MeLoDíA De AmOr
by 0-0-RinoaHeartilly-0-0
Summary: "Si pensaba q su voz era maravillosa por q su mundo c detenía al oírlo cantar, si el contacto con su piel era increíble por la forma n q su cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica con un simple roce, ahora podia asegurar q su forma d besar era d otro mundo"
1. Sueños

**Autora: **Hola! Éste nuevo fic es un tema bastante distinto al que suelo escribir, sin embargo con los mismo factores principales, el amor, drama y comedia, es un SasuSaku y tendrá otras parejas al transcurrir la historia, espero les guste y muero por saber sus opiniones al respecto. Disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Melodía de Amor**_

**Capítulo I**

**Sueños**

¿Por dónde empezar a contarles mi vida hasta mis presentes 20 años?

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estatura promedio, peso promedio, cabello rosa natural, un poco raro para la mayoría de la gente "normal" en el mundo, sin embargo mi cabello llamaba mucho la atención desde muy joven, con toda y su rareza, acompañaba perfectamente mis expresivos ojos verdes y rasgos refinados algo felinos. Nunca me consideré una belleza, pero según las pocas amigas que tuve durante el instituto, tenía muchos admiradores, sin embargo, debido al trabajo de mi padre mi infancia fue algo movida.

Como muchas familias en el mundo, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía unos 5 años, hasta entonces había nacido y vivido en Japón, en un pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Kyoto, llamado Mt Tokin. Luego de eso jamás supe de mi madre o de aquel pueblo.

Vagamente recuerdo el lugar, lo que si recordaba perfectamente era la voz de mi madre, no su rostro, pero sí esa hermosa voz que era capaz de hacer los pájaros cantar junto con ella, y que podía hacer crecer las flores en cualquier invierno. O eso decía mi padre.

Bryan Haruno, nacido en Inglaterra, madre inglesa y padre Japones, dedicado a los negocios para empresas extranjeras, hablaba casi 10 idiomas, un gran hombre, me enseñó casi todo lo que ahora sé, trabajador, dulce, amoroso, inteligente y muy gracioso, se enamoró de mi madre en un viaje de negocios que tuvo en la ciudad de Kyoto.

Según él, era la primavera más hermosa que el lugar había podido tener jamás, y mi mama vestía un hermoso Kimono que solamente resaltaba un poco mas su belleza.

Sí, soy mitad japonesa y mitad Inglesa, 5 años en Japón, y luego del divorcio, los siguientes años los viví en Londres y eventualmente pasaba meses en otros países con mi padre.

A veces me pregunto ¿porqué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Porqué mi padre tuvo que morir en un accidente de tránsito, dejándome sola en Londres, una vez terminada mi secundaria, viviendo un año con una amiga del trabajo de mi padre que me acogió justo despues de su muerte, al pasar mi horrible depresion y estado de zombie decidí tomar la pequeña herencia de mi padre y regresar al hogar de mi madre, aunque casi no me acordaba de su rostro.

Y quizás ella no estaría muy contenta de verme, o en el peor de los casos ni se acordaria de mí, sin embargo, me sentí tan sola, tan desamparada, tan vacía, que necesitaba estar con la única otra persona en mi vida después de mi padre.

Llegué hace una semana al mismo pueblo donde nací, sin conocer a nadie, y sin que nadie si quiera recordara mi rostro, busque a la señora Min Kyou.

Pero nadie sabía de ella, no sabían de ella desde hacía más de 10 años, y ahora estaba sola, con una sola maleta que llevaba mis más preciadas pertenencias, y más vacía que nunca.

Gracias a mi buen manejo del idioma no me fue difícil encontrar trabajo en Kyoto, no pensaba quedarme en aquel pueblo, y no quería ir a una gran ciudad como Tokyo, no por ahora, debía centrar mis ideas y pensamientos. Conseguí un pequeño apartamento, era barato, tanto que no tenía si quiera televisión o radio. Era jodidamente aburrido todo y era difícil adaptarse a las costumbres de Japón nuevamente.

Llevaba ya casi dos meses en Kyoto, y la vida simplemente pasaba día a día sin ninguna novedad, sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, a menos que llamemos nuevo el hecho de que me habían botado de mi 3er trabajo por mi "mala actitud", claro, mala actitud contra los pervertidos que me daban nalgadas cada vez que les iba a servir un plato de comida.

Maldecía todo lo que me sucedía, no era una mala persona, era tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, sé que mi temperamento no es el mejor, pero ahora no me importaba nada, al final solo había conseguido trabajos de mesera. No es que pusiera mucho empeño en aquellos mugrientos trabajos, solo esperaba poder encontrar una luz que me hiciera elegir un camino que tomar, "que no fuera suicidio" el cual parecía más atractivo que ningún otro.

Mi mejor compañero en esos meses de delirio era mi ipod, con el que me perdía escuchando mis canciones favoritas, y a veces hasta cantaba en voz alta.

Ahora me encontraba trabajando en otro restaurante, uno que me obligaba a vestir un ridículo atuendo con patines y falda bastante corta, ayer cumplí 20 años, y lo celebré con un helado de chocolate en mi pequeño apartamento rentado, el cual por cierto ya debía 1 mes y estaba segura que el dueño me iba a sacar en cualquier momento, no tenía amigos, familia, ni siquiera una carrera, lo único que tenía conmigo era mi voz, aquella voz igual a la de mi madre, la voz que mi padre tanto adoraba, y yo le había cantado durante tanto tiempo.

Jamás exploté ese talento, estuve en clases de canto y canté en la coral de la escuela, al ser algo mas mayorcita lo dejé, me parecía estúpido e innecesario, ya habían demasiadas cantantes en el mundo, yo prefería ser un poco más realista, y solo cantar cuando me nacía del corazón, y secretamente cuando recordaba a mi madre.

Aquella tarde en el restaurante estaba bastante tranquila, no había mucha gente, y me dio tiempo para vaguear un poco y simplemente dedicarme a limpiar las mesas, tome mi ipod y me coloque los audífonos, comencé a cantar de manera moderada una canción en ingles que mi padre adoraba, y especialmente me pedía que le cantara cuando estábamos en la sala de nuestra antigua pieza en Londres.

Me atreví a subir un poco el volumen de mi voz ya que nadie parecía prestarme atención alguna, mi corazón se agitó como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía la música recorrer mis venas. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en cada letra y en la canción. Terminé de cantar y antes de que pudiera cantar la siguiente algo me sacó de mis sueños, una nalgada que me sobresaltó e hizo hervir la sangre en mi cuerpo.

-¿Hola preciosa que tal si me acompañas a mi casa con ese atuendo y me cantas una cancioncita?-Preguntó un repugnante viejo que venía acompañado de dos más.

-¿Por qué no te M#$$%%#$$##?-Le grité alterada.

Rápidamente sentí la mano de mi jefe tomarme el brazo antes de que pudiera abofetear al pervertido.

-¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ese huh? Ya te he perdonado muchas otras veces, jovencita, discúlpate.

-Por supuesto- Dije sonriendo y aun con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas.

Tome toda la fuerza que pude y le propine un puñetazo en la mejilla al viejo verde que se cayó al suelo.

-Tómalo como un "renuncio"- Dije descargando toda mi furia y tirando el ridículo delantal que llevaba amarrado a mi cintura.

Mi jefe me veía atónito como pez fuera del agua.

Me adentré a los vestidores del lugar y busqué mi chaqueta y mi bolso para salir de ahí, ni siquiera pensé en quitarme el provocativo atuendo, no podía dejar tiempo para que me detuvieran. Aunque mi ahora EX jefe parecía muy ocupado ayudando al viejo verde y discupandose.

Corrí apresurada hasta la puerta y escuché como gritaba mi nombre de manera furiosa, me giré para asegurarme que no estuviera cerca y choqué con alguien tan fuerte que ambos nos tambaleamos, sentí como la persona dejó caer algo.

-Lo siento muchísimo- Me disculpé rápidamente, subí la mirada apenada.

Frente a mí había un chico de más o menos mi edad, piel blanca lisa sin imperfecciones, ojos afilados y de un negro misterioso e impactante tras aquellas gafas de montura negra, labios finos perfectamente delineados y de un provocativo que el solo verlos me hacían flaquear las piernas, ¿y el cabello? No había manera de explicar lo perfecta que era su melena negra azabache, era un total bombom, no tenia ni idea de como podia haberme quedado tan embobada de un segundo a otro, el por su parte parecía sorprendido y de pronto recogió un gorro del suelo y se subió la capucha de su chaqueta, rápidamente comenzó a reclamarme algo, estaba gritando con el ceño fruncido, pero yo estaba tan hipnotizada que no entendía lo que me decía.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunté sin comprender.

-¿Perdón?- Repitió algo ofendido.

-No enti- Iba a tratar de preguntar pero él me señalo cual era el problema con su mano.

En la calle frente a nosotros había un teléfono que a simple vista parecía haber sido bastante caro, ¿Por qué hablo en pasado? Porque ahora se encontraba hecho añicos en el pavimento donde pasaban los carros velozmente.

Sentí un balde de agua fría caerme encima, seguramente había sido mi culpa en el momento en que lo empujé al salir tan apresurada del restaurante.

-Yo…lo siento….te lo pagaré- Le dije de manera algo suplicante, la verdad era que no sabía que decir, y aunque no tuviera ni medio, pronto encontraría otro trabajo, al final de cuentas era un simple celular, no debía ser tan caro.

- 5mil dólares, 465.0666 yenes….-Dijo el misterioso chico de forma seca pero sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus finos rasgos.

Ahora me sentía como aquel celular en el suelo, pisoteada y en pedacitos, no tenía esa cantidad de dinero, y conseguirlo me costaría mínimo como 3 meses de arduo trabajo en algún lugar, y ahora sacando cuentas, no había durado ni siquiera en 4 empleos durante 2 miserables meses, estaba acabada.

-Ahora no tengo esa cantidad, no habrá otra manera, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, quizás si me das un plazo- Estaba balbuceando un poco por los nervios.

El chico embozó una sonrisa algo arrogante, pero aun así, aunque estaba en el peor de los momentos, y él fuera mi enemigo en ese momento, me debilitó. Era una sonrisa perfecta y endemoniadamente sexy.

-Yo sé de una manera en la que me puedes pagar….

Embozó una sonrisa y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, me estaba poniendo ahora más nerviosa, me observaba de pies a cabeza y parecía asentir a lo que veía, aunque no sabía que era, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunté bruscamente.

-Págame con tu cuerpo.-Dijo sin ningún tipo de descaro o pudor en su voz.

¿Qué demonios acaba de decir el sexy misterioso hijo de su grandísima /&$$#"?

**o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o La otra cara de la moneda o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Cómo puedo contar mi historia? Veamos supongo que comenzaría de esta forma.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, estatura, bastante más alta que el promedio normal de la población masculina japonesa, mi piel bastante blanca y perfecta gracias a los buenos genes de mis padres, cabello negro, común en Japón, sin embargo de nuevo gracias a los fabulosos genes paternales poseía un brillo y un liso especial con un toque de rebeldía que me daba un estilo "sexy" según las chicas, mis ojos, afilados y bastante mas negro de lo normal y según la revista "Mujer joven" Los mas intensos y provocativos de Asia, realmente me consideraba un chico bastante normal en comparación con el resto de las personas que conocía, sin embargo a lo largo de mi vida las mujeres habían opinado lo contrario. Lo que me había hecho una persona bastante cerrada en cuanto a mis relaciones con las féminas y bastante selectivo, odiaba a las chicas que gustaban de mi por la fama que ahora tenía, ya que estoy seguro de que aunque para ellas soy apuesto y siempre un sex–symbol, sólo les importa la fama, el dinero, y el éxito.

La fama, HAH, llegó a mi vida tan rápido que casi no la presentí.

Pero primero a lo básico.

Mi familia murió cuando yo tenía unos escasos 6 años, mi hermano, Itachi y yo quedamos huerfanos y fuimos enviados a familias distintas, en realidad, a Itachi lo acogieron de inmediato, ya que era bastante educado, inteligente, atractivo y elocuente, sin embargo no fue lo mismo conmigo, gracias a mi personalidad cerrada, y el trauma que tuve al perderlo todo no era la persona mas social del planeta que digamos, simplemente odiaba todo, sentía que mi existencia no valía nada, y me dolía el hecho que me separaran de mi hermano mayor, y solo pude aferrarme en su promesa.

"Volveré por ti"- dijo Itachi antes de irse y me beso la frente.

Por supuesto no volvió ya que no podía aun por ser menor de edad, asi que esperé unos 6 años en ese horrible orfanato hasta que fui lo bastante mayor para darme cuenta de que jamás encontraría un hogar, ya que eso no estaba hecho para mi.

Mi hogar, mi familia había muerto, Itachi había encontrado una nueva y yo estaba solo.

El día de mi fuga me detuvé al parar frente al salón de música, la luna estaba tan brillante que alumbraba todo el lugar, sin embargo lo que más resplandecía en el salon era una guitarra en el centro, parecía bastante nueva, nunca me había interesado tocar algun instrumento, pero mi padre solía tocarnos la guitarra a mi hermano y a mi, lo recordaba vagamente, la melodía que nos tocaba, sin embargo era el recuerdo mas vivo que tenía de él.

No lo pensé mucho la tomé y salí por la ventana de la cocina, no creía que alguien fuera a extrañarme, sin embargo sabía que alguien iba a extrañar aquella guitarra, pero yo la necesitaba mas que nadie.

Rondé las calles por unos días, pedi limosnas y me escondía de los policias en casas abandonadas, aprendi a tocar la guitarra gracias a algunos vagabundos que me enseñaron, y luego de aprender algunas notas la tocaba todas las noches, tratando de que mis padres me escucharan y me llevaran con el. La música y aquella guitarra era mi única compañía.

Era un 24 de Diciembre había pasado unas 2 semanas en la calle, llovía como si el cielo se fuera a derrumbar, tenía mucha hambre y un frío ireal, en vez de cubrirme con las chaquetas que tenía, cubrí a mi mejor amiga, a mi guitarra, escuché un carro pararse a mi lado y lo ignoré, trate de caminar por aquellas desoladas calles mas rápido pero una voz me llamo con insistencia. Voltee la mirada y frente a mi había un hombre bastante joven de cabellos rubios como el sol.

-Pequeño, ¿estás perdido?-Preguntó preocupado.

Yo lo ignoré y trate de seguir.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su cercanía me había tomado desprevenido, tomó mis hombros y su mirada de alguna manera era calida, una calidez que necesitaba ahora ya que mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina por el frio, quizas estaba deseando morir en aquel invierno, bajo aquella lluvia despues de todo.

El hombre me alzó en sus brazos y me metió dentro de su carro último modelo, dentro estaba caliente y no tenía las fuerzas para moverme, noté una mirada intrigante observandome deteñidamente a mi lado, un niño de mi edad igual de rubio que el señor me miraba curioso, sin embargo aquello fue lo último que ví.

No...No morí...

Estuve enfermo por unos días y Minato, sí, asi se llama mi salvador, me cuidó y me llevó a un doctor, estuve a punto de tener neumonía pero al parecer me encontraron a tiempo. Minato descubrió que había escapado del orfanato y justo cuando pensé que me devolvería me propuso quedarme con el, y adoptarme.

No sabía si era porque no tenía muchas ganas de volver a aquel horrible lugar, o porque simplemente aquella casa se me hacía mas cálida de lo normal pero lo acepte. Despues de eso todo mejoró, Minato notó mi pasion por la música y me contrató tutores para tocar la guitarra.

Mientras tanto la rivalidad y hermandad con Naruto, su hijo, el niño curioso, crecía día a día, yo era una especie de hermano mayor para él y yo tomaba algo de provecho de ello. Ibamos a la escuela juntos y el despertó un deseo por la musica gracias a mí, y para su fortuna era bastante bueno.

Yo sin embargo, tenía ahora sueños, algo que nunca tuve antes, pero crecieron en mi poco a poco, la música no era simplemente un pasatiempo, soñaba con la fama, con poder tocar una guitarra frente millones de personas y que esas personas apreciaran mi arte, Minato estaba orgulloso de ambos y mis tutores decían que era un artista innato. Tambien cantaba pero aunque según todos tenía buena voz prefería solo tocar la guitarra.

Itachi como lo prometió al graduarse de la secundaria y cumplir la mayoría de edad dio con mi paradero y me ofreció una suma de dinero que había estado reuniendo para mí con trabajos de medio tiempo, yo no lo acepte pero en vez del dinero le pedí que no volviera a alejarse, hablamos por horas y él agradeció mil veces a Minato por adoptarme, aunque yo me había ido por la música, el escogió los negocios y como buen hermano mayor se ofreció en ayudarme a como diera lugar, asi que desde ese día se convirtio en mi agente, mío y de mi "banda" la verdad es que solo tenía a dos integrantes mas, el bajista, mi mejor e inútil amigo Naruto y tambien hermanastro, quien no hacía más que vivir para comer ramen y tocar el bajo desde que descubrió que era su fuerte, y otro inepto pero aceptable Sai, el baterista. Amigo mío y de Naruto del instituto.

Nos graduamos y seguímos con la banda, Naruto, Sai y yo compartíamos el sueño de volvernos famosos y no ser simplemente perdedores que tocaban en bares, y alguna que otra fiesta, los vocalistas variaban y yo no estaba del todo contento, ya que la mayoría no era lo suficientemente buenos, yo componía casi todas las canciones y las letras con la ayuda de Naruto y Sai, sin embargo los vocalistas siempre se tomaban todo como un juego o eran problematicos, por eso grabamos nuestro demo sin vocalista. Solo nosotros tres.

Itachi consiguió que una de las mejores disqueras conocidas en Asia escuchara el demo de nuestra música y parecían bastante interesados, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado, ya que a mis 18 años recién graduado de la secundaria conseguí firmar un contrato que cambiaría mi vida, y me lanzaría al sueño que tanto anhelaba, la fama.

Es muy rápido como alguien se hace famoso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo popular que era hasta que mi casa estaba rodeada por chicas enloquecidas, y paparazzis acosadores, así habían transcurridos los dos años después de lanzar nuestro primer CD.

Mi grupo, "**Black Route**" se postulaba como número uno en Japón los últimos dos años desde su lanzamiento al estrellato, con nuestra vocalista Karin, una pelirroja que nos encontró la disquera para completar la banda, todo había estado bastante bien, aunque había habido malentendidos entre el grupo por parte de la "diva" habíamos logrado un equilibrio, yo escribía y componía las canciones, y al parecer a todo el mundo les gustaba.

Casi siempre contaba historias que no eran mías, historias de las personas que conocía, ya que no me gustaba cantar acerca de mi vida.

Todo despues de que la familia Uzumaki me adoptara había sido normal, sin contar por los conciertos, la firma incansable de autógrafos, las miles de fotografías que me había tomados, entrevistas, fotos en revistas, los tabloides que siempre decían cualquier mentira acerca de mi vida privada, y por supuesto las sonsas encuestas que me postulaban como uno de los artistas más apuesto y poderosos del momento.

Minato estaba orgulloso, y yo quería devolverle cada centavo que el había gastado en mí, me sentía en una deuda infinita, aunque por supuesto el muy blando no aceptaba nada, en vez de eso me pidió que cuidara del cabeza hueca de Naruto y que diera mi corazon en lo que hacía.

Yo mientras pudiera pararme en un escenario y tocar la guitarra era feliz, aunque estuviera aun mas feliz si la voz que cantara mis canciones fuera otra y no la de Karin.

Aunque ella cantaba muy bien, su voz no lograba hacer ningún efecto en mí, no había voz alguna que lograra captar mi atención desde que empezamos todo el revuelo de la banda, algo en mí faltaba, aunque había logrado encontrar un equilibrio perfecto entre Sai, Naruto y yo aun faltaba esa voz que incediara el escenario y diera vida a mis canciones.

Y gracias aquella sensación y mi gran bocaza ahora Karin había renunciado al grupo, sin contar el hecho de que nunca me quise acostar con ella en las incontables ocasiones que me lo pidió. Su orgullo fue más grande que ella y abandonó la banda, por supuesto, toda la compañía culpaba al mimado líder del grupo Sasuke Uchiha, claro, porque Naruto era el dulce y divertido bajista, el rubio hiperativo, Sai el idiota zopenco que parecía un muñequito de torta y todo el mundo admiraba por su actitud inteligente y refinada, y yo era el playboy de mala actitud y rebelde, pero de endemoniadamente sexy físico, por eso me culpaban de echar a la pelirroja del grupo. Por mi "mal genio"

Me daba igual, mejor que se fuera, yo mismo me encargaría de encontrar una voz que encajara con mi banda.

Tendríamos unas vacaciones mientras buscábamos una nueva cantante, las audiciones por parte de la disquera habían comenzado, sin embargo yo no acepte a ninguna de las candidatas, habían unas muy buenas y otras patéticas, pero ninguna encajaba, sería lo mismo que con Karin, Itachi me dio dos semanas para relajarme e irme por mi cuenta a donde quisiera.

Algo que no había tenido desde hacía dos años. Decidí volver a Kyoto, mi ciudad de origen.

Aunque era extremadamente difícil pasar desapercibido lo había logrado con éxito, Itachi me ayudo a burlar los paparazzi, al parecer nadie sabía de mi estadía en Kyoto, ya que de mi pasado no se había revelado mucho gracias a que nuestras fuentes eran bastante fieles y por supuesto Itachi era bastante meticuloso.

Era mi último día en la ciudad, había tratado en vano de encontrar una señal, una chica capacitada para el puesto pero nada, decidí almorzar en un restaurante bastante normalillo para no llamar la atención, me senté en una esquina del lugar, estaba bastante solitario, solo unos viejos en unas de las mesas en el centro del lugar, una chica de atuendo peculiarmente sexy tomó mi orden y trate de no contactar mucho su rostro ya que si me reconocía seguro comenzaría a gritar mi identidad, pero la rubia no se dio cuenta de nada tomo mi orden y se fue, claro que ayudaba que tuviera encima una chaqueta de capucha,gafas, y un gorro.

Me dispuse a jugar un poco con la pimienta y sal en la mesa, divagando en mi mente que haría, si no conseguía a nadie por mi cuenta todo era inútil, sabía que mi orgullo no me dejaría volver a lo mismo y tocar con una vocalista elegida por la disquera la cual sería otra cabeza hueca con buena voz pero sin pasión o sentimiento por la música, entonces ¿sería el fin de "**Black Route**"?

Mi mente estaba hecha un mar de dudas, de pronto escuché algo que me congeló el cuerpo y me hizó colocar mi mente en blanco, no podía ser, esa voz, debía ser una jugada de mi subconsciente, debía estar aun sumido en mis pensamientos, disimuladamente busque con mis ojos de donde venía la hermosa voz, una chica recorría las mesas con el atuendo de camarera, las limpiaba y parecía perdida en la canción que recitaba, estaba cantando con un sentimiento tan profundo que sentí me atravesó el alma como ninguna otra voz lo había hecho jamás, sentí mi piel erizarse, era como un flechazo musical.

Trate de calmar mi emoción, no podía lanzarme hacia ella y acorralarla a preguntas, pero esa era justamente la voz que necesitaba para mis canciones, era la voz que había deseado para mi grupo, una voz suave, pura como la de un angel.

Aquella misteriosa chica la poseía, ahora que la detallaba, tenía un peculiar e interesante cabello rosa, no me desagradaba, al contrario, era intrigante y llamativo, de perfil no parecía nada fea, y gracias a aquel sexy atuendo podía decir que su cuerpo estaba muy bien.

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, como caído del cielo me llegó la llamada de Itachi, atendí para decirle acerca de la chica, sabía que el confiaba en mi y tomaría en cuenta escucharla, solo tendría que convencer a la chica de que me acompañara a Tokyo, sería pan comido.

-¿Itachi?-Atendí.

Me comenzó a hablar de cosas aburridas, economía, bla bla bla, le dije que tenía la chica frente a mis narices y me prestó total atención, intenté continuar la conversación pero me detuve al escuchar a la chica de la "voz" gritar como una fiera a unos viejos, quizás debía mejor hablar afuera, salí rápidamente y le explique donde la encontré.

Itachi me dijo como debía hablarle para convencerla y fingí escucharlo, no necesitaba consejos para tratar con una mujer, aunque sabía que ésta en particular no era nada fácil, ya que su actitud dentro del lugar era algo agresiva

Me estaba despidiendo cuando sentí un empujón y mi móvil salió volando de mis dedos directo al pavimento, seguido por un carro que lo destrozó al instante que le paso por encima.

Me quedé algo confundido y voltee la mirada para encontrarme con la chica, esto era genial, simplemente mejor de lo que había esperado, al solo verla sabía que no podía lanzarle un "hey chica, tienes una linda voz, se la nueva vocalista de mi grupo, sabes, el híper famoso "**Black Route**"

Ahora tenía una excusa.

Me di cuenta que mi gorro había caído al suelo con el empujón y me apresuré a recogerlo y para evitar llamar la atención me coloque también la capucha de la chaqueta. Comencé a reclamarle con fingida molestia por el celular.

Me preguntó ¿Perdón?, ni siquiera había notado que mi celular había sido asesinado por su culpa, ella al percatarse de lo que pasaba palideció, sentí como sus nervios incrementaban, seguro era porque después de su numerito había sido despedida. Aunque no sabía que le había pasado exactamente dentro del local todo era justamente perfecto.

Siguió balbuceando acerca de que me pagaría, de nuevo, el bendito dinero, no era lo que quería, pero entonces mi idea surgió mejor de lo que esperaba. Le solté la cantidad, era bastante alta por supuesto, mi celular era uno de los más caros en el mercado, ya que era una especie de mini computadora, sus grandes ojos verdes se sorprendieron aun más y de aquella dulce y melodiosa voz salieron las palabras mágicas.

-"podemos llegar a un acuerdo"

Una manera perfecta de que me pague, no con dinero, sino con su voz, la llevaría engañada.

-Yo sé de una manera en la que me puedes pagar- Le dije embozando una de mis sonrisas matadoras.

Ella pareció algo confundida y extrañamente no parecía afectada de manera profunda como el resto de las féminas.

Respondió que aun no comprendía, entonces me dio el placer de jugar un poco con su inocente y provocativa mirada de corderito.

-Págame con tu cuerpo- Le solté de manera provocativa y algo divertida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-¿Qué responderá Sakura?**

**-¿Qué planea Sasuke?**

Hello! ¿Qué les pareció? Unas vidas algo traumaticas huh? Yo y mis dramas, lo siento, no lo puedo evitar -/-, pero a partir de ahí todo comienza a mejorar, y a volverse mas interesante, **este fic lo tenía en mente desde hacía bastante tiempo, y bueno lo he adelantado bastante, lo seguiré sólo si recibo una buena respuesta, quisiera saber si vale la pena continuarlo! **Un beso, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews xoxo

P.S. Pronto subiré la conti de "U belong with me" y " Unidos por el dolor", MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS BELLOS REVIEWS EN "COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES" son lo max! besos

Con cariño! RINOA-CHAN :D


	2. Bienvenida a la Banda

**Sugerencia de la Autora:** Hola =D Gracias por el apoyo en este fic agradezco mucho todos sus reviews! Sería genial que este capítulo y en los siguientes buscaran las canciones que voy a colocar y así pienso que se conectaran mas con la lectura y se les hará más amena y divertida! Antes de cada capítulo señalaré las canciones que usaré.

Disfruten el capitulo xoxo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

"**Hurt"** de Chritina Aguilera.

**Melodía de Amor**

**Capítulo II**

_**Bienvenida a la banda**_

Por supuesto me refería a otro tipo de pago, pero no podía pasar la oportunidad de molestarla un poco, habían sido unos días bastante aburridos.

Ella parecía enfadada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y la imagen aunque no lo quisiera admitir era agradable y más divertida de lo que pensé. Despeje rápidamente mi mente de pensamientos cursis e inútiles y dibuje una sonrisa arrogante con un toque de suficiencia.

-Acompáñame a Tokyo y te lo explicaré mejor- Le dije sin ningún tipo de duda en mis palabras.

La chica me miró confundida y luego comenzó a reír de manera algo molesta "¿se estaba burlando de mí quizás?"-Me pregunté algo irritado.

-Ya basta con el chistecito ¿ok? Si eres amigo de mi **ex** jefe puedes relajarte, ya me tomaste el pelo demasiado, ahora si me disculpas tengo un nuevo empleo que buscar para pagarte tu ridículamente caro celular y las otras cuentas que debo.- respondió con exasperación.

Ok, ahora era bastante certero que esta chica no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era yo, a que banda pertenecía, o a qué demonios me refería, era como de otro planeta, y quizás eso era mejor de lo que pude haber pedido jamás.

La pelirrosa se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo mi punto, si quieres pagarme ese celular, trabaja para mí.-Le exigí ahora con menos paciencia.

Se giró bruscamente y poso una mirada incrédula.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué tipo de trabajo estamos hablando exactamente?-Preguntó algo altanera para mi gusto.

No era el momento, ni el lugar para hablar con lujo de detalles, además los viejos del problema de hace un momento estaban empezando a mirar curiosos desde dentro del local.

-Te lo explicare luego, por ahora creo que será mejor irnos de aquí- Dije señalándole a los viejos que nos miraban intimidantes.

Ella suspiró en señal de cansancio.

-Sabes qué…aquí tienes mi numero celular, tendré el dinero en una semana más o menos- Dijo ella escribiendo en una servilleta un número de teléfono.

-No tengo una semana, no quiero el dinero, te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo- Dije con más autoridad.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia el local donde los viejos se disponían a salir.

-Sígueme- Exigió ella caminando rápidamente.

Eso me gusto, debía admitirlo, tenía actitud, no se había intimidado ni un poco con mi presencia, y no era por presumir, pero eso era algo que no pasaba todos los días, y menos desde que me había vuelto famoso.

Trate de evitar a toda costa ser reconocido mientras caminábamos entre la multitud de las calles, aunque con todo lo que llevaba encima era difícil.

Caminamos alrededor de 15 minutos y llegamos a un edificio algo viejo y abandonado en una esquina rodeada por pequeñas tiendas.

-Ahora sí, explícate, tienes menos de 5 minutos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que estés en la mejor posición de darme órdenes, ¿recuerdas?- Alegue haciendo una imitación con mi mano del celular, ahora difunto.

La pelirrosa arrugó el entrecejo y suspiró resignada, se dio cuenta que tenía mi punto en esta batalla.

-No tienes trabajo, y debo suponer que vives en eso…- Añadí señalando el tétrico edificio- No vas a conseguir trabajo seguramente dentro de una semana como mínimo, no hay muchos restaurantes necesitados en esta época tan pesada del año, además de seguro ya llevas cuentas retrasadas, sin contar la ahora recién añadida de mi pobre celular.

Embocé una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ven conmigo a Tokyo, yo pagaré el viaje, trabaja para mí, te explicaré todo con detalles en lo que lleguemos allá, por ahora no puedo decir nada más.

Ella parecía estresada, al parecer había dado en el clavo, lo estaba pensando seriamente, se mordía su carnoso labio inferior dudosa de mis palabras, giró sus ojos verdes felinos y me miró con desconfianza.

-No entiendo mucho de que vas, la única condición es que no hare nada pervertido…pero qué demonios, de resto acepto tu oferta de trabajo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en esta ciudad- extendió su mano y yo la sostuve en un apretón que selló el trato, el contacto fue agradable, su mano era increíblemente suave y delicada, podía jurar que sentí una electricidad correr mi cuerpo, y al parecer ella también ya que ambos desistimos al mismo tiempo del agarre.

-¿Cuando nos vamos a Tokyo?-Preguntó tratando de opacar el incomodo momento.

-Ahora mismo, nuestro tren saldrá en 2 horas.-Dije chequeando la hora en el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca.

Eso seguro la sorprendió, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pude notar que perdió un poco de color en su fino rostro.

-Pe…pero eso es una locura, debo pagar la renta, y…no tengo nada empacado….además….

-Tranquila, yo lo pago por ti, puedes considerarlo un adelanto- Le dije sonriendo.

Logré sonrojarla de nuevo y eso me hizo sentir algo poderoso, ya que era una chica ruda, podía decirlo con solo mirarla a esos desafiantes ojos y fría actitud.

Me intrigaba todo sobre ella, de donde venía, era obvio que no era de Japón, aunque hablaba perfectamente el idioma, era extraño que no supiera nada de mí, no es que fuera presumido, pero la banda había sido la número uno en Asia los últimos dos años y aun mas en Japón, y el escándalo de la separación los había hecho sonar aun mas en los tabloides, además los rasgos físicos de la pelirrosa eran completamente extranjeros de eso no había duda.

Por ahora mientras menos ella supiera mejor, la presentaría a la disquera, y al grupo, harían unos cuantos ensayos y luego solo habría que esperar a comenzar a grabar el nuevo disco, su voz era perfecta, no la había escuchado cantar en todo su esplendor, pero nunca había sentido aquella sensación al escuchar otra voz, ella tenía esa magia que había estado buscando desde que mi sueño de formar una banda comenzó. No la dejaría escapar, por primera vez había sentido lo que llamaban "una señal". Haría todo para convencerla.

Pagué la renta que debía, no era tanto como esperaba, y no me sorprendía ya que el lugar era una pocilga, no entendía como pudo haber terminado en un lugar como ese, recogió sus pocas pertenencias, y me hice cargo de llevar su bolso más pesado.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el hotel donde me había hospedado aquellos días, me apresure en buscar mi maletín, tampoco era muy grande ya que había decidido ir ligero de equipaje para ese corto viaje. Llegamos justo a tiempo al tren y entramos al vagón de primera clase. Ella parecía algo aludida. Por su pinta se veía bastante sencilla, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta roja, y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, sus bolsos eran simples y con bastantes remates, aun así su belleza era bastante destacable dentro de lo común, y desgraciadamente no podía quitarle un ojo de encima, estaba hipnotizado, detallando cada una de sus expresiones y movimientos. Con cada una de sus expresiones me daba cuenta de lo fabulosa que se vería en la banda, solo haría falte darle un ligero cambio de look.

Mientras tanto la pobre inocente e ignorante de mi plan malévolo parecía asombrada por el tren, estaba absorta viendo cada detalle del lujoso vagón y de pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía, yo no me moleste en girar la vista, al contrario pose toda mi atención en su rostro, sus delicadas facciones y su brillante y larga cabellera rosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó cortando el silencio.

Quizás mi nombre no era algo muy prudente de decir, miré alrededor y no había nadie en el vagón, sin embargo trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

-Sasuke…

Ella sonrió y giró su vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le pregunté dejando notar mi curiosidad ante su reacción un poco más de lo que deseaba.

-Me gusta…- Dijo sin más y sentí una estúpida punzada en mi estomago al ver el brillo en sus ojos y su perfecta, blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Hmph…

-Soy Sakura Haruno por cierto, creo que debimos presentarnos antes de todo.

Así que Sakura, le iba bien el nombre, parecía una flor de cerezo al fin de cuentas.

Me golpeé mentalmente por tantos comentarios empalagosos, debía concentrarme en que ella iba a ser la vocalista de mi grupo, por lo tanto eso significaba algo, cero romances y drama, ya era suficiente con las peleas con Naruto, el tener que soportar al risitas de Sai y la persecución incesante de Karin cuando estuvo en la banda.

El tren comenzó a andar lentamente y poco a poco fue tomando velocidad, Sakura parecía una niña emocionada mirando todo lo que pasaba por la ventana, y yo secretamente la miraba de vez en cuando.

Llegó una de las vendedoras de aperitivos y bebidas, compre dos café y algunas tortas que pidió la pelirrosa con un puchero suplicante, yo accedí aunque no me gustaran los dulces.

La vendedora parecía algo curiosa al ver mi rostro, me apresuré en pagar antes de que me reconociera.

-¿En que trabajas?

Aquella pregunta me dejó algo fuera de base, pues mi "trabajo" no era algo de lo que podía hablar en público, ahora el vagón estaba más lleno que antes, y algunas personas volteaban de vez en cuando curiosas, quizás era algo estrafalario con todo lo que llevaba encima, pero con mi cabello oculto debajo de la gorra, y los lentes era difícil que me reconocieran a simple vista.

-Emm…bueno verás, te daré especificaciones cuando lleguemos a Tokyo.-me limité a responder.

-¿Porqué llevas tantas cosas encima?-Preguntó con interés.

-Nada en particular…-contesté cortante.

Sakura pareció algo decepcionada por la poca información que le daba y desistió del interrogatorio para dedicarse a comer una torta de chocolate.

El viaje era algo largo, comencé a sentir la pesadez en mi cuerpo, era bastante tarde, así que decidí tomar una siesta.

-Sasuke…

Hmp…

-Sasuke….SASUKE!

Me levanté sobresaltado, escuchar mi nombre repetidamente era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo la voz de Sakura llamaba mi nombre de una manera totalmente distinta a las de mis enloquecidas fans, tampoco esperaba dormir tanto, por fortuna no quedaba nadie en el vagón así que nadie escucho mi nombre.

-Ya llegamos bello durmiente- Dijo emocionada viendo por la ventana la gran estación de trenes que se alzaba frente nosotros.

Yo asentí y tomé mi pequeño maletín junto con su bolso, antes de dejar el vagón me arreglé la chaqueta colocándome la capucha de la misma sobre la gorra, y para ser más prudentes ya que estábamos en Tokyo me coloque una bufanda. Sakura me miró extrañada pero luego pareció más interesada en las luces y las calles de la agitada ciudad.

Salimos y los rascacielos se hicieron presentes, era increíble la cantidad de gente que aun había en la calle, pero así era Tokyo, mientras esperábamos un taxi visualicé un gran afiche de **Black Route** pegado en un teléfono público que estaba justo al lado de Sakura, me apresuré en llamar su atención sin saber que hacer la tome del brazo, ella se sobresaltó pero no deshizo el agarre.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó algo extrañada.

-Eh…es solo que….esto no es Kyoto, ahora estamos en Tokyo, será mejor que te quedes a mi lado ¿si?- Dije esto al mismo tiempo que me colocaba obstruyendo la visión al afiche en donde mi rostro salía perfectamente reconocible.

-Soy bastante grandecita para **c**uidarme sola- dijo con altanería y se soltó de mi agarre.

Yo sonreí ante su tono altanero jamás había conocido a una chica tan molesta pero a la vez desafiante como ella, para mi alivió llegó un taxi.

Le di la dirección de mi casa al taxista y respiré tranquilo al ver que tampoco me reconoció, ya me estaba entrando calor con todo lo que llevaba.

Nos tomaría llegar unos 25 minutos al apartamento que tenía en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokyo, Itachi se había encargado de comprarlo, ya que el manejaba todo el dinero de la banda, y yo le confiaba todo a él, y debía admitir que el lugar era bastante impactante, aunque casi nunca dormía en el.

Era algo extraño andar de esta manera con una chica, ya que hacía mucho que no tenía una cita, un momento, esto no era una cita, eran negocios, son negocios, "concéntrate Sasuke-baka" me dije mentalmente.

Sakura parecía cansada a mi lado y cabeceaba de sueño, de un segundo a otro se quedó completamente dormida y con una curva que tomó el taxista recostó su rostro de mi hombro izquierdo.

Estaba bastante cerca de mi cara, si volteaba mi rostro solo un poco podría rozar sus provocativos labios, mi conciencia mala me decía que le robara un beso, y la buena por supuesto me decía que me quedara quieto. Me sentí tentado por un momento pero carraspeé un poco la garganta para despertarla, se despertó sobresaltada.

-Ya estamos llegando- Me apresuré a decir.

Ella asintió y observó por la ventana, de pronto pareció sorprendida por el lujo de la zona.

-¿Eres una especie de mafioso?-Preguntó con un tono entre confundido y sorprendido.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada, sus expresión era tan sincera que me di cuenta que me lo había preguntado sin ningún tipo de juego.

-No…-Respondí simplemente.

Se encogió de hombros y en ese momento el taxista se detuvo frente al edificio. Me cercioré de que la entrada estuviera completamente despejada, y efectivamente no había ni un paparazzi, o mejor dicho ningún ser a la vista. Pagué y tome los bolsos rápidamente.

Entramos al lujoso edificio y nos dirigimos al ascensor, coloqué el último piso, y noté que Sakura parecía algo nerviosa, y tensa. Quizás había caído en cuenta de que iba a estar conmigo a solas en un apartamento. No me había cerciorado de que éramos prácticamente desconocidos, pero por mi azoro de llegar a Tokyo y buscar un refugio rápido se me olvido ese pequeño detalle.

Aunque eso no era ningún problema, yo no era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo, aunque la situación se hacía bastante extraña, todo había surgido completamente repentino y sin mucha información.

-No te preocupes, no soy un psicópata, ni un pervertido - Le dije con algo de torpeza al tiempo en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Ella pareció más nerviosa ante mi mención. Quizás le había dado ideas.

Le cedí el paso y luego la dirigí hasta la única puerta del piso, ya que mi modesto apartamento era el pent-house del edificio. La puerta tenía un sistema de seguridad en el que tenía que insertar una estúpida clave, la coloqué rápidamente y noté como Sakura miraba todo de manera incrédula.

Abrí la bendita puerta y le cedí nuevamente el paso a Sakura quien entró con algo de duda, prendí las luces y el lugar se ilumino completamente mostrando un apartamento totalmente moderno y con una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Esto es una mentira no?

Yo no respondí y coloque las cosas en el suelo. Me gustaba que fuera tan honesta, hacía mucho que no conocía a nadie como ella.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunté.

Sakura no parecía prestarme el menor caso ya que se encontraba recorriendo el lugar como una niña en una juguetería, me ignoró y yo aproveche de buscar el teléfono para contactar a Itachi, que para el momento seguramente estaría volviéndose completamente loco.

La llamada repicó unas cuantas veces y a la tercera Itachi contesto.

-Eres un bastardo, ¿Dónde DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?

-Shhh, tranquilízate, todo está perfecto…estoy en mi apartamento.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿TE VIO ALGUIEN?-Preguntó alarmado

-No tenía nada más que hacer, perdí mi celular, o mejor dicho, la nueva diva lo destrozó, pero da igual, nos vemos mañana en la disquera, vas a alucinar.- dije todo en casi un susurro para que Sakura no sospechara nada extraño.

-Sasuke, confío en ti, pero sabes que si esto no funciona, deberás aceptar la vocalista que la disquera consiga, no puedo hacer mas nada, he postergado todo demasiado.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro de esto, confía en mí.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana a las 9 am, mandaré alguien a buscarte, sal por la parte trasera, no queremos llamar la atención.

-hmph..

Colgué la llamada y regresé a la sala donde Sakura estaba recostada en el cómodo mueble en el centro de la sala.

Me acerque y me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, no pude evitar fijarme en ella, su respiración era tranquila y sus facciones tan delicadas que parecía un ángel. No sabía si era la falta que me hacía estar por una mujer o el cansancio que tenía que me hacía pensar aquellas cosas.

Me apresuré en buscar una cobija y cubrirla. Ella arrugó el entrecejo un poco y luego se acurrucó entre los cojines. Quién sabe qué había pasado con ella para que tomara aquella decisión como si no había nada en el mundo mejor para ella. Por alguna razón me identificaba con esta desconocida, y eso sólo hacia desearla más para mi banda.

La despertaría temprano y le explicaría todo al llegar a la disquera. Solo había dos opciones, que me asesinara, o que no aceptara unirse, y prefería ser asesinado.

Me apresuré a mi cuarto y coloqué el despertador para que me levantara temprano, aunque ya eran las 12 tendría tiempo de descansar, me quite toda la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y ante la sensación de alivio de ya no cargar con todo aquello encima me quedé profundamente dormido entre las cómodas sabanas de seda.

-Sakura…Hey….Sakura

Escuchaba una voz llamar mi nombre una y otra vez, pensé que era un sueño hasta que me atreví a abrir los ojos y visualicé a un hermoso chico de ojos negros mirándome fijamente.

No era un sueño, era Sasuke. Las imágenes del día anterior pasaron como un tornado por mi mente y me levante sobresaltada del mueble. Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y me ofreció una taza de café.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunté con algo de pereza.

-Hora de trabajar, anoche te quedaste profunda y no dejaste si quiera que te llevara a la recama- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara tratando de molestarme.

¿Qué clase de comentario era aquel? Sentí mis mejillas colorarse, y alcé la ceja.

-Me refiero a la recamara de huéspedes por supuesto, es en aquella puerta, puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, hay toallas limpias, salimos en 1 hora.

Asentí y decidí ducharme, el agua fría despertó todos mis sentidos y sentí como si volviera a la vida, sin contar que el lugar era totalmente lujoso, nunca en mi vida había estado en un lugar así, mi padre fue un hombre modesto, vivíamos cómodos y casi siempre gastábamos todo en viajes. Además que las últimas semanas habían sido una total pesadilla en aquel horrible apartamento.

No sabía muy bien de que iría este trabajo así que me vestí cómoda, no es que tuviera ropa cara ni mucho menos, y por la ropa que le vi a Sasuke no parecía algo muy exclusivo. Me coloqué mis mejores jeans, unas botas y una blusa blanca sencilla. Dejé mi cabellera rosa suelta para que se me secara al natural, al final mi cabello era bastante dócil. Y no creía que Sasuke me buscara por mi físico. O eso esperaba.

Noté sus finos ojos recorrerme completa cuando salí de la habitación, luego fijó su mirada en el periódico que llevaba en sus manos, yo traté de no dirigir mi mirada mucho hacia él, aunque era totalmente difícil, era endemoniadamente atractivo, y no entendía porqué el día anterior llevaba tantas cosas encima, ahora que lo apreciaba sin nada que cubriera su rostro podía decir que era uno de los pocos chicos en el planeta que jamás me habían atraído totalmente hasta el punto de dejarme embobada.

Y cuando preste un poco de atención a su cuerpo sentí mi corazón agitarse, sus brazos ahora mas descubiertos por la camisa ligera que llevaba mostraba sus bien formados músculos, y masculinas manos, podía apostar a que su torso era más perfecto que el de un Dios Griego.

Me apresuré en fijarme en otra cosa y apartar la mirada de él, tome una de las tostadas que se encontraba en la mesa y tome un poco de zumo de naranja.

Sasuke chequeó el reloj y me miró asiéndome un gesto que tuve que descifrar que significaba que nos íbamos. Tomó una chaqueta de cuero negra y se colocó unas gafas oscuras, sentí mis piernas flaquear un poco al verlo, ahora estaba algo intimidada, además crecían mis nervios ya que por fin sabría qué clase de trabajo tendría.

Bajamos hacia la planta baja del edificio, y Sasuke me hizo señas para que lo siguiera a lo que parecía una salida trasera por el estacionamiento, un hombre bastante alto y musculoso como un guardaespaldas nos cubrió hasta entrar en un carro negro. Ya empezaba a sentir de que algo estaba mal, era completamente extraño, demasiado sospechoso., ahora si me estaba creyendo lo de mafioso.

Si Sasuke tenía tanto dinero como parecía porque simplemente no hizo caso omiso al celular que destruí por accidente, por lo menos es lo que yo haría. Aunque quería preguntarle todo aquello, las palabras no salían, estaba tensa e intimidada.

Nos llevó unos 15 minutos llegar a un imponente edificio, nuevamente otros dos hombres de gran musculatura y tamaño nos custodiaron hasta la entrada del edificio, antes de entrar noté unas cuantas chicas gritando desesperadas pero no entendía muy bien que decían, no me atreví a preguntar nada a Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón me sentía muda ante su imagen de hoy, era como si había cambiado completamente. El no me había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez, y me sentía frustrada.

Subimos hasta uno de los últimos pisos y caminamos por unos pasillos, la gente veía curiosa a Sasuke, y otras murmuraban con emoción, no entendía que clase de persona era el moreno, pero al parecer era bastante importante, como yo tenía menos de 3 meses en Japón, no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía en este país, nunca tuve un televisor al llegar, y no soy de las persona que lee muchas revistas o periódicos, nunca me había gustado hacerlo, era de las personas que prefería leer un libro o ver una película.

Entramos a una habitación y en ella se encontraban varias personas, aunque esperaba que todas dirigieran su mirada a Sasuke, todas voltearon a verme, haciendo sentirme completamente indefensa, y nerviosa, enfoque mi mirada y logre detallar un poco a los presente, el primero que captó mi atención fue un rubio bastante apuesto, le calculé mi edad, llevaba una sonrisa bastante simpática en su perfecto y perfilado rostro, tenía una piel algo bronceada y por sus ojos azules deduje que no era Japonés. Era bastante alto y tenía unos hombros anchos con perfectos y musculosos brazos que podía ver gracias a la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Su estilo era bastante llamativo con colores naranjas y lleno de pulseras de cuero negro y pantalones rotos.

El siguiente era un chico alto y delgado bastante blanco, pero con un rostro tan perfecto como el de Sasuke, sus rasgos eran finos y su cabello liso negro caía en un perfecto y moderno corte, su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con sus finos ojos negros. Su ropa era menos llamativa, llevaba una chaqueta que se veía bastante cara de un color gris oscura, unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones de un rojo sangre por fuera del pantalón, dándole un estilo rebelde. Este al igual que el rubio llevaba una sonrisa aunque la suya era algo más relajada y menos carismática.

El siguiente era uno que se parecía increíblemente a Sasuke, con la excepción de que parecía algo mayor, pero igual de guapo, que el moreno, y su cabello largo liso le daba un aire exótico y sexy, tanta belleza masculina me estaba mareando y sofocando.

El resto de las personas eran menos impactantes, y muchas llevaban gafas y bastantes papeles en manos, todos me veían con inmenso interés. Y pude notar unos con la boca abierta. Mis nervios comenzaron a crecer, ¿Qué demonios era este lugar?

-Bien, señoras y señores les presento a Sakura Haruno- Dio Sasuke y su voz me sobresalto.

Todos continuaron sin pronunciar una palabra y yo no me sentí incapaz de mover ni un musculo.

El rubio se acercó rápidamente y me tomó la mano derecha estrechándola con la suya de manera cálida.

-Soy Naruto mucho gusto- Dijo con una ancha sonrisa que me calentó el cuerpo y relajó un poco mi cuerpo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y el pareció más que maravillado.

-Me gusta, es perfecta teme.-Añadió mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de total excitación.

Mis mejillas se coloraron ante aquellas palabras y mi confusión creció aun mas, Sasuke bufó algo muy parecido a "dobe"

-No entiendo que sucede…Sasuke-me atreví por fin a preguntar y miré a Sasuke con intriga, el me dedicó una sonrisa que me heló la sangre.

-Les presento a la nueva integrante de **Black Route**.- Exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿**Black Route**? ¿Es el nombre de la empresa?-Pregunté confundida, me parecía un nombre algo dramático para una empresa.

-Un momento… ¿Sasuke no le has dicho nada aun? ¿Escuche bien o ella ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos?-Preguntó algo aludido el chico pálido acercándose un poco a donde nos encontrábamos.

A que se refiere con que "ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos" mi mal humor estaba creciendo y eso no era bueno.

-No… Sai…-Respondió Sasuke con frialdad en su voz.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- Preguntó el otro moreno de cabellera larga.

-Sasuke ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Sasuke respiró hondo y giro su mirada hacia mí

-Sakura…**Black Route** es nuestra banda- Dijo señalando al rubio y el chico pálido- bueno…yo quiero que te conviertas en la nueva integrante, quiero que cantes en nuestra banda Sakura.

Sentí un camión arrollarme, y mi mente tornarse completamente en blanco, ¿una banda? ¿Cómo sabía Sasuke que yo cantaba? Y por qué me querrían exclusivamente a mí, y más aún porque me había ocultado la verdad por tanto, me sentía traicionada, quizás todo esto era una especie de broma de mal gusto.

-No- Respondí secamente sin siquiera meditarlo.

Naruto ahogó un grito algo aterrador. El tal Sai bufó algo como "lo sabía", los demás presentes parecían entre mudos y temerosos, y Sasuke me miraba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo tomándome de la muñeca sacándome de la habitación.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero tenía demasiada fuerza, me estaba jalando por todos los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta negra. Al entrar visualicé un gran estudio de grabación y dentro de él había una batería unas guitarras y un micrófono en el centro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, jamás había estado en un estudio tan impactante, era de los mejores, lo máximo en lo que había llegado a cantar era en un karaoke.

-Sakura…

Su voz me erizó la piel, era profunda, gruesa y sexy, trate de no mostrar efecto alguno ante su llamada y lo ignoré, estaba molesta y ofendida, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta? ¿Pero qué clase de banda era?

-Sakura mírame un momento.

Gire la mirada algo desconfiada y el estaba de pie frente a mi, mirándome fijamente con sus desafiantes ojos negros.

-Quiero…quiero que por favor cantes mis canciones, te escuche cantar en el restaurante, fingí el drama del celular, la verdad no me interesaba que me lo pagaras desde el comienzo, solo quiero que seas parte de mi grupo, yo…

-Pero de que hablas, yo…yo no soy una artista, yo solo canto por cantar, no es mi profesión, no soy profesional, te equivocaste de chica- Dije de manera cortante, pero era la realidad, no tenía experiencia profesional, aunque tome clases de canto de niña nunca lo vi como una profesión, supongo que jamás tuve ese tipo de confianza en mí.

El parecía frustrado.

-Es por eso mismo que te quiero en la banda, no porque deseas la fama o el dinero, es porque cantas con el corazón…

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, aunque sabía que estaba declarándose a mi voz y no a mí sus palabras me emocionaron, sin embargo no estaba preparada para entrar en una banda.

-Ok, entonces escúchanos tocar, solo escúchanos un poco, y si no tienes ninguna conexión, si no sientes nada, si no te creamos ningún cambio en tu interior, entonces puedes salir por la puerta y olvidarte de todo esto, pero si de lo contrario, sientes la música correr tus venas, si sientes la necesidad de cantar, entonces…-Se detuvo y me sujeto firmemente los hombros.

-Quédate- Me dijo con ojos suplicantes, sus palabras me oprimieron el pecho. No pude decir que no a eso y asentí algo tímida.

-Espera aquí.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde entraron Sai y Naruto, seguido por el chico de cabellos largos.

Todos se acercaron a los instrumentos, Sai se sentó detrás de la batería, Naruto tomó el bajo y Sasuke la guitarra, mi corazón se acelero de la emoción, podía notar a simple vista que eran profesionales, además juntos se veían imponentes, como unas gigantes montañas difíciles de derrumbar.

-Solo escúchalos un poco…- Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi al chico parecido a Sasuke.

-Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, perdona su poca sutileza para actuar por favor.

Le estreche la mano y sonreí ante el comentario.

No pude dejar de mirar a Sasuke, se veía extremadamente sexy con la guitarra en sus manos, todos afinaban sus instrumentos.

-Bien Sakura, hoy eres nuestro público, somos **Black Rout**, espero que logremos convencerte- Dijo en el micrófono al mismo tiempo que me miraba intensamente y embozaba una perfecta y arrogante sonrisa.

Sai comenzó a tocar la batería con una destreza increíble, luego se escuchó el bajo, note a Naruto transformarse de un ser feliz y con pinta infantil a un ser completamente serio y enfocado en lo que hacía, el sonido era estupendo y luego Sasuke comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mi corazón palpitaba de manera alocada al ritmo de la música, todos se veían tan geniales, tan perfectos, una sincronización perfecta, el ritmo de la canción era completamente envolvente y atrayente, y sin poder evitarlo mi vista se concentró en Sasuke, su presencia mientras tocaba era totalmente adictiva, estaba hipnotizada, sentí envidia de aquella guitarra a la que el tocaba con pasión y energía con sus agiles y masculinas manos.

No podía evitarlo, como si Sasuke hubiera predicho lo que pasaría al escuchar su música, sentía una loca necesidad de cantar. Necesitaba unirme a aquella canción que poco a poco estaba entrando en mis venas.

-Sasuke es el compositor de todas las canciones del grupo, y también ha escrito muchas de las letras, bastante impresionante como puedes hipnotizarte al escucharlos ¿no?- Preguntó Itachi detrás de mí alterando un poco mis nervios, era como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Súbitamente la música cesó y todos me miraron de manera expectante.

-¿Qué opinas Sakura-Chan?-Preguntó emocionado Naruto con su anterior sonrisa.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente al igual que Sai e Itachi.

No podía evitarlo, si ellos necesitaban tanto de mí, no quería defraudarlos, quizás podía intentarlo, para mí, quien no tenía hogar, familia, amigos o conocidos, esto era una oportunidad de oro, no me importaba la fama, o ni siquiera la cantidad de dinero que fuera a ganar, solo quería ser parte de ellos, de ese círculo atractivo, y para que mentir, me sentía atada a Sasuke, ya sea por su misterio, o por su físico, necesitaba saber porqué me necesitaba tanto y exclusivamente a mí. Quería saber qué era eso tan especial que había descubierto el en mi, ya que hasta yo misma había perdido confianza en lo que podía llegar a hacer.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo- Respondí finalmente.

Naruto me alzó entre sus brazos, Sai sonrió al igual que Itachi, Sasuke estaba aun con su mirada seria.

-Bien, ahora veamos qué es lo que tienes- Agregó Itachi.

Me sentí algo nerviosa ante aquellas palabras. No sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero ahora era muy tarde para echar todo hacia atrás.

-Sakura-Chan quiero escuchar esa voz que cautivo al pesado de Sasuke.-Exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Cállate Dobe.- Le cortó molesto Sasuke

-Bien supongo que puedo cantar algo ahora mismo- Respondí tímidamente.

Naruto exclamó un grito de apoyo, Sai asintió y tomo asiento junto a Itachi quien me observaba cauto, mientras que Sasuke parecía expectante, no tenía ni idea de que buscaban de mi voz, su música era una mezcla de alternativa y j-rock, así que me fui por una canción lenta, donde pudiera mostrarle mi voz en todo su esplendor.

Me acerqué al micrófono y lo ajuste a mi estatura, frente a mi estaban todos mirándome fijamente e incrementando mis nervios, no pude evitar girar mi mirada hacia Sasuke, al verlo sentí la misma adrenalina correr mis venas y la necesidad de cantar de hace un momento.

Elegí una canción en ingles, Hurt de Christina Aguilera….por alguna razón siempre que la cantaba recordaba a mi madre…Sentí mi corazón palpitar desbocado al tomar entre mis manos el micrófono. Alce mi mirada hacia los presentes y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fijaron en los de Sasuke.

"Es ahora o nunca"-Pensé antes de comenzar a cantar.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

Empecé con la voz algo baja ya que los nervios me invadían y traicionaban impidiéndome alzarla.

**He told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh**

Supe que tenía que dar todo de mí de lo contrario no iba a impresionar a la banda, volví a mirar a Sasuke quien asentía dándome ánimos, cerré mis ojos y comencé a sentir mi corazón oprimirse lentamente…

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there**

Las pocas imágenes de mi madre aparecieron de nuevo, las imágenes del Adiós…borrosas como siempre…su cara completamente borrosa en mi mente…y luego mi padre al que nunca le pude decir lo mucho que lo amaba, y solo queda en mis recuerdos…mis doloros recuerdos

**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Mi voz se quebró al ver en mi mente la imagen de mi padre sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía cuando le cantaba… no pude continuar cantando, sin darme cuenta había derramado una lágrima la cual rodo por mi mejilla hasta caer al suelo, solté el micrófono y abrí los ojos con lentitud.

Por un momento había olvidado donde me encontraba, noté que todos me miraban con algo de shock en sus rostros, estaban asombrados a juzgar por sus expresiones, todos excepto Sasuke que llevaba una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Pedazo de voz Sakura-chan! Eres perfecta!- Gritó Naruto.

-Hpm, claro que lo es, la he encontrado yo- Añadió Sasuke y el comentario me sonrojó más de lo que quería.

Note como Sasuke fijaba su mirada en mí y sentí una mano estrechar la mía.

-Eres lo que buscábamos sin duda alguna Sakura- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Bien, estoy más que satisfecho, ahora debemos convencer a los grandes, prepara a Sakura con una de tus canciones, la presentaremos pasado mañana ante la disquera y luego de eso, si lo aprueban, bienvenida oficialmente a la banda Sakura- Añadió con una sonrisa Itachi.

-¿Dos días?-Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

-Están bastante ansiosos recuerda que le hemos dado casi 6 meses, empieza hoy mismo, no hay tiempo que perder- Respondió el mayor de los hermanos con autoridad mientras salía del lugar para atender una llamada de su celular.

-¿De dónde eres Sakura-chan?-Pregunto curioso Naruto con una simpática sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

-Nací cerca de Kyoto…pero soy mitad inglesa.- Contesté aun algo consternada, ¿dos días para aprenderme una canción? No sabía a quién tenía que impresionar pero ya me sentía intimidada.

-Vaya, nunca diría que eras mitad Japonesa, hablas perfecto el idioma dattebayo- Añadió sonriendo aun mas y con un brillo en sus ojos azules ignorando completamente los nervios de la pelirrosa.

-Si bueno mi padre me enseño…

-¿Cómo es que no conocías nada de **Black Route**?-Preguntó asombrado Sai encendiendo un cigarro.

-Yo…la verdad…

Contar toda la historia desde el principio era algo que no me apetecía mucho, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sasuke nos interrumpió.

-Toma Sakura, apréndete esta letra- Dijo en un tono demandante y autoritario.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido pero el pareció ignorarme completamente, lo que me ofendió un poco.

-No le hagas caso, así es el teme cuando se concentra demasiado.

-Cállate Dobe- Replicó Sasuke.

Comencé a leer un poco la letra y no parecía nada complicada, sin embargo me llamó la atención era de un amor no correspondido.

-¿Quién escribió esta canción? Esta me gusta…-Pregunte sin pensarlo, me encantaba la letra mientras más la leía más me emocionaba por cantarla.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y pude notar algo de rojo en sus mejillas.

-El teme las escribe, se cree muy poeta….- me contestó Naruto con un tono burlón.

-Claro porque si las escribieras tu tocaríamos robre Ramen y sapos.- Se defendió Sasuke dándole un empujón a Naruto quien se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Sasuke tiene la razón esta vez Naruto- Añadió Sai mientras tocaba un poco la batería.

Me sentí cómoda en aquel ambiente, me sentía a gusto, y desde la muerte de mi padre eso era algo que pensé que jamás encontraría. Estar junto a ellos de esta manera era agradable, era como estar en una especie de familia, me sentía parte de algo especial. Haría lo imposible por permanecer en la banda, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de poder quedarme en este lugar donde me sentía tan a gusto.

Estaba decidido daría toda mi alma por impresionar a la disquera y pertenecer a **Black Route**.

**Continuará**

**¿Qué Tal?**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Reviews? xD**


	3. Wish

**Hola lectoras, espero primero que nada que estén genial! Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews y el apoyo! Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Utilizaré la canción "Wish" de Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira, si se la bajan sería perfecto porque está muy buena y aparte hará mucho más amena la lectura!**

**Capítulo 3**

**Melodía de Amor.**

_**Wish**_

La canción que Sasuke me había pedido memorizar era entre ingles y japonés, "Wish" "Deseos" la letra era fácil de aprender y mientras escuchaba el ritmo que los chicos tocaban era más fácil cantarla, el sentimiento que crecía en mi interior era extraño, pero todo fluía bastante natural, la conversación, las bromas, la sincronización. Era como si aquella canción, aquella letra y aquel grupo estuvieran diseñados especialmente para mi voz, para que yo cantara y sintiera desde lo más profundo de mi ser todo lo que decía aquella canción, además que escucharlos tocar me animaba de una manera milagrosa.

Me esforzaría al máximo hasta cantarla perfectamente. Ese era mi deseo, como decía la canción.

Estuvimos ahí toda la tarde, haciendo pequeños ajustes, personas dándome consejos acerca de las tonalidades que debía usar, era agotador, pero estaba emocionada, estaba haciendo algo que me gustaba y los chicos eran bastante entretenidos, por los momentos me había dado cuenta de más o menos cual era el papel de cada uno.

Sai era el "Casanova", según Naruto tenía alrededor de 20 novias, todos los día tenía una cita y le encantaba hacerse el papel del bueno cuando en realidad era el rompe corazones número uno, jamás se había enamorado, jamás había tenido una relación seria y no mostraba afectividad alguna hacia nadie a menos de que le retribuyera algo, aunque me asusté un poco ante aquella descripción Sai se comporto muy amable y dulce todo el tiempo, además que hizo un solo con la batería que me dejo alucinada.

Naruto por otro lado era el más infantil de todos, aunque su físico era imponente al ser un rubio apuesto su personalidad no era para nada lo que aparentaba físicamente, era dulce, tierno, ingenuo y soñador, además de bromista e hiperactivo, costaba mucho para que se concentrara y al parecer el único que lo encarrilaba era Sasuke, según lo que pude entender no tenía novia y estaba en busca de su "alma gemela".

Y por último Sasuke, aunque por lo poco que me logró describir Sai y Naruto de él no logre descubrir algo distinto a lo que ya sabía, era serio, frío, arrogante, presumido y perfecto en casi todo lo que hacía, volvía loca a las mujeres aunque no fuera un Casanova como Sai, su presencia las enloquecía en los conciertos y a todas partes que iba, quizás porque a todo el mundo le gusta lo que no pueden tener, y Sasuke sin duda alguna era como una especie de "fruta prohibida" hermosa, intocable, tentativa y peligrosa, así se describía.

Cuando ya había oscurecido logré cantar la canción sin cometer ningún error, lo que animó aun mas al grupo, y al resto de las personas que nos ayudaban, algunos staff nos trajeron comida y comenzamos a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa, Sai se despidió alegando tener un compromiso, aunque Naruto lo delató susurrando un "mujeriego", Naruto peleó un poco más con Sasuke y luego se despidió abrazándome con cariño, aunque sentí como si me faltara el aire por un momento ya que el condenado tenía bastante fuerza.

Me volví a la mesa para tomar un poco de agua y de pronto noté que estaba a solas con Sasuke, quizás era mi oportunidad de preguntarle por qué me había elegido a mí, seguramente habían chicas mas expertas y profesionales. Después de aceptar unirme a la banda no había logrado estar a solas ni un segundo con el moreno.

-Sasuke… ¿Porque yo?- solté sin meditarlo mucho, temía que algo o alguien nos interrumpiera.

El subió la mirada y parecía pensar como contestarme, noté algo de duda en sus ojos al fijar su mirada en mí, como si no sabía si era seguro responder aquella pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Disculpe joven Uchiha, ya está el carro esperando por ustedes.

-Gracias, vamos Sakura.

Yo fruncí el entrecejo y él me miro exasperado.

-Te responderé a esa pregunta, pero no ahora…

Yo bufé de manera arrogante y salí antes que él. Caminamos por los mismos pasillos ahora algo desiertos y entramos en el ascensor. Eran muchos pisos y el silencio entre ambos se hacía cada vez mas incomodo.

-Esa canción…la que cantaste en el estudio… ¿a quién te hizo recordar?-Preguntó Sasuke sin voltear el rostro.

Me sorprendió aquella pregunta, nunca hablaba sobre mi madre con nadie, ni siquiera con mi padre llegue a tocar el tema. Era algo así como Tabú, sin embargo aquella mujer aparecía en mis sueños y pensamientos constantemente, y había muchas canciones que me recordaban el dolor que me causaba el que no la había visto desde mi niñez, y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de mencionar lo de mi padre a nadie, ya que a veces ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

-A mi madre- Le respondí sin más para no caer en detalles, aunque mi voz se quebró un poco.

El volteó su mirada y mi corazón se oprimió, tus ojos no tenían aquella frialdad de antes ni su típico deje de superioridad, ahora me veían con tanta dulzura y calidez que me sentí tentada a saltar entre sus brazos, ya entendía porque le llamaban "la fruta prohibida".

Antes de que pudiera responder o decir algo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

El grandulón de la mañana apareció frente a nosotros y nos escoltó una vez más hasta un lujoso carro negro. Pude notar antes de entrar que había muchos flashes y mujeres gritando.

Una vez dentro el carro comenzó a andar.

-Eres todo un galán con las chicas huh?-Le dije en tono burlón.

-Podría decirse- Respondió arrogante.

Aquel comentario me molestó, no sabía si era por su tono arrogante o porque me molestaba que hubiera millones de chicas detrás de él, aunque era normal, Sasuke era apuesto, además una celebridad, era normal, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto?

-¿Celosa?-Preguntó mirándome con la misma sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Sentí mis mejillas colorarse y voltee el rostro hacia la ventana.

-Ya quisieras tu…- Le respondí secamente.

Rodamos unos 15 minutos y llegamos a un Hotel con una entrada lujosa. Lo observé confundida.

-Te quedaras aquí, siento haberte hecho dormir en mi apartamento ayer, pero no podía arriesgarme a andar por Tokyo, tus cosas ya están en tu habitación, nos veremos mañana a las 9 igual que hoy.

Todo me cayó como un gran balde de agua helada, me sentí algo estúpida por pensar que iría de nuevo a su apartamento, al final no teníamos nada, era extraño, pero me sentí mal. Por supuesto me ahorré todos esos sentimientos y solo fingí una sonrisa.

-Gracias…nos vemos entonces- Respondí.

Antes de que pudiera salir sentí la mano de Sasuke tomar fuertemente mi mano derecha, gire para mirarlo y mi corazón se agitó nuevamente, era increíble que al solo ver sus ojos sintiera mi cuerpo desfallecer y temblar sin mi consentimiento.

-Gracias Sakura…esto significa mucho para mí, para Naruto y Sai…- Dijo con un tono de voz sincero y con un brillo de sinceridad en sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Yo sonreí tímidamente y asentí.

Soltó mi mano y sentí nuevamente un vacío en mi estomago, quería que aquella mano tomara la mía por siempre.

Salí del carro y entre al hotel con la llave que me entregó el "Grandulón", habitación 1260, el hotel era de lujo, me apresuré hasta el piso 12 y abrí la habitación, y no pude creerlo, el lugar era alucinante, casi igual de increíble que el apartamento de Sasuke, esto empezaba a gustarme mucho más de lo que esperé.

Me tiré como una niña en la cama y comencé a saltar, nunca en mi vida había estado en una suite de lujo, encontré mis pertenecías en un mueble con bordados dorados en lo que parecía una mini sala y comencé a sacar mis cosas, entre ellas una pijama y mi cepillo de dientes. Tomaría un baño en la bañera, lo que secretamente había sido mi sueño desde siempre. Antes de entrar en la tina decidí llevar conmigo el reproductor que me facilitaron con la canción en que debutaría, cada vez me gustaba más, Sasuke debía ser un genio ya que el sonido de aquellos tres juntos era genial, tarareé la canción, ya me sabía la letra perfectamente, y estaba segura de que aunque no fuera yo quien la cantará sería un gran éxito.

Las divinas fragancias y la relajante agua caliente y espumas que me rodeaban me dormían lentamente, termine de secarme el cuerpo y me recosté en la cama quedando profundamente dormida. Deseando que todo saliera bien, y que esta vez la vida me diera un chance de pertenecer a ese grupo del cual me estaba enamorando cada vez mas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o

Esta noche Sasuke decidió quedarse en casa de Minato y Naruto, Itachi decidió visitarlos para finiquitar lo que harían, no había tiempo que perder.

Minato escuchaba atento el relato de Naruto acerca de Sakura.

-Es como una estrellita papá tiene unos ojos verdes como un gato, y una sonrisa más blanca que la leche, y su piel es…woow, y lo mejor, tiene la voz de afrodita, no, de Ángeles.

-Ya basta ¿sí? Dobe….-Lo cortó Sasuke con molestia.

Minato se carcajeó.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? No tengo la culpa de que Sakura-chan sea perfecta.

Sasuke bufó y se concentró en su cuaderno de partituras y letras.

Naruto le sacó la lengua y prosiguió.

-Creo que la conquistaré.-Soltó de repente con un tono de voz de galán.

Sasuke volteó tan bruscamente el rostro que estuvo a punto de partírselo.

-Pensé que eras novio de Ino Yamanaka- Soltó de pronto Itachi acercándose con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Naruto frunció el ceño -¿Ino?-Preguntó confundido.

-O al menos eso dice la revista Idol….-Itachi dejó caer la revista en la mesa frente a ellos con un articulo bastante llamativo y largo en donde salían perfectamente fotos de Naruto e Ino sonriendo, cenando, y en otra abrazándose.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Eso es mentira dattebayo…-Exclamó indignado.

Minato sonrió pícaramente -Si quieres a Sakura debes terminar primero con la rubia.

-Padre no seas impertinente, esto es mentira, Ino y yo somos buenos amigos, hasta Sasuke la conoce.

-Sí, pero no salgo a almorzar con ella….-Alegó en tono burlón.

-Es porque eres gay….- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa molesta y un tono resentido.

-Já…quisieras que fuera gay así el 99% de las chicas que tengo se irían contigo sin más remedio.

-TEME

-DOBE.

-Ya basta- Exigió Minato frotándose la frente.

-Ya empezaron- Dijo Itachi suspirando. – En fin mocosos, escuchen, mañana terminaran de afinar la canción, enviaremos a Sakura con un equipo de estilistas y lo siguiente será presentarse frente a Pain y el resto de los patrocinadores y accionistas y demostrarle lo buenos que son junto a Sakura.

Sasuke asintió, todo parecía simple, quizás era porque él veía a Sakura tan perfecta para el grupo que pensaba que todo el mundo también pensaba lo mismo.

-Voy a dormir- Dijo al sentir la pesadez en sus parpados.

-Adiós Sasukito, si quieres compañía puedo llamar a un servicio de 800-gays para ayudarte- Soltó con un tono infantil Naruto.

Sasuke le lanzó un cojín que casi lo decapita antes de retirarse de la sala.

Tomo una ducha y se adentró en su cama, recordando la canción que Sakura cantó aquel día, aunque no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre ella, la sintió tanto que le hizo recordar a sus padres, lo que no había pasado ya en mucho tiempo. Había definitivamente algo en la pelirrosa que se estaba volviendo adictivo para él, por eso debía limitarse a verla como una integrante más y ya, de lo contrario todo se complicaría demasiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si no hubiera sido por el sonido de alguien tocando persistentemente la puerta Sakura no hubiera sido capaz de levantarse aquella mañana. Las gruesas cortinas hacían que la habitación pareciera una especie de cueva. Y las suaves sabanas la arroparan tan cómodamente que podía invernar por días sin ninguna molestia.

-Ya voy…-Dijo con voz ronca.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer de la cama para poder levantarse y casi a rastras llegó a la puerta. Frente a ella estaba el Grandulón de siempre viéndola con una mirada seria.

-Señorita tiene 15 minutos para arreglarse, Black Route la espera.

Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica y entonces lo recordó, nada había sido un sueño, era real, y ahora tenía solo 15 minutos para ponerse algo decente.

Corrió por la habitación buscando su ropa, tomó una falda de jean, unas botas cortas algo desgastadas y una camiseta, su inseparable chaqueta de cuero y sin mucho afán de arreglarse su cabellera matutina rebelde se colocó una cola de caballo.

-¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó a su "guardaespaldas" con una sonrisa.

-Mejor- Respondió el con el mismo tono serio.

Sakura sonrió anchamente y aceptó con felicidad el café que el Grandulón le ofreció.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó de pronto Sakura tratando de cortar el incomodo silencio.

-Asuma- Dijo mientras seguía su paso protector.

-Genial, así que tienes nombre, te iba a poner un sobrenombre pero supongo que Asuma es mucho mejor.

Al parecer Asuma no encontró nada gracioso en las palabras de Sakura quien intentaba olímpicamente establecer una conversación amistosa con él en vano. Entró al auto negro similar al de la noche anterior y esperó impaciente llegar al edificio de la disquera.

Su emoción aumentaba cada vez más y los nervios se incrementaban en su cuerpo. Al entrar al estudio todos voltearon a verla impacientes.

-Ya era hora- Soltó Sasuke malhumorado.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Naruto corrió a abrazarla pero fue frenado por Sasuke que lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa.

-A trabajar, tenemos 3 horas- replicó molesto.

Naruto susurró algunas malas palabras y fue directo a su bajo. Sai sonreía aquella mañana igual que siempre con aquella aura de relajo y pacifismo. Mientras que Sasuke parecía estresado y molesto.

Itachi estaba sentado a un lado del estudio con una laptop frente a él y unos lentes que lo hacían ver más sexy.

Sakura respiró hondo y enfocó toda su mente en concentrarse, aunque no fue muy difícil ya que al escuchar el sonido de la batería, la guitarra y el bajo su adrenalina volvió a correr por sus venas como lo había hecho el día anterior, ahora sabiendo la letra de la canción a la perfección se sentía más segura y hasta se atrevió a moverse un poco y sonreír.

Itachi perdió el interés en lo que hacía y miró a la banda fijamente.

Después de cantarla unas dos veces más el mayor de los Uchiha hizo un gesto con la mano para que paralizaran todo.

-Es más que suficiente, están sonando de maravilla, no hay tiempo que perder, Sakura debes seguir a Matsuri.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a una chica de su edad que apareció de pronto en el estudio.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Sasuke dudoso.

-Completamente.

Sakura no entendía que pasaba pero siguió las órdenes del manager, si debía seguir a aquella chica eso haría.

-Hola Sakura, cantas genial, creo que todo saldrá perfecto hoy- Dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

Sakura sonrió tímida sin preguntar a donde la llevaban, Matsuri la dirigió a otro piso donde la gente corría de un lado a otro. La mayoría de ellas con ropas y estilos súper originales y modernos.

-La Disquera Akatsuki posee a parte de los mejores artistas del país y Asia la mejor empresa de moda, trabajamos a la par con la famosa diseñadora Tsunade-sama y tenemos modelos de mucho prestigio como Sakemi Ikari y Temari Sabaku.

La pelirrosa asentía aunque no sabía de qué demonios hablaba la castaña.

-No sabes de lo que estoy hablando ¿cierto?-Preguntó amablemente.

-Realmente no- Respondió apenada Sakura.

-Tranquila, es solo que aquí cambiaremos tu look y quería que supieras lo profesionales que somos, quedarás perfecta para el grupo de Black Route.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, sabía que debía dar todo de sí con su voz, pero jamás de preocupó en su imagen, aunque era cierto que Sai, Sasuke y Naruto se vestían súper cada vez que los veía, por lo tanto ella seguro se veía como un esperpento frente a ellos.

Matsuri le volvió a sonreír con dulzura y a los dos minutos llegaron unas 5 personas más.

-Bien señoras y señores debemos empezar a trabajar, tenemos aproximadamente 4 horas.

Sakura gritó mentalmente, ¿4 horas? Que iban a hacerle que duraría 4 horas, a caso una cirugía plástica, ¿cambio de rostro? Trató de relajarse pero era difícil con tantas personas encima, una le depilaba dolorosamente las piernas, otra le hacía las uñas de las manos y pies, otro ayudaba a Matsuri con su cabello, y solo Kami-sama sabía que le hacían a su larga cabellera, otro le echaba cremas a su rostro.

Estuvo así durante unas 2 horas, luego de por fin entrar a ducharse y limpiar las cremas, la volvieron a tomar para secarle el cabello y hacerle algunas ondas en las puntas, otro chico que no parecía nada masculino le maquillaba el rostro, al terminar ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verse en el espejo ya que Matsuri la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta otro lugar.

-Bien ahora debemos buscarte algo que encaje con el estilo de Black Route, el cual es por supuesto una mezcla entre casual, alta costura y un toque roquero

Sakura seguía sin saber de qué diablos hablaba ya que para ella la ropa no era algo que significara mucho más allá de eso, ropa.

Matsuri tomó un vestido negro strapless, la caída era algo corta pero realzaba las largas y torneadas piernas de Sakura, en la falda llevaba bastante encajes que la hacían ver entre sexy y tierna.

Sakura tímidamente se quitó la bata y se colocó el vestido mientras Matsuri recorría el lugar como loca sacando piezas de todos lados, era como una especie de closet gigante con millones de fils con ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

-Las mejores modelos son vestidas aquí- Decía emocionada la castaña mientras negaba y asentía con la cabeza a medida que avanzaba en el lugar.

Por último le colocó una chaqueta que Sakura tuvo que admitir era bastante original, de un jean claro con bastante cierres y cuello muy al estilo roquero, unos tacones altos negros de cuero y unos guantes cortos de encaje.

Matsuri al verla sonrió anchamente.

-Estás hermosa Sakura, los dejarás boquiabiertos, definitivamente naciste para rockear.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras y sin poder acercarse al espejo para ver e resultado llegaron otras personas llamándola con urgencia.

-Es hora señorita Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió algo asustada y corrió detrás de Matsuri y las otras dos mujeres que llevaban radios negros y hablaban por lo que parecía un celular manos libres.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desbocado, no se dirigían al estudio sino a plata baja, esto empezaba a parecer más loco a cada minuto que pasaba. La gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba curiosos, otros murmuraban y más que todos los hombres quedaban como bobos hipnotizados.

Aunque Sakura no sabía para nada como se veía vestida sentía algo de vergüenza. Por fin llegaron a una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" Matsuri mostró un carnet y entraron a un pasillo bastante oscuro.

-Los chicos te esperan en esta habitación, suerte Sakura- Dijo Matsuri antes de salir corriendo al final del pasillo donde habían bastante luces y se escuchaba mas bulla de lo normal.

Sakura respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

**o...ooooo Del otro lado de la puerta ...oo.o...oo.o..o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento los nervios lo asesinaría, Sakura se había tardado demasiado tiempo, no pensó que debían hacerle mucho, que tanto les costaba peinarla un poco y vestirla decente.

Naruto tarareaba una canción que escuchaba con sus audífonos, Sai dormía plácidamente en uno de los muebles del camerino, Itachi hablaba como un demente por al menos 5 celulares. Y el reloj marcaba lentamente los segundos y minutos.

El moreno estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder disimular su hipnosis.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, pero no la misma chica desaliñada y altanera que conoció dos días atrás, sino como una verdadera estrella de rock, su rostro estaba más impactante que nunca con un maquillaje fuerte que realzaba sus felinos rasgos y hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello rosa caía con el mismo lago pero ahora con un flequillo rebelde y originales ondas en las puntas.

Y la ropa era simplemente perfecta para su fino pero perfecto cuerpo. Aquel straplees hacía imposible no dirigir la mirada de cualquier hombre a sus pechos, y lo corto de aquel vestido no dejaba pasar desapercibido aquellas torneadas piernas.

-¿A caso es la primera vez que ves a una mujer Uchiha?-Soltó en tono burlón Sakura pero aún así sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-He visto mejores- Dijo el moreno señalando con su mirada los pechos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura bufó y sin delicadeza lo empujó para entrar en la habitación.

Naruto dejó de tararear la canción y se levantó con un sobresalto del asiento. Sai abrió con pesadez los ojos y observó fijamente a Sakura.

Itachi sonrió al verla y le picó un ojo. Ante la reacción del grupo Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, al final el había sido el primero en notar a Sakura, sin todo aquello que tenía encima sino la sencilla y simple pero aun así perfecta Sakura.

Tuvo que abofetearse internamente "una vez más" y concentrarse.

-Estás bellísima Sakura-Chan.

-Hermosa- Dijo simplemente Sai con su típica sonrisa caballerosa.

Itachi cortó todas las llamadas y se acercó a Sasuke colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano.

-Es hora

Sasuke sintió un vacío en su estomago, aunque se había presentado mil veces frente a más del triple de personas de las que habían aquel día esperando por la banda, esta presentación significaba mucho más, era como si por primera vez su banda debutara.

Ya que Sakura estaba en ella.

Sakura se tragó todos sus nervios y respiró hondo. Naruto gritó de felicidad y salió corriendo hacia la tarima al final del pasillo.

Sai lo siguió con un caminar tranquilo y murmurando cosas como "siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención"

Itachi se apresuró a posicionarse en la primera fila del pequeño auditorio. En el lugar había unas 50 personas sentadas y otras 20 en los alrededores, entre staffs, técnicos y un pequeño grupo de invitados especiales, como las líder del club de fans y familiares.

Sakura sintió sus piernas paralizarse antes de siquiera salir de aquel pasillo oscuro y llegar al escenario, los nervios al final la habían traicionado, todo se había vuelto de pronto mas real de lo que esperaba, y aunque aquella realidad parecía la más genial del mundo, sentía que ella no podía ser parte de aquella feliz realidad, ¿es que acaso podría?

Sasuke notó que Sakura no se movía y entonces entendió que los nervios la estaban atacando, si no le decía algo quizás Sakura saldría corriendo de ahí.

-Sakura- Le dijo el moreno tomándola por los hombros.

Sakura no respondía, veía el suelo y sentía su cuerpo temblar de manera alarmante.

-Mírame- Exigió Sasuke.

Sakura siguió sin responder o alzar la mirada.

-He dicho que me mires- Dijo ahora con un tono más demandante.

Sakura reaccionó y subió su mirada para fijarla en aquellos ojos negros que le apuñalaban el alma cada vez que la miraba de aquella manera, de aquella forma, con aquella confianza y devoción.

-No puedo Sasuke…yo…jamás he cantado frente a tanta gente…no quiero defraudarlos….

-No lo harás Sakura.

-Si…yo…no soy buena…para nada….

-Escúchame Sakura, jamás vuelvas a decir que no eres buena, si yo te tengo aquí entre mis manos, es porque confío en ti.

-Pero no me conoces…

-No me hace falta… ¿Quieres saber porque te elegí a ti y no a otra?

Sakura sentía ahora sus nervios ligeramente dejar su cuerpo y su corazón palpitar cada vez mas fuerte ante la voz de Sasuke, ante su mirada, embriagante aroma masculino y mirada de angel.

-Porque tu voz me hizo volver a creer…tu voz me devolvió una razón por la cual luchar por mi sueño de nuevo, tu voz es la voz que siempre soñé.

No pudo pedir más que aquellas palabras para creer en aquella realidad tan fascinante, aunque Sasuke fuera frio, molesto, odioso, arrogante y presumido, siempre que ella lo necesitaba, sus palabras de alguna manera le daban los ánimos y las ganas de continuar, y llegaba en el momento indicado. Una vez más le había dado un motivo para continuar con aquella dulce locura, con aquel alocado sueño que se hizo realidad.

Ahora debía cantar para seguir siendo aquella voz que Sasuke siempre soñó. Si ella quien no poseía sueños, familia, amigos dinero o estudios tenía algo que alguien quería más que nada en el mundo, entonces había algo por lo que vivir.

La mano de Sasuke acarició suavemente el rostro de Sakura y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Lo haré Sasuke…Confío en ti.

Sasuke delineo una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Estaré detrás de ti- Le susurró en el oído suavemente antes de moverse y quedar detrás de Sakura.

La pelirrosa asintió y respiró hondo, era el momento de salir, y cantar.

Las luces le encandilaron un poco y sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, aunque sus nervios eran más grandes que ella, no tenía ganas de huir, ni tenía ganas de darse por vencida como muchas otras veces, ya que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, confiando y apoyándola. Y para Sakura eso era más que suficiente. Aunque no visualizó a nadie en específico recorrió la mirada sobre el salón para dar un aspecto de seguridad.

Sonrió y tomó el micrófono con determinación, vio de reojo como Sasuke le sonreía con aquella típica sonrisa arrogante y presumida a la cual se estaba volviendo secretamente admiradora.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar, y el sonido llegó a los oídos de Sakura haciéndola entrar en aquel trance que tanto deseaba entrar ya que ahí no sentía nada más que aquel deseo por cantar, el sonido de la batería tocada por el callado, misterioso, mujeriego pero aun así dulce Sai, el bajo de aquel hiperactivo, ruidoso y divertido rubio y la guitarra que tocaba Sasuke volvieron a hacer su corazón palpitar de emoción, cerró los ojos y la letra de aquella canción escrita por Sasuke salió de su voz con todo el sentimiento y pasión de su ser.

**Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu hohoemi ga**

**zawameki wo keshisaru**

**anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku**

**subete ga ima hajimaru to**

**Can you feel it now**

**Can you feel it now**

**nami ni nomikomareta you ni**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Pulling on my heart**

**iki wo tome te wo nobashite**

**Baby kono sekai wa**

**kinou to wa chigau**

**anata no koto shika mienai**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**kono sora wo saite**

**afureru hitotsu no kotoba de**

**kagayaki wo tadoru shisen mayowazu**

**anata e hashiru no ni**

**tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku**

**maru de nagai tabi no you de**

**Can you feel it now**

**Can you feel it now**

**toki wa mujou ni nagareteku**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Pulling on my heart**

**kono omoi toki hanashite**

**Baby mou mirai mo**

**yakusoku mo iranai**

**anata ga soko ni iru dake de**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**kono koe wo tobase**

**furueru hoshi wo tsuki nukete**

**Do you feel me?**

**Do you feel me now?**

**Baby kono sekai wa**

**kinou to wa chigau**

**anata no koto shika mienai**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**kono sora wo saite**

**afureru hitotsu no kotoba de**

**Baby mou mirai mo**

**yakusoku mo iranai**

**anata ga soko ni iru dake de**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**kono koe wo toba se**

**furueru hoshi wo tsuki nukete**

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y escuchó un mar de aplausos, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura alzándola en un abrazo, y deseó que fueran de Sasuke.

-Bien hecho Sakura-chan!-Gritó Naruto.

Sakura ensanchó una sonrisa y trató de disimular su decepción al ver que no se trataba de Sasuke. El moreno se hallaba en el mismo lugar donde lo vio antes de comenzar a cantar, su mirada perdida en el público con una expresión seria y serena.

-"queriéndose dar aire de cool, tonto"-Pensó Sakura molesta.

Mientras que Sai saludaba a algunas chicas que gritaban algo histéricas a un lado del auditorio.

La pelirrosa logró visualizar a Itachi junto a un hombre bastante atractivo de cabellos puntiagudos, y aunque llevaba un traje elegante tenía el rostro lleno de piercings y un aspecto rebelde. Ambos hablaban de manera seria, y de manera súbita el hombre se levantó y se acercó al escenario.

-Mucho gusto señorita Haruno, y Bienvenida oficialmente a la banda, su voz es justo lo que esperábamos.

Sakura no pudo descifrar el sentimiento que la embargó en ese momento, era una mezcla de felicidad, satisfacción y emoción.

Las personas volvieron a aplaudir y después de unos minutos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar. Itachi se acercó rápidamente y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos de nuevo al camerino cerca del escenario. Al entrar Naruto comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad mientras que Sai sonreía sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sasuke por fin le dedicó una mirada a Sakura y aunque no sonrió ni dijo nada parecía que sus nervios y estrés de hace un momento se habían esfumado ya que su entrecejo parecía relajado y su mirada más tranquila.

-Perfecto banda, supongo que ahora estamos listos para arrancar de lleno, Pain está muy complacido con la nueva integrante y la disquera quiere que tengamos al menos 3 canciones en un mes para comenzar a emitirlas por radio y esperar la respuesta del público.

-¿Un mes?-Exclamó Sasuke algo molesto.

-Tenemos a Sakura-chan Teme!-Intervino Naruto irritado por el humor del líder.

-Lo sé Dobe, pero un mes es muy poco tiempo, no tenemos las canciones.

-Pues escríbelas- Exigió Itachi.

Sasuke le hizo un gesto no muy agradable.

-Ustedes son los artistas, yo solo muevo los negocios y así estamos, sus vehículos los esperan afuera, Sakura saldrá por la parte trasera para que no llame la atención, no queremos que la atosiguen desde ya.

Sai fue el único que asintió ante las indicaciones de Itachi. Ya que Sasuke y Naruto discutían y Sakura estaba más confundida que nunca.

Sakura siguió a Asuma por la parte trasera y no pudo evitar sonreír en todo momento, aunque no sabía que le esperaba, o que tan difícil era el camino, valía la pena, ya que había conseguido un motivo por el cual vivir y luchar.

La pelirrosa después de un año de desesperanza, tristeza y soledad, había encontrado un apoyo y a alguien que le depositaba toda la confianza para soñar y tener metas de nuevo.

-"Gracias Sasuke"-Pensó Sakura dejando el edificio en dirección a lo que al parecer sería su nuevo hogar por un tiempo.

**Continuará**

**Espero de corazón les haya gustado este cap, ya por fin las cosas han agarrado camino, Sakura está oficialmente en la banda, y de ahora en adelante les puedo asegurar que nada será tranquilo.**

**El SasuSaku ocurrirá paso a paso, nuestra pareja favorita se están conociendo, y aunque están enamorados mutuamente de su música, voz y talento, hace falta más que eso para que se amen como personas.**

Traducción de la canción que usé

**Deseos**

Un parpadeo de luz llama el viento

Una sonrisa enguaja la ruidosa retirada

El ángel en tus ojos suspira

todo esta comenzando ahora

Puedes sentirlo ahora?

Puedes sentirlo ahora?

Como si te estuvieras ahogando en una ola

Tira de mi corazón

Tira de mi corazón

Aguanta tu respiracion y alcanzalo con tus manos

Nene, este mundo a,

Diferencia de ayer

No puedo ver a nadie excepto a ti

Nene, mi deseo en una ala

Perfora el cielo

con una sola rebosante palabra

Mis ojos siguen la luz

Corriendo sin dudar en dirección a ti

Mi corazón petrificado suspira

Como si estuviera en una larga jornada

Puedes sentirlo ahora?

Puedes sentirlo ahora?

El tiempo pasa sin clemencia

Tira de mi corazón

Tira de mi corazón

Yo libero mi amor

Nene, no preciso de un futuro

o de promesas

Mientras que tu estes aqui

Nene, mi deseo está en una ala

Escucha esa voz

Y deja que ella se esparza a través de las estrellas sin brillo

me sientes, me sientes ahora?

me sientes, me sientes ahora?

me sientes, me sientes ahora?

me sientes?

Nene, este mundo a,

Diferencia de ayer

No puedo ver a nadie excepto a ti

Nene, mi deseo en una ala

Perfora el cielo

con una sola rebosante palabra

Nene, no preciso de un futuro

o de promesas

Mientras que tu estes aqui

Nene, mi deseo está en una ala

Escucha esa voz

Y deja que ella se esparza a través de las estrellas sin brillo


	4. Convivencia

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado este fic y lo estén siguiendo, me hace súper feliz! Espero que les guste este capítulo! Besos **

**Referencias:**

**Canciones utilizadas en este capítulo.**

"**We are broken" de Paramore**

"**Starless Night" de Olivia Lufkin **

**Melodía de Amor**

**Capítulo IV**

_**Convivencia**_

"Confío en ti" Esas palabras recorrían molestamente la mente de un atractivo moreno.

Hacía mucho que nadie confiaba en el, ya que por supuesto no era una persona de fiar, trataba de repeler a las personas cuando se volvían demasiado afectivas hacia él, era su naturaleza y no podía evitarlo, a los únicos que no pudo echar a un lado eran Naruto y Minato, ya que se habían convertido en su familia junto a Itachi, pero de ahí a dejar a alguien a parte de ellos confiar en él, eran palabras mayores.

Sasuke no podía dormir aquella noche, desde que Itachi le dio la noticia que tenía solo un mes para escribir tres canciones y así hacer el debut de Sakura junto con Black Route se le había hecho difícil pegar un solo ojo.

Y para mas colmo esa nueva integrante le estaba trayendo más problemas de lo que jamás pensó. Ya tenían alrededor de 2 semanas trabajando juntos, Naruto y Sai se la llevaban de lujo con la pelirrosa, y ella se comportaba demasiado dulce con todos.

¿Tenía que ser tan melosa?- Se preguntaba Sasuke irritado, aunque no sabía porque le molestaba tanto, se irritaba cada vez que la pelirrosa sonreía de más cuando hablaba con Naruto, Sai o hasta su mismo hermano Itachi.

Sasuke no era capaz de si quiera establecer una conversación normal con ella sin que a la tercera palabra se estuvieran insultando.

Se supone que el día siguiente les mostraría dos canciones en las que había trabajado los últimos días, sabía que eran buenas, ya que había visualizado la voz de Sakura en ellas, y la composición en que trabajaron Naruto, Sai y el se completaría perfectamente, solo faltaría una canción más y empezarían a rodar por todas las radios del país y Asia entera.

Se levantó a tomar un poco de agua y refrescarse un poco, el ambiente de aquella noche estaba especialmente caluroso con tantos pensamientos y angustias. Se encontraba en su apartamento, el que tanto evitaba, ya que la soledad lo invadía y se volvía dolorosa. Después de beber un poco de agua y lavarse el rostro volvió a su cama y se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Es raro que el TEME no haya llegado aun, con lo quisquilloso que es- Se quejaba Naruto mientras ajustaba su bajo en el estudio.

-Es la primera vez que llega tarde, quizás estaba con alguna mujer- Intervino Sai que leía un libro recostado en uno de los cómodos sillones.

Sakura trato de no alterarse y mostrar ninguna frustración ante aquel comentario, al final no era de su incumbencia lo que ese ser hiciera o no, pero por alguna razón sintió una punzada incomoda en su estomago cuando Sai dijo Sasuke y mujer.

-A lo mejor simplemente se quedó dormido- Sugirió Sakura tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-No lo creo, es difícil que lo haga, en estos días en que debemos trabajar el doble generalmente está despierto a las 5 de la mañana y es el primero en llegar.

Las palabras de Sai angustiaron un poco a la pelirrosa y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sasuke, ¿tienes alguna novia?-Preguntó curiosa Sakura intentando no sonar demasiado obvia.

Sai apartó su vista del libro y la observó con suspicacia.

-No que yo sepa, no es que Sasuke sea la persona más amistosa y comunicativa del mundo- Respondió Sai desinteresado.

-No creo que el TEME tenga novia, no hay nadie que lo soporte, ni siquiera Karin lo hizo y no era su novia sino solo su compañera de trabajo.-intervino nuevamente el rubio sin despegar su vista del bajo

Sakura sabía que Karin había sido la anterior vocalista de la banda, pero nunca se había preocupado en preguntar porque se había ido y con tanto ajetreo con las canciones y su debut no había tenido tiempo de revisar los conciertos o discos anteriores de la banda.

Sai notó la curiosidad en los brillantes ojos de Sakura y rompió el silencio.

-Karin era una mujer difícil de manejar, era bastante feminista y quería ser la líder del grupo, Sasuke por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo en que una mujer que ni siquiera fue elegida por él para ser parte de la banda lo mandara así que…

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó intrigada Sakura atenta a cada palabra.

Sai sonrió

-Karin renunció y lo hizo público quedando como la víctima, firmó un contracto con la disquera que le hace competencia a Akatsuki nuestra disquera y ahora es solista, al parecer le va bastante bien, pero después de eso la prensa amarillista especuló mucho acerca de la separación y hasta dijeron que fue pasional.

Sakura estaba atónita, sabía que la prensa y la fama era bastante difícil de sobrellevar, pero ahora que ella sería parte de eso lo veía aun más aterrador.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, naciste para esto- susurró Sai ante la mirada dudosa de Sakura y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

Sakura sonrió y volvió al cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos donde había estado escribiendo algunas canciones, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía pero desde que conoció a la banda su mente había estado bastante inspirada, y sin poderlo evitar la mayoría de ellas eran acerca del moreno que la salvó.

Sasuke llegó unos pocos minutos después y tuvo que callar a Naruto de manera brusca ya que el rubio le había soltado unas palabrotas.

-Vamos a trabajar- Dijo simplemente al dejar de pelear con Naruto.

Sakura se sintió frustrada, odiaba que fuera así de misterioso, ya que eso solamente lo hacía más atractivo, no le bastaba con tener aquel condenado sexy físico, perfecto estilo, sino que también su personalidad lo hacía completamente deseable.

Tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez y respirar profundamente para concentrarse.

-Tengo dos de las canciones listas, hoy trabajaremos en ellas- Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que les pasaba unas hojas a cada uno.

Sakura las revisó casi al instante.

La primera se titulaba **"We are broken" "Estamos rotos". **Mientras más la leída más le gustaba, debía admitir que aunque Sasuke fuera todo lo presumido y frío que quería ser, sus benditas canciones eran hermosas, amaba cada una de las letras que había en ellas.

La segunda se titulaba **"Starless Night" "Noches sin estrellas" **La segunda canción dejó fría a Sakura, la letra se identificaba demasiado a lo que sentía, el estar sola y luego apoyarse en la banda, en Sasuke, era como si hubiera escrito sobre ella.

No pudo evitar subir la mirada y observar a Sasuke, con la esperanza de descifrar si había escrito sobre ella o no, pero la mirada impenetrable del moreno no dejó leer ni un poco sus pensamientos.

-Están geniales- Dijo Sai rompiendo una vez más silencio.

Sasuke delineo una sonrisa de suficiente, le gustaba ser reconocido por su trabajo.

Naruto bufó.

-¿Qué te parecen?- Preguntó al rubio.

-Que eres gay.

Sasuke le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al rubio que le despeino su liso y dorado cabello y le dejó una gran contusión.

-Están bien TEME- Intervino Naruto resentido.

Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia Sakura y la interrogó con sus finos ojos negros.

-Son perfectas, me encantan- Respondió Sakura con una ancha sonrisa.

Sasuke tuvo que rápidamente voltear la mirada ya que sus mejillas adquirieron un molesto tono color carmín.

"¿Tiene que ser tan molestamente linda?"-Pensaba Sasuke al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia su guitarra.

Sakura se quedó confusa con las hojas en sus manos mientras que Sai observaba la situación en silencio con una pícara sonrisa.

Comenzaron a ensayar las dos canciones, la primera fue la más rápida de tocar, mientras que la segunda costó un poco más, Sasuke presionaba cada vez más al grupo, y estos le lanzaban miradas asesinas.

Casi a las 9 de la noche cumplirían 14 horas de trabajo aquel día, estaban exhaustos y de mal humor. Mientras que Sasuke al parecer no tenía intenciones de parar.

-Teme ya está bien por hoy.-se quejó el rubio.

-Si Sasuke deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.-lo apoyó Sai

-Ya que tenemos las canciones debemos perfeccionarla, nos queda menos de dos semanas y aun nos falta enlistar una canción más para la disquera- Replicaba Sasuke saliéndose un poco de sus casillas y pasándose las manos por sus finos cabellos azabaches en señal de frustracion.

-Pensé que les daríamos la canción que preformamos con Sakura "Wish" junto con estas- Dijo Sai sorprendido.

-Debemos darles 4, hay que impresionarlos, además hoy escuché que **"The Sand"** va a sacar un nuevo CD- Respondió con algo de molestia en las palabras.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero si a penas habían sacado uno hace unos meses atrás- Intervino Naruto sorprendido.

Una vez mas Sakura no entendía de lo que hablaban, para ella que había estado viviendo casi toda su vida en el extranjero y no llevaba mucho tiempo en Japón, la farándula era algo así como cosa de otro planeta.

-¿Quiénes son "The Sand"?

-Me encanta esta chica, es como un alien- se burló Sai sonriendo tiernamente como quien ve a un osito de peluche.

Sakura a quien no le gustó para nada el comentario lo miró con recelo.

-Son nuestra competencia en el mercado, es una banda de puros chicos pero cantan genial, bueno, el vocalista, Gaara canta genial.-Le explicó con su típica voz relajada y pacífica.

Sakura seguía sin comprender mucho pero ya tenía por lo menos una idea de porqué Sasuke estaba tan frustrado.

Sai se apresuró y le prestó su Ipod. Sakura escuchó la canción que se reproducía, cantaba un hombre y la voz era endemoniadamente buena, algo ronca pero perfecta, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, tragó saliva y miró los rostros de su banda que la miraban expectante.

-¿Ellos son nuestra competencia?- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

Sasuke resoplo algo indignado -Somos mejores, por eso debemos preparar el nuevo disco desde ya.

-Hasta que al fin están enseriándose- Intervino Itachi quien entró con una ancha sonrisa en sus perfectas facciones.

Todos lo miraron de manera cansina, el estar ahí todo el día encerrado no estaba funcionando mucho para conllevar las relaciones de la banda, Sakura y Sai estaban algo nervioso porque pensaban que en cualquier momento Sasuke y Naruto entrarían en una batalla de puños.

-Tengo la solución para que debutemos antes de lo planeado.

Sasuke y el resto de la banda lo miraron de manera irónica.

-No me vean así, he alquilado una casa en las afuera de la ciudad se irán mañana por la mañana, si quieren sacar ese disco pues lo haremos para la fecha que suponíamos entregarles los tres demos, Akatsuki quedará impresionado, le comenté a Pain y parecía emocionado con la perspectiva, dijo que si lo hacemos en menos de dos semanas nos buscará una entrevista en el show de Jiraiya y nos organizara el tour para dentro de 3 meses en Japón, Korea y China.

Sasuke ensanchó una sonrisa de total felicidad, Sakura nunca lo había visto tan emocionado desde que lo conoció.

-Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba a abrazarlo.

La escena fue algo tierna hasta que Sasuke le dio un empujón machista al delgado de Itachi quien no parecía muy contento con la última muestra de aprecio.

-Digamos que tengo algo de influencias- Respondió simplemente.

-Es perfecto, hagámoslo-aceptó Sai con su tipica sonrisa y actitud positiva.

Naruto dio su respuesta con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó Itachi sacando de las nubes a Sakura que se había quedado algo temerosa ante aquel panorama, concierto, entrevista, debut del CD, competencias musicales. Era mucho para un día tan ajetreado.

-Supongo que está bien- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Para qué debemos quedarnos en una casa en las afuera?-Preguntó de pronto Sasuke cambiando el tema.

-Fácil, esa casa está mejor equipada que este estudio, estarán personas capacitadas para crear el nuevo disco y tendrán la oportunidad de convivir en esos día de una manera más sana que este lugar.

"¿Convivir?"-Pensó nerviosa Sakura.

La pelirrosa había estado feliz de vivir sola en aquella lujosa suite, y la idea de convivir con tantos chicos no le parecía nada favorable, en especial con Sasuke. La sola idea le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Me parece perfecto- Asintió Sai como siempre, el moreno jamás se resistía.

-Perfecto, viviré juntico a mi Sakura-chan- Bromeo Naruto abrazando a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke rodeo los ojos en señal de molestia- Si no hay otra manera está bien.

-Bien los recogeremos a las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Tu también iras?- Preguntó Sasuke impresionado.

-Tengo que estar ahí para ver los avances, además me hace falta un poco de aire libre.

La banda terminó el ensayo por fin aquel día y se retiraron hacia sus respectivo hogares, la dos semanas siguientes serían más duras que las últimas otras dos, habían perdido mucho tiempo y debían retribuirlo en muy poco. Aunque todos estaban seguros que eran capaces así que Sakura se limitó a acompañarlos en aquella mente positiva.

**-o-o-o-o-oo-o- A la mañana siguiente –o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Ohayo- Saludó Sakura algo dormida.

Esta vez viajarían en un pequeño autobús, era bastante cómodo y los asientos eran tan lujosos como los de una limosina. Sai y Naruto saludaron con entusiasmo a la pelirrosa mientras que Sasuke solo levantó el rostro y le dedico una mirada inexpresiva para luego volver a lo que estaba leyendo.

Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó, era normal que lo hiciera, desde el día del debut ante la disquera Sasuke se había comportado de aquella manera y aunque la pelirrosa había tenido la ilusión de que su trato cambiara después del momento que tuvieron, no había sido así.

Era seguro que Sasuke solo quería su voz y nada más.

El camino fue algo largo ya que había bastante tráfico para salir de la ciudad, pero de alguna manera se había hecho bastante a meno gracias a los chistes de Naruto y las graciosas acusaciones hacia lo mujeriego que era Sai.

Después de una hora Sakura tarareaba una canción a la que Sai se le unió sorpresivamente, la pelirrosa lo miró atónita al descubrir que su voz era bastante melodiosa.

-¿Porqué no cantas Sai? tienes una voz lindísima- Le preguntó sorprendida.

Sai sonrió dulcemente.

-Cantar no es lo mío, soy como Sasuke.

Al escuchar su nombre el moreno se tensó un poco pero trato de disimularlo mientras leía un libro.

-Ambos tenemos buena voz pero decidimos tocar un instrumento, creo que cantar es para gente más fuerte y valiente, como tú, no temes demostrar tus sentimientos.

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, y se sintió levemente animada y orgullosa de lo que hacía.

-¿Sasuke canta?- Preguntó divertida tratando de decirlo lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno escuchara.

-Solo en la ducha- Grito Naruto que se encontraba en otra punta del bus escuchando la conversación.

Sakura se carcajeo y Sasuke le dedico una mirada mortífera al rubio quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-Todos en el grupo hacemos más de dos cosas, Sasuke canta, toca la guitarra eléctrica, la acústica y el piano, yo canto y toco la batería, Naruto toca el bajo y compone bastante bien.

-También se tocar un poco la batería Romeo- Intervino Naruto.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, ella solo cantaba, y cuando era pequeña solía tocar el violín pero ahora se le había olvidado completamente. Cada vez admiraba mas a sus compañeros, poco a poco se habían vuelto algo así como sus ídolos aunque irónicamente ella era parte de ellos.

-Hemos llegado chicos- Sentenció Itachi.

Sakura se asomó y vislumbro una mansión bastante grande con hermosos jardines alrededor. Era sorprendente lo que el dinero podía llegar a hacer.

Todos se bajaron y entraron siendo recibidos por bastantes personas entre personal técnico y empleados de limpieza, la pelirrosa jamás había sido tratada con tanta elegancia y respeto por lo tanto todo se le hacía algo raro e incomodo cada vez que la llamaran "dama" "señorita Haruno" o hasta "madame"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o En Tokyo o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**-**Hinata!-Gritaba un hombre molesto.

Una chica con traje de colegial y cabellos negros azulados largos hasta la cintura se tensó al escuchar los gritos de su padre y se apresuró en apagar el equipo que sonaba una canción de pop-rock.

La puerta sonó varias veces y la delgada chica se apresuró en abrirla.

Hiashi, su padre la miraba estresado.

-Te he dicho que no pongas esa música aturdidora en casa cuando yo estoy, me hace doler la cabeza.

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Pensé que no estabas.

-Pues si estoy así que ya sabes, Neji está estudiando, Hanabi igual, en vez de estar escribiendo carticas de amor a un artista que seguramente ni lee lo que escribes deberías acompañar a tu familia o al menos practicar con el violín, tienes un recital pronto junto a la orquesta juvenil de la Universidad de Tokyo, ¿sabes lo importante que es eso señorita?.- Dijo el padre señalando con la mirada las cartas en la mesa de centro en la recamara y frunciendo el cejo de manera exasperada.

La chica se sonrojo aun más y asintió.

-Bajaré en un momento.

Hiashi asintió y se fue.

Hinata sabía muy bien que seguramente su padre tenía toda la razón, pero para ella, el escribir aquellas cartas era una manera de liberarse y soñar un poco, alejarse de su aburrida realidad y dejarse llevar por sus ilusiones.

Desde que escuchó a Black Route tocar en un local unos tres años atrás se había enamorado a primera vista de su bajista, Naruto.

Ella tocaba el violín desde muy niña, un instrumento de música clásica y refinada, para nada a lo que escuchó aquella noche, un derroche de estilo, sex-appeal y rock, y rebeldía, al llegar al local sus ojos inevitablemente se fueron directo al rubio, quizás era por sus cabellos como el sol, o su piel bronceada, o su mirada de ángel, o la manera en que tocaba el bajo tan apasionadamente, pero supo que lo que más le atrajo era como el rubio dejaba su alma en lo que tocaba, y ella deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser descubrir como lo hacía para así ella hacer lo mismo con su música, el mismo día se enteró de que el rubio asistía a una escuela cerca de la suya y era dos años mayor. La banda había ganado popularidad en aquella escuela y en la zona del bar que visitó, luego de descubrir que era verdad sobre Naruto, se preparó para confesar su amor el día de San Valentín, aunque era menor que él tenía la esperanza de ser aceptada, preparó junto a su mejor amiga Tenten chocolates casero y la castaña la acompaño para desearle ánimos desde lejos, al llegar a la escuela sintió que el mundo se le vino encima al ver al rubio salir de su instituto cogido de manos con varias chicas y sus amigos de la banda. Hinata se sintió bastante tonta, pero supuso que era de esperarse, Naruto era popular en su instituto, iba en el último año y además era increíblemente guapo.

Aunque se dio por vencida en su confesión, siguió yendo al bar donde tocaban, apoyaba a la banda en secreto, y después de dos años al ver que Black Route se había hecho famoso en todo el país asistió a todos los conciertos, y comenzó a escribirle cartas, aunque no eran respondidas, algo en su corazón le decía que Naruto las leía, y que de alguna manera el sabía que ella era su fan numero uno.

Decidió bajar y estudiar un poco, al fin de cuenta era lo que le quedaba, llevar una vida aburrida con su adinerada familia, llena de normas, pedigrí, estudios, y reputación, guardando secretamente una afición un tanto diferente a lo que debería llevar.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-**o En las afuera de Tokyo** –o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

Los primeros 4 días trabajaron duro en las canciones que ya tenían, habían logrado enlistar unas 6 canciones, la mayoría de ellas escritas por Sasuke y compuesta por él, Naruto y Sai.

Sakura se sentía algo inútil por solo poder cantar, quería ayudarlos ya que todos trabajan bastante duro, pero no tenía ninguna otra habilidad.

Al 5to día decidieron tomarse un día de relajo. Sai salió con una de las técnicas de sonido que estaban trabajando con la banda, Naruto se fue a leer las cartas de sus fans que le habían llegado un día antes y Sakura se quedó en un salón bastante cómodo que al parecer era el más solo de la casa.

En él había un piano, la pelirrosa siempre había querido ser capaz de tocar el piano, el sonido que éste producía se le hacía hermoso y atrayente. Se sentó y acarició la madera con delicadeza como si se tratara de algo vivo.

-¿Sabes tocar?

Aquella voz casi logró paralizarle el corazón de un susto, Sasuke se encontraba recostado del marco de la puerta del salón.

-Pensé que podía estar sola- Respondió Sakura algo molesta.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó sin vacilar hacia la pelirrosa, Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse al sentir la exquisita fragancia masculina del moreno inundarle sus sentidos en el momento en que el moreno se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar el piano con destreza, la melodía era preciosa y Sakura sin poder evitarlo se había quedado hipnotizada viéndolo tocar. Recorriendo su mirada de él, hacia sus finos y largos dedos.

-¿Tan guapo me veo?-Preguntó en su típico tono audaz y pretencioso.

Sakura sintió su cara arder de vergüenza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sasuke paró y la observó intensamente logrando sonrojarla aun más. En un movimiento rápido tomó su mano derecha y la guió a donde tocar en el piano.

Sakura podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente en su pecho, tan rápido, tan brusco que le lastimaba, Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en el teclado, y la pelirrosa se concentró en ver lo que hacía.

-Debes sentirlo, como cuando cantas, siente la música y concéntrate en tus sentimientos, y hazlo fluir.-Sasuke dijo esto con su rostro serio y una voz tranquila y segura que logró calmar a la pelirrosa y hacerla acatar las palabras de Sasuke.

Aquella tarde la pasaron juntos, Sasuke le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano y Sakura aprendía rápidamente lo básico, era buena escuchando y rápida en absorber información, el moreno estaba complacido ya que no le daba mucho trabajo para repetir las cosas, cosa que odiaba.

Al final de la tarde Sakura había logrado tocar una pieza bastante decente para ser la primera vez, hasta había robado una sonrisa al hermoso rostro del moreno.

Sasuke se acercó al mueble donde había estado primero Sakura antes de acercarse al piano y encontró un cuaderno, la curiosidad se apoderó de él y hurgó un poco.

Estaba lleno de letras, y debía admitir que la mayoría de ellas eran bastante buenas. Sakura dejó el piano y se acercó al moreno, se dio cuenta de lo que éste tenía en sus manos y el corazón le subió a la boca.

-Devuélvelo- Gritó al mismo tiempo que corría para tomarlo.

Sasuke fue más rápido y se levanto con el cuaderno arriba haciendo imposible para Sakura alcanzarlo ya que obviamente Sasuke era mucho más alto.

Sakura estaba roja de la impotencia y daba saltitos tratando de cogerlo.

-Sasuke Uchiha dame ese cuaderno inmediatamente- Gritaba molesta.

Sasuke no pudo evitar comenzar a reír al ver la cara irritada de Sakura que solo logró molestarla más.

Sakura dio un salto y al caer se doblo el tobillo cayendo encima del moreno haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sasuke sostuvo a la pelirrosa en sus brazos al caer sobre la suave alfombra que había en el salón.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke tan profunda y directa como siempre, el moreno no movía ni un musculo, simplemente se encontraba ahí, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y Sakura encima del cuerpo del moreno frente a frente, dejando sus alientos entremezclarse.

Ninguno decía nada, el silencio se cortaba por sus respiraciones que cada vez se agitaban más y mas, las mejillas de Sakura no podían tornarse de un rojo más brillante y Sasuke seguía ahí inmóvil observando cada detalle del rostro de la pelirrosa sin decir o hacer nada.

-Sasuke…-Susurró Sakura incapaz de moverse o quitar los brazos de Sasuke que la rodeaban.

El moreno movió uno de sus brazos y poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de la pelirrosa acariciándola lentamente robándole un suspiro, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento más peligroso escucharon unos pasos acercarse al salón.

Bruscamente el moreno la retiró de su cuerpo y se levantó del suelo saliendo rápidamente por otra puerta que se encontraba al final del salón.

Sakura se quedó tendida en el suelo con la respiración agitada y aun es estado de shock.

"¿Había sido su imaginación o Sasuke estuvo a punto de besarla?"-Pensó incrédula.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura visualizó a una chica que parecía bastante conocida para ella.

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo?

-Matsuri- Respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz.

La castaña sonrió y la ayudo a levantar del suelo.

-Te he estado buscando toda la tarde mujer, es muy difícil dar contigo.

-Yo...etto…he estado tocando el piano.

-Genial- Respondió Matsuri con la típica emoción en su voz.- Ahora te tengo una buena noticia, bueno es muy buena para mí, pero, bueno en fin.

Sakura estaba algo desorbitada por lo que acababa de pasar y trato de concentrarse todo lo posible en las palabras de la castaña.

-Seré tu asistente personal, Itachi me dijo que debía serlo, ya que bueno eres la chica del grupo y necesitas más cosas que ellos, así que acepté encantada, ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirrosa sonrió ante aquella noticia, Matsuri se le hacía una chica agradable y con mucha experiencia en el medio así que la noticia le parecía genial.

-Te ayudare a inducirte en este mundo, disculpa que tome tu día libre pero debemos prepararte ya que vas a un campo de batalla.

- ¿heh?

Matsuri volvió a sonreír y jaló a Sakura del brazo, caminaron por la casa hasta llegar a un cuarto con el televisor más grande que Sakura hubiera visto, parecía una especie de mini cine.

-Matusi ¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Lo que te espera- Respondió simplemente.

En la pantalla apareció el nombre de la banda y luego a los chicos subiendo a un escenario, frente a ellos había más de mil personas, Sakura notó que había alguien más en el grupo, por supuesto la antigua vocalista, Karin.

Era bastante guapa, tenía mucho mas cuerpo que ella y su presencia era imponente, al cantar se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho talento pero quizás no sentía tanta conexión con la banda.

Por supuesto Sasuke se veía tan sexy como siempre. Al igual que Sai y Naruto, Matsuri le mostró varios videos musicales que habían hecho y la emoción le carcomía el cuerpo. Sakura quería todo aquello y no veía el momento de hacerlo. Era extraño ver a los chicos en la pantalla, ya que hacía todo mas irreal, los últimos meses había compartido con ellos como personas normales y no como artistas internacionales.

Luego había varios videos de los chicos en la calle, y fotos haciendo cosas comunes, quizás esa era la parte más molesta, el ser acosados en todos lados, Naruto sonreía a la mayoría de las fotos y siempre salía en el mismo restaurante de Ramen, Sai sin embargo salía en varios Nightclubs con distintas chicas y en todas con una sonrisa provocativa, y las mujeres junto a él tan despampanantes que los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a arder.

Sasuke sin embargo en todas salía serio, con gorras, gafas y en la mayoría solo o con su guardaespaldas.

-La banda es extremadamente famosa en Japón, y ahora con el escándalo de la separación todos están a la expectativa de la nueva vocalista, o sea, tu Sakura, sólo quería que vieras un poco lo que harás, pero estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

Sakura se sintió relajada ante aquellas palabras y le sonrió.

-Bueno ahora si te dejaré en paz por hoy, nos veremos cuando regreses a Tokyo ya falta una semana y 4 días exactos así que estaré lista para prepararte para las entrevistas y lo demás.

Sakura tragó saliva algo nerviosa y asintió, la castaña se fue con la misma sonrisa con la que llegó y dejó a la pelirrosa pensativa.

De nuevo la imagen de lo que sucedió un momento atrás con Sasuke volvió, y rápidamente el ¿Por qué de lo sucedido? Sakura corrió de nuevo al salón y buscó con desesperación su cuaderno de letras.

-Maldito ladronzuelo.- Exclamó Sakura al darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había llevado su cuaderno.

Antes de poder encontrarlo Itachi la retuvo.

-¿Sabes donde están los demás, o donde está Sasuke?

-No-Respondió irritada

-¿Me buscaban?

Sasuke apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Itachi ignoró el tenso momento ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus peleas.

-Necesito a la banda, los veo en 5 minutos en el estudio.

Sasuke asintió.

-Sakura ve con Itachi buscare a los otros.

-Pero…

-Ve- Ordenó el moreno.

Sakura le saco la lengua y siguió a Itachi, unos minutos después llegaron los 3 chicos.

-Pensé que teníamos el día libre- Replicó Naruto molesto.

-Lo siento, pero tengo malas noticias, **The Sand ** lanzó al mercado su CD hoy, al parecer está arrasando las disco tiendas, debemos tener el CD más tardar para dentro de 3 días más.

Sai y Naruto gritaron en reproche, Sakura ensanchó los ojos sorprendida ante la noticia, y para la extrañez de todos Sasuke no fue el primero en replicar.

-¿Sasuke no tienes nada que decir, estás enfermo, necesitas que llame a un doctor?-Pregunto sorprendido Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió altaneramente.

-ya lo perdimos se volvió loco- Alegó Naruto mirando de reojo al moreno que seguía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, porque me parece perfecto lo que has dicho Itachi.

-¿Qué dices TEME? no tenemos todas las canciones a penas tenemos 6 debemos hacer un disco de mínimo 10 canciones!-Exclamo Naruto alterado.

-Lo se dobe, es por eso que digo que está perfecto, porque tenemos el resto de las canciones listas- Sasuke les enseño un cuadernito que fue inmediatamente reconocido por su dueña.

-Bastardo.

-Eh Eh Eh, cuida ese vocabulario señorita- Dijo Sasuke con un tono chocante y burlón.

-No entiendo nada- Intervino Itachi.

-Sakura ha escrito varias canciones muy buenas, como líder del grupo considero que al menos 4 de las que tiene aquí se venderán como oro en el mercado.

Sakura se sonrojó, el hecho de que el moreno la halagara la hacía sentir especial, puesto que generalmente lo que salía de él hacia ella eran insultos y reproches.

-Pues entonces trabajen en ellas estos tres días, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-Sentenció el mayor de los Uchiha

Sakura no pudo resistirse, aunque esas canciones eran bastante íntimas y sobre sus experiencias se sentía bien al poder aportar algo a la banda, ya que no había hecho mucho, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke comenzó a componer la música para las 4 letras y aquel día lograron componer dos de ellas.

La velocidad con la que trabajan dejaba a Sakura alucinando, había sido un día agotador, la pelirrosa necesitaba un baño de espuma urgentemente o sino moriría por la tensión en su cuerpo. Además necesitaba sacarse de su mente a Sasuke lo antes posible.

Tomó su toalla y su pijama y se acercó al baño más cerca de su recámara, abrió la puerta y se quedó estática, Sasuke estaba de espalda frente a ella completamente desnudo con una toalla en sus manos secándose el cabello.

-Yo…Ehh…-Balbuceaba Sakura.

Sasuke volteó bruscamente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa hasta que abrió la boca, ensanchó sus finos ojos negros sorprendido y rápidamente se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cadera.

Sakura trancó la puerta y salió corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, temía que Sasuke cobrara venganza.

La imagen vino sin poder evitarlo a su mente, aquellos perfectamente musculosos brazos, el torso firme y delgado con perfectos abdominales esculpidos en aquella blanca piel que llamaba para ser devorada a besos, el cabello húmedo que lo hacía ver como una especie de Adonis y su perfectamente moldeado trasero. Sakura agradeció que estuviera de espalda ya que podía imaginarse aquella parte de su anatomía y podía imaginarse que era tan apetecible como el resto.

La pelirrosa se sacudió la cabeza para quitar aquella imagen, y sus pensamientos pervertidos, aquella convivencia se estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que jamás pensó.

A la mañana siguiente lo pensó mil veces antes de bajar a desayunar, no tenía cara para ver al moreno ese día, pero las tripas le sonaron y el hambre ganó.

Bajó con cautela y sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver a Sasuke desayunando con el resto de los chicos en la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días- Dijo la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Buenos días Sakurita!-Gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

-¿Qué tal el baño de ayer Sakura?-Preguntó con un tono burlón Sasuke.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro, al contrario, parecía divertida de que ella estuviera completamente avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

-Estuvo genial, gracias- Respondió ella apretando fuertemente los dientes.

"**¿Quiere guerra?"-**Pensó la pelirrosa.

Aquel día lograron adelantar otra de las canciones de Sakura, solo faltaba la última que se titulaba **"Winter Sleep", **El equipo completo y la banda estaban bastante emocionado ante aquel avance así que decidieron cesar el trabajo aquel día y terminar el día siguiente.

Sakura quien aun no perdonaba a Sasuke por burlarse de ella decidió hacerle una jugada, sabía que el moreno usaba aquella ducha por lo tanto le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina, se encerró y se duchó completa, se coloco una corta bata de baño y dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta, Sasuke tomaba su ducha alrededor de las 10 de la noche o eso pudo deducir después del incidente del día anterior, Sakura comenzó a untarse crema en las piernas lentamente, estirando toda la pierna derecha en la encimera del lavamanos, como lo predijo Sasuke apareció frente a la puerta y aunque Sakura sabía que estaba ahí fingió no prestarle atención y comenzó a tararear una canción al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las piernas de manera sensual.

Sasuke estaba paralizado, aunque sabía que no debía estar de pie ahí como un idiota no podía quitar la mirada de Sakura, se veía ridículamente sensual haciendo aquel masaje a sus provocativas piernas, aunque sus instintos masculinos le tentaban a lanzarse sobre ella, la cabeza de arriba razonaba todo con más cuidado, carraspeo la garganta y la pelirrosa subió la mirada de la manera más inocente posible, lo que hacía el momento aun mas irresistible.

-Voy a usar el baño.-gruñó

Sakura lo miró con arrogancia.

-Aun no termino- Dijo y continuó con su masaje.

Sasuke apretó los puños, ahora lo entendía, lo estaba haciendo apropósito, seguro seguía resentida, sonrió internamente y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Ok- Respondió.

Sakura no esperaba que se rindiera tan fácil y antes de que pudiera cantar victoria observo al moreno quitarse la franela enseñando el perfecto torso de nuevo y sus brazos musculosos.

-¿Qué demonios?-Gritó escandalizada.

El moreno no le hizo caso y comenzó a desabrocharse el jean.

-¿Pero qué haces cerdo no ves que estoy aquí?- Grito ahora indignada.

-Dije que quiero el baño para mí ahora- replicó Sasuke quitándose los pantalones quedando en bóxer.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para no verlo y se tapo los ojos con las manos.

-Eres un pervertido- Exclamó con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

-¿Por qué te tapas los ojos si ya viste todo ayer, o no?-Le susurró al oído provocándole una descarga de electricidad por el cuerpo a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sin siquiera voltear a verle la cara salió corriendo del baño dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-¿Convivencia heh? Hermano bastardo- Dijo el moreno al mismo tiempo que trancaba la puerta del baño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o

Continuará

¿Qué tal?

¡Espero les haya gustado de veras! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pleasee quisiera saber lo que opinan me llenan de ánimos cuando me escriben, pronto actualizare mis otros fic, sorry por la tardanza besos

Las canciones que utilice en este fic traducidas.

**We are broken, de Paramore**

Estoy afuera,  
Y he estado esperando por el sol.  
Y con mis ojos amplios,  
He visto mundos que no pertenecen.  
My boca está seca,  
Con palabras que no puedo verbalizar.  
Dime por qué,  
Vivivmos de esta manera.

Mantenme segura dentro,  
Tus brazos como torres.  
Torres sobre mi.

Yeah,

Porque estamos rotos.  
Que debemos hacer para restaurar,  
Nuestra inocencia,  
Y toda la promesa que adoramos.  
Danos vida nuevamente,  
Porque queremos tan sólo estar completos.

Cierra las puestar,  
Porque me gustaría capturar esta voz.  
Vino a mi esta noche,  
Así que todos tendrán una opción.  
Y bajo las luces rojas,  
Me mostraré a mi misma que no fue forzado.  
Estamos en guerra,  
Nosotros vivimos así.

Mantenme segura dentro,  
Tus brazos como torres.  
Torres sobre mi.

Porque estamos rotos.  
Que debemos hacer para restaurar,  
Nuestra inocencia,  
Y toda la promesa que adoramos.  
Danos vida nuevamente,  
Porque queremos tan sólo estar completos.

Torres sobre mi.  
Torres sobre mi.

Y yo tomaré la verdad a cualquier costo.

Porque estamos rotos.  
Que debemos hacer para restaurar,  
Nuestra inocencia,  
Y toda la promesa que adoramos.  
Danos vida nuevamente,  
Porque queremos tan sólo estar completos

**Starless Night, de Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira**

Llegué hasta el cielo  
Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte  
Los globos multicolores  
desaparecieron en el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños.

Estoy sola  
No tengo a donde ir Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano.

Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado  
Quiero sentir tu calidez  
Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida  
No me soltaré de tu mano

A veces nos deshacemos  
Nos convertimos en cobardes  
Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí  
Toma mi mano Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos  
Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano.

Noche sin estrellas, aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios  
quiero creer en tu calidez.  
Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas  
Eres mi estrella brillante.

Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado  
Quiero sentir tu calidez  
Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida  
No me soltaré…

Noche sin estrellas, aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios  
quiero creer en tu calidez.  
Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta mis faltas  
Eres mi estrella brillante.  
Eres mi estrella brillante


	5. Gaara e Ino

**Feliz, esa es la mejor manera de describir como me siento después de leer sus reviews, estoy emocionada por el apoyo y les agradezco de corazón por leer mi fic!**

**Aclaraciones: Canciones que usé en este capítulo.**

"**My first kiss" de 3OH! 3 and Kesha.**

"**You belong with me" Taylor Swift**

**Melodía de Amor.**

**Capítulo V**

_**Un pelirrojo llamado Gaara y una rubia llamada Ino.**_

Los últimos días en la mansión no fueron los más tranquilos para Sakura, entre sus incesantes peleas con Sasuke, la presión de la disquera, la cantidad masiva de información proporcionada por Matsuri, el esfuerzo de su voz, y los miles de ensayo y composiciones diarias a penas quedaba tiempo para comer y dormir.

Se acercó por fin el ultimo día y habían logrado terminar el disco, 13 sencillos casi la mitad de ellos con letras de Sakura, el equipo de sonido, producción y demás ayudantes estaban eufóricos de la emoción. Todo había sido una carrera contra el reloj y al final lo habían logrado. Ese mismo día le llevaron una prueba a los directores de Akatsuki para así dieran el veredicto.

Ninguno estaba nervioso, ya que habían hecho un trabajo estupendo, Sakura quien al principio no estaba segura de que sus letras fueran a funcionar, al escuchar la composición que hicieron los chicos quedó enamorada. Grabó cada una de las canciones con pasión y cariño. Era como cosechar algo importante, no se trataba de solo un disco, eran sus sueños, esfuerzo, sudor y trabajo en equipo que habían dejado en él.

Recogieron todas sus pertenencias y estaban listos para abandonar aquel lugar. La convivencia había sido bastante pasable, lo que significaba que ninguno acabo muerto. Sakura y Sasuke después de dos días de torturas habían hecho las paces, aunque la realidad era que estaban tan cansados que apenas podían hablar.

Naruto increíblemente no se había sentido mucho, siempre que terminaba comía un tazón de ramen y luego quedaba profundamente dormido. Sai por otro lado no había permitido que el aislamiento temporal impidiera su hobbie de mujeriego y había conseguido salir con algunas chicas, varias de ellas ayudantes de la producción del disco. Cosa que le criticó Sasuke mas de una vez.

Sakura se sentía algo nostálgica al dejar aquella mansión, era un lugar que recordaría por siempre, ya que había sido el primer escalón de un gran edificio que recorrería junto con los demás chicos de la banda, se había embargado en aquel viaje y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. No sabía muy bien que le esperaba después de eso pero si estaba Sasuke y los otros chicos no le importaba mucho arriesgarse.

Sabrían la respuesta de Akatsuki a primera hora del día siguiente así que fueron escoltados hasta sus respectivos hogares, la pelirrosa se sintió contenta de volver a la suite, era su especie de casa temporal, ya que según Matsuri cuando se diera a conocer el nuevo rostro de la integrante de **Black Route**, vivir ahí no sería tan seguro y privado.

Aquella noche durmió como un bebe ya que el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días se hizo presente, fue despertada por Asuma como era usual todas las mañanas y se vistió con unas nuevas ropas que le consiguió Matsuri. Le gustaba su estilo, pantalones rotos, botas tipo soldado negras, una camiseta blanca y chaqueta de jean con mangas cortas, era original y muy combinada con el estilo de su banda, o más que todo de Sasuke, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto.

Tomó su bolso y salió saludando efusivamente a un serio Asuma, le relató las cosas sucedidas aquellos días en la mansión y lo mucho que lo había extrañado, como era usual Asuma no respondió sino seguía mirando a todos lados mientras custodiaba a Sakura.

La pelirrosa se canso del monologo y entró al lujoso carro negro para ser trasladada al mismo edificio de siempre. Se encontró a Matsuri en el camino quien empezó a darle algunas indicaciones, noticias y eventos de los cuales Sakura pudo captar solo uno. Y era el que debía encontrarse con los chicos en el salón de reuniones.

Matsuri se despidió alegando que haría otras cosas, ya que estaba segura que el disco sería aceptado y desde ese momento su trabajo se duplicaba, la pelirrosa amaba a esa chica, era tan atenta, lista, rápida y agradable, ni en un millón de años podría conseguir a otra igual.

Entró al salón que le indicaron y visualizó a su banda, Sai como siempre estaba recostado en uno de los sillones mas largos leyendo una revista, Naruto hablaba animado con Itachi y Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón individual con los ojos cerrados en una especie de meditación.

Al entrar el moreno abrió los ojos y la observó de pies a cabeza, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y para disimular dijo buenos días en voz alta y animada como siempre. Naruto al oírla corrió a abrazarla y a depositarle un largo beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke rodeo los ojos ante aquel gesto, como cada vez que el rubio lo hacía, Sasuke inevitablemente sentía unas ganas de decapitarlo desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero la consciencia ganaba y respiraba hondo.

-¿Cuándo lo dirán?-Preguntó Sakura sentándose en uno de los sillones vacíos, frente a ellos había un televisor bastante grande pantalla plana, y a un lado de la habitación una mesa llena de varios víveres y snacks.

-En cualquier momento-Respondió Itachi con un deje de preocupación.

Sakura asintió y trato de visualizar cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuese Sasuke, pero para su desgracia el moreno estaba frente a ella y para mas colmo aquel día estaba extremadamente sexy, llevaba unos jeans como los de ella bastante desgastados y rotos, una camiseta negra sin mangas lo que lograba relucir sus trabajos músculos de los brazos y le daba un aspecto de niño malo que iba perfecto con su rostro inexpresivo y cabello negro revuelto.

Antes de poder seguir detallándolo el televisor frente a ellos se encendió produciendo la imagen del director de la empresa, Pain.

-_Buenos días banda, Itachi, me alegra mucho comunicarme con ustedes, hemos decidido aprobar el nuevo disco, debo admitir que estamos bastante impresionados y tenemos muy buenas expectativas de este nuevo lanzamiento y por supuesto de su nueva integrante Sakura Haruno, mi asistente Kakashi irá a darle en breve momento el itinerario que tendrán a partir del día de mañana, confío en ustedes y les deseo mucha suerte._

La imagen se fue tan rápido como llego y casi al instante los chicos comenzaron a gritar y saltar como locos, Sakura sonrió anchamente, se sentía por primera vez en su vida orgullosa de algo, de su trabajo, de su voz, de su decisión en quedarse con aquellos talentosos chicos, con la decisión de haberse quedado para no defraudar a Sasuke.

Un momento después los demás productores y staff llegaron para unirse a la celebración, entre tanto alboroto Sakura sin darse cuenta había llegado a los brazos de Sasuke, aquellos brazos que había estado admirando hace un momento sin pudor ahora la envolvían fuertemente, la pelirrosa sintió la fragancia masculina del moreno inundar sus sentido al enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, y este acercó su rostro al cuello de Sakura. Fueron, seguro, unos segundos, pero ambos sintieron estar en aquel abrazo por horas, deseando que nunca acabara.

-Gracias- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro que le erizó hasta el último vello del cuerpo de Sakura. En ese momento se alejo de ella como si nada y siguió felicitando a los demás por el logro.

El corazón de Sakura había quedado palpitando tan fuerte que tenía miedo que alguien notara su reacción ante aquel gesto del moreno, luego de regresar a la realidad sintió una confusión crecer en su interior, odiaba a Sasuke, lo odiaba porque no lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía alguien que era tan egocéntrico, odioso, pedante, manipulador, histérico y perfeccionista, tener momentos tan lindos y ser el hombre más sensible y adorable del planeta? ¿Cómo podía desmoronarle los sentidos y hacer sus piernas gelatina por un solo abrazo?

Trató de no darle vueltas al asunto y decidió sentarse y relajarse. Después que la algarabía paso y solo quedaba la banda e Itachi, llegó al salón un hombre apuesto, de alta estatura cuerpo delgado, traje elegante y cabellos plateados que iban perfectamente combinados con aquel rostro maduro y de finos rasgos.

-Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Kakashi- Dijo el peli plateado extendiendo su mano y saludando a una hipnotizada pelirrosa.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Saludo con confianza a los demás presentes.

-Gusto en verte Kakashi, creo que ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi- Intervino un muy sonriente Itachi.

Kakashi sonrió y luego abrió su maletín sacando varias carpetas. Le entregó una a cada uno y comenzó a hablar de manera clara y elegante.

-Me plazca que su disco sea, me atrevo a decir, mucho mejor que el anterior, estoy seguro de que será un éxito, y para eso debemos seguir el itinerario en el que hemos trabajado meticulosamente la compañía, primero, empezaran con una sesión fotográfica mañana, fotos que irán para el disco, portada y leras de las canciones, segundo una entrevista en el show de Jiraiya, tercero la participación en un concierto de beneficencia muy importante, esto lo hemos logrado en el último momento, después de eso serán más sesiones de fotos con varias revistas, otros shows de televisión, comenzaran la grabación de dos videos, y cuando logremos llegar al número uno en la lista de más vendidos comenzaremos la gira, será alrededor de Japón, Korea del Sur, China y Thailandia.

Sai escuchaba todo meticulosamente y Sakura se preguntaba si estaba pensando en que debía llamar a sus mujeres de cada ciudad para la gira, Naruto parecía embobado, aunque Sakura dedujo que seguramente estaba algo cansado por imaginarse el mucho trabajo que tendría, y por supuesto al contrario de todos Sasuke parecía maravillado, los ojos le brillaban de manera excitante y llevaba una media sonrisa en sus labios. Sakura por su parte estaba algo asustada, tantas cosas juntas la estaba agobiando.

Las sesiones de fotos la iban hacer sentir idiota, grabar videos, nunca le había gustado la idea de ser grabada por una cámara, hablar en frente de muchas personas no era su estilo ni siquiera veía televisión, y acerca de los conciertos, ni siquiera quería pensarlo ya que le causaba algo de nauseas.

Naruto le vio palidecer e instantáneamente sujeto sus manos, Sakura agradeció aquel gesto ya que aquel cálido contacto la devolvió a la vida y se sintió algo más calmada, era cierto que todo parecía escalofriante, pero para eso eran una banda, eran un equipo, para eso eran amigos.

Kakashi terminó la explicación y les dijo que todo salía con más detalles en las carpetas, Sakura se alegró al saber que Kakashi estaría al igual que Matsuri con la banda en casi todos los movimientos ya que era una especie de representante por parte de la disquera. Itachi parecía llevarse de maravillas con el susodicho y Sakura comenzó a sospechar que eran compañeros de copas y fiestas.

Naruto salió dando saltos y gritando emocionado, para luego tomar el celular y llamar a su padre, Sai alegó que los vería luego porque debía finiquitar algunos asuntos pendientes. Sakura y Sasuke lo reprocharon con la mirada y el pálido chico salió con su típica sonrisa ingenua del lugar.

Antes de que Sakura saliera de la vista de Sasuke para evitar una pelea que seguramente vendría tarde o temprano sintió un agarre por el brazo.

Sasuke la sostuvo firmemente y la miraba de manera inexpresiva, Sakura frunció el ceño e interrumpió el silencio al notar que sus nervios se colmaban.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? Si no hay nada que hacer mejor me voy a dormir, seguro tu tendrás cosas que hacer- Dijo con un tono receloso.

Sasuke delineo una sonrisa y la soltó.

-Yo no hago las cosas al menos de que tengan un propósito cabeza de chorlito.

Sakura sintió su cara enrojecer y respiro hondo para no pisarle el pies en ese mismo instante.

-¿Cuál es tu propósito Uchiha?-Pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

-Hoy será tu ultimo día de libertad, después de las fotos para el disco estarás en todas las disco tiendas de Asia, internet, periódicos, revistas, etc, hoy será el ultimo día en que puedas salir y sentirte como una cualquiera, quiero que tengas este día, mañana estaremos copados y seguro te cambiaran de residencia.

Sakura cayó en cuenta de que cada palabra que decía Sasuke era cierta, según Kakashi luego de la sesión de fotos elegirían las que iban para el disco y se haría una venta masiva alrededor del país, ya lo anunciarían hoy y seguro para después de mañana las disco tiendas estarían repletas y su cara ya no sería un misterio.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el moreno extendiendo su mano.

Sakura no sabía muy bien que le pasaba aquel día, pero conociendo los cambios de humor del moreno seguro se había levantado con el pie derecho aquella mañana.

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Y Asuma?

Sasuke tomó una chaqueta y una gorra que estaban en aquel pasillo y sacó unos lentes oscuros.

-Estoy listo-Respondió simplemente.

-¿Pero…. y Asuma?

-Volveremos antes de las 6 que se supone es la hora que saldríamos del edificio- Respondió exasperado- Vámonos he dicho

Tomó con firmeza la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevó hasta el estacionamiento, se montaron en un Lamborgini amarillo que dejó a Sakura más que deslumbrada y el moreno arrancó.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura lo medito por un momento, era difícil decidir qué hacer, después de todo no conocía Tokyo para nada, así que cualquier lugar estaba bien.

-Quiero ir a la torre de Tokyo-Respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

-De verdad que eres simple…

Sakura hizo una mueca y Sasuke suspiró asintiendo, llegaron al lugar en menos de 15 minutos, al subir Sakura quedo maravillada con la vista, Tokyo era más hermoso de lo que imaginó jamás, estaba alegre de haber llegado ahí. Después de eso el moreno y ella caminaron por las calles, compró algunos souvenirs, fueron a un parque de diversiones y terminaron yendo a comer por un helado ya que Sakura estaba antojada.

Sasuke a quien no le gustaba el dulce no quiso compartir aquel último deseo y dejó que Sakura comienza una gigante copa, se fueron a un pequeño parque y disfrutaron de la brisa cálida. Sasuke se quedó observando a Sakura comer su helado, estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de la intensa mirada del moreno.

-Pareces una niña- Se burló.

Sakura le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.- Seguro que quieres, te estás muriendo por probarlo.

A Sasuke le pareció que era cierto, mas no se moría por probar el helado sino los ahora rojos labios de Sakura, si estaba hipnotizado era por ver su legua jugar de manera pervertida con aquel dulce, aunque Sasuke pensó que ya su mente le estaba jugando sucio. Eso era a consecuencia de una "convivencia".

Sin que el moreno previera el siguiente movimiento de Sakura, ésta le pegó el helado de la boca dejándolo con parte de sus labios y mejilla llena de chocolate y vainilla.

Sakura comenzó a reír y Sasuke la miró con fiereza.

-Muy graciosa- Dijo limpiándose, aunque como no podía verse se quedo con un residuo de chocolate cerca del labio interior.

-Te queda un poco…

Sasuke intentó quitárselo en vano hasta que el dedo índice de Sakura pasó suavemente por su labio inferior quitando el poco helado que tenía y luego se lo chupaba con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke había visto la escena tres mil veces más sexy de lo que parecía, y sus mejillas inevitablemente se coloraron ante la visión.

-Deberíamos irnos- Repuso carraspeando su garganta para alejar los pensamientos inmorales.

Sakura hizo un puchero y se terminó de comer la barquilla. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida del parque y el silencio se hacía cada vez más grande, a pesar de estar rodeado de niños, aves cantando y personas.

-Sasuke…

-Hmp…

-Gracias…por esto…

El moreno giró la mirada y Sakura posó sus verdes esmeraldas en él con una mirada relajada y feliz.

-No fue nada, es solo que tenía que agradecértelo yo también, sin ti, jamás lo hubiéramos logrado…

Aunque era cierto, no era la respuesta que quería Sakura, porque volvía a reducirse al trabajo, a la banda, no era personal, no era Gracias por estar junto a mí y acompañarme en mi sueño, era un gracias por hacer bien tu trabajo, eso la molesto en demasía, la ira iba creciendo sin querer en su pecho, aunque no debía, Sasuke no era nada de ella, era su amigo, su compañero…era trabajo, desde el principio. Sin querer acelero su paso y dejó que el rojo de su cara se reflejara en sus orejas como siempre sucedía cuando estaba molesta.

Sasuke quien ya sabía sus fases de furia se acercó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo. No sabía que le pasaba, ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Hey…

-Déjalo ya, se nos hace tarde…-Repuso de manera cortante Sakura.

-Me importa un bledo, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sakura seguía sin verlo a los ojos con la mirada fija a un punto x en el espacio. Sasuke se estaba desesperando, no era la persona con mas paciencia del mundo, en realidad cuando la paciencia fue entregada el no estaba presente. No sabía que quería que dijera, era muy difícil ya decir Gracias, y de verdad lo sentía, se sentía infinitamente agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho, por acompañarlo en aquel viaje, por ser parte de su banda y más importante aun de sus sueños, pero por supuesto el no podía llegar a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Preguntó confuso.

-Yo… ¿soy solo una herramienta Sasuke?

El moreno seguía sin entender que mosca le había picado de pronto a la pelirrosa.

-¿Huh?

-¿Soy solo la chica de tu banda? La vocalista…Sakura la integrante más, ¿soy acaso igual que Karin?-No quería tocar ese punto, no quería llegar al extremo de usar esas palabras, de preguntas tontas y nombrar a Karin, de delatarse tanto, estaba prácticamente pidiéndole que le dijera que sentía por ella.

Sasuke se quedó frío ante la pregunta, pasaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente sin hablar. Sasuke estaba en blanco.

"_¿Qué significaba Sakura para él?"-_se pregunto a sí mismo

Sakura era, su apoyo, lo que siempre soñó, su vocalista, su amiga, su compañera, su distracción, sus risas internas, su adoración y tesoro, era la persona más sagrada en su vida, si algo le sucedía él podía morir, si Sakura no era parte de su sueño entonces todo acababa. Ella en esos momentos era su todo, pero… ¿Por qué las palabras no salían de su boca? Sasuke se quedó ahí, con su mirada inexpresiva, pensando todo y diciendo nada.

Sakura tuvo que voltear el rostro ya que una lagrima amenazaba con salir y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Sasuke como ella esperaba no había dicho nada, y el silencio no es más que una afirmación.

Ella solo era una herramienta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

-¿Todo listo?

-Micrófono listo….

-Luces en posición.

-Bien Ino sales en 3….2….1….

La despampanante rubia corrió hasta una especie de ascensor al ascender vislumbro alrededor de 10 mil personas aglomeradas, luces por doquier, flashes, gritos, su nombre…pancartas, risas, llantos….

Cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse…

"Vamos Ino…."

-BUENAS NOCHES TOKYO! ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA UN POCO DE DESPECHO, AMOR, Y BUENA MÚSICA?-Exclamó con una increíble sonrisa y una respuesta completamente masiva y la unísono.

Ino sonrió y escuchó la música de su última canción sonar, lo empezó a sentir, el calor, la adrenalina, y las ganas increíbles por cantar.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
**

_**El publico cantaba con ella, y su corazon se aceleró aun mas...**_

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
**

**La emocion creció y las luces comenzaron a iluminar al compaz de la cancion, la gente saltaba y cantaba casi con la misma pasion que Ino, los amaba, a sus fans.**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Así continuó su concierto, hasta la última canción, 6 cambios de ropa, 4 solos de sus músicos, una interacción con el público, varios autógrafos firmados, conmoción al salir, gente llorando, su nombre siendo gritado en todas direcciones, los paparazzis enloquecidos, grandes guardaespaldas y una camioneta grande negra.

Por fin un poco de calma.

-Estuviste excelente-la felicitó un chico con un rostro bastante masculino y atractivo, su cabello largo estaba recogido en una cola y sus orejas llena de zarcillos, llevaba una ropa bastante elegante y prendía un cigarro.

Ino lo miró con una sonrisa hipócrita. Shikamaru era su novio, y aquella mañana había descubierto que la estaba engañando. Su tercer novio, y siempre pasaba lo mismo, terminaba engañada.

¿La amante de su novio? Una rubia también, pero no como Ino, no con aquel estilo dulce, de niña buena, ídolo pop del momento. Era una rubia sexy, de rostro maduro, piernas torneadas y vestido sexy.

Temari, creo que oyó gemir a Shikamaru cuando le hacía el amor antes de que Ino saliera corriendo por el pasillo del hotel para no ser descubierta.

¿Qué hacía Shikamaru en el mismo carro que ella? Ni siquiera Ino sabía eso, por desgracia Shikamaru también pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo. Menos de un año y ya se había aburrido de ella, quizás era cierto lo que decían de ella, muy ingenua, muy infantil, muy tierna para el mundo del espectáculo.

Ino fue descubierta en un reality show, provenía de un pueblo bastante alejado de todo, y como decía su madre tenía la voz de una sirena. Amaba cantar mas que a nada y por supuesto, quería ser famosa, si hubiera sabido que su mundo se transformaría en aquel torbellino nunca hubiera entrado en aquel reality que la convirtió en un ídolo nacional.

Ahora se dirigía a una fiesta privada con muchos artistas, y gente influyente, por supuesto ella no quería ir, pero era obligatorio.

-¿Qué sigue?-Preguntó a su manager Gemma, un hombre guapo y bastante inteligente, ya que en menos de dos años la había logrado posicionar como la primera en casi todo.

-Una fiesta privada de la compañía Toyota, y cantarás con Shikamaru….-Respondió mirando de reojo al chico.

Shikamaru no se inmutó y siguió observando por la ventana.

Ino respiró hondo, esto era una de las cosas que le parecía mas difícil en este mundo, apartar los sentimientos del trabajo, puesto que una de las principales cosas en esto era poner tus sentimientos al hacer tu trabajo, _**"que ironía"- **_pensó la rubia.

Llegaron a una mansión y al entrar visualizó a muchísimas personas, por supuesto posó junto a Shikamaru para las cámaras, el chico la sostuvo de la cintura y actuaban como si se amaban, cuando en realidad entre ellos había todo menos amor.

No tenía permitido hacer ningún comentario así que ignoro a todos los reporteros, le daba un poco de lastima, era sus trabajos después de todo. Al momento de dejar las cámaras atrás se soltaron casi de inmediato.

-Debemos hablar….- Intervino en casi un susurro Shikamaru.

-Guárdatelo para después de la presentación- Se limitó a decir Ino.

Shikamaru suspiró cansado y asintió adentrándose en la fiesta.

Gemma le permitió dar una vuelta para luego cambiar sus ropas. Ino no vio nada de malo en lo que llevaba, un vestido blanco strapless con un lazo en el pecho, unos tacones dorados y una cinta en su larga cabellera rubia que caía lisa con pequeños rulos en las puntas.

Se limitó a sonreírle y comenzó a caminar saludando a muchas personas, que por supuesto no conocía o simplemente no recordaba, fotos, autógrafos y risas falsas, se estaba agobiando, ¿Y quién no?

Era una estrella pero no un robot, al final de cuenta era humana, y la gota que derramo el vaso, Temari, susurraba algo de manera sensual a Shikamaru, en el mundo del espectáculo no hay pudor, ni disimulo, y mucho menos respeto o moral.

Era demasiado, para esos momentos lo mejor que existía era un baño, para su desgracia los que habían estaban muy llenos así que visualizó una puerta que decía servicio, cualquier cuarto encerrado valía.

Entró y al hacerlo gritó con furia apretando los ojos y sus puños, impotencia, dolor y estrés. No eran buenos acompañantes.

-Buen método aunque yo elijo la risa maniática o quizás las lágrimas- Dijo una voz a su espalda que le paralizó el cuerpo.

Ino se volteó bruscamente, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien en aquel pequeño cuarto lleno de materiales de limpieza. La persona que se hallaba en el suelo con una botella de vodka en la mano no era un cualquiera, su hermoso rostro, cabello liso negro brillante y sonrisa resplandeciente lo reconocía de algún lugar, seguro era de la farándula.

-Lo siento, no pensé que habría alguien aquí…

-Estamos en una fiesta llena de artistas, los cuartos encerrados son bastante cotizados- Añadió con un tono divertido.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, tenía algo de razón.

-Soy..

-Ino Yamanaka, sé quién eres- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara poniéndose de pies.

Entonces lo reconoció, recordó la revista de farándula que le enseñó Gemma donde salía ella con Naruto, a un lado del articulo salía una foto de su banda, **Black Route**, era el famoso Casanova del grupo, y ya entendía por qué, era muy guapo, Sai…

-Sai de Black Route- Añadió Ino extendiendo su mano en un simple saludo.

Sai le estrechó la mano suavemente y posó un beso en ella.

-Un placer…-Dijo con una voz galante.

-Ahórratela conquista Casanova, tengo tus antecedentes- Se apresuró a decir Ino al ver las intenciones.

Sai asintió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, las niñas buenas no están en mi lista, nos vemos- Se despidió.

La rubia se sintió algo ofendida, "niñas buenas", eso era un golpe bajo, ¿es que ahora tenía que ser una golfa para que los hombres se fijaran en ella?

"estúpido Casanova"-Pensó

Salió a los dos minutos y se acercó a Gemma que casi la asesinó con la mirada. Se vistió con una ropa algo más provocativa que lo usual, y pensó que seguro era por la ocasión, llevaba un short negro pegado, unas botas de cuero cortas y una camisa con varias imágenes coloridas, collares y el cabello suelto algo revuelto. Aun así su imagen de "niña buena" no podía fácilmente ser borrada.

Llegaron al escenario como si fueran la mejor pareja para hacer un dúo, aunque en la realidad Ino quería matarlo con el micrófono. Shikamaru comenzó a animar a la multitud que gritaba como en un concierto.

La canción que grabaron juntos comenzó a sonar y ambos se transformaron.

_**Shikamaru comenzó la cancion, su voz era divertida, al igual que su actitud, tenía todo, como la mayoría, fisico, talento, juventud.**_

_**My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist**_

_**Ino comenzó a cantar y los silbidos se hicieron presente**_

_**Well my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist  
And twist**_

_**I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks  
Lips like liquorish  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**_

_**In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my list  
[I got you on my list]  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it…**_

_**She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way,  
You know that I'd make her say  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh**_

Siguieron la canción con la ironía de que no querían besarse, aunque la canción hablara de su primer beso, y aunque hubieran terminado besándose para complacer al público.

Ino se bajó del escenario seguida de Shikamaru, abandonaron la fiesta, volvieron a posar para las cámaras y montaron el vehículo.

-Debemos terminar…- Dijo simplemente Shikamaru.

Ino no sintió nada, al final ya lo sabía, ya había llorado y para ser franca con ella misma, ya lo había superado un poco.

-¿Gemma?-Preguntó a su manager como si Shikamaru no hubiera dicho nada.

-Tengo todo arreglado, diremos que fue un acuerdo mutuo, falta de tiempo juntos, la gira de Ino, harás una entrevista en el show matutino de Tsunade y no darás mas comentarios al respecto- Dijo demostrando que estaba al tanto de que la relación terminaría tarde o temprano.

Shikamaru bufó.

-Bien, supongo que no hay más nada que discutir….-Concluyó evitando mirar a Shikamaru y centrándose en observar los carros que pasaban junto al de ella, deseando que por un día pudiera ser una chica normal de 18 años.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

-Ha salido en la noticia lo juró- Gritaba Tenten histérica.

Hinata saltaba en su cama de la emoción, por fi la noticia que tanto había esperado llegó a ella, prendió el televisor y hablaba una mujer bastante guapa en un canal de entretenimiento.

-Y así Sakemi Ikari terminó su ultimo calendario 2010, pasando a las noticias de música, la tan esperada vuelta de la banda **Black Route** ha llegado, la disquera de la banda, Akatsuki, ha anunciado que el disco estará a la venta a partir de pasado mañana, lo cual a enloquecido a miles de millones de fans, también están a la expectativa de la nueva integrante, quien ha sido un misterio, tenemos una entrevista con la ex – integrante del grupo Karin.

La pelirroja aparece en la pantalla con su cabello en capas tan brillante como llamas ardientes y un provocativo vestido.

-¿Qué opinas de tu ex – banda y su regreso al mercado Karin?

-Me parece genial, son unos chicos muy exitosos y les deseo lo mejor- Respondió ella aunque su mirada de superioridad daba a entender que no estaba del todo a gusto.

-¿Es cierto que el mismo Sasuke fu quien la eligió? ¿Que sientes que la persona que te hizo renunciar al grupo sea la misma que te remplazó en tan poco tiempo?

La pelirroja parecía tener un tic nervioso en su labio inferior y veía con recelo a la periodista frente a ella de cabellos cortos negros.

-Bueno Shizune, realmente me da igual si la eligió o no, como dije antes estoy feliz por ellos.- Respondió secamente.

-Bien esas fueron las declaraciones, de Karin- Dijo la periodista anterior al terminar la entrevista- Esperamos ansiosos el nuevo CD de esta excelente agrupación, ahora en temas de….

Hinata comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad con su amiga y a gritar cosas sin sentido. Neji quien pasaba en ese momento frente a la habitación no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada despectiva.

-¿Tanto alboroto por esa cuerda de vagos?- Preguntó con recelo.

Tenten suspiró colmándose de paciencia.

-No son vagos ellos son…

-Los mejores compositores, escritores y grupo de pop-rock del momento….lo sé, me lo han dicho unas 40 veces- La interrumpió con molestia.

Tenten se sonrojó y le torció los ojos, odiaba al primo de Hinata, era tan perfecto que le molestaba su actitud, siempre se creía mejor que ellas y se comportaba de manera presumida, y más aun odiaba a su novia, una tal Hana.

Hinata lo ignoró como siempre, su primo y ella no compartían los mismo gustos en casi nada. Y en ese momento estaba tan feliz que sus comentarios despectivos no la molestaban.

-Debemos ir a la firma de discos- Intervino Tenten excitada.

-NO!-Gritó Hinata nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero ver a Sai de cerca… dicen que tiene el cutis y la sonrisa mas hermosa de Japon- Dijo Tenten ilusa.

-No creo que sea conveniente….ver a Naruto-kun…ya que….

-OH POR DIOS!, Has empezado el plan de las cartas- Exclamó Tenten emocionada.

Hinata trató de callarla y al ver que Neji se había esfumado cerró la puerta.

-Si….he comenzado, ya llevo dos con el plan, primero le envié mi boca, y en la última mi ojo derecho- Añadió completamente sonrojada.

El plan de la Hyuga consistía en enviarle en cada carta una parte de su rostro, se tomó una foto y la picó en pedazos y parecía una especie de rompe cabeza. Tenten le sugirió que para llamar la atención de su amor platónico debía hacer algo diferente, así que ya que no perdía nada, lo hizo.

Sin saber si Naruto había visto o no la carta, solo quedaba con ella su esperanza, si veía a Naruto en aquella firma de discos quizás la reconocía, ya que sus ojos no eran de un color muy común en Japón.

-Debemos arriesgarnos- Dijo Tenten apretando los puños con la mirada brillante.

-Pero…

-NADA DE PEROS!-Gritó- Sabremos si Naruto es tu destino, o no, así de simple, ya que somos parte del club oficial de fans tendremos entradas para ese día, prepárate.

Hinata sintió su corazón latir a prisa pero Tenten tenía razón, debía arriesgarse, nada le aseguraba que Naruto leyó y vio las cartas, probablemente no, así que no podía perder la oportunidad de verlo.

-Iremos- Respondió decidida.

-Así se habla querida amiga!

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La sesión fotográfica fue bastante temprano, el fotógrafo era bastante conocido según Matsuri.

Sakura era maquillada, peinada y vestida por varias personas, ahí la pena y el pudor no valían de nada así que simplemente se dejo llevar, la primera foto estarían todos con un fondo blanco y cada uno con su instrumento.

El maquillaje de Sakura era oscuro, y con toques plateados, mientras que su ropa era de los mismo colores, algo más atrevida que su ultimo vestido, un estrapless pegado negro y un short corto, botas negras hasta las rodillas que la hacían ver mas alta y su cabello despeinado bastante roquero, con unos guantes de cuero negro. Sai iba con una camisa elegante negra y una corbata plateada, su cabello que habitualmente era liso baba, tenía un poco de forma lo que solo lograba hacerlo ver mas pícaro y seductor.

Naruto llevaba una camisa Gris de rayas negras un poco abierta dejando ver su sensual clavícula y un collar de cuero y una especie de cristal azul bastante original. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado en distintas direcciones logrando un efecto bastante divertido y sexy, un pantalón negro resaltaba su hermoso color bronceado, parecía una especie de surfista australiano, solo que vestido elegante con un toque de rock.

Por último Sasuke, el solo describirlo le dolía en el alma, después de la "pelea" o "aclaración de los sentimientos inexistentes de parte del chico hacia ella" Sakura no había intercambiado ni pio con el. Sasuke llevaba una chaqueta negra elegante, para desgracia de la pelirrosa sin nada debajo dejando ver sus trabajados abdominales y pecho y un pantalón negro, aunque era bastante negro para el, su piel clara resaltaba y contrastaba a la perfección, reluciendo sus mejores rasgos, sus afilados y fieros ojos y su ahora mas peinado cabello.

Sakura fue instruida por el fotógrafo acerca de las poses aunque se le dio de manera natural. Tanto que estaba disfrutándolo y pasándola en grande. Adoraba la ropa, el maquillaje y amó sus fotos en solitario, resaltaron sus ojos ya que según Matsuri era lo más impactante de su rostro, aunque dijo que era difícil decidir entre eso o el cabello rosa.

Antes de concluir al fotógrafo se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tomar una foto con cada chico. Sakura no pudo oponerse. Primero con Sai, esa fue bastante natural, ambos comenzaron a reír ya que la foto seria como una especie de pelea de almohadas, así que había plumas por todos lados, la pelea fue real y Sakura ganó.

La foto con Naruto fue aun más divertida, ya que el rubio la subió a su espalda y entre foto y foto le echaba chistes que solo lograban hacerle doler el estomago de tanto reírse. Por último la de Sasuke y como el fotógrafo tenía la inspiración a tope, sugirió que debía ser algo mas provocativa porque tenía que reflejar la personalidad de cada chico, Naruto era el divertido, Sai el juguetón, y Sasuke bueno era el sexy.

Sakura dudó mucho pero no podía dejar relucir sus sentimientos, se supone que no sentía nada más allá de lo profesional así que dejó que el fotógrafo la guiara. Sasuke estaría sin camisa y una guitarra acústica en el borde de una cama, y Sakura lo estaría abrazando por la espalda reposando la barbilla en el hombro del moreno.

Las primeras fueron un poco incomodas, ambos estaban tensos, Sakura se sentía bastante desnuda ya que solo llevaba la camisa de Sasuke encima que la cubría como una bata. Pensó que la idea del fotógrafo era genial, pero en estas circunstancias no era la mejor. Sasuke por otro lado se tensaba al sentir la respiración de Sakura en su cuello, era agradable, y tentativo. El fotógrafo insistía en más cercanía y Sakura llegó a pensar que lo hacía a propósito. El rostro de Sasuke giró un poco hacia ella y sus miradas se conectaron en una fracción de segundos hasta que una potente voz gritó.

-PERFECTO, la tengo, eso es todo muchachos excelente trabajo.

La banda se despidió del hombre y se cambiaron para estar en ropas más cómodas. Para su apretado itinerario aquel día no había acabado y aun debían hacer la grabación de un show que daría a conocer el rostro de Sakura por fin.

El presentador era un hombre llamado Jiraiya, un veterano en el medio y uno de los más conocidos en el país por sus entrevistas con los artistas del momento.

Sakura estaba nerviosa pero ya había estudiado sus respuestas, al parecer todo estaba calculado y ella no daría muchos detalles de su vida, lo que agradecía porque en realidad no tenía intenciones.

La banda entró en el mismo autobús y los nervios de la pelirrosa crecían a cada minuto, Matsuri la tranquilizaba y le daba agua para que se calmara. Al llegar al canal fueron directamente a unos camerinos asignados y se cambiaron de ropas, Sakura se vistió mas reservada, un vestido pegado negro por la rodilla, delineando sus curvas, y una chaqueta blanca bastante original, unos tacones negros no muy altos y su cabello rosa liso y sin nada. El maquillaje era sencillo pero resaltando sus puntos principales.

Sakura estaba algo sedienta así en un descuido de Matsuri salió al pasillo en donde vió una máquina de bebidas, metió la moneda y para su suerte la bebida no salía.

-Genial una máquina estafadora.-Se quejo la pelirrosa.

Cuando pensaba darse por vencida alguien le dio un golpe a la máquina y la bebida que había seleccionado bajó.

-Muchas gra…-Sakura se cortó al ver la persona.

Un pelirrojo extremadamente atractivo y de mirada penetrante la observaba intrigado, su rostro era entre infantil y bonachón, unos labios finos, ojos verdes más claros que los de ella y una altura ideal, su ropa era bastante su estilo, chaqueta de cuero marrón, jeans, y camiseta negra, el cabello despeinado y ancha espalda.

-No hay de que- Dijo simplemente.

-Odio estas máquinas…- Añadió Sakura con una sonrisa amable.

El chico que disponía irse se paró al ver que Sakura le hablaba de manera normal sin escandalizarse. Cosa que no pasaba hace mucho.

-Yo conozco bien a esta

-Supongo que vienes mucho acá, ¿trabajas en el sonido? ¿O quizás en las cámaras? Apuesto a que ves muchos artistas aquí…-Hablaba Sakura con naturalidad.

El pelirrojo la veía como una especie de ser extraño, como si no entendiera lo que decía.

-Tu… ¿no sabes quién soy?-Preguntó impresionado.

-¿Huh?

Sakura no entendía la reacción del chico, ¿acaso era alguien que debía conocer?

-Sakura no te me pierdas ya casi es la hor…..-Matsuri se detuvo al ver a pelirrojo frente a Sakura.

-Matsuri- Saludó el con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gaara…-susurro ella algo sorprendida.

Sakura sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, Gaara…..pero en ese momento no lo recordaba.

-Siento mucho mis modales, mi nombre es Gaara- Se presentó el.

-Yo soy Sakura

Se estrecharon la mano y Sakura pudo sentir lo suave y grande que era la mano del pelirrojo, emanaban una cierta calidez parecida a la de Naruto, y su sonrisa era tan intrigante que daban ganas de entablar amistades en ese preciso instante, sin contar por su voz, algo ronca y gruesa.

-Black Route te espera- Respuso Matsuri interrumpiendo el saludo.

Gaara se tensó al escuchar el nombre y miró con curiosidad a Sakura.

-Bueno nos vemos Gaara, te brindaré uno la próxima vez- Se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa y una seña de capitán en la cabeza.

La pelirrosa se reunió con su grupo y tuvo que aguantar los gritos histéricos de Sasuke.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos 15 minutos esperándote, en este mundo Sakura el tiempo es oro.

-Lo siento ¿ok? le estaba agradeciendo a un chico por ayudarme a sacar una bebida-se excuso la pelirrosa

-No me importa tus conversaciones amistosas con desconocidos S-A-K-U-R-A-repuso molesto.

-No es un desconocido, me ha dicho su nombre, Gaara es un chico adorable-Dijo aunque no sabía si lo era, solo estaba molesta por el tonito de voz del energumeno Sasuke.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos como platos, Naruto se atragantó con el chicle que masticaba y Sai comenzó a reírse hasta que tenía lagrimas en los ojos, diciendo algo como "amo a esta chica, es definitivamente una tierna alíen", Itachi de fruncía el ceño.

-¿Dijiste Gaara?-Preguntó de nuevo con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o**

**Continuará**

Hello! Espero les haya gustado este cap! Gracias por el apoyo y los bellos reviews! Espero comentarios please! BESOS :D


	6. El Guardian de mis Pesadillas

Autora: Muchas gracias por todos los hermosos reviews! Me han dado muchas fuerzas para continuar, lo siento si tarde en actualizar, estaba de viaje, fui a Orlando y que a ver la premier del parque de Harry Potter, pero no esperaba que estuviera medio planeta en él así que no lo disfrute mucho, entre las colas y el sol achicharrante xD.

Quiero agradecer a muchas de mis lectoras, en especial a "**Msica ()" **gracias por tu lista de canciones, muchas me han dado ideas geniales para el fic, y me inspiraron. Leo todos sus reviews! Gracias a todas aquellas que no están registradas, leo sus reviews también aunque no pueda responderles. Espero de corazón les guste este capítulo.

_**Les recomiendo bajar las**_ _**Canciones que utilicé en este capítulo son preciosas! Y les hará la lectura más amena:**_

**Hanging by a moment** by " Lifehouse"

**Winter Sleep** by "Olivia Lufkin inspi' Reira" (aunque no he puesto la letra Gaara la menciona)

**Your Guardian Angel** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **(ALTAMENTE RECOMENDABLE, ES HERMOSA Y DEFINE COMO ME IMAGINO LA VOZ DE SASUKE)**

**Melodía de Amor**

**Capítulo VI**

_**El guardián de mis pesadillas**_

Instrucciones, voces, gritos, luces, flashes.

Esas fueron las cosas que Sakura pudo captar al caminar por un pasillo lleno de personas con micrófonos, carpetas en mano, teléfonos y demás electrónica de la cual por supuesto no estaba al tanto.

Matsuri le decía constantemente. "Todo irá bien" "Sonríe" "Sonríe". Decidió hacerle caso y colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que jamás había usado. Una especie de mueca, aunque la castaña la aprobó con el pulgar hacia arriba, así que Sakura supuso que bastaba.

-Sigue a Sasuke- Le indicó Matsuri.

Sasuke volteó y asintió con el rostro. Un gesto simple, pero que viniendo de Sasuke inevitablemente tenía un gran efecto en ella. Sin embargo sabía que el moreno no estaba muy contento en aquel momento. No después de lo sucedido unos minutos atrás.

_Sakura no entendía la reacción de la banda, Naruto seguía ahogado, a Sai casi se lo tiene que llevar una ambulancia del ataque de risa que tenía, y Sasuke parecía a punto de tener un colapso._

_Sakura inmediatamente supo que Gaara era alguien importante. Pero ¿porque tenía tan mala memoria?_

_-Gaara es el vocalista principal de la competencia Sakura, __**The Sand**__….-Intervino Itachi con una voz tranquila, como si no fuera el fin del mundo. Todo lo contrario a los demás presentes._

_Sasuke la soltó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro._

_-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó fríamente._

_Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, había conocido a su mayor competencia y sinceramente, y vergonzosamente le había parecido agradable y atractivo._

_-Hablamos de una maquina de bebidas gaseosas- Respondió simplemente Sakura endureciendo la mirada pero sonando sincera y natural, hasta con un tono burlón._

_Sai volvió a estallar en risas y Naruto que ya tenía el rostro morado escupió un pedazo de chicle para luego unirse en risas._

_Sasuke no compartía aquellas risas, estaba furioso, de hecho parecía a punto de estallar._

"_Seguro el pelirrojo se había enterado que estaban en la televisora y había dado con el paradero de la nueva integrante. Muy astuto"-pensó el menor de los Uchiha. -¿Te preguntó sobre la banda? ¿Sobre ti?-Preguntó rápidamente._

_-Claro Sasuke, también tomamos el té, nos casamos y tuvimos 20 hijos, serás idiota que me lo he encontrado en el pasillo y a penas hablamos unos 3 minutos como mucho.-Respondió Sakura exasperada y con las mejillas rojas, sabía que se le había pasado un poco la mano pero Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas._

_Sasuke tomó aquello de mala gana, y gruño. Tan fuerte que Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, estaba extremadamente molesto y frustrado._

_-¿Qué te ha hecho Gaara?-Preguntó la pelirrosa confundía pero aún así su voz pronunció el nombre de Gaara como si se tratase de un viejo amigo._

_Fue inevitable._

_-Ahora es…Gaara-Añadió Sasuke tratando de sonar con el mismo tono ingenuo con el que que Sakura pronunció el nombre del pelirrojo, haciendo notar su molestia por la confianza que ya le tenía al chico._

_Antes de que pudiera librarse una batalla Kakashi entró en el camerino y anunció que era hora de entrar al show._

La pelirrosa respiró hondo y trató de apartar aquella discusión de su mente, visualizó a Naruto salir del pasillo hacia las cámaras con su típica sonrisa, ancha y contagiosa, Sai salió con un paso elegante y una sonrisa modesta, Sasuke antes de salir a la luz volteó y al ver a Sakura dijo algo que la pelirrosa pudo leer en sus labios perfectamente a pesar del ruido, la euforia y las luces cegadoras.

"Estoy contigo"

La fuerza llegó a su cuerpo como por arte de magia, la magia que Sasuke producía en ella. Se armó de todo su valor y coraje y atravesó el corto espacio que quedaba de pasillo siguiendo la alta figura de Sasuke que salía a la luz con una mirada inexpresiva y paso lento. La multitud gritaba enloquecida, era el momento.

Sakura salió a la luz y se vio repleta de flashes, más luces, gritos y cámaras.

Recordó a Matsuri diciéndole repetidas veces "sonríe" y embozó una sonrisa, giró la cabeza y su banda le sonreía, hasta Sasuke delineaba una pequeña sonrisa, exclusiva y solo para ella, o eso esperaba.

Un alto y fuerte hombre se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Era de unos 50 años pero estaba bastante reservado, y su rostro pícaro y elegante ropa delataba una vida llena de muchas mujeres y lujos.

Sakura logró escuchar un "mucho gusto" y ella respondió "es un placer" para luego voltear hacia el público y ver, a la mayoría, mujeres, gritando y sonriéndole. Sakura les saludó y estallaron en gritos.

Era como cantar, una adrenalina la embargaba y llenaba de infinita felicidad, aunque sabía que el programa no era en vivo, sino lo emitirían el día siguiente, aquellas chicas eran fans reales de la banda y estaban ahí dándole la bienvenida.

Todos tomaron asiento en unos muebles frente a un escritorio donde Jiraiya hacía bromas sin parar, la mayoría hacia el rubio encantador de la banda.

Matsuri se lo había dicho una y otra vez.

-"_Naruto hablara primero, como siempre es el más encantador y bromista de la banda, por lo tanto cortará tensiones y abrirá la entrevista de parte del grupo, luego Sai hablara de cosas más profesionales, el nuevo disco, en que se basa, expectativas, planes, luego Sasuke será interrogado por su vida intima como de costumbre y por ultimo pero reservado con más importancia te preguntarán a ti algunas cosas"_

Tal y como la castaña lo predijo, las cosas tomaron su curso, Naruto habló primero, luego Sai sobre todos los puntos importantes del disco y proyectos, Sasuke no dio detalles de algunos rumores y negó uno que otro con un "No" y a veces con un "Eso es totalmente ridículo".

Sakura tuvo que evitar lanzar una carcajada por notar como Sasuke era igual de frío y misterioso para el resto del mundo, aunque ella sabía que era un total lunático y hasta podía llegar a tener sentimientos.

Después de cada uno de ellos Jiraiya había anunciado que dejaría a la dama para el final ya que tendría el puesto especial para dar los detalles que todo el país y el resto de Asia esperaban.

Y así fue, Las preguntas comenzaron y Sakura se concentró en responderlas tal y como las había estudiado. Era un poco extraño hablar de una manera tan analizada y estudiada, era como tener un guion de una película que relataba su vida, una vida que a la vez parecía más de otras personas que la de ella misma.

-¿Cómo entraste a esta cotizada banda?-Preguntó con una sonrisa bonachona.

Sakura sonrió de manera adorable. Tal y como Matsuri le había indicado que debía responder con sus expresiones faciales.

-Trabajaba como mesonera en un café, estaba en la ruina y me topé con Sasuke, casualmente me había escuchado cantar en mis horas de trabajo y aquí estoy- Dijo señalándose a sí misma logrando las risitas cómplices del público.

Sakura podía imaginarse la cara que pondrían todos los jefes que tuvo en aquellos detestables restaurantes, y la sorpresa al ver a la pobre chica extranjera de mal temperamento y actitud estaba ahora unida a la banda del momento.

-Vaya, mesonera ¿huh?, parece un cuento de Cenicienta.

"Si como no, y Sasuke en vez de colocarle una zapatilla de cristal la había obligado a trabajar para él y mentido descaradamente, sin contar con burlarse de ella al principio de manera algo "sexual"-pensó

-Ha sido un verdadero cuento de hadas…-Respondió con una voz melodiosa.

-¿Qué sientes al ser parte de esta banda tan famosa en Asia entera?

-Dichosa, me siento extremadamente afortunada de poder haber conocido a estos fabulosos chicos a nuestros increíbles manager, asistente técnico y mi asistenta personal, Itachi, Kakashi y Matsuri.

La gente aplaudió después de esas palabras y Sakura pensó que aquella respuesta salió desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que era cierto.

Jiraiya siguió preguntando algunas cosas no tan relevantes hasta que tocó un punto el cual Sakura no se sentía cómoda. Preguntó si tenía novio y Sakura tuvo que controlarse para no sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Aquella pregunta no estaba entre las que debía estudiar.

-No-Respondió rápidamente algo incomoda.

Jiraiya sonrió con algo de picardía. Como si disfrutara ver la cara de vergüenza e ingenuidad de Sakura.

Después de unas cuantas palabras por parte de Naruto y Sai la entrevista terminó por fin. El director del programa cortó la grabación y aplaudió en señal de decir "buen trabajo" seguido por todos los demás presentes.

Las fans enloquecidas comenzaron a gritar sus nombres y otras cosas que Sakura no pudo entender.

Jiraiya se acercó a Naruto y ambos entablaron una conversación privada con algo de risas y abrazos.

-Es un viejo amigo del padre de Naruto….- Intervino Sai al ver la cara curiosa de Sakura.

Entre el alboroto, fueron dirigidos hasta el autobús de la banda, Sakura estaba triste por no haber compartido un poco mas con las fans del grupo, deseaba poder verlas, hablarles, decirle gracias por el apoyo, pero tanto Matsuri como el resto del equipo dijo un **NO** rotundo y la arrastraron hasta el bus privado, después de unos minutos en el trafico cada uno llegó a sus respectivos domicilios.

Estaba exhausta, sabía que eso solo era el comienzo, y a partir del día siguiente, Asia entera conocería su rostro, como dijo Sasuke, su libertad había terminado.

o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Se han repotenciado- Dijo un hombre de cabeza rapada y mirada severa mientras escuchaba el disco titulado "_**Destiny**_" de Black Route.

-Somos mejores Baki- Replicó un chico algo bronceado, ojos afilados, cabello castaño rebelde, con una musculatura corporal envidiable mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-No deberías ser tan confiado Kankuro- Replicó Gaara apagando el cigarro que su hermano disponía fumarse.

Kankuro miró de reojo a su hermano menor, quien parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras.

-Gaara tiene razón Kankuro, no debemos bajar a guardia, sabíamos que lo harían, hemos actuado rápido sacando el nuevo disco pero han logrado darnos un golpe en retorno, no esperaba que sacaran el disco tan rápido y menos que encontraran a una suplente tan buena, es mucho mejor que Karin.

Un chico de cabellos rojizos y alta figura bufó y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Lo siento Sasori no es nada personal en contra de tu novia- Se apresuró a clarificar el manager del grupo.

-No hay ofensas, y no es mi novia…es solo que no creo que esa tal Sakura sea tan buena-Respondió con su típico tono frío.

-Acaso te has quedado sordo- Repuso Gaara con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios subiéndole volumen al equipo que reproducía la canción número 6 titulada "**Wish**" donde se podía escuchar claramente el potencial de la voz de Sakura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-Preguntó Kankuro algo molesto y frustrado.

-Nada, seguiremos con nuestro calendario y agenda, nuestros conciertos, fiestas y ruedas de prensa, no hay porque modificar nada por Black Route- Intervino el pelirrojo con una mirada severa e hipnotizante gracias a aquellos envidiables ojos verdes.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- Añadió Baki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡ES HOY!-Gritó Tenten jalando de la manga a Hinata quien se disponía a entrar al instituto.

-Tenemos clase- Repuso Hinata nerviosa.

-Me importa un cuerno, lo prometiste, vamos a esa rueda de prensa YA! Tengo las entradas VIP así que no pienso perdérmelo.-Respondió algo molesta la castaña de moñitos divertidos.

Neji quien por casualidad había escuchado toda la conversación cuando se disponía a entrar en el instituto se detuvo y le dedico una mirada severa a la mejor amiga de su prima.

-¿Sabías que eres una mala influencia para mi prima?-Peguntó a la castaña quien casi lo mata con la mirada.

-¿Quién mas mala influencia que tú actitud que trata de meterla en tu mundo aburrido y perfeccionista?-Contraatacó Tenten.

Neji enrojeció, era un efecto que solo Tenten producía en el con aquellos comentarios que siempre libraban una batalla entre ellos.

-¿A sí?-Preguntó más frío de lo normal el guapo primo de Hinata.

-Ya me escuchaste Hyuga…

-Hinata vamos a donde quiera que sea que esta loca amiga tuya esta obligándote a ir.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Tenten y Hinata al unísono sin poderse creer la proposición de Neji.

-Pero Neji eso significa que también perderás un día de clase, además… ¿Sabes a donde vamos?-Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Puedo imaginarme que tiene algo que ver con el desquiciante grupito de música que las enloquece, pero he tomado una decisión así que lo toman o lo dejan- Dijo enseñando las llaves de su reluciente Ferrari.

La castaña comenzó a saltar de la emoción acompañada por Hinata que embozó una ancha sonrisa y beso en la mejilla a su primo.

-Quizás no seas un aguafiestas después de todo- Añadió Tenten dándole unas palmaditas en el firme pecho del castaño, logrando robar una sonrisa de Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-oo-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sakura corría en la oscuridad…gritaba algo pero de su boca no salían las palabras, estaba muda. Gritó y gritó hasta que poco a poco el volumen fue subiendo como si fuera manejado por un control remoto._

_-Padree, padre- Gritaba desesperada._

_Nadie contestaba los gritos suplicante de la pelirrosa quien lloraba desesperada, la oscuridad en la que se encontraba solo la desesperaba más y la hacía sentir peor…_

-¡PADRE!-Gritó con fuerza.

Era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que había estado desquiciándole el poco sueño que tenía las últimas semanas. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con su padre como solía hacerlo justo después de su accidente, ahora solo eran aquellas pesadillas la que invadían la mente de Sakura.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por un espacio de la ventana. Se estiró completamente y milagrosamente logró levantarse antes de que la alarma sonara y hasta mucho antes de que Asuma le tocara la puerta con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba.

Con tranquilidad se dio una ducha y eligió un atuendo para aquel día. Según su agenda, la cual fue repasada mil veces por Matsuri, a primera hora irían a la disco tienda más grande de Tokyo y firmarían su disco a docenas de fans y luego de eso tendrían su primera rueda de prensa.

La pelirrosa corrió hacia la cartera que usualmente usaba, una de cuero marrón que se guindaba de lado, práctica y cómoda. Escarbo un poco entre las miles de cosas que llevaba dentro y lo encontró. Matsuri se lo había entregado el día anterior, una copia del disco, su primer disco junto a Black Route.

"Destiny"- Susurró Sakura mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por la caratula. Era extraño ver su imagen en un CD, y más aun cuando esa imagen era tan increíble, no se creía que fuera ella, con su cabello rosa tan alborotado como una melena de león, un maquillaje oscuro y fiero, unos tacones tan altos que pensó que se fracturaría una pierna cuando los usó, un vestido dorado brillante corto de osado escote delantero y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Sujetando fuertemente un micrófono y con una mirada tan penetrante que hasta ella misma se asustaba.

Debía admitir que la Banda era genial, todos complementaban un espacio, todos eran piezas fundamentales que juntas formaban algo grandioso. Sakura quería que el mundo notara eso, quería que todos supieran lo mucho que Sasuke, Sai y Naruto había luchado por lograr aquel disco.

Sin poder evitarlo mientras veía las fotos que acompañaban las letras de las canciones se perdió en la foto individual de Sasuke, no había logrado verlo en su sesión ya que en ese momento se cambiaba de vestuario, en la foto, Sasuke aparecía sentado en un mueble algo desgastado, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, similar a las que le gustaba llevar siempre, unos jeans rotos, su guitarra posada en las piernas, sujetada por su mano izquierda y una hoja en su mano derecha.

La mirada era algo perdida, casi ajena a la cámara, concentrado en aquella hoja, y quizás en aquella letra que quería cantar, su perfil perfecto y su cabello negro azabache envidiable, su pecho desnudo bajo la chaqueta, parecía irreal, sus manos llenas de anillos le hicieron recordar el día en que aquellos largos dedos rozaron su rostro cuando cayeron en la alfombra de aquel salón de piano.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera perderse más en Sasuke la puerta retumbo fuertemente.

-Señorita Haruno- La llamó Asuma con su voz potente y masculina.

Sakura corrió y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa infantil

-¡YA ESTOY LISTA!- Exclamó.

Asuma levantó una ceja y como era usual la dejó hacer su monologo diario mientras llegaban hasta el automóvil.

El camino fue algo largo ya que había bastante tráfico.

-Señorita Haruno quizás le interese ver al lado izquierdo de la calle.

Sakura algo confundida volteó la mirada y vio una inmensa cantidad de personas en una fila tan larga que la pelirrosa no encontraba el final. Varios policías y seguridad rodeaban el área y muchas personas aglomeradas gritaban en la entrada de la disquera. Trancando el tráfico y produciendo bastante alboroto en aquel espacio de Tokyo.

Tragó saliva y sintió un vacio formarse en su estomago, aquel que había sentido tan seguido los últimos meses.

-Tranquila señorita, todo saldrá bien- Dijo con una voz algo cortada Asuma.

Por primera vez Sakura notó que Asuma le dirigiese la palabra para decir algo más que " apúrese" "sígame" o "hmp" así que le respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

Rodearon el edificio y llegaron por un estacionamiento bastante restringido por policías y mas seguridad, al bajarse del auto fue escoltada por Asuma y por Matsuri quien salió de la nada como era normal en ella.

-Gusto en verte Sakura- La saludo con una risa cómplice y su cabellera castaña ondeando con cada paso que daba en sus altos tacones y ropa ejecutiva.

-Lo mismo digo Matsuri- Le respondió Sakura algo débil.

-Muy lindo atuendo-le alagó.

-Gracias a ti ahora tengo un mejor closet- Bromeó la pelirrosa.

-Lástima que no para hoy, te esperan los estilistas y demás en el camerino.

Sakura no pudo replicar ya que prácticamente la empujaron por una puerta hasta entrar al edificio, se encontraron en otro pasillo de paredes blancas, este estaba un poco más desolado que el de la televisora, la dirigieron hacia un cuarto y ahí estaban los chicos. Junto con los otros estilistas, maquilladores y demás.

Sai hablaba por celular, Naruto veía la televisión y Sasuke estaba junto a él aunque parecía algo perdido.

Naruto fue el único en correr y saludar a la pelirrosa, lo que no la sorprendió. El equipo de belleza comenzó a hacer su magia y la dejaron radiante, entre maquillaje y peinado, Matsuri le pidió que se cambiara el atuendo casual por uno más llamativo que le había elegido, después de hacerlo Sakura estaba al borde del estrés, realmente todo aquello le aburría, una vez era genial, pero cada vez que tuviera que presentarse frente al público era agotador. Trato de callarse toda su mala vibra y se centró en leer una revista. Esperaron unos veinte minutos y Kakashi les dio la señal para que lo siguieran.

Esta vez no había luces cegadoras ni gente en los pasillos, al salir por una puerta de madera bastante elegante se encontraron con una especie de tarima con una mesa organizada, con los nombres de los integrantes, agua y bolígrafos, aunque Sakura paso rápidamente su vista a algo más increíble, dentro y fuera del gran establecimiento se amontonaban una cantidad bárbara de personas, chicas lloraban, otros llevaban pancartas, los cuerpos de seguridad parecían tener un trabajo duro aquel día.

Sasuke le tocó el hombro sacándola de su trance y lo siguió hasta la mesa, Matsuri no le había dado indicaciones de que hacer, ya que era bastante sencillo, le salió natural, sonreír y saludar a sus fans.

La interminable fila comenzó a rodar y las eufóricas chicas y chicos pasaban por la mesa dándole la mano y hasta robando besos a los integrantes, muchas chicas lograron decirle palabras bonitas y de apoyo incondicional a la pelirrosa.

Sakura jamás había tenido una buena relación con ninguna chica, nunca había tenido amigas, y hasta ahora la chica más cercana que consideraba su amiga era Matsuri, sin embargo aquellas chicas parecían agradables, y le traían a Sakura una felicidad inigualable.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo rápidamente, según la agenda, estarían solo una hora y media y luego se irían a otro lugar que no recordaba.

Sasuke tenía que sonreír más de lo que Sakura sabía que el moreno soportaba, y también tuvo que evitar que varias chicas le arrancaran la camisa al abrazarlo con fuerza.

La pelirrosa podía entenderlas, los chicos de su banda eran unos espectáculos, y aquel día parecían más radiantes que nunca, entre vestuario y porte.

Naruto sonreía y contaba chistes a la prensa que estaba presente. Algunos periodistas lograron preguntarle a Sakura acerca de sus detalles personales, pero Matsuri dejó estrictamente establecido que se responderían en la rueda de prensa seguida de la firma de autógrafos.

Después de una hora y media Sakura dio gracias a Kakashi que culminó la firma de autógrafos, ya que su mano parecía de gelatina, pero aun así prefería aquello a ser interrogada sobre su vida.

Un periodista apuesto de cabellos castaños se levanto.

-Kiba Inozuka del periódico "Japón al día", Sakura Haruno, ¿es correcto que vienes de Inglaterra?

-Hola Kiba, eso es correcto, del país de la realeza y Harry Potter- Bromeó Sakura logrando hacer reír a casi todos los presente, lo cual era bastante.

El simpático chico sonrió y continuó- ¿Eras parte de algún grupo en Inglaterra?

-Temo decir que no, me limitaba a cantar en la ducha- Bromeó Sakura, ganándose al público con su adorable look y dulce voz.

-Anko de la revista "corazón juvenil"-Se presento una guapa mujer de unos 25 años.- Esta pregunta es para Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia

- Si es sobre Karin, ya todo está dicho Anko- La interrumpió con su típica voz fría y varonil, dejando a la periodista con algo de decepción en el rostro.

-Bueno, tengo otra pregunta, ¿Porqué el nombre de _**Destiny**_ para este nuevo disco, acaso era el destino para ustedes haberse topado con Sakura?

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en responder, sin embargo cambió su mirada de superioridad a una seria con algo de brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

-Sin duda alguna Sakura influye mucho en el nombre, **Black Route** cree mucho en el destino, pensamos que el destino quiso que continuáramos y por eso nos trajo a Sakura, para seguir con este alocado camino que hemos decidimos caminar juntos.

Sai sonrió ante la respuesta y Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su "hermanastro", Sakura no pudo evitar sentir su pecho oprimirse y casi morir de un infarto al ver como Sasuke se giraba y le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Lo hacía para molestarla? ¿Para burlarse? ¿Estaba en un guión? Sakura como siempre no sabía cuál era la pregunta correcta para el moreno, y por supuesto, mucho menos la respuesta. Sasuke era impredecible, y aquellos comentarios solo hacían que Sakura cayera mas por el aunque solo deseara verlo como un compañero mas.

Las preguntas siguieron atacándolos sobre sus vidas privadas, a Naruto, luego a Sai, risas falsas, otras naturales, negaciones, afirmaciones, testimonios, así pasaron hasta que llego el momento de elegir a algunas fans del público para que hicieran preguntas.

Cada uno elegiría a una y ella preguntaría algo a la persona que quisiese de la banda.

La mayoría de las chicas preguntaron a los chicos cosas cursis como "¿Qué tipo de chica es la ideal? ¿Cuál sería tu cita perfecta? Etc." Así que la pelirrosa se había enterado hasta los momentos cosas que ni ella sabía de sus amigos, Sasuke era fanático de la pasta con salsa de tomate, Naruto pensaba que su cita ideal era en la playa después de haber comido un buen tazón de ramen y a Sai le gustaban todo tipo de chicas "Que novedad"-pensó irónicamente Sakura.

El turno de Sakura llegó y sintió una enorme presión, ya que se ponía en los zapatos de las emocionadas chicas frente a ella, había cientos, ¿Cómo elegir a una? Pasó la mirada rápidamente y vio a una castaña señalar eufórica a una delgada chica que tenía las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza a su lado.

-La chica del lazo azul celeste en el cabello- Dijo Sakura sonriendo y señalando a la fan de larga cabellera negra y tez pálida.

Rápidamente le pasaron un micrófono aunque la chica se rehusó al principio luego cedió ante los ánimos del público. Sakura pudo notar que la chica trataba olímpicamente de no mirarlos directamente. Su voz era suave, y se veía tan tímida y frágil que parecía que se desmoronaría en cualquier instante, haciendo sentir algo culpable a la pelirrosa.

-Hinata Hyuga- Dijo finalmente con una voz más clara- Mi pregunta es…es para Naruto-kun.

Las chicas gritaron alocadas, cualquier mención de cualquiera de los chicos era un impacto en ellas. Naruto parecía más interesado de lo que Sakura lo vio desde que comenzó aquel día, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Te gustan los rompecabezas?-Pregunto finalmente y Sakura notó seguridad en la pregunta, aunque nadie entendió porqué aquella chica desperdició esa oportunidad de preguntar cualquier intimidad del rubio y solo se limitó a algo tan cotidiano.

Sin embargo Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y antes de que pudiera responder o siquiera reaccionar la voz de Itachi se hizo presente, lo demás fue algo confuso, al parecer la hora había acabado, gritos, abucheos, llantos, vítores, aplausos, mas gritos, flashes, todo junto formó un remolino que embargó a la banda.

Volvieron a pasar por el pasillo y llegaron hasta la parte trasera escoltados por más de 3 hombres de seguridad, el autobús lujoso los esperaba y al entrar sintieron algo de paz.

Sakura respiró hondo y al notar que el autobús comenzó a andar decidió hablar sobre la rueda de prensa, Sasuke no parecía muy dispuesto, se alejo del resto y escuchaba música de su ipod, Sai hablaba con Kakashi e Itachi y Naruto parecía algo frustrado.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura casual.

Naruto subió la mirada y le dedico aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir cualquier tempano de hielo.

-Nada Sakura, es solo que la chica, la última que hizo la pregunta, es extraño pero…creo que la conozco

-¿Y porque es extraño si la conoces?-Preguntó confundida.

Naruto buscó su bolso, al abrirlo Sakura notó que estaba repleto de cosas la mayoría papeles, el rubio comenzó a sacar varias cartas y sobres.

-Estas son las cartas de mis fans, me gusta leerlas todas y cada una, y bueno hay unas en especial que me gusta leer, al principio ella solo escribía sobre cosas comunes, su día a día y como yo había influido con mi música en ella, me llamó la atención ya que su letra aparte de ser muy linda- Naruto paró al notar que Sakura tenía una sonrisita pícara en sus labios.

-Continúa- Le pidió Sakura.

Naruto aunque parecía algo avergonzado bajó un poco la voz.

-Bueno la verdad es que me llamó la atención como se refería a mí, es como si entendiera lo que quiero transmitir con mi música y lo volviera palabras, nunca me escribió su nombre, pero sabía reconocerlas, y las últimas han venido con trozos de una foto, de su rostro, tengo un ojo y la boca…es…

-Un rompecabezas- Concluyó Sakura recordando la pregunta de la chica.-¡Naruto era la chica!-Exclamó Sakura.

-No lo sé, puede ser simple coincidencia, con tanta gente no la vi bien, además no tengo mucho por dónde empezar para reconocerla- Dijo señalando las pocas piezas de la foto que tenía.

-Quizás sea tuerta- Se burló Sasuke que llegó y se sentó cerca de ellos.

Sakura tuvo que controlar su impulso de reírse ya que se suponía que estaba molesta con él.

-Teme…- Murmuró Naruto guardando las cartas en su bolso sonrojado.

Sasuke aprovechó el despiste de Naruto mientras se alejaba para hablar con Sai y se acercó más a Sakura sentándose a su lado, sabía que no era lo mejor, que mientras más tratara de arreglar las cosas, mas las complicaba, era un cobarde, y también era bastante tarde para aclarar sentimientos.

Sin embargo, odiaba estar en aquella situación con Sakura, odiaba que ella le ignorara, lo tratara mal (más mal de lo normal) y más aun que no le hubiera sonreído.

Extrañaba aquella sonrisa que era exclusiva para él, cada vez que algo salía bien, cada vez que subían un escalón.

El moreno carraspeó la garganta con la esperanza de llamar la atención pero Sakura siguió mirando por la ventana.

-¿Te gustó la firma de autógrafos y la primera rueda de prensa?-Preguntó Sasuke con su tono habitual, masculino y casual.

Sakura giró su felina mirada y se encogió de hombros volteándose de nuevo para ver a través de la ventana.

La poca comunicación lo estaba matando, y las disculpas no eran su fuerte. No sabía que le molestaba mas a Sakura, si el hecho de que su reacción ante su nuevo "amigo" Gaara hubiera sido aldo ofensiva o la confusión del otro día en el parque. No era precisamente el ser mas social del planeta y mucho menos cordial.

-Sakura-La llamó.

La pelirrosa no volteaba la mirada, trataba de evitar la mirada de Sasuke, ya que si volvía a ver aquellos oves negros, caería de nuevo en el hechizo, el hechizo que la hacía volverse una idiota y ocupar su mente con solo él y nadie más.

Sintió la respiración del moreno en su cuello y rápidamente un calor le recorrió su cuerpo, un calor que conocía, ya que cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a ella la reacción era la misma, su corazón se agitaba, el cuerpo le temblaba y sentía su estomago achicarse a medida que Sasuke invadí su espacio vital, sabía que si se volteaba quedaría frente a frente con el moreno, tan cerca que sería bastante tentativo robar un beso, la razón y el orgullo ganaban y logró mantener su mirada volteada.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Sakura, y aunque sabía que aquello era peligroso, imprudente e impulsivo, su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, su rostro se acercó al cuello de Sakura, descubierto gracias a una cola alta que llevaba y pudo olfatear el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

Las palabras pasaron su mente una y otra vez y finalmente salieron en un susurro que logro tensar el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Me estas matando…

Sakura giró lentamente la cabeza y posó sus ojos jade en los oscuros de Sasuke, que la miraban confuso y a la vez frustrado. Estaba tan cerca que casi rozaban sus narices. El fresco aliento de Sasuke se mesclaba con el suyo y lograba que el momento solo se hiciera cada vez más tenso, tanto que al momento en que el autobús frenó e Itachi dijo algo que ninguno de los dos entendió sus cuerpos se sobresaltaron.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del vehículo con un bolso echado a su espalda y Sakura no lograba captar una vez más las palabras azoradas de Matsuri, nuevamente había caído en el estado de confusión que solo Sasuke provocaba.

-Entraron en un hotel bastante lujoso y Sakura notó como comenzaban los gritos, gracias a la excelente seguridad nada se salió de control y llegaron al destino, una fiesta en un gran salón, aunque aun era de tarde, parecía un ambiente de noche, luces coloridas, una tarima con un grupo que Sakura no reconoció, gente hermosa yendo y viniendo, miradas, murmureos, risas y bebidas.

Matsuri comenzó a darle indicaciones con bastante discreción. La fiesta era de inauguración del Hotel, al parecer las mejores estrellas del momento fueron invitadas, también había mucha gente rica y de alta sociedad. La aparición de la banda era importante ya que las fiestas era un punto importante donde se abrían oportunidades de publicidad gratuita.

Saludaron a muchas personas, la gente miraba a Sakura con bastante interés, y algunas hasta se dirigían a ella como si fueran eternos amigos, muchas preguntas la azotaban y llegó un momento tan agobiante que Sakura pensó que se marearía y perdería la conciencia.

Sai llegó con sutileza y le entregó una limonada.

-Tómatela despacio, si respiras hondo se pasará- Dijo con su típica sonrisa amable.

Sakura se sorprendió que Sai notara como se sentía sin que ella mostrara algo, hizo lo que le recomendó y rápidamente se sintió mejor. Antes de poder agradecérselo ya el moreno se había marchado.

Naruto comía varios bocadillos y hablaba con varias chicas, mientras que Sasuke estaba junto a Itachi y ambos conversaban en una especie de susurros.

-Sakura aquella que va por allá es Ino Yamanaka, es muy famosa en el mercado, aquel es un integrante de The Sand, Kankuro, hermano mayor de Gaara.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre, era como un respeto y temor, su competencia y a la vez un agradable y simpático pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que Gaara esté aquí?-Preguntó curiosa Sakura, quizás tendría la oportunidad de escucharlos cantar.

Matsuri pareció desconcertada por la pregunta y hasta un poco incomoda.

-Sí, estoy segura de que están todos juntos.

La pregunta de Sakura fue respondida casi al instante, un joven chico apareció en la tarima y anunció que The Sand cantaría una de sus canciones, la cual se encontraba número uno en la lista de Japón.

Sakura vio a Sasuke hacer una mueca de molestia ante aquel detalle, la pelirrosa se fijó en los chicos que subían al escenario, todos llevaban un atuendo casual pero su imagen era bastante impactante, Gaara sin embargo, era el más guapo de todos, su cabello era resaltante y su fiera mirada le recordaba mucho a la que vio en ella misma aquella mañana en la portada de su disco, quizás ambos tuvieran más en común de lo que parecía.

Gaara tomó el micrófono y al probar que estaba encendido pronunció un "Hi there" con una voz tan sensual, y masculina que Sakura tuvo que evitar soltar un suspiro, se suponía que era su competencia, y secretamente estaba cayendo en los encantos del enemigo.

-Ésta canción se titula "**Hanging By a Moment**"- añadió con el mismo tono despreocupado y seguro que podía enloquecer a cualquier mujer.

_La música comenzó y luego Gaara cerró los ojos dejando escapar aquella voz capaz de erizar cualquier cuerpo._

_**Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started Chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Es bueno…-Pensó Sakura hipnotizada._

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely incomplete I'll take your invitation You take all of me now...**_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_Es atemorizantemente bueno…tan bueno que por primera vez desde que ganó todas aquellas fuerzas y seguridad junto a la banda se sentía acorralada e indefensa._

_**There's nothing else to lose There's nothing else to find There's nothing in the world That can change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else There is nothing else**_

_**Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started Chasing after you...**_

_No solo era su voz, era su presencia, su forma de canalizar la voz, de moverse, de sonreír con arrogancia, de ganarse el público._

_**I'm falling even more in love with you Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

_**Just hanging by a moment (here with you) Hanging by a moment (here with you) Hanging by a moment here with you**_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir de manera alocada, estaban eufóricos, Sakura tuvo que unirse a ellos aunque Sasuke la asesinara con su mirada, Matsuri parecía en una especie de trance y Naruto alzaba su ceja derecha viendo como Sakura y la castaña estaba embobadas con el vocalista de The Sand.

-Mujeres- murmuró.

Mientras que nadie le buscaba para hablar de cualquier cosa, o ninguna mujer lo acosaba Sai se tomó un momento para salir a un pasillo desolado del reluciente y lujoso hotel, aquel área parecía desolada, ya que el Hotel estaba abierto solo para los invitados en aquella majestuosa fiesta de la cual no estaba muy interesado en participar, era la misma gente falsa, aburrida, hipócrita y cabeza hueca.

Aquel día estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor gracias a su alcohólica madre y mujeriego padre, aunque le molestara admitirlo no tenía nada que reclamarle a su padre.

Desde que la madre del moreno había caído en la bebida olvidándose de su hijo de 10 años y su esposo, Lee el padre de Sai decidió buscar complacer sus necesidades, Sai vio a tantas mujeres pisar la casa con su padre mientras su madre vivía en centros de rehabilitaciones que no servían de nada ya que volvía a caer a las pocas semanas de volver.

Aquella mañana su madre lo llamó casi inconsciente, llorando, balbuceando cosas incoherentes mientras su Lee, su padre le gritaba,

El éxito con su banda y que Sai hubiera ganado varios premios por ser el mejor baterista de Asia y Japón no era muy relevante en su pequeña familia. Habían cosas mas importantes.

No fumaba, pero los nervios lo obligaban a desahogarse de alguna manera, y en aquel lugar tan repleto de personas parecía no existir un cuarto de limpiezas o un baño vacío.

Mientras se fumaba el cigarrillo Sai escuchó la potente voz de un hombre y los quejidos de una mujer, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el pasillo cerca de aquel espacio donde se había recostado de la pared para tener un poco de paz.

-Déjalo ya quieres- Gritaba la voz femenina con agresividad en sus palabras.

-No quiero…por favor…-Suplicaba el chico.

Sai lo reconoció era Shikamaru, y por su rostro algo perdido se notaba que estaba pasado de copas, al inclinarse un poco mas visualizó a una rubia de larga y brillante cabellera quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso.

Shikamaru la perseguía y se dirigían al lugar donde Sai se encontraban.

-Vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico, perdóname Ino

-Estás borracho- Le grito Ino tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del castaño.

Shikamaru la pegó con fuerza de la pared intentando robarle un beso forzado, Ino trataba de esquivarlo y empujarlo, pero la fuerza de Shikamaru se lo impedía.

Cuando la mano empezó a meterse por debajo del vestido de la rubia ésta pegó un gritillo desesperado y Sai ya tenía casi al instante a Shikamaru tomado por el cuello de su camisa.

-No te metas en esto.-Le gritó el castaño soltándose y golpeando al moreno que dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ese era el colmo, no era agresivo, era un hombre controlado y pacífica, a pesar de sus problemas siempre lograba canalizar sus emociones y actos de distintas maneras, pero jamás con agresividad.

-Tienes razón, pero igual lo voy a hacer- Sai tomó de la mano a Ino y la jaló para salir de aquel lugar, la rubia no se opuso y lo siguió escuchando como Shikamaru le gritaba que volviera, los gritos cesaron cuando al parecer el castaño se quedó tirado en uno de los sillones del lobbie.

Por fortuna de ambos no había nadie en el lobbie. Sai no quería entrar en aquella fiesta de nuevo y por la mirada suplicante de Ino al parecer ella tampoco quería.

Observó las alternativas, no tenía ni idea de que pretendía Itachi y Kakashi para después de la fiesta así que decidió escaparse de ella un rato.

Se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la pequeña mano de Ino fuertemente agarrada y de deshizo del agarre. Visualizó la parte trasera del Hotel donde se imponía una enrome piscina y hermosa jardinería.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Sai señalando la parte trasera.

Ino no estaba muy segura de todo aquello, seguramente Gemma estaría estresado y muriendo de un colapso nervioso al no verla en la fiesta, aun así lo menos que deseaba era entrar, aun tenía los nervios de punta, el corazón acelerado y unas ganas de gritar terrible, y aunque aquel chico no era la compañía que hubiera deseado, le debía una al salvarla de su borracho ex.

Ino asintió y siguió a Sai.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, un silencio que no era incomodo, ambos lo necesitaban, vivían un estilo de vida demasiado bullicioso, y los momentos de silencio eran simplemente valorados mas caro que el oro.

Llegaron a un lugar lleno de hermosas mesas iluminadas por faroles elegantes que daban una luz preciosa a la majestuosa piscina rodeada de flores y caro piso de marmoleado. Decidieron sentarse en una banca cerca de una fuente que tenía una especie de ola llena de peces de los cuales salía agua de sus bocas.

-¿Y tu manager?-Preguntó Sai sonriendo y dirigiéndose a ella posando sus ojos negros por primera vez.

-Es mi manager no mi niñera…-Contestó Ino frotándose los brazos desnudos al sentir el frío de la noche.

Sai se quitó el saco que llevaba y elegantemente y caballerosamente se lo colocó a Ino sobre su fino cuerpo.

-Gracias…-Dijo Ino fijando sus ojos claros en la mirada apagada de Sai.

-No es nada…-Respondió el simplemente.

-No, quiero decir…es extraño, siempre estás ahí en los momentos en que deseo que nadie más esté…

-¿Me estas corriendo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-No, no es eso- Se apresuró a decir Ino- Es que…no me incomoda en absoluto…

Sai desvió la mirada fijándose en el cielo estrellado.

La rubia lo imitó, tenía semanas que no perdía la mirada en el cielo, o simplemente se quedaba en silencio, había unas semanas atareadas, de presión, de hipocresía, y de sentimientos reprimidos.

Shikamaru la había engañado, había tenido que confesar en un show que su relación había acabado, y mentir sobre el porqué, y más aun ni siquiera pudo dejar salir a flote sus sentimientos, no pudo actuar como cualquier ser humano normal y llorar, dejar salir todo aquel dolor que sentía, el dolor por la traición, por la decepción y por la soledad.

Sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de manera alarmante, la presión en su pecho se hizo más grande y antes de que pudiera reprimirse o salir corriendo los brazos de Sai la rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Llora todo lo que quieras….nadie te escuchará, nadie te verá….solo las estrellas y yo….-Dijo con un tono de voz tan suave que Ino sintió haber caído en un profundo sueño donde un ángel le hablaba y la arropaba en un abrazo que tenía tiempo no apreciaba tanto.

Se aferro al cuerpo de Sai tan fuerte como pudo, temiendo que se fuera y la dejara indefensa y sola como había estado todos aquellos meses, aunque fuera un extraño y alguien que no tenía plena confianza, un sentimiento en ella le decía que se dejara llevar y le confiara su dolor.

Lloró hasta que se sintió seca por dentro, hasta que el dolor poco a poco dejó su cuerpo dejándola liviana, tan liviana y fresca como una pluma, tan ligera que no tenía fuerzas para moverse. El perfume masculino y delicioso de Sai la dormía y la calidez de su cuerpo la hacía sentir tan cómoda que podía quedarse ahí por siempre.

-Gracias…-Volvió a decir separándose con dificultad de él.

Para su sorpresa vio como los ojos de Sai también estaban rojos, y una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Sin embargo miraba a otro lado evitando hacer contacto visual con la rubia.

Sai no esperaba dejar salir a flote su dolor, no era normal en él hacerlo frente a alguien, pero al quebrarse por escuchar como Ino lloraba tan amargamente no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas y dejarse llevar por el momento, el también era humano, aunque tratara de comportarse como un ser frío, inteligente y mujeriego, la verdad es que todo era una máscara, una especie de autodefensa.

La fina mano de Ino rozo el rostro de Sai secando el rastro de la lágrima que recorrió su rostro y haciéndolo dirigir sus ojos hacia ella.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, sin decir nada, Ino con la mano en su mejilla y Sai observándola con una expresión que la rubia no podía descifrar. Una voz irrumpió el silencio, una voz que conocía bien, era Gemma, y seguro estaba muy enojado.

Sai se levantó con gracia y sin decir nada la dejó en la banca aun con su abrigo cubriéndola y aquella ligereza y paz interior que había deseado tener durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Ino!-gritó Gemma.

-Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a disculparse.

-Da igual he hablado con todos diciendo que no te sentías muy bien, podemos irnos si así lo deseas.

Ino asintió y noto como Gemma la veía intrigado.

-No preguntes- Le advirtió con un tono cansado.

-No iba a hacerlo- Añadió el apuesto manager ayudándola a levantar de la banca y acompañándola hasta la salida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- En la fiesta o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cada hora que pasaba volvía la fiesta mas alocada y animada, muchos otros grupos cantaron pero ninguno logró captar la atención de Sakura como The Sand.

No había tenido tiempo de descansar, había estado hablando con mucha gente, que según lo que dijo Matsuri, era muy influente en la industria musical.

Secretamente giraba la vista hacia Sasuke que hablaba con un grupo de chicas, aunque el moreno no coqueteaba, ni se mostraba galante, Sakura sentía su sangre hervir al ver como las "bastante poco vestidas zorras" se le insinuaban al moreno y a Naruto que estaba a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera seguir pensando en mas insultos para aquellas regaladas alguien la llamó en casi un susurro.

-La amenaza de las máquinas de gaseosas en persona, me siento afortunado- Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa galante en sus labios.

Sakura se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, era estúpido comportarse de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo, Gaara era imponente tanto en imagen como en talento, lo admiraba tanto como lo envidiaba.

-woow…supongo que también cantas- bromeó Sakura tratando de dar a entender su despiste por no reconocerlo la última vez.

Gaara soltó una corta carcajada y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir unas vagas mariposas en su estomago al ver la hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo, por su físico tenía que tener familia extranjera, era una combinación bastante llamativa, ya que sus ojos algo afilados tenían un verde nada asiático y su cabellera roja flameante era sencillamente descendiente de genes extranjeros.

-Eres todo un personaje Sakura…- Añadió mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella logrando que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblara un poco por la cercanía.

-Eso me han dicho…buena presentación por cierto, me encantó la canción- Se apresuró a decir con la esperanza de que Gaara cambiara el rumbo de sus acciones y respetara un poco el espacio vital de Sakura, ya que de lo contrario la obligaría a desmayarse.

Gaara la observó fijamente como si tratara de leer un mensaje oculto en los ojos jade de Sakura, pero al parecer no tuvo éxito.

-Estoy deseando oírte cantar en vivo…me gusta mucho tu canción… ¿cómo es que se llama?...ah sí….Winter Sleep…-Dijo Gaara con una voz que Sakura tuvo que reconocer llevaba un poco de respeto.

Se sintió algo avergonzada, ya que aquella canción, era totalmente dedicada a Sasuke…secretamente por supuesto. Y también era su favorita.

-Pronto me escucharas- Respondió Sakura algo desafiante.

Sasuke apareció de pronto entre ellos y su mirada no era para nada amigable, Naruto sin embargo llegó un segundo después y por su mirada perdida y sonrisa algo tonta Sakura dedujo que se paso de SAKE.

-Vaya vaya, sólo falta el Casanova y los tengo a todos, que privilegio el mío- Dijo Gaara con una voz algo cínica.

-Privilegio el mío tener frente a mí al…como dijeron….a…sí, Artista joven revelación del año- La voz de Sasuke era aun más cínica y burlona.

-Sólo le decía a Sakura cuanto me gustaría escucharla cantar

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura quien esquivo la mirada hacia otro lado, desde hacía rato había estado observándolos de reojo, no podía quitar la mirada de Sakura, ya que tuvo un mal presentimiento de que el imbécil de Gaara se acercaría a ella. Y odiaba tener siempre la razón, al verlo hablar, y notar como el bastardo se acercaba a ella haciéndola ver tan inocente y acorralada su instinto volvió y dejó hablando sola a las molestas que lo habían estado acosando toda la noche para alejar a Gaara de Sakura, aunque sabía que no debía importarle, aunque no debía interferir, aunque sabía que no era su problema con quien Sakura quisiera coquetear no podía dejarlos juntos un segundo más.

-Créeme que la escucharas….- Sasuke dijo esto con una mirada algo oscura y un tono de voz frío y orgulloso.

Naruto se acercó a Gaara dándole unas palmaditas y preguntándole por algo que Sakura no presto mucha atención.

Gaara se despidió de la pelirrosa y antes de irse llamó a Sasuke.

-También estoy esperando oírte cantar de nuevo Uchiha…a ver si has mejorado un poco- Dijo provocando que Sasuke apretara los puños con fuerzas.

Sakura notó que el tono de Gaara era sarcástico y decía todo aquello para molestar al moreno, pero aun así no era el momento ni lugar para perder los estribos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pasarle la mano a Sasuke por el brazo y al parecer el roce logró sacar a Sasuke de su envenenada mirada.

Gaara vio aquel gesto y cambió su rostro burlón por uno algo más seco.

-Nos veremos luego Sakura- Dijo antes de irse y perderse entre la gente que estaba ajena a la "casi pelea" de bandas.

Itachi apareció de pronto junto con Matsuri y ambos parecían algo alterados.

-Debemos irnos ya, ¿alguien ha visto a Sai?-Preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha algo estresado.

-¿Me buscaban?-Preguntó Sai apareciendo de pronto.

-Malas noticias, han descubierto donde te quedabas Sakura, así que esta noche no podrás dormir en la suite, en realidad ya dejó de ser tu domicilio.

Sakura ensanchó la mirada como un perrito abandonado, le había agarrado cariño a aquella suite, ahora tendría que abandonarla.

-Te quedaras en casa del padre de Naruto, Minato, el apartamento de Sasuke también está rodeado y no queremos rumores sobre amoríos falsos en la banda…

Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que evitar mover si quiera un musculo al escuchar "amorío" y no era que tuvieran uno, pero la sola idea los excitaba, era como un sueño imposible que solo quedaría en sus cabezas.

Naruto ya estaba siendo medio arrastrado por Sai cuando entraron al bús privado, nadie dijo nada en el viaje a la casa del padre adoptivo de Sasuke y biológico de Naruto.

La urbanización era privada y Sakura entendía porque ahí no llegaba ni un paparazzi, al parecer Minato estaba de viaje así que solo se quedarían Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Sakura, al parecer Sai se rehusó alegando que tenía cosas que resolver.

Aunque Sai fuera tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, a la hora de hacer lo que se le daba la gana lo hacía sin importarle un bledo la orden de los managers.

La casa era bastante grande y hermosa, al entrar Sakura percibió un olor a hogar único, casi igual al de su casa en Inglaterra, la única casa verdadera donde compartió con su padre los mejores años de su infancia.

Sasuke se encargó de arrastrar a Naruto hasta su habitación y luego bajó para decir que el rubio ya se había quedado dormido, Itachi y Sakura hablaron un rato en la sala de la casa mientras que Sasuke al parecer estaba concentrado viendo una película.

Itachi se despidió bostezando dejando un silencio incomodo entre la pelirrosa y el moreno.

-Supongo que me voy a dormir…-Dijo Sakura finalmente.

-Así que ahora me hablas.

Sakura recordó que había decidido no hablarle a Sasuke, aunque al parecer ya era muy tarde. Sasuke apagó el televiso y sonrió arrogante.

Sakura bufó y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras deteniéndose y volteando hacia Sasuke.

-No sé dónde voy a dormir- Dijo sonrojándose con una sonrisa tímida.

Sasuke ya se estaba acercando a ella cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que no conocía aquella casa, Sasuke la guió hasta el piso de arriba y le señaló un cuarto bastante amplio con una cama matrimonial que de solo verla producía sueño.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación de al lado.

Sakura se quito el maquillaje y se colocó una camisa bastante grande que encontró en una de las gavetas de un armario, supuso que sería de Naruto o del padre del rubio, le quedaba como una especie de bata, pero con eso bastaría, dormiría cómoda, eso solo y si las pesadillas se lo permitían. Al acostarse sintió el sueño apoderarse de su cuerpo y una pesadez embriagarla hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

_Ésta vez se hallaba en un escenario, llevaba el micrófono en mano y aunque el lugar era inmenso no había nadie presente, las luces del lugar fueron apagándose poco a poco, hasta que todo quedo en las penumbras, Sakura prendió el micrófono._

_-¿Hola?- El eco de su voz se hizo presente y retumbó sus oídos._

_-Sakura…-La voz de una mujer invadió el lugar._

_Sakura conocía aquella melodiosa voz, pero no podía recordar quien era la dueña, comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad y percibió la sombra de aquella persona frente a ella, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero a la vez curiosidad, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, la persona se desvaneció y Sakura cayó en un vacío._

-SAKURA!-La llamó desesperado Sasuke a su lado.

La pelirrosa sudaba y se encontraba con las manos aferradas a las sabanas, Sasuke estaba inclinado en la cama, su rostro denotaba un brillo de terror y confusión.

La respiración de Sakura estaba agitada por la desesperante pesadilla y no sabía muy bien que había hecho para que Sasuke corriera a despertarla, pero se lo agradecía.

-¿Qué decía?-Preguntó Sakura sentándose.

Sasuke se relajó un poco y se sentó a su lado. Medito un poco antes de hablar.

-Te estabas retorciendo y llorabas, o mejor dicho era una especie de grito ahogado, y gritabas…Mamá….-Respondió serio y dudoso.

Sakura no esperaba aquello, en ningún momento vio a su madre en su pesadilla, ni siquiera la recordaba, pero quizás era aquella mujer.

-Siento haberte despertado…- Se disculpó Sakura.

-No estaba durmiendo…solo escribía…un poco…

Sakura se detuvo a notar que Sasuke no llevaba camisa y solo llevaba encima unos shorts negros, trató de disimular su nerviosismo tosiendo un poco.

-Bueno creo que mejor vuelvo a mi habitación- Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

La mirada de Sakura era entre avergonzada y suplicante.

-Podrías… ¿podrías acompañarme mientras duermo?-Preguntó algo insegura de lo que pedía.

No era como si le pidiera dormir con ella, era solo que no quería estar sola, necesitaba de su presencia como cuando rogaba por algo de valor para enfrentar a la prensa y demás. Necesitaba de él, se había vuelto adicta a su presencia.

Sasuke parecía algo nervioso, por primera vez desde que Sakura lo conoció.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Se apresuró a decir Sakura sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-No es eso, espera un momento.- Dijo el moreno saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Unos minutos después apareció en la habitación con una guitarra acústica en sus manos y la imagen le recordó bastante a la foto que tiene en el disco.

-¿Y si despiertas a los chicos?-Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada

-Naruto está tan ebrio que no lo notará, y el sueño de Itachi es tan pesado que ni que el mundo se acabara lo despertaría, mi padre solía tocarnos hasta que nos dormíamos en las noches de tormentas…

Era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba de su familia, o de algo tan íntimo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a Sakura y ella se acurrucó con las sabanas.

-Yo…no suelo cantar…-admitió Sasuke sin mirarla a los ojos, pero aun así Sakura pudo ver algo de rojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura sintió su corazón agitarse, jamás imagino que Sasuke le cantaría, eso sería como demasiado para su débil corazón. Pensó que solo le tocaría un poco de guitarra para salir del paso o consentir sus caprichos de niña asustada.

-Sasuke no tienes que…

-Sólo lo hago cuando quiero, y ahora quiero cantarte…- La interrumpió el moreno evitando a toda costa mirarla a la cara.

Sakura se calló y escuchó como Sasuke comenzaba a tocar la guitarra, era tan melodioso que podía quedarse horas viéndolo tocar, sus dedos se movían de manera ágil y el sonido era tan fantástico que dudaba que hubiera alguien en el mundo mejor en tocar la guitarra, Sasuke se transformaba.

-Es la canción en la que he estado trasnochándome…espero que te guste- Dijo para luego mirarla a los ojos y provocar un escalofrío en ella.

**When I see your smile **

**Tears run down my face I can't replace **

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out **

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

_Sakura jamás pensó que Sasuke pudiera volverse más perfecto de lo que ya era, pero una vez mas estaba equivocada. La voz de Sasuke era tan perfecta que las palabras para describirla se quedaban cortas._

_Sasuke cantaba con tanta pasion aquella suave cancion, que Sakura sentía estarse transportando a un mundo distinto, un mundo en el que solo exitían ellos dos, en el que Sasuke era de ella y ella le pertenecía a el. Como aquella canción._

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us **

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart **

**Please don't throw that away **

**Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

_Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, que cada palabra de aquella cancion fuera acerca de su relacion, porque de ser así Sakura ariesgaría todo por él._

**Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be okay Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

La suave voz de Sasuke inevitablemente logró dormirla como había prometido que lo haría…La pelirrosa cayó en un dulce sueño, de esos que tenía tiempo no tenía, y en donde Sasuke era el protagonista, el guardián de sus sueños y su ángel guardián.

**o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- CONTINUARÁ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Malo**

**Bueno**

**Regular**

**Excelente**

**Voto por la última opción xD, no es cierto, espero que les haya gustado, ansío saber que les pareció, pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿bastante avances no creen? Bueno me siento bastante satisfecha, iba a continuar pero no puedo hacerlo tan largo, SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, discúlpenme de corazón.**

**Las quiero! Son mi inspiración, QUE VIVA LA MUSICA, Y el Sasusaku xD**


	7. Rivalidad

Muchas Gracias por todos sus lindo Reviews, Tengo que agradecer por su apoyo, paciencia y aportes! Sus sugerencias de canciones son geniales! Mil gracias, espero disfruten este capítulo, aclarará bastantes dudas!

En este capítulo utilicé las siguientes canciones:

"CrushCrushCrush" de **Paramore**

"Winter Sleep" de** Olivia Lufkin **(ya utilizada antes)

"A Little Pain" de **Olivia Lufkin**

"Break your heart" de **Taio Cruz**

**Melodía de Amor**

Capítulo VII

**Rivalidad**

Una castaña pedía su tercera copa de vino sentada en la barra de un elegante bar. El mesonero trató de coquetear un poco pero al ver la actitud fría de la chica desistió.

-¿Sabes que no es bueno que una dama tan elegante y talentosa como tu se encuentre sola en un bar a estas horas?

Matsuri reconoció aquella suave y masculina voz y sin siquiera voltear delineó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kakashi, si es así, ¿entonces porque no te me unes?-Preguntó para luego sorber un poco del alcohol en su elegante copa.

-Con mucho gusto cariño.

El apuesto peliplateado tomó asiento junto a la castaña y ambos comenzaron a tomar sin decir una palabra. Hasta que Kakashi decidió cortar el silencio.

-Vamos a ver si adivino…

Matsuri volteó la mirada algo suspicaz, pero totalmente cuerda a pesar de que llevaba más de una botella de vino en su cuerpo.

-Estás aquí por cuestiones del corazón, por la manera en que estas tan silenciosa supongo que es un amor no correspondido o quizás hasta secreto, ya que estas tomando vino he de suponer que no estás despechada mas si estas dolida, por lo que puedo deducir que no es solo cualquier persona sino que se trata de alguien importante quizás un amigo…así que… ¿Enamorada de tu mejor amigo?

Matsuri comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Cuando por fin paró tomo un poco mas de su copa y volteó su rostro hacia Kakashi quien la veía expectante con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-BINGO…

-Siento haber acertado, hubiera preferido que estuvieras así por cuestiones de trabajo y no de amor…

-Ahí si te has equivocado, a pesar de que todo lo demás es cierto, también influye en mi trabajo, pero que más da, al demonio, seguiré siendo la amiga enamorada hasta que quizás, el mundo de un giro….- Añadió Matsuri en un tono resignado.

-El mundo siempre está girando cariño…

Matsuri terminó su copa y beso en la mejilla al peli plateado.

-Supongo que eso de beber y no emborracharte ni un pelo lo has sacado de parte de tu hermana….

-Rin aun te ama lo sé…

-El amor no es algo que haya faltado entre nosotros…

-Entonces busca aquello que falta…para mi tu siempre serás el mejor partido para mi hermana Kakashi…-Dijo Matsuri mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

-Quizás ya es muy tarde para mí….-Respondió Kakashi resignado.

Matsuri sonrió tiernamente-No está terminado, no hasta que ambos digan acepto y si eso llega a pasar te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado, no quiero ver otro divorcio en nuestra familia.

Kakashi respiró hondo y asintió, esperó que Matsuri saliera del bar y se tomó otra copa, para calmar las tensiones, para olvidar quizás un poco, para aliviar el dolor, el dolor que estaba en su corazón desde que terminó su relación con la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Rin…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke se quedó profundamente dormido después de ver como Sakura cerraba su ojos y caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Al principio no estaba seguro de pasar la noche a su lado, pero estaba tan cansado que le costó moverse, y más aun cuando la pelirrosa le coloco el brazo sobre su abdomen.

Los rayos del sol que se colaron por la ventana lo despertaron lentamente, sus ojos no abrían hasta que recordó donde se encontraba y que no era un buen lugar para estar, no si su hermano y Naruto se encontraban bajo el mismo techo.

Antes de poder si quiera mover el brazo de Sakura, quien al parecer no se movió en toda la noche, visualizó a alguien en la puerta del cuarto, al girar el rostro visualizó a su hermano recostado del marco de la puerta con una taza de lo que supuso era café.

Itachi al igual que él poseía aquella característica típica en su familia, aquella mirada tan inexpresiva que desesperaba ya que no te daba la mas mínima idea de lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

-Yo..he….esto…no…-Balbuceaba Sasuke.

Itachi embozó una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-Yo, tú…nosotros, vaya hermano veo que se te ha olvidado cómo hablar.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Baja a la cocina, hablemos mejor ahí….

Sasuke no se resistió y lo siguió, con cuidado se separó de la pelirrosa y siguió a su hermano hasta la amplia cocina, como era de esperarse Naruto aun no se había levantado, seguro lo tendrían que hacer más tarde con un balde de agua fría.

-Explícate-Exigió Itachi con un tono de voz calmado pero a la vez autoritario.

Sasuke rodeo los ojos y se fue directo al refrigerador ignorando la orden de su hermano y buscando algo de jugo de naranja.

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Sasuke, recuerda que la agenda es apretada y el trabajo bastante arduo…

-No pasó nada, tenía pesadillas y le toque un poco de música…como padre lo hacía…

Itachi alzó su ceja derecha y tomó un poco de su café.

-Y para eso tenías que ir semidesnudo

Sasuke frunció el ceño, bajó la mirada y vio que solo tenía un short, se había asustado tanto por los gritos de Sakura que ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse una camisa antes de ir a socorrerla.

-Detalles…

-Ya veo…solo espero que entiendas que todo entre ustedes debe quedar como una amistad, y con eso no me refiero a la amistad tipo "amigos con derecho" estamos en las ligas mayores, el amor solo estropearía muchas cosas en la banda, y si quieres seguir con tu sueño será mejor que te centres, si quieres que Sakura siga con el suyo, aléjate de ella…

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el estomago, estaba claro de que Itachi tenía una pizca de razón, pero no tenía que ser tan duro.

-Estoy centrado…no debes decirme que hacer o no….

-Te recuerdo que como tu hermano no tengo nada que decir pero como el manager de la banda debo tomar las decisiones, y una relación entre integrantes traería bastante polémica, son cosas que no están en nuestras manos sino de la disquera.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, aquello era la única parte de ese mundo que no le gustaba, todo debía estar calculado, precisado, estudiado. Nada podía ser espontaneo, nada natural, con fluidez, con armonía, nada podía funcionar en ese mundo si venía de la manera en que había surgido la relación de Sakura y él.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más Sakura apareció en la cocina frotándose el rostro y bostezando. El vacío en el estomago del moreno se hizo más grande, porque a pesar de que estuviera loco por Sakura, de que la amara hasta los huesos y que quisiera regalarle el mundo, la realidad era otra, y de esa realidad dependía mucha gente, incluyendo Sakura, quien no tenía nada en el mundo…solo aquel sueño de cantar y de ser feliz expresando sus sentimientos por medio del canto.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura confundida al sentir la tensión que había en la cocina.

Itachi miró fijamente a Sasuke.

-No pasa nada- Respondió Sasuke fríamente saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras hasta su recámara.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en su interior ante la respuesta de Sasuke, por supuesto no esperaba que el moreno al verla corriera y se la comiera a besos después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero quizás un tono más suave y hasta una sonrisa, no una mirada inexpresiva y un tono de voz tan frío.

Itachi terminó de tomarse su café y sintió pena por su hermano y por Sakura, aunque ya había notado que entre ellos había algo más, jamás pensó que estuvieran tan unidos. Sasuke después de todo nunca era así con nadie.

Naruto se levantó unas dos horas más tarde y después de que todos estuvieran listos salieron hasta el lugar donde sería su primer concierto, aunque no era solo de ellos sino que estarían tocando con otras bandas era una pieza importante del lanzamiento del nuevo disco.

Aquel concierto benéfico estaría repleto de personas, Tokyo estaría colapsado y sería la mejor oportunidad para mostrar con mayor esplendor la voz de Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba algo frustrada ya que Sasuke no le había dedicado ni una sola palabra desde aquella mañana, estaba frío y malhumorado, y aunque intentaba recordar si le había hecho o dicho algo o si algo había pasado con la banda no podía encontrar nada, todo parecía bien, todos menos él. Aunque el siempre se ponía tenso con las presentaciones aquella tensión era diferente.

Matsuri al igual que Sasuke estaba fuera de lugar, no tenía aquella chispa alegre ni aquel aura de felicidad que la caracterizaba, mientras daba órdenes a las personas parecía algo perdida.

Naruto estaba tan radiante como siempre, a pesar de haberse tomado casi todo el alcohol de la fiesta pasada y Sai estaba tan tranquilo y sonriente como siempre. Mientras caminaban por el backstage Sakura trataba de llamar la atención de Sasuke caminando a su lado y molestándolo tocándolo con el dedo índice en la espalda y hombros.

Sasuke no respondía y a veces solo llegó a carraspear la garganta y acelerar sus pasos. Dándose por vencida la pelirrosa trató de hacerle caso a lo que decían los directores y organizadores del concierto.

Al llegar al escenario Sakura tuvo que respirar hondo para no desmayarse, el lugar se veía tan gigante que pensó que ocuparía gran parte de Tokyo.

-Bienvenida a las grandes liga baby- Dijo Sai tomándola por los hombros haciéndola llegar a tierra.

-¿Aquí…Aquí es donde tocaremos?-Preguntó Sakura y no pudo evitar dejar su voz sonar algo asustada.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan! Además debemos ser los mejores, ya que cantaremos con muchos otros artistas.

-Seremos los mejores querrás decir dobe…-Lo corrigió Sasuke con su voz segura y de superioridad como era usual en el en situaciones de tensión.

Naruto frunció el ceño para luego girar su azuleja mirada hacia Sakura. La tomó por los hombros y le sonrió con aquella calidez y aquel cariño que lo hacía el rubio más atractivo y dulce que jamás pudo cruzar la faz de la tierra, o eso pensaba Sakura.

-Eres la mejor Sakura, esto será pan comido, además Sai, el TEME y yo estaremos junto a ti, somos un equipo, ¿no es así?-Preguntó a los demás.

-Así es- Dijo Sai acercándose y abrazando a Sakura por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello.

Naruto se unió al abrazo y Sakura sonrió, tener a dos hombres tan guapos como Naruto y Sai abrazándola tan estrechamente podría poner nerviosa a cualquier chica pero Sakura no sentía nervios, se sentía feliz y afortunada, sentía estar abrazando a unos hermanos que nunca tuvo.

-Gracias chicos- Murmuró con una voz algo quebrada.

-Ven TEME únete- Pidió Naruto extendiendo la mano.

-Creo que ya estoy suficientemente empalagado con solo verlos- Respondió Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y una mirada algo incomoda.

-No seas idiota Sasuke, ven, somos un equipo…a menos de que tengas pena de abrazar a Sakura-chan….- Insinuó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara y una minara insinuante.

Sakura sintió su cara enrojecer y vio como Sasuke chasqueaba los dientes y salía rápidamente del lugar internándose en el **backstage**.

-Supongo que mis deducciones sobre que es gay son ciertas- dijo Naruto separándose de Sakura y encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya puedes soltarla Sai- Añadió el rubio viendo con mala cara como Sai aun sostenía el abrazo.

-Nunca usaría mis tácticas sobre Sakura, sin ofender, eres una mujer muy atractiva.

-Tranquilo- Respondió Sakura agradecida de que aquellas tácticas no estuvieran siendo utilizadas sobre ella, ya que la sola idea le producía escalofrío. -¿Tácticas?-Preguntó a Sai quien escribía un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Verás Sakura-chan…Sai posee las técnicas perfectas diseñadas por su maliciosa mente pervertida para que cualquier chica en el planeta caiga a sus pies.

-No es para tanto- dijo Sai colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su caro pantalón, haciendo que su pose sexy e indiferente solo contradijeran las palabras de Naruto.

-Primero las estudia, y no sabes cómo tiene ojo el paliducho este para eso, puede deducir que clase de chica eres con cualquier cosa, luego de eso aplica sus tácticas, si eres de aquellas fáciles simplemente utiliza las palabras típicas, si eres de las que se da de dura….

-Solo hay una manera de atacar a aquellas féminas de duro carácter….- Intervino Sai con una sonrisa galante.

Sakura estaba tan adentrada en la conversación que por un momento se sintió como un chico sediento de información para conquistar a una chica, la verdad es que Sai intimidaba en cuestiones de conquistas.

-El desinterés- Respondió finalmente Naruto sin poder resistirse.

-¿Desinterés?-Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Es una ley, a las personas le gusta las cosas imposibles, si un hombre te atosiga y persigue pierdes el interés, mientras si ese hombre ni siquiera te mira y pasa de ti…

-Estarás detrás de el por atención- Intervino Sakura.

-Exactamente, vaya Sakura si fueras un hombre seguramente serías mi mejor compañero para estas cosas- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-HEY! ¿Y yo qué? Me sé todas las normas, leyes y tácticas- Preguntó Naruto algo ofendido.

-Naruto, aunque quisieras jamás podrías ser como yo…

-¿Y eso porque?-Preguntó el rubio dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

-Eres demasiado… bueno- Añadió Sai con una sonrisa amigable saliendo del lugar por el mismo camino que tomó Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-Me gusta tal y como eres Naruto, seguro encontraras a alguien que se resista a los chicos malos como Sai y quiera un chico bueno, como tu- Sakura le sonrió con tanta calidez que fue inevitable para Naruto sonreírle como un niño a quien le regalan un juguete.

El resto del día se lo pasaron en aquel lugar ensayando las canciones que tocarían, les habían otorgado un espacio para tres canciones, que era el máximo para los artistas más importantes.

La primera de las canciones se titulaba "**CrushCrushCrush**" era divertida, los chicos participaban un poco en ella con su voz y el ritmo era bastante movido, lo cual contrastaba bastante con la siguiente, **Winter Sleep**, Sakura pensó que sería genial mostrarle a Gaara (quien por supuesto participaría en el concierto) su voz, más que porque el pelirrojo le dijo que era su canción preferida, era porque sentía demasiada admiración y quería saber su opinión, no todos los días conocía un cantante del calibre de Gaara y podía pedirle un consejo o sorprenderlo.

Sasuke no hizo comentario ni preguntas acerca de por qué la pelirrosa quería específicamente aquella canción lo que relajó un poco a Sakura, no sabía si nombrar a Gaara era buena idea.

La última canción decidida fue "**A little pain**" ya que era una de las principales del disco, y al parecer se estaba posicionando de primera en la radio.

Las ensayaron una y otra vez, varias personas que Matsuri había contratado señalaban y daban tips a la pelirrosa de cómo debía actuar en el escenario, aunque la pelirrosa entendió que podía hacer lo que quisiera pero sin llegar a extremos, ellos le decían en que ángulos su rostro se vería mejor, que gestos serían más adecuados y los gestos corporales que eran perfecto para usar en conciertos. Los movimientos con el micrófono y los puntos específicos que debía usar en el escenario.

Sakura descubrió que sus gestos más utilizados eran los movimientos con sus brazos y cuando era el solo de Sasuke o de la batería o el bajo se dejaba llevar por la música cerrando los ojos, así que los ayudantes la evaluaron y dijeron que estaba lista para rockear el escenario.

Finalmente terminaron después de pasar casi toda mañana y tarde en aquel lugar.

-Bien chicos, estamos listo, mañana seguramente estarán increíbles- Añadió Kakashi aplaudiendo.

El resto del equipo comenzó a aplaudir y decidieron volver al autobús.

-Sakura ya te hemos conseguido un piso para que te quedes, queda en una zona bastante reservada, excelente seguridad.-Dijo Matsuri acercándose a la pelirrosa mientras entraban en el bus.

-Eso es excelente- Respondió Sakura aunque la idea no le emocionaba tanto como la palabra, realmente no importaba mucho donde se quedaba ya que de ahora en adelante estarían en aquel autobús y seguramente en aeropuertos, aviones y hoteles.

Matsuri sonrió dulcemente para luego sentarse junto a la pelirrosa y chequear un block de notas. Su mirada era perdida y algo triste.

-Matsuri… ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura con una voz suave.

La castaña sabía que Sakura no era precisamente la persona a la que quería contarle lo que le sucedía.

**Flash Back**

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, pero aun así Matsuri no prestaba atención a los varios chicos que se le acercaban a invitarle un trago.

"Los tragos son gratis"-Pensaba la castaña rechazándolos con cortesía.

Su mirada inevitablemente seguía desviándose hacia aquel chico de cabellera rojo, seguía fijándose en él aun después de tantos años, su amor platónico, su mejor amigo.

Habló con varias personas y decidió tomar algo de aire, y quizás fumarse un cigarrillo. No era el mejor vicio, pero solo recurría a él después de ver a Gaara.

-Sabes cómo odio que fumes…Matsuri.

La castaña tuvo que evitar gritar ante el susto.

-Gaara-Dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

Gaara le sonrió y se acercó lentamente quitándole el cigarro pisándolo en el suelo.

-Yo…

-Lo sientes, lo sé- Le atajó el pelirrojo- La noche es fría ¿sabes? Es poca ropa para que salgas así…

Matsuri bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al sorprender a Gaara señalando el escote atrevido del vestido negro que llevaba.

-No siempre voy vestida de ejecutiva y asistente- Le reprochó.

Gaara se carcajeó quitándose la chaqueta de cuero colocándosela sobre los hombros. Aquella calidez que recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña era tan agradable como siempre. La calidez que producía la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-Gracias

Gaara besó la frente de Matsuri con dulzura.

-Siento haber estado tan distante últimamente…como sabrás la banda me ha tenido ocupado…bueno…lo sabes bien ya que estas con el enemigo.

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonreír, Gaara no perdía una oportunidad para reprocharle el trabajar para su "enemigo"

-Lo sé muy bien Gaara…pero…estoy orgullosa de ti, has hecho un trabajo fantástico, tal y como te lo prometiste…

-Tu igual…según lo que sé, Sakura al parecer no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, y hoy parecía tan segura de quien era cada persona en la fiesta que me ha impresionado, solo puedes estar tu detrás de ese milagro…

Matsuri se sonrojó.

-Es una chica interesante…-Añadió Gaara con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

Matsuri sintió una punzada en su pecho, una punzada que siempre llegaba a ella cada vez que tenía como escuchar a Gaara hablar de otras chicas, aunque ella se lo había buscado, ella se lo había buscado con su cobardía, con su silencio.

-Es una chica fantástica- Tuvo que admitir esta vez, ya que Sakura lo era.

-Quiero…quiero salir con ella….se que es parte del enemigo…pero hay algo en ella que me gusta…-Admitió Gaara con la mirada seria.

Matsuri sintió un vacio, un vacio que estaba segura tarde o temprano sentiría. Siempre era lo mismo, debía escuchar a Gaara hablar sobre sus amores, después sobre sus desamores y simplemente estar ahí, a su lado, asintiendo, o llorando junto a el.

-Yo…puedo arreglar eso…

-Lo se…y no porque trabajas con el enemigo, sino porque eres mi mejor amiga, y confío en ti si dices que Sakura vale la pena…

Matsuri asintió tragándose su dolor y devolviéndole la chaqueta a Gaara.

-Hablaré eso…y…

-Te llamaré luego- La interrumpió Gaara despidiéndose con una señal entrando a una limosina.

-Claro….

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No Sakura…todo genial…

Sakura embozó una ancha sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

Se dirigieron al edificio de la disquera ya que tenían que esperar por una junta que tendrían sus managers.

Entraron en el salón donde siempre esperaban o pasaban el tiempo. Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente a la pelirrosa y se adentró en un libro titulado "Las estrellas y sus historias"

Sakura suspiró aburrida y se sentó en un mueble mientras ella y Naruto observaban la televisión. Sai había ido a buscar algunas golosinas y bebidas para pasar el tiempo.

Naruto comenzó a bailar y cantar al ritmo de una canción que se postulaba como número 3 en el ranking de aquel programa de música, Sakura aplaudía y apoyaba al rubio mientras Sasuke trataba de mantenerse al margen.

La canción tenía un ritmo contagioso y el simple hecho de que Naruto la cantara era aun más divertido.

**Now listen to me baby  
Before i love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna decieve you**

Un apuesto chico de alta estatura, piel bronceada y castaña cabellera cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la canción. En el video estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres y delineaba una sonrisa presumida en sus labios****

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'mma tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start.

****

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Now listen to me baby  
Before i love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna decieve you  


Su estilo era bastante atractivo y los aretes en su oreja le daban un aspecto rebelde

**If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'mma tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start.**

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera chance de unirse al baile la televisión se apago. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento no me agrada el cantante…

-¿Shikamaru? Pero si es tremendo tipo- Dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Un hombre que canta sobre romper el corazón a una chica como si está orgulloso de ello no es un hombre…-Se limitó a decir.

-Pero que dices, si tú eres el primero que rompe corazones Sai- Intervino Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pero no canto sobre ello ni tampoco se los hago adrede…Ellas saben lo que hacen cuando entran en mi vida.

-¿Entonces romperle el corazón y no cantar acerca de eso te hace mejor que Shikamaru?-Preguntó sínicamente el moreno

-Déjalo Sasuke, simplemente no paso al tipejo, eso es todo…

Sasuke se encogió de hombro y le robo la patata que Sakura estaba a punto de comerse.

Antes de poder replicarle Matsuri entró junto con Itachi al salón.

-¿Y bien alguna novedad de los jefecillos? ¿Podemos irnos?-Preguntó Naruto impaciente.

-Si hay novedades….-Dijo Itachi evitando mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Pero primero…Sakura podrías contestar el teléfono…-Dijo entregándole un celular.

-¿Quién?...-Preguntó Sakura confundida…

Su respuesta estuvo aclarada una vez que puso el teléfono en su oído.

-¿Qué tal peligro de maquinas de gaseosas?-Saludo la voz de Gaara.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, era la última persona que se esperaba por llamarla.

-¿Gaara?-Preguntó confundida.

Los presentes en la habitación posaron la mirada sobre ella, y Sakura sintió una más pesada que todas. Sasuke se había tensado por completo.

"Que hace el bastardo llamándola"-Pensó frustrado.

Todos esperaron a que la pelirrosa terminara la conversación, la cual no fue muy larga, y en la cual Sakura solo se limitó a decir, sí y no.

Al cortar la llamada todos la miraron expectante.

-SAKURA-CHAN!-Gritó Naruto como siempre siendo el primero en perder la paciencia.

-Etto…Gaara….-Sakura no hallaba como mirar a Sasuke, trataba por todos los medio mirar a cualquiera excepto él…

-¿Que quería?-Pregunto Sai.

-Cenar conmigo…

Sasuke sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de la rabia que sentía por dentro.

Sin embargo no había nada que podría hacer, sabía que esta era una oportunidad genial para la disquera, para formar una relación polémica entre bandas enemigas que solo lograran elevar las ventas de **Black Route** y de los conciertos y demás eventos por venir.

Negocios, dinero, todo terminaba en eso, nada podía ser pasional ni natural como la misma música que tocaban, todo terminaba siendo dominado por la compañía que los manejaba como títeres a su antojo.

Y él, ahí, frente a la chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo sin poder decir nada, sin poder oponerse a que un tarado la invitara a cenar, sin poder decirle "NO SAKURA TU ERES MÍA" sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?-Pregunto Naruto desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-Que no…-Respondió Sakura sin poder evitar mirar a Sasuke de reojo.

El moreno sintió un alivio en su interior, pero a su vez no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-La junta ha estudiado esto…Ya el manager de Gaara habló con nosotros y la Disquera a aprobado una relación entre ustedes…Así que no hay problema Sakura- Añadió Itachi.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno Sakura no esperabas que todo fuera color de rosa…si quieres salir con alguien eso debe ser aceptado por la compañía, por la disquera…no puede ser tan liberal, hay muchas empresas que trabajan con esa información, revistas, programas de televisión, cualquier mal movimiento pondría en peligro las ventas, y la idea de que tú y Gaara salgan les ha parecido genial a Akatsuki.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica.

-¿Están de broma?-Preguntó confusa.

Ante las caras serias de Itachi y Matsuri supo que no, que iban en serio, y que la verdad era que así no quisiera terminaría saliendo con Gaara, por el bien de la banda, pero…ella no quería, Sasuke…a Sasuke seguro no le gustaría la idea, y ella solo quería estar con el moreno… ¿Qué le parecería eso a la disquera? ¿Lo aceptarían?

Antes de poder replicar la voz de Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Debes hacerlo….sal con Gaara….llámalo, de seguro harán una linda pareja y las ventas de nuestro disco llegaran al cielo- Añadió con una mirada inexpresiva y una voz firme y fría.

Sakura sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado y la hubieran dejado en blanco, Sasuke, no se había opuesto a aquella loca idea, sino que la apoyaba, le había dicho que lo hiciera, una vez más le había demostrado que era solamente una integrante más en su banda, que ella era una pieza de su equipo.

La cantante de su banda y nada más.

"Ilusa Sakura"-Pensó.

-Bien…lo llamaré y le diré que he cambiado de opinión.-Respondió con una mirada desafiante y tratando de no quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y los presentes observaban la escena en silencio, casi aguantando las respiraciones, parecía que cualquier cosa haría explotar aquel lugar.

Sai negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar mientras que Naruto se sentó en el sillón viendo como Sakura volvía a comunicarse con Gaara.

Itachi también dejó la habitación junto con Matsuri.

-Está bien si quieres llorar….-Le dijo Naruto al ver trancar la llamada, su mirada era como la de un hermano mayor que observa a su hermanita pasar por un mal de amores.

Sakura giró la mirada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero llorar?...-Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Porque sé…sé lo que pasa entre el Teme y tú…

Sakura trató de evitar ser muy obvia y no reaccionar ante aquellas palabras del rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasado tienen Sasuke y Gaara?-Preguntó curiosa tratando de cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación.

El rubio colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió tiernamente.

-Creo que es hora de que te lo diga….al final eres una integrante de nuestra banda y nuestra amiga…En nuestros comienzos, cuando tocábamos en clubs y fiestas, siempre cambiábamos de vocalistas, Sasuke estaba frustrado porque no lograba encontrar a nadie, según él, "la indicada", seguimos cambiando, tuvimos vocalistas mujeres, hombres, y hasta dudosos de sexualidad- Bromeó.

-Entonces conocimos a Gaara, iba a otra escuela pero vino hacia nosotros y dijo que le permitiéramos cantar, resultó que se adapto bien a las canciones y a nuestro estilo, y aunque no era la persona que Sasuke estaba buscando decidió que lo dejaría ya que tenía talento. Sasuke también cantaba más a menudo y ambos hacían un buen equipo, luego como siempre pasa cuando la banda tiene dos personas de carácter tan fuertes, Gaara y Sasuke tuvieron sus diferencias, y al final Gaara dejó la banda, y al poco tiempo firmó un contrato con una de las mejores disqueras del país, imagina la frustración de Sasuke…

Sakura escuchaba atenta a cada palabra, sorprendida de aquella noticia, de que Sasuke y Gaara hubieran sido una vez compañeros de una banda.

-Después de eso Sasuke se estaba dando por vencido, hasta que Itachi nos consiguió el contrato, y aunque Karin tampoco era lo que Sasuke quería, lo aceptó, y bueno, luego llegaste tú…Supongo que ahora Sasuke tiene miedo de que Gaara logre algo primero que el nuevamente…

-¿Logre algo?-Preguntó confundida

-Quizás ganarse tu corazón Sakura-chan- Respondió Naruto con una dulce sonrisa…

"Muy tarde para Gaara, Naruto"-Pensó Sakura.

Ya Sasuke le había robado el corazón.

Ahora entendía un poco la rivalidad entre el moreno y el pelirrojo, aun así no entendía porque Sasuke se había dado por vencido tan rápido, sin siquiera intentarlo, eso la había molestado, y por eso accedió a aquella ridícula idea de tener una cita con el vocalista de la banda enemiga.

Sakura vio salir al rubio de la habitación y respiró hondo. Aquello estaba dando un giro que no se esperaba, un giro del cual no sabía cómo iba a salir…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o

**Continuará**

Letras Traducidas:

_**CrushCrushCrush **__(Una de las canciones que cantarán en el concierto benefico)_

_**Tengo mucho que decirte  
Sí, tengo mucho que decir  
Noté q tus ojos están siempre sobre mí  
Mantenlos aquí y no tiene sentido**_

Ellos grabaron tu voz  
Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras  
Tus mini espías  
Ellos grabaron tu voz  
Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras  
Tus mini espías

Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush

1-2-3-4

Nada se compara a  
Una noche tranquila solos  
Solo la una, dos...  
Sólo estaba contando  
Eso nunca sucedió  
Creo q estoy soñando otra vez  
Vamos a ser más que esto

Si quieres jugarlo como un juego  
Bueno, ven, ven... vamos a jugar  
Porque prefiero perder mi vida fingiendo  
Que tener que olvidarte por un minuto entero

Ellos grabaron tu voz  
Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras  
Tus mini espías  
Ellos grabaron tu voz  
Dibujaron la verdad con sus mentiras  
Tus mini espías

Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush

1-2-3-4

Nada se compara a  
Una noche tranquila solos  
Solo la una, dos...  
Sólo estaba contando  
Eso nunca sucedió  
Creo q estoy soñando otra vez  
Vamos a ser más que esto ahora

Rock and roll, baby  
No sabes que estamos solos ahora?  
Necesito algo para cantar  
Rock and roll, hey!  
No sabes, baby, estamos solos ahora?  
Necesito algo para cantar  
Rock and roll, hey!  
No sabes, baby, estamos solos ahora?  
Dame algo para cantar

Nada se compara a  
Una noche tranquila solos  
Solo la una, dos...  
Sólo estaba contando  
Eso nunca sucedió  
Creo q estoy soñando otra vez  
Vamos a ser más que esto

Nooo

Nada se compara a  
Una noche tranquila solos  
Solo la una, dos...  
Sólo estaba contando  
Eso nunca sucedió  
Creo q estoy soñando otra vez  
Vamos a ser más que  
Más que esto oh oooohhhh  
oooooooooooooooooooooh.

_**A Little Pain **__de Olivia Lufkin_

_**Un pequeño sufrimiento**_

_**Viajando hacia la luna**_

_**Estás dormido, envolviéndote en un sueño**_

_**Mientras la luz de la desierta estrella atrae las cuerdas de la marioneta**_

_**Olvidé tu sonrisa para volverme fuerte**_

_**Estoy segura de que si estábamos juntos, podré volver atrás.**_

_**Date cuenta de que…**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**Aunque el futuro sea diferente del ahora**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**Continuaré gritando**_

_**Sin duda, mi corazón está enrollando el hilo que nos une**_

_**Para levantarme de nuevo en esos tiempos**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Viajando en silencio**_

_**Cuando extiendo mi mano, te siento, pero…**_

_**Estás tan lejos…**_

_**Así es dentro de mis memorias**_

_**Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo oír tu voz**_

_**A pesar del pequeño sufrimiento, cariño está bien.**_

_**Mírame…**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**A pesar de que estoy perdida en la soledad, con el viento soplando a mi alrededor**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**Mi corazón está protegiéndote todo el tiempo, mis manos de dispersan**_

_**Hasta que tu anterior "yo" regrese**_

_**No hay que llorar**_

_**Siente algo, siente nada**_

_**Escucha de cerca, escucha de cerca**_

_**Abre bien los oídos**_

_**Desarma al sueño infinito**_

_**En este momento**_

_**Me encontraras donde haya el silencio**_

_**Escucha de cerca, escucha de cerca**_

_**Deja la sangre fluir**_

_**A través de todos los espacios**_

_**Del universo**_

_**Date cuenta de que…**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**Aunque el futuro sea diferente del ahora**_

_**Estoy aquí esperándote**_

_**Continuaré gritando**_

_**Sin duda, mi corazón está enrollando el hilo que nos une**_

_**Para levantarme de nuevo en esos tiempos**_

_**No hay por qué llorar**_

_**Winter Sleep **__de Olivia Lufkin_

_**Continúa volviendo a mi**_

_**Recuerdo este dolor**_

_**Se extiende a través de mis ojos**_

_**Todo es gris**_

_**Todos están riendo, ellos rien**_

_**Esto me empuja muy, muy lejos**_

_**No puedo entender**_

_**Todo es azul**_

_**Puedes oírme allá afuera?**_

_**Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y**_

_**Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.**_

_**No puedo estar sola ahora.**_

_**Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno**_

_**No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.**_

_**Puedes despertarme?**_

_**Yo sé que cuando lo dejo entrar**_

_**esconde al amor de este momento.**_

_**Entonces protégelo de cerca**_

_**Vígila los movimientos que hace.**_

_**Pero aquello me atrapa, pero aquello me atrapa**_

_**Desearía poder entender como yo**_

_**Puedo hacerlo desaparecer, hacerlo desaparecer.**_

_**Alguien me escucha ahora allá afuera?**_

_**Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Besa mis labios y tal vez puedas llevarme a tu mundo por hoy.**_

_**No puedo estar sola ahora.**_

_**Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Por favor haz que todo se vaya**_

_**Volveré a sentirme alguna vez?**_

_**Espero que si...**_

_***Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Estoy mirando fijamente desde la distancia y**_

_**Siento que todo pasa a través de mi.**_

_**No puedo estar sola ahora.**_

_**Vas a abrazarme ahora? Sostén ahora mi congelado corazón.**_

_**Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno**_

_**No parece que pueda encontrar sola la forma de salir.**_

_**Puedes despertarme?**_

**Break Your Heart** de Taio Cruz (Cancion de Shikamaru)

_**Ahora escúchame cariño  
Antes de que te ame y me vaya  
Me llaman el rompe corazones  
No quiero decepcionarte.**_

Sí te enamoras de mí  
No soy muy fácil de complacer  
Voy a hacerte llorar  
Te lo dije desde el comienzo, cariño, desde el comienzo.

Sólo voy a romperte, romper tú corazón (x4)

Ahora escúchame cariño  
Antes de que te ame y me vaya  
Me llaman el rompe corazones  
No quiero decepcionarte.

Sí te enamoras de mí  
No soy muy fácil de complacer  
Voy a hacerte llorar  
Te lo dije desde el comienzo, cariño, desde el comienzo.

Sólo voy a romperte, romper tú corazón (x4)

Woah woah

No hay un punto en tratar de esconderlo  
No hay un punto en tratar de borrarme  
Sé que tengo un problema  
En hacer éste comportamiento

Sí te enamoras de mí  
No soy muy fácil de complacer  
Voy a hacerte llorar  
Te lo dije desde el comienzo, cariño, desde el comienzo.

Sólo voy a romperte, romper tú corazón (x4)


	8. Concierto: ENCUENTRO MASIVO DE ESTRELLAS

**Gracias, POR EL APOYO, Lo siento, POR LA ESPERA! Espero que este capítulo les guste, me costo mucho continuarlo, supongo que la inspiración no estaba de mi lado, estaba esperando los momentos perfectos para completarlo, pero por fin lo escribí! Espero lo disfruten, y creo que van a disfrutar las canciones!**

**Disclaimer: Ni las canciones, ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Concierto Benéfico: ENCUENTRO MASIVO DE ESTRELLAS**

Canciones de Gaara y **The Sand**

Jimmy Eat World "**The middle**"

OneRepublic "**Secrets**"

Nickelback "**Better be somebody**"

Flow "**Sign**"

Canciones cantadas por Ino

Lady Antebellum "**Ready to love again"**

Canciones cantadas por Karin

Alanis Morissette "**You Oughta Know**"

The Ting Tings "**Shut up and let me go**"

The Ting Tings "**Great DJ**"

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna escapatoria, en este momento es que se arrepentía de no leer las letras pequeñas de su contrato, no sabía que su vida sentimental sería manejada como una especie de pantomima, al firmar con Akatsuki solo pensó en que era la mejor escapatoria para su vacía existencia y una oportunidad de acercarse a Sasuke y ayudarlo en su sueño. Pero una vez más se abofeteaba internamente, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo sabía que aquel mundo del espectáculo y entretenimiento era más corrupto que la misma política.

Aun más que indignada y furiosa se sentía triste y confundida con la reacción de Sasuke, pensó que quizás se opondría, pero eso fue solo suponer cuentos de hadas. Sasuke a pesar de tener todo el perfil y porte de ser un príncipe azul estaba lejos de interpretarlo. Su arrogancia, orgullo y frialdad solo lograba demostrar lo equivocada que estaba al pensar que podían tener algo, que el destino los cruzo porque eran almas gemelas.

"Ilusa"-Se repitió.

Lo único bueno de aquel día fue llegar a su nuevo apartamento, era extraño obtener las cosas sin siquiera comprarlas por sí misma, supuso que sus prioridades eran más importantes.

El piso era más pequeño que el de Sasuke, sin embargo completamente hermoso, aunque comparado con el horrible lugar donde vivió antes de llegar a aquel "mundo" era como estar en el paraíso.

Tenía dos habitaciones ambas con hermosos y relucientes cuartos de baño, una amplia cocina junto con un pequeño pero ameno comedor, la sala era increíble con un televisor pantalla plana gigante y una colección envidiable de películas y CD de música.

Para pasar la frustración Sakura se dedicó a ver unas cuantas películas, también se comió un envase completo de helado, la sobredosis de azúcar le subió los ánimos considerablemente.

Había otra cosa que la mortificaba, y no era la confusión sobre Sasuke, o sus crecientes sentimientos hacia él, o el miedo que le daba tener una cita con el cantante de su banda enemiga, o si quiera el pensar como sería aquella farsa. Su primer concierto sería el día siguiente y eso sí era algo que la estaba volviendo loca.

Después de escuchar en su ipod repetidas veces las canciones que cantaría en el concierto y ensayar frente al espejo sus movimientos, decidió dormir y dejar todo en manos del destino, al fin de cuentas ese era el nombre de su primer álbum con Black Route.

Destiny

-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-oo-ooo—oo-o-oooo-o-ooo-o-o—oo—o-oooo—o-oooo

-Astuto Gaara, eres muy astuto…

Gaara volteo la mirada hacia Baki quien tenía una sonrisa molesta en sus labios.

-No lo hago por la disquera, ni las ventas ni nada de esa basura, lo hago porque me gusta Sakura, me parece una chica interesante…

-Y no olvides hermosa…-Añadió Sasori mientras leía un libro.

Gaara le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y el pelirrojo de ojos castaños sonrió de manera inocente.

-Si también eso, pero no hacía falta tu comentario.

-En fin, será perfecto para la banda, aunque por supuesto Black Route se beneficiara también, les viene como caído del cielo este escándalo.-Añadió Baki sin cambiar su cara de felicidad.

Gaara suspiro cansado de aquel jueguito, nunca se había sentido cómodo cuando su manager hablaba de manera tan cínica en cuanto a su vida privada. Las cual por supuesto era todo menos privadas.

-Seguro estaban buscando un escándalo después del que tuvieron con Karin, y este es el momento perfecto después de sacar su álbum con una nueva integrante-Continuó.

-¿Podrías de dejar de preocuparte por lo que ellos hagan? Tenemos fama, una gran cantidad de fans alrededor de Asia y un excelente contrato, ¿Qué más quieres Baki?

Baki quedó algo fuera de lugar después de las palabras tan firmes y agresivas del pelirrojo, sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así como manager debía aspirar a más, y por los momentos Black Route tenía todas las intenciones de batir records de venta de nuevo y seguir como número uno en todo.

-Me voy- Dijo finalmente Gaara saliendo del lugar evadiendo olímpicamente los llamados de su manager.

Baki corrió detrás de él. -Gaara mañana es el concierto, será mejor que descanses y te quedes en casa….

-Necesito relajarme y si sigo aquí solo lograre estresarme más…

-Me callaré la boca y mandare a Sasori a su casa, solo no hagas ninguna locura- Rogaba mientras caminaban por la mansión.

-Sasori definitivamente seguirá molestándome, Kankoru también salió, ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Si quieres ayudarme tomate un descanso y deja que utilice mis métodos de distracción…

Baki trató de hablar pero el sonido de la motocicleta de Gaara ahogó por completo su voz, el pelirrojo salió a máxima velocidad de la mansión.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que tomaba una decisión sorpresa, Baki enloquecía y montaba más presión sobre él, era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser el líder de su banda, pertenecer a una banda famosa, ser rico y popular.

Por fortuna aquella noche parecía tranquila por lo que los Paparazzis seguro no estaban al tanto de que había salido, generalmente salía en la moto así lograba perderlos, paró en una pizzería a la cual solía ir cuando no era famoso, quedaba cerca de su antiguo vecindario y generalmente era el único lugar normal y económico en el que podía entrar sin escuchar mujeres gritando hasta desfallecer y ser **casi** violado.

-Ohh joven Gaara- lo saludó el dueño, Paolo, un viejo amigo de su padre, Paolo conoció al padre de Gaara al mudarse de Italia a Australia su lugar de origen , Paolo y su padre después de aburrirse de los canguros y el surf se mudaron a Japón bastante jóvenes, en busca de aventuras y fascinados por la cultura Asiática.

-Ciao Paolo- Saludó Gaara embozando una sonrisa.

-Cada vez que lo veo se parece mas y mas a su padre… ¿Las mismas de siempre?-Preguntó

-Las de siempre…-Respondió el pelirrojo sentándose en la barra.

Era un restaurante pequeño pero bastante acogedor, casi podía sentir que estaba en casa.

Su padre, Gale al no saber nada de Japonés al llegar a Japón conoció a Yukio, su madre, que hablaba ingles ya que tenía familia Americana, quizás Gaara había heredado el cabello rojo de su padre y aquellas facciones varoniles y diferentes, pero sus ojos eran definitivamente igual a los de su madre, verdes pero aun así con rasgos asiáticos. "Vaya producto de mezcla de razas"-pensaba siempre que se veía en un espejo.

Según las revistas juveniles del país, los ojos más cautivantes del espectáculo.

-¿Visitarás a su madre?-Preguntó Paolo sacando de sus pensamientos a Gaara.

-No…no hoy, le he pedido mil veces que se mude a mi casa pero se rehúsa a dejar la suya, dice que le recuerda a papá…

Paolo cambió su expresión feliz a una más triste.

-Supongo que la entiendo…en fin, tu hermana Temari vino hace poco a visitarme, sin embargo el bueno para nada de Kankuro no ha venido…

-Sabes cómo es Kankuro…digamos que ha estado más ocupado que yo…y no me refiero al trabajo

Paolo se carcajeó. Después de unos minutos las pizzas estaban listas, Gaara se despidió y se dirigió a su destino. A su escape del estrés y de la alocada vida que llevaba los últimos años.

Llegó a un edificio pequeño pero de fachada bastante moderna, tocó el intercomunicador y la voz que estaba esperando contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Tengo una entrega de pizza para la señorita Matsuri…-Dijo cambiando la voz.

-No he pedido ninguna pizza- Respondió la castaña desconcertada.

-Viene con una nota…-se apresuró a decir. "No aguantará la curiosidad"-Pensó el pelirrojo conociendo a su amiga.

Matsuri aunque no había ordenado pizza si llevaba una nota se dejó vencer por la curiosidad, además que no había comido nada en todo el día, y definitivamente no había sido el mejor día de su vida, una pizza seguramente le levantaría el ánimo.

-Directamente y recién sacadas del horno desde Mamma mia!- Gritó Gaara con un acento italiano al ver a Matsuri abrir la puerta.

La castaña parecía al principio en una especie de shock y después de reaccionar embozó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro iluminado por las luces de la calle.

-Estás loco….

-Y muerto de hambre…ahh además de completamente estresado… ¿cenamos?-Preguntó embozando una mirada de súplica difícil de ignorar.

"Por esto es que estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ti"-Pensó Matsuri.

Subieron al apartamento y la castaña arregló rápidamente el comedor para que ambos comenzaran a devorarse las pizzas. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían, después del éxito de **The Sand, **y el continuo trabajo de Matsuri era difícil encontrar un espacio para hacer lo que solían hacer cuando estaban en el instituto.

Como siempre Gaara parecía llegar en los momentos más oportunos, cuando ella estaba más deprimida o le había ido fatal, con la diferencia que esta vez, su pesar era por él, por estar enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Gaara comenzó a narrarle sus últimos conciertos y los lugares que visitó en su última gira, Matsuri lo escuchaba fascinada, como siempre, la manera de hablar tan apasionada, y aquella voz tan profunda y masculina la cautivo hasta quedar atrapada en aquel espacio donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

-Gracias- Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

-¿Porqué?

-Por lo de Sakura, no era la manera en que quería hacer las cosas pero con esa basura de las disqueras parecía ser la única forma ¿no?...

Nuevamente aquel peso gigante cayó sobre el cuerpo de Matsuri haciéndola recordar el porqué estaba tan deprimida aquel día, el amor de su vida estaría saliendo a partir de mañana con la chica mas adorable que había conocido y que además era su trabajo.

-No hay…No hay porque, digo al final es mi trabajo…-Respondió Matsuri con una voz débil.

Gaara notó aquel brillo de tristeza que se reflejaban en los ojos oscuros de Matsuri cada vez que estaba triste.

-¿Matsuri?...-la Llamó acercando su silla hacia ella e inevitablemente acercando su rostro.

Matsuri se quedó paralizaba, odiaba aquellos movimientos bruscos e inesperados de Gaara, y quizás a la misma vez era lo que más adoraba de él, su manera tan espontanea de actuar y aquella llama que siempre había en su mirada. Sus gruesas manos envolvieron las pequeñas y delicadas de Matsuri proporcionándole una vez más la calidez que necesitaba.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que te perturba? Quizás pueda ayudarte…pero por favor…no me des esa mirada…sabes cómo me desarmas cuando me miras así…

Matsuri sintió su cuerpo debilitarse, Gaara hablaba como cantaba, de manera perfecta y endulzante….adictiva y alucinante.

-No…No es nada Gaara…gracias….Es solo el trabajo, mucho trabajo…-Dijo deshaciéndose del agarre.

Gaara sonrió levantándose de la silla y se acercó a la sala del apartamento. Comenzó a hurgar entre los inmensos estantes llenos de películas y se sorprendió al encontrar una en particular que pensó estaba perdida.

-¿Todavía la tienes?-Preguntó sorprendido a Matsuri que entraba con una bandeja de Té.

L a castaña se sonrojó y encogió de hombros. Aquel DVD tenía una recopilación de varias presentaciones de Gaara cuando aun no estaba en **The Sand, **Matsuri solía grabar todo en ese tiempo, cuando tocaban en bares, al aire libre, fiestas, todo, pero aquel DVD era especial para ella, no porque fue su último año en el Instituto y después de eso Gaara logró su contrato, sino porque había una canción que la había marcado, una canción que Gaara le dedicó para apoyarla y levantarle los ánimos, como siempre hacía, cuando su familia se desboronaba, sus padres se divorciaron y las peleas eran lo único que la recibían al llegar a su casa, siempre escuchaba aquella canción y se sentía mejor.

Por supuesto Gaara lo veía como otro video más, una más de sus canciones "no famosas", como su comienzo. Y quizás tampoco le gustaba mucho porque en aquel entonces cantaba con el grupo de Black Route.

-Aunque fue duro…y pasaron tantas cosas, fueron los mejores años ¿no?...-Dijo con algo de nostalgia Gaara logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a la castaña….

-Supongo que sí lo fueron- Añadió Matsuri sorbiendo un poco de té tratando de no revelar su tristeza de nuevo.

Gaara no lo pensó mucho y coloco el DVD, el video comenzó a rodar y aparecían en el instituto entre clases, en el comedor, en los pasillos haciendo bromas, luego de camino a las fiestas, en casa, en la pizzería de Paolo, todo el tiempo juntos, nadie más, todo el mundo en el instituto pensaban que eran pareja, y aunque la castaña hubiera dado todo porque así fuera la realidad era otra. Era gracioso verse en aquellos días, era como volver atrás olvidando el presente, Matsuri tenía el cabello largo con varias ondas dándole un aspecto más juvenil, ya que ahora su corte estilizado la hacía ver más fashionista y madura, mientras que Gaara tenía su cabello rojo más largo, lo que solo lograba darle un toque más rebelde y sexy.

Las canciones comenzaron a sonar y Matsuri vio a Gaara sonreír mientras se veía así mismo cantar con la misma pasión de siempre en aquellos pequeños locales, poco a poco el pelirrojo fue cerrando los parpados a medida que el DVD corría, estuvo a punto de apagar todo y buscar algo para acobijarlo pero que su cuerpo se tensó.

Su canción favorita sonó…volteó la mirada y ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre, ese día tocaban en un bar cerca del instituto, por lo que aun tenía el uniforme. Sasuke, Naruto y Sai también llevaban el uniforme de su Instituto y llevaban el cabello en un corte distinto al que llevan ahora, sin embargo sus perfectos rostros seguían igual de relucientes. Una banda de puros chicos guapos atraía bastante la atención de las féminas por lo que el lugar estaba lleno de gritos y silbidos de admiración.

-Esta canción se la dedico a alguien a quien quiero mucho…Matsuri esto es para ti…-Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa que podía conquistar el mundo entero y guiñando el ojo a la cámara que Matsuri trataba de sostener firme aunque su interior temblaba como gelatina.

Comenzaron a tocar y el ritmo era tan agradable que sus ánimos se levantaban en el solo momento de empezar la música.

Y por su puesto la voz de Gaara, que era, simplemente…Mágica…

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

**Siempre tratando de hacerla feliz, siempre con aquella actitud tan cautivante y aquel estilo tan único.**

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

**Matsuri sabía en aquel momento que Gaara llegaría lejos, todo lo que se proponía lo lograba…Todo…**

_Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

**Por supuesto enloqueció al público, su look, su sonrisa, su manera de actuar en el escenario, su perfecta voz, Gaara lo tenía todo…**

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Matsuri sonrió…Irónico como la persona que la estaba lastimando, era la misma que le levantaba los ánimos, no lo culpaba, ella nunca se había confesado, y no tenía el valor de hacerlo, Gaara jamás la vería mas allá de una amiga.

Por eso tenía que guardar silencio y conformarse con hacerlo feliz y escuchar aquella canción…

Buscó la cobija y lo cubrió observándolo como si fuera una especie de ángel caído del cielo, sus facciones siempre bonachona y elocuente se encontraban en un completo relajo y en una especie de paz infinita, un mechón rojo se colaba en el bello rostro del pelirrojo y Matsuri no pudo evitar la tentación de peinárselo hacia atrás y acariciar suavemente su rostro.

-Te amo…-susurró, segura de que aquella era la única manera de decirlo, la única manera de ser valiente y confesar su amor ya que por supuesto el no lo sabría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-No es justo!-Gritaba Tenten furiosa.

-Lo sé pero no hay nada que pueda hacer Tenten, tu más que nadie sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ir al concierto…-Dijo en un casi susurro Hinata mientras caminaban en las abarrotadas calles de Tokyo.

Tenten hizo una especie de puchero y asintió.

-Pero no tienes que dejar de ir por mí

-¿Qué dices? Y abandonar a mi mejor amiga en su primer concierto con la orquesta juvenil de Tokyo, NUNCA!-exclamó con una ancha sonrisa y sus castaños ojos brillando de emoción.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa aunque por dentro aquel recordatorio de lo importante que era el recital del día siguiente le revolvió el estomago.

Justamente su concierto más importante era el mismo día que la primera presentación en vivo de Black Route después de su ruptura y ausencia durante casi medio año.

En ese momento buscaban un vestido elegante para que Hinata reluciera en su presentación, el talento lo tenía, pero con la timidez de su personalidad, necesitaba por lo menos verse bien para no ser un hazmerreír o algo por el estilo. Su padre estaba extremadamente feliz ante el recital que se aproximaba. Y aunque Hinata también lo estaba no se sentía completamente segura.

-¿Neji también tocara en el recital?-Preguntó Tenten tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Hinata sonrió de manera pícara logrando sonrojar las mejillas de su amiga.

-No, al parecer no ha tenido tiempo para audicionar, con eso de estar presentando la tesis y los exámenes para las universidades-Contesto la Hyuga mientras hurgaba entre algunos vestidos en una hermosa tienda.

-¿Porqué tanto interés en mi primo últimamente?-Preguntó soltando una risita tonta.

Tenten bufó.

-No es por nada especial, es que tengo que admitir que toca muy bien, me hubiera gustado escucharlo…-Respondió con algo de vergüenza.

Hinata aunque no se tragó aquel cuento asintió y dejó el tema para no avergonzar más a su amiga, ya era obvio que le atraía su primo, y al parecer a Neji también le gustaba ya que siempre que podía le preguntaba de la misma manera "desinteresada" por Tenten.

Después de más o menos media hora buscado y probándose vestidos se decidió por uno bastante lindo, de tela color perla, ajustado en la parte superior con unas mangas delicadas de encaje y una parte inferior bastante delicada hasta las rodillas que al caminar caía de una manera fantástica. Compro unas zapatillas doradas para combinarlo y suspiro de alivio.

Llegó a su casa saludando a su padre y hermana. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su amplia y cómoda cama viendo hacia el techo donde tenía un afiche de su bajista favorito. Naruto.

-Suerte mañana…te estaré apoyando igual que siempre…- Susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo aquellos profundos ojos azules que la tenía enamorada sola como una tonta.

No se sintió extraña al estar hablándole a una fotografía, siempre lo hacía, era la única manera de hablarle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o

**El día del concierto benéfico.**

Sasuke se despertó antes de que el molesto despertador sonara. Pasó la noche en su solitario apartamento ya que no podía aguantar la idea de estar rodeado por Naruto y menos por Itachi. Quería estar solo, consumirse en su rabia y canalizar sus emociones.

A pesar de que la noticia sobre "LA CITA" de Sakura lo había desarmado y hecho sentir como si estuviera caminando sobre un volcán a punto de hacer una gran erupción, meditó y logro calmarse.

Después de todo el fue el que accedió a eso, Sakura lo había rechazado y por su estúpido orgullo la pelirrosa retomó la cita. Una vez más Gaara se estaba llevando algo de él, y esta vez dolía mil veces más que antes.

Lo bueno es que aquel día tendría un concierto en el cual podría quemar todas sus frustraciones y dejar su mente en blanco, debía hacerlo, y debía hacerlo por Sakura también, aunque no supiera el pasado del que venía, por el rostro que tenía al conocerla, las condiciones en que la encontró, y los pequeños momentos en que recuerda algo sobre su familia, Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que la pelirrosa había sufrido tanto o más que él, y que se estaba apoyando en este sueño y en su canto para olvidar y sanar las heridas. Si actuaba como un niño caprichoso y pensaba solo en él, la lastimaría, y primero muerto antes de hacerla sufrir más.

Aunque la idea de que tuviera una cita con Gaara le doliera como si mil dagas atravesaran su estomago, debía tragarse aquel dolor y actuar lo más natural posible. Quizás este era un buen momento para tomar ventaja de su rostro inexpresivo.

Tomó una ducha y se colocó una ropa sencilla, igual lo prepararían antes del concierto, según Itachi primero entrarían en unos tráiler para ser peinados y cambiarse de atuendo, luego posarían en una alfombra roja donde se tomarían las respectivas fotos antes del concierto y quizás responderían algunas preguntas para la televisión, luego estarían en el backstage hasta que fuese su turno, y Sasuke rogaba por no encontrarse cara a cara con Gaara, ya que las ganas de estamparle un golpe en su molesto rostro eran más tentativas aquel día que nunca.

Itachi llegó puntual a las 9 de la mañana, aunque el concierto sería tarde estarían ahí desde temprano, entró al bus y era el primero en ser buscado, luego buscaron a Sai quien parecía tan animado como siempre, luego a Naruto quien aun parecía tener su almohada pegada a la cara, y por último a Sakura.

La pelirrosa parecía estar tratando de evitar mirar a Sasuke, entró diciendo "Ohayo" mas callada de lo usual y se sentó rápidamente con los audífonos de su ipod puestos.

Sasuke chasqueo los dientes pero al parecer nadie lo notó. Llegaron a Hamarikyu gardens donde sería el concierto y tuvieron que aguantar la respiración, era bastante temprano pero aun así ya se veían cientos de personas aglomerándose en la grama lo más cerca del escenario, muchas tenían carpas lo que daba a entender de que quizás pasaron la noche ahí solo para poder estar cerca de la tarima. Inevitablemente la vista de todos en el autobús se posó en Sakura quien tenía la cara mas pálida de lo normal y una pizca de terror cruzaba sus ojos.

Antes de que Sasuke se levantara y fuera a darle ánimos Sai ya se había acercado, y el moreno pensó que sería lo mejor después de todo.

-Hey…-La llamó…

Sakura parecía en otro mundo y no despegaba los ojos del escenario que aunque lejos se veía inmenso.

-Esto es más aterrador de lo que imagine…-Susurró débilmente.

-Tranquila…no pienses en ello aun, si te sirve de consuelo…en mi primer concierto vomité antes de salir al escenario por los nervios…-Confesó Sai con una sonrisa encantadora que no pegaba para nada con la anécdota que relataba.

Sakura abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-No creo que mes estés ayudando Sai.

Sai se sonrojó y delineó una sonrisa tímida-Lo siento…lo que quiero decir es que todos pasamos por esto, y al final lo superas, eres la mujer del grupo Sakura, estoy seguro de que tienes más fuerza que nosotros tres juntos, cualquier cosa haces una seña y tratamos de ganar tiempo…

Sakura le sonrió y asintió con más ánimos recuperando en color en sus labios y mejillas.

-Gracias Sai….

-Preparados chicos- anunció Itachi al llegar a la parte trasera del escenario donde aguardaban varios tráiler con nombres en la puerta, la gente organizadora del concierto iban y venían con teléfonos y demás electrónica en mano, ahí lejos de la fanaticada todo parecía un desastre, sin embargo estaban tratando de hacer de aquel concierto uno memorable, Sakura supuso que mucha de las personas que ya iban bastante arregladas y peinadas eran integrantes de otras bandas o distintos cantantes que ella aun no conocía.

Todos salieron con algo de pereza y se dirigieron a sus camerinos que eran una especie de mini tráiler o mini autobús.

Naruto, Sai y Sasuke compartían uno más grande mientras que el de Sakura era uno individual más pequeño. La pelirrosa sonrió al ver una estrellita con su nombre en la puerta, aun le parecía extraño.

Matsuri llegó unos minutos más tarde con su equipo de belleza que comenzaron a trabajar en Sakura, unas horas más tarde ya estaba lista y reluciente.

El grupo de belleza comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción y se despidieron con besos en la mejilla de Sakura, Matsuri quien estuvo con la mirada apagada todo el tiempo le daba los últimos toques de maquillaje al rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Matsuri, ¿estás segura que todo va bien?-Preguntó algo consternada, aunque ya la castaña le había dicho que estaba bien, su comportamiento era totalmente distinto a la Matsuri que ya conocía, alegre, vivaz y llena de energía.

Matsuri fingió una sonrisa y asintió.

-Tranquila Sakura, hay cosas más importantes en que preocuparse hoy, y la primera es que estas fabulosa, mírate en el espejo.

Sakura frunció el ceño inconforme con la respuesta de la castaña pero accedió al ver la mirada de reproche que le dedico Matsuri. Se acercó al espejo completo y lo único que pudo decir fue un "woo"

Su cabello rosa estaba suelto y con leves ondas que lo hacía ver más largo y con un estilo más cursi del que normalmente llevaba, sin embargo se veía brillante e impactante, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro bastante pegado que se veía genial acompañado por unos tacones rojos altos pero firmes y elegantes, ya poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a caminar con ellos, y en los ensayos la obligaron a caminar de un lado al otro en el escenario con unos más grandes de los que ahora llevaba puesto.

La blusa estilo corsé era bastante sexy y Sakura estaba agradecida de llevar una chaqueta de cuero negra ajustada encima, así no mostraba tanto. El estilo era reservado, sexy y a la vez rebelde, lo que concordaba perfectamente con la imagen del grupo. Y su maquillaje era oscuro realzándole los ojos una vez más.

-¡Me encanta!-Gritó Sakura feliz.

Matsuri sonrió ahora con más ganas y asintió- Sabía que te gustaría, bien ahora la alfombra roja y algunas preguntas de las televisoras, ya sabes cómo debes actuar después de eso solo habrá que esperar hasta tu turno.

Sakura no podía creer que ya se había ido casi toda la tarde haciéndose cargo de su imagen, seguramente los chicos estaban listo desde hacía rato y estaban esperando por ella. La pelirrosa sonrió internamente al imaginar la cara estresada y furiosa de Sasuke.

Matsuri la acompañó hasta un lugar cerca del escenario donde estaba aglomerada una cantidad impresionante de fotógrafos y reporteros, frente a ella estaba su banda, todos tan guapos como siempre y para su sorpresa llevaban los mismos colores que ella pero con diferentes estilos.

Naruto llevaba la ropa más juvenil y rebelde, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones desgastados y camisa roja, Sai tenía un atuendo más elegante con corbata roja y el resto negro, mientras que Sasuke estaba entre elegante y casual. Todos sonrieron al verla y la halagaron. Todos excepto Sasuke, por supuesto, éste simplemente la miro de arriba abajo y giro el rostro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Sakura suspiró cansada de aquella actitud por parte del moreno sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que la orden de Itachi para que se encaminaran hacia su turno en la alfombra roja llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, caminaron hacia el mar de flashes, donde los reporteros y paparazzis gritaban como locos para llamar su atención y obtener la mejor foto.

Primero estaba el rubio, junto a él Sakura, Sasuke y Sai. Todos colocaban su mejor expresión, la cual era una ancha sonrisa por parte de Naruto y Sakura, una mirada seria de Sasuke y una sonrisa leve de Sai.

Los camarógrafos enloquecieron al verlos y a cada paso que daban gritaban más y mas para que respondieran sus preguntas o les regalaran una foto.

Luego de que Naruto y Sai respondieran unas cuantas preguntas se apresuraron a salir del lugar hacia el backstage, pero antes de dejar la alfombra una voz femenina llamó el nombre de la banda.

Todos giraron.

Una despampanante pelirroja estaba de pies frente a ellos con una ancha sonrisa. Llevaba su melena llamativa en bucles, un vestido blanco strapless ajustado y bastante corto con unos tacones llamativos y altos.

Naruto se apresuro a abrazarla seguido por Sai, Sakura la reconoció, era Karin, la ex integrante de la banda, y aunque se suponía que debía mantenerse calmada y relajada, sus crecientes celos por aquella escena tan sentimental la invadieron, sentía algo de envidia al ver a sus mejores amigos abrazar con tanto cariño a aquella chica, aunque era obvio que tenían lazos fuertes después de haber trabajado juntos por dos años. Pero eso no lograba calmar sus celos, no lograba calmar aquel ardor en su estomago al ver a su Naruto y Sai abrazarla de la misma manera que la abrazaban a ella.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó la pelirroja al moreno que se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tiempo sin verte diva- la saludó Sasuke con un tono bromista.

Karin se acercó y lo empujó de manera juguetona, Sakura que se encontraba justo al frente de ella y al lado de Sasuke, lo que la hacía sentir extremadamente fuera de lugar, sus mejillas comenzaron a acalorarse ante aquel gesto tan allegado entre la chica y él.

Karin desvió la mirada de Sasuke y posó sus fieros ojos en Sakura, era mucho más alta que ella y tenía un cuerpo más maduro, quizás le llevaba unos dos años o más. Aunque su mirada era desafiante tenía una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos, soy Karin-Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- Dijo simplemente tratando de sonreír lo cual le costaba más que nunca.

-Bonito color de cabello- Dijo admirando la brillante melena de Sakura.

-Gracias, lindo vestido- La halagó con el mismo tono que Karin había utilizado.

Naruto, Sai y Sasuke observaban la escena sin saber que decir o hacer, ya que, parecía un encuentro entre Gaara y Sasuke, un encuentro en donde nadie puede interferir.

-Vamos a ver lo que tienes Sakura- Dijo en tono desafiante.

Un calor se encendió en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, no de rabia, ni molestia, era un deseo, más que un deseo, la necesidad de mostrarle a Karin que ella era mejor para Black Route y que había MUCHO que demostrar.

-Será un placer- Respondió desafiante.

Sasuke observaba la escena algo atónito, generalmente las mujeres se quedaban mudas ante la presencia de Karin, pero Sakura no parecía ni un poquito intimidada. Y una vez mas lo sorprendía, y demostraba porque era la mujer que ocupaba su mente hasta en sus sueños.

La pelirroja sonrió y se despidió del grupo dirigiéndose al backstage con un chico de cabellera celeste.

-Eso fue…-Dijo Sai buscando la palabra

-Interesante- Completó Naruto con una mirada perpleja.

-Eres la primera chica que conozco que no se intimida ante alguien como Karin- Dijo Sai en un tono orgulloso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y pudo vislumbrar una media sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke antes de que se diera la vuelta y caminara hacia el backstage, el resto de la banda lo siguió, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, artistas terminando de ser retocados, maquillados, peinados, algunos tocando sus instrumentos, agentes corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta algunos terminando de cambiarse en pleno corredor, unos 5 minutos después se escuchó la primera banda salir a tocar y el público enloqueció. La adrenalina en el cuerpo de Sakura crecía en demasía. Ya no sentía tanto miedo de presentarse ante miles de personas, más que eso sentía la loca necesidad de demostrar que eran los mejores y que su voz valía la pena para permanecer en a banda. El encuentro con Karin la había estimulado de una manera milagrosa, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan competitiva con alguien, jamás había sido de ese tipo, pero ésta vez era distinto, ella ocupaba el puesto que una vez Karin ocupó, por lo tanto debía hacerlo mejor que la pelirroja, de lo contrario podía imaginarse aquel rostro atractivo sonreír con arrogancia y burlarse de ella. No podía permitirlo.

Sasuke la miraba de reojo y noto los ojos verdes de Sakura con un brillo diferente en su mirada, parecía emocionada y animada, y eso sin duda era buena señal, lo menos que quería era que sufriera un colapso nervioso o se sintiera paralizada por el miedo escénico.

Tocaron alrededor de 3 bandas más mientras esperaban en unos sillones, Naruto se asomaba para ver las bandas tocar, Sasuke y Sai ajustaban sus guitarras y Sakura tenía la mirada perdida entre la gente que iba y venía. Inesperadamente sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al levantar la mirada.

Frente a ella un sonriente pelirrojo la observaba fijamente, haciéndola perderse en aquellos claros ojos verdes.

-Hola-La saludó Gaara con intensa y seductora voz.

Sakura tardo unos segundo es responder ya que estaba sumergida en una especie de trance.

-Ho…Hola!-Saludó con algo de torpeza levantándose del asiento.

Gaara embozó una sonrisa y Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no parecer un tomate, la llamada del día anterior le pasó rápidamente por su mente y recordó que de ahora en adelante la disquera quería que empezaran a salir, lo que hacía el momento increíblemente incomodo.

-Siento haber aparecido de pronto, es que es mi turno para tocar y espero que me escuches, este concierto está completamente dedicado a ti- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Su pecho se oprimió y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, no sabía si era por la cercanía que tenía con Gaara, por el hecho de que parecía más atractivo que nunca o que le estaba dedicando un concierto, él, un artista famoso y cantante fabuloso.

Solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eres una lindura, te espero en la salida del concierto para nuestra cena.-Dijo con tono casual.

Sakura escuchó prácticamente un discó rayarse en su mente, ¿cena? Desde cuando habían acordado el día, hora, y momento de su cena, es que a caso iba a empezar una relación con la disquera o con él.

-¿Cena?-Preguntó confundida cambiando su tono y su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante y molesta.

Gaara notó el cambio y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me enteré hace una hora, no me mires así, parece que me fueras a comer vivo, aunque quizás no sea tan malo después de todo- Dijo embozando una sonrisa seductora.

Los nervios crecientes de Sakura se incrementaron aun más ante aquel comentario, era como estar acorralada, siendo una indefensa presa ante un majestuoso león, de pronto el sonido de alguien tosiendo de manera estruendosa la hizo girar.

Sai fue el que tosió de aquella manera y la mirada de Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Sasuke quien parecía tratar de concentrarse completamente en su guitarra aunque sus manos parecían tiesas y una vena palpitaba en su frente.

Sai sonrió a Gaara quien levantó su ceja derecha.

-Creo que es tu turno- Murmuró Sasuke con molestia.

Gaara embozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo simplemente saliendo del lugar seguido por los integrantes de su banda.

Sakura respiró hondo bajando la mirada para tratar de calmar sus nervios, al subirla sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Matsuri quien parecía paralizada y con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Matsuri?-Preguntó Sakura confundida.

La castaña pareció regresar de su shock y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que olvidé tu…eh…tu…olvide que con este atuendo seria genial que lleves este guante, está muy de moda.- Dijo colocándole un guante de cuero con encajes en la mano derecha a Sakura.

Aunque la sonrisa de Matsuri era radiante, la pelirrosa sabía que había algo mal, algo que la estaba perturbando, ¿pero qué?

Antes de poder preguntarle la voz de Gaara retumbaba en el escenario.

-Tokyo!-Gritó haciendo que el público gritara enloquecido.

La mayoría de los presentes en el backstage se acercó a echar un vistazo a la banda The Sand.

-Ve…al final está dedicado a ti- Dijo de pronto Sasuke con rencor en su voz.

Sakura sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, estaba siendo injusto, primero era todo un príncipe con ella y ahora actuaba de manera tan odiosa y antipática, lastimándola, hiriéndola con cada palabra que decía. Quería gritarle, decirle mil cosas pero nada salía de su voz, giró la mirada para no llorar frente a él y respiró hondo para recuperar las fuerzas que le quitó con aquel simple comentario.

-Supongo que eso haré- Respondió Sakura con un tono frío dándose la vuelta tomando de la mano a Matsuri acercándose al escenario.

Sai y Naruto veían la escena incómodos, cambiando la mirada de Sasuke a Sakura.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar-Intervino Sai- ¿agua? ¿Jugo?... ¿vodka?-Agregó finalmente viendo que el humor en la banda no era el mejor para comenzar un concierto.

Se dio por vencido después del silencio y se adentró entre las personas que corrían maquillando, gritando, dando órdenes y tratando de organizar los últimos detalles.

Mientras tanto Sakura observaba con la mirada perdida hacia el escenario, La banda tocaba sus instrumentos con profesionalidad y aunque todo el mundo parecía hipnotizado, su mente estaba aun en la mirada fría de Sasuke y las palabras que le soltaba con tanto veneno en ellas.

Antes de seguir torturándose mentalmente la voz de Gaara la devolvió a la realidad, su mirada se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo quedando completamente atraída por lo que veía.

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so  
**

Gaara, su competencia, su ídolo, su supuesta pareja para subir las ventas de su disco. Tantas cosas que al final la hacían sentirse más confusa, aquella voz, aquel talento la atraían demasiado.

Matsuri quien estaba a su lado también parecía hipnotizada y con la mirada fija en Gaara, y aunque la mayoría de las personas sonreía, o cantaban las letras, la castaña llevaba un semblante serio, casi triste al parecer de Sakura.

Aunque la pelirrosa no estaba segura de que pasaba, no tenía experiencia sirviendo de ayuda para alguien, pero Matsuri era especial, así que encontraría la manera de descubrir que le sucedía.

**Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Al terminar la canción el publico parecía completamente enloquecido, Sakura nunca había estado en un concierto y aunque este también era de ella, se sentía una espectadora más.

The Sand siguió con dos canciones más, una llamada "**Gotta be somebody**" que era igual de excelente que el resto y una llamada "**Sign**" Haciendo que su voz cantando en japonés sonara diez mil veces más sexy, como si eso fuera posible.

Terminaron con estilo, Gaara siendo aclamado por el público como si fueran una sola voz, haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciera una especie de reverencia ante sus fans que enloquecieron.

The Sand se adentró de nuevo a la parte trasera del escenario siendo felicitados por todos los presentes, el pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y siguió con su banda adentrándose entre la gente para salir hacía sus respectivos tráiler, supuso Sakura.

Mientras tanto Sai aprovechaba estar lejos de su banda en aquel momento, era obvio que Sasuke estaba extremadamente celoso por tener que ver como Sakura comenzaba un romance con su rival Gaara, y aquella tensión entre ellos solo lo hacía sentir con los nervios de punta. Aunque no lo demostraba era sensible ante las peleas, o los problemas entre sus amigos.

"Nada bueno antes de un concierto"-Pensó pasándose la mano derecha entre sus lisos cabellos negros que caían en su rostro con gracia.

-¿Nervioso antes de tocar?-Preguntó una dulce voz femenina a su espalda.

Aunque generalmente le costaba identificar la voz de la infinita lista de mujeres que había conocido, aquella voz la reconocía perfectamente. Se giró con una sonrisa galante en su rostro y vislumbro a una deslumbrante rubia frente a él.

-No, sólo algo ansioso- Respondió observándola con detenimiento.

Ino sonrió y Sai sintió unas molestas cosquillas en su estomago.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"-Se preguntó a sí mismo sorprendido por aquella reacción que hacía tiempo no tenía.

-Ya me toca- Dijo Ino al escuchar como la anunciaban en el escenario.

-Suerte.

Antes de salir corriendo ante el llamando de su manager que la miraba algo inquietante, la rubia se giró hacia Sai quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

-Voy a cantar una canción nueva, la escribí gracias a ti…escúchala…-Añadió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se apresuró a salir al escenario.

Sai dudo y libró una batalla mental sin saber si debía seguir a la rubia o simplemente quedarse donde estaba y quizás coquetear con las lindas bailarinas que lo había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos.

Se sintió completamente frustrado pero sus pies lo arrastraron hasta un costado del escenario.

Ino se colocaba una guitarra posicionándose en una silla alta frente a un micrófono. El público gritaba su nombre con emoción.

La rubia sonreía de manera radiante.

-Gracias Tokyo- Dijo con aquella dulce voz que concordaba perfectamente con su look delicado y fina figura.

Su mirada pasó rápidamente hacía el backstage y se encontró con el atractivo rostro de Sai que la miraba fijamente. Delineó una sonrisa y giró de nuevo hacia sus fans.

-Esta canción es nueva, espero les guste, además tengo la ayuda de mi amigo Chouji para cantarla.

El público aplaudió ante el chico que se sentaba a su lado y sonreía, Sai no lo reconoció pero prestó atención a la canción que comenzaba a tocar.

**Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognized my own reflection, no  
Scared of love, but scared of life alone  
Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go.**

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

La rubia sonrió ante el último verso, Sai no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado.

**Just when you think that love will never find you  
You run away but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that we can't control**

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again.

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I 'fraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, ready to love again.

Ino terminó y el público aplaudió emocionado, luego de dos canciones más su turno había terminado, se acercó al backstage buscando a Sai entre la multitud que le aplaudía y la felicitaba, sin embargo no había rastro del moreno.

-Vamos Ino tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir- Le recordó Gemma con impaciencia.

Ino decepcionada asintió, sabía que estaba en un terreno al cual no estaba preparada, Sai, aunque hubiera sido especial en el momento que necesitaba de un hombro donde llorar, no era del tipo de chico que se fijaría en ella, seguramente la consideraba demasiado "buena" como una vez le dijo, sin embargo esperaba que por lo menos le dijera algo acerca de la canción.

Estuvo a punto de salir del lugar cuando sintió alguien tomarla de la mano, antes de poder gritar o soltarse, pensando que podría ser algún fan maniático, como muchas veces había pasado, al girarse se encontró con la imponente figura de Sai, no llevaba ninguna expresión en su rostro, no su típica sonrisa presumida, ni galante, sus ojos oscuros no llevaban ningún brillo, sin embargo la imagen la había dejado sin palabras y con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

Sintió que el moreno le dejaba un papel en su mano y sin siquiera decirle algo se dio la vuelta alejándose entre las personas que iban y venían.

Ino dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño papel el cual decía "Nos vemos en la fiesta, en el cuarto de servicio más cercano. P.S. me gustó la canción"

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería asistir a una de esas estúpidas fiestas.

Después de que Karin tocara sería el turno de Black Route.

La pelirroja comenzó con una canción llamada "You oughta know" y Sakura tuvo que admitir que tenía una voz fantástica.

Las siguientes dos canciones eran tan geniales como la primera "Shut up and let me go" y "Great DJ"

Salió del escenario con elegancia y superioridad, miró de reojo a Sakura y se posicionó con una estupenda vista del escenario.

-Estoy ansiosa- Dijo observando a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa chocante.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar el nombre de su banda ser llamado en el escenario.

Los chicos aparecieron detrás de ella junto con Itachi, Matsuri y Kakashi quien al parecer acababa de llegar con un rubio apuesto de más edad que el resto de los presentes.

-PADRE! -Gritó Naruto abrazando al rubio.- Pensé que no llegarías.

-No me lo perdería por nada, además hay un lugar al que quiero que vayas después del concierto.

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió su azuleja mirada hacia la banda.

-Bien chicos demuestren lo que tienen- Dijo Itachi con una voz animada y una sonrisa segura.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Sakura y esta le devolvió la mirada sintiendo su cuerpo temblar completamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un frio se apodero de su cuerpo.

"Maldicion no ahora, no en este momento, no quiero el miedo hacerme presa de nuevo"-Sulicaba Sakura tratando de volver a la seguridad que había sentido minutos atrás.

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella y en un susurro que le devolvió el calor a su cuerpo dijo.

"Estoy contigo, pase lo que pase, estoy contigo"

Aunque estuvieran peleados, aunque como siempre su comportamiento hacia ella hubiera sido el peor, con una sola frase, con un simple gesto, le devolvía las fuerzas, las esperanzas y los motivos para estar loca por él.

"Te odio tanto como te amo"-pensó viendo aquel perfecto rostro de Sasuke que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura se limitó a asentir y Sasuke salió hacia el escenario de primero. Naruto murmuró algo como "TEME! ¿Cómo se atreve a salir antes que yo?, Sai le sonrió a Sakura antes de correr detrás del rubio. Tomando toda la fuerza interior que pudo sintió sus piernas moverse hacia las luces del escenario.

No importaba lo que viniera después, Ni las peleas con Sasuke, ni su romance forzado con Gaara, Ni la rivalidad con Karin, había llegado el momento en que debía ahorrarse sus problemas, miedos, rabias, y frustraciones, el momento que había estado esperando.

Era el momento de brillar.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Quería escribir mas en este capítulo pero me pareció que estaba bastante largo, no prometo nada pero creo que el próximo lo subiré pronto, siento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado con mil cosas por hacer, pero no me olvido de mis lectoras, les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo! Son una gran inspiración para mí! Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, a todas aquellas que no les puedo responder porque no están registradas! LEO SUS REVIEWS! Y les agradezco de corazón sus palabras! **

**Un abrazo muy grande! Las quiero mucho, hasta el prox cap! =D**


	9. Una noche de ensueño

Hola! Mis queridas lectoras! MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONAR MI FIC! Esta vez les entrego el capítulo mas rápido, las cosas fluyeron con mas velocidad esta vez así que aquí está, lo prometido es deuda. Gracias por sus sugerencias, y lindos comentarios, sepan que no abandonare hasta que termine mis fics!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto y sus personas y las canciones que utilizo en este fic me pertenecen.

Camila **"Aléjate de mi"**

"CrushCrushCrush" de **Paramore**

"Winter Sleep" de** Olivia Lufkin **

"A Little Pain" de **Olivia Lufkin**

**Melodía de Amor IX**

**Una noche de ensueño.**

Las luces me cegaron la vista por un momento, sin embargo vislumbré rápidamente mi micrófono posicionado en el centro del escenario. Si alguien me hubiera dicho meses atrás que estaría cantando frente a miles de personas, en un fabuloso escenario, al lado de la banda más popular de Asia les hubiera dicho rápidamente que estaban locos y necesitaban seriamente de un psiquiatra, pero ahora, por mas irreal que pareciese todo es real. Mis oídos estaban retumbando por los gritos del público que se extendía hasta donde mi visión llegaba.

Sin embargo no me sentí aterrada, o miedosa, ni siquiera sentí ganas de huir, al escuchar mi nombre ser aclamado por las miles de personas frente a mí sentí la necesidad de devolver ese apoyo, esa inexplicable fuerza que me estaban dando a través de sus voces.

Sonreí y con ese simple gesto logre que el público se animara aun más. No había nada que decir, Sasuke ya había hablado por la banda, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, cantar.

Escuché a los chicos hacer su trabajo y supe que era hora de hacer el mío, tal y como lo había ensayado mil veces.

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**Keeping them here**_

_**And it makes no sense at all**_

Sostuve el microfono firme y relaje mi cuerpo guiandome por la musica.

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**Two, three, four!- **Cantaron los chicos

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one two of us who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game**

**Well, come on, come on, let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**

No pude evitar sentir que aquella cancion describía bastante mi situacion con Sasuke, ambos atraidos, pero teniendo que guiarnos por las ordenes de otras personas. Al parecer Sasuke tambien sintió que la letra nos pertenecía y al girar mi vista hacia el, sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente al mismo tiempo que sus dedo tocaban con agilidad su preciosa guitarra, a la cual le tenía mas celos que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one two of us who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this now**_

_**Rock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**Give me something to sing about…**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

Terminamos la canción y escuché mis oídos retumbar ante los aplausos y los gritos. Mis ojos se cristalizaron pero trate en lo posible por no desmoronarme, al fin de cuentas era mi primer concierto, no podía parecer una debilucha.

Levanté mi brazo derecho con el micrófono en él y sonreí anchamente. Supuse que era mi turno de decir algo, sabía que no lo habíamos ensayado pero mi emoción era tan grande que ya había perdido toda la pena, me sentía tan conectada con el público que quería hablarles, responder a su apoyo con mis palabras.

-Gracias Tokyo- Grité con una voz tan firme y potente que me sorprendí a mi misma de mantener la compostura tan bien, gire la mirada hacia los chicos y todos me devolvían una sonrisa, hasta Sasuke, y Dios como amaba su sonrisa.

-Somos **Black Route** y esta canción se llama Winter Sleep espero les guste- Dije escuchando como la música comenzaba a sonar.

Las luces cambiaron a un tono azul y rosado que me encantó, detrás de mí una pantalla nos enfocaba los rostros, y sonreí al ver que nos veíamos endemoniadamente geniales y hermosos, "trágate esa Karin"-pensé divertida.

Las cosquillas me recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza, era la adrenalina, la emoción que me daba por cantar, por mostrar la única cosa para la cual de verdad tenía talento, aquel talento que mi padre tanto amaba, que mi madre a la cual no recuerdo poseía.

"Esta es para ti papá"

_**It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull**_

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue

Esta canción siempre me partía el alma, siempre me hacía sentir vulnerable y a la vez fuerte.

_**Can you hear me out there?**_

Papá….__

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me

Estaba dando todo en ella, dejando mis sentimientos fluir y tomarme completa y entera. Entregándome a la música, entregándome a la banda…

_**I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the moves it makes  
**_

Decidí acercarme un poco al público, no podía quedarme estática, al hacerlo pude apreciar pancartas con nuestros nombres, con mi nombre...Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que me sentiría orgullosa de mi misma. Después de tantos tropiezo, ahí estaba, siendo una ídolo…

_**But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear**_

Anyone out there hear me now?

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will

Terminé de cantar y nuevamente el público nos abrazó con aquel cálido sentimiento de apoyo. Afortunadamente no terminé llorando desconsolada. Pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

Esta vez Naruto tomó las riendas del micrófono.

-Nuestra nueva integrante! Sakura!-Grito con una ancha sonrisa y su jovial voz.

Yo sonreí ante esos azules ojos que me miraban con cariño. Y luego gire hacia el publico que gritaba mi nombre.

-¿A que es una lindura?-Preguntó con ese perfecto don para cortar el hielo y dejar que la gente se sintiera cómoda y hasta con la sensación de que lo conocían antes de siquiera hablarle personalmente. Ese era Naruto.

Yo simplemente sonreí de manera tímida al halago y escuché silbidos de admiración del público. La mayoría del sexo masculino.

Pude ver de reojo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y cambiar su expresión rápidamente a una seria y desinteresada.

-Bien Tokyo ahora uno de nuestros últimos éxitos, que gracias a ustedes se está posicionando en la número uno en la lista de Japón, A Little Pain- Gritó y una avalancha de aplausos y gritos invadieron el lugar.

Nuevamente mi cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar la música, A Little Pain era otra canción llena de sentimiento, cargada de tanto amor que me fascinaba cantarla. Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado rápidamente al escenario, era como si hubiera nacido para eso, podía moverme con mas soltura y ya recorría l lugar de un lugar a otro.

Esta vez la canción era para Sasuke…

_**Travel to the moon  
Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku  
Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari  
Ayatsuri nagara**_

Tsuyoku naru tame,  
Wasureta egao  
Kitto futari nara, torimodosu

_Me acerqué a Sasuke, como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en el escenario, quizás nadie lo notase, pensarían que era parte del espectáculo, me acerqué y lo miré a los ojos mientras cantaba, el me miró directamente, atravesándome con su intensa mirada, con aquello impenetrables ojos y sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo._

_**Kidzuite **_

_(Paseando en la luna,  
desatas mi despertar y mis sueños.  
No hay nadie alrededor, mientras  
tu tiras de las cuerdas de las estrellas,  
por que me estaría volviendo más fuerte.  
Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada,  
obsérvame._)  
_**  
I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sakebi tsudzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa,  
Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi,  
Me wo samasu you ni  
No need to cry  
**_

_Lo vi en sus ojos, él entendió lo que quise decir…Entendió que yo estaría esperándolo solo a él, era él, el único que podía llenar mi existencia, era a quien yo amaba sin medida. Aunque fuera un amor no correspondido._

_**Travel in silence,  
Te wo nobaseba, fureru no ni  
Kimi wa tooi, sore wa,  
Omoide no naka no koto**_

Koe ga kikoeru,  
Me wo tojireba  
Chiisa na itami sae,  
Itoshikute

_Me alejé y me volví a posicionar en el centro del escenario, no sin antes ver como Sasuke tocaba con más pasión que antes la guitarra…._

_**Mitsumete  
I'm here waiting for you  
Kaze ni fukare,  
Hitori mayotte mo  
I'm here waiting for you  
Sora wo miagete  
Zutto kokoro wa,  
Te wo hirogete mamotteru  
Ano koro no kimi ga,  
Furikaeru made  
No need to cry  
…**_

…

Terminamos y sentí una paz interior, me sentí volar en el aire al escuchar nuevamente los aplausos y apoyo del público… Lo había logrado…

Los chicos se despidieron con lindas palabras, yo simplemente lancé unos cuantos besos e hice una pequeña reverencia y de la emoción salí dando saltitos para adentrarme en el backstage donde Itachi, Matsuri y Kakashi nos esperaban con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes en el backstage y escuche a todos felicitándonos y diciéndonos lo fantásticos que estuvimos, una vez refrescados y la siguiente banda en el escenario nuestras tensiones bajaron, o quizás solo las mías.

Vi a Karin acercarse con un rostro tan inexpresivo que me recordó mucho al de los hermanos Uchiha.

No pude evitarlo pero le dedique una sonrisa arrogante. Ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa, sin embargo comenzó a aplaudir y eso si me confundió un poco.

-Seré sincera, al principio pensé que serías una niñita con voz de estrella pop o quizás un fraude, pero…qué demonios…Eres increíble Sakura, de verdad que Sasuke hizo lo correcto en buscarte…Black Route contigo es simplemente lo que siempre debió ser.

Al escuchar aquello mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. No sabía porque me esperaba algún comentario hiriente o sarcástico, o a un ogro como ex integrante, pero las palabras de la pelirroja eran sinceras, y halagadoras.

-Gracias…-Fue lo único que pude decir con un tono de voz algo débil e impresionado.

Ella volteó la vista hacia los chicos y los abrazó, luego me sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo solo llama a mi agente…estaré feliz de ayudarte…

-Tú también eres fantástica- Grité al verla alejarse un poco, ella giró la mirada y me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa pretensiosa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y asentí, luego de eso tomó la mano del chico de cabello celeste y se fueron caminando de manera bastante cariñosa. Me sentí algo tonta por sentir tantos celos unas horas antes, pero no pude evitarlo, era como tener que pasar una prueba para demostrar que era buena para la banda.

Y aparentemente la aprobé.

Giré el rostro para buscar a Sasuke y al hacerlo me encontré con un rostro muy parecido. Itachi me tomó del brazo alejándome de la banda.

-Sakura es hora de que te vayas a tu cena con Gaara.- Dijo caminando algo apresurado mientras las personas chocaban con nuestros hombros.

Quise protestar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, no podía ser muy obvia y demostrar lo deseosa que estaba por hablar con Sasuke. Tenía que escoger mis palabras con cuidado.

-¡Claro! Pero antes me gustaría despedirme de los chicos- Dije con una mirada suplicante e inocente.

Itachi parecía dudoso pero al final sonrió y asintió ante mi puchero de niña buena.

Yo embocé una sonrisa y corrí hacia la banda que se disponía a salir.

Me lancé a los brazos de Naruto quien me alzo y dio unos cuantos giros en el aire.

-Sakura-chan quiero presentarte a mi padre, Minato…-Dijo con un tono de voz orgulloso.

El apuesto rubio que vi antes de salir al escenario se acercó a mí con una resplandeciente sonrisa, que definitivamente demostraba que era su padre por los similares rasgos, me extendió la mano.

-Es un placer Sakura.- Dijo con un tono de voz suave y bastante masculino.

-Un placer igual-Respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Tenías razón Naruto, Sakura es una niña muy hermosa- Añadió Minato logrando sonrojar mis mejillas.

-Padre…-Lo reprendió Naruto con un tono amenazante.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan! Mi padre y yo tenemos un recital al cual asistir.

- ¿Tu en un recital?-Pregunté en tono sarcástico.

-Es mi compensación por estar de viaje tantos días- Añadió Minato en un tono inocente.

Me despedí de los rubios y me acerqué a Sai quien estaba a punto de salir con algo de apuro, lo abracé y besó mi frente como un hermano mayor.

-Cuídate en esa cita, si Gaara se pasa en algún sentido se las verá conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Te lo haré saber- Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke atravesándome como un puñal, había menos gente que antes, por lo tanto el lugar quedaba algo desprotegido y menos intimo, lo que era algo irónico, pero sentía que de aquella manera las personas te observaban más.

Itachi murmuró algo como "Estaré afuera, Sakura, 5 minutos" Luego le dirigió la mirada Sasuke y se alejó con Matsuri y Kakashi que habían estado hablando con unas personas que no conocía.

Sasuke no decía nada y yo no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Estuviste estupenda-Dijo con su típica voz seria y rostro indiferente mientras se guindaba su guitarra a su ancha espalda.

-Tú también…yo…Gracias….sin ti yo….

Sasuke sonrió y me dejo algo fuera de lugar. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunté sintiendo como mis orejas se calentaban un poco. Y mi rostro mostraba mis primeros síntomas de estrés.

-Tan temperamental como siempre- Dijo acercándose lentamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara, mi primer pensamiento fue el de salir corriendo, pero DEMONIOS SAKURA YA NO TIENES 16 AÑOS! Mantuve mi cuerpo tenso pero la mirada fija en su rostro presumido y atractivo.

-Sasuke- Susurré con debilidad al tenerlo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome fijamente, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, y pude notar algo de tristeza en su mirada. Un brillo de duda en esos hermosos ojos azabaches que me habían envuelto en un hechizo desde la primera vez que los vi.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y luego abrió la boca pronunciando unas palabras que nunca pensé diría en aquel momento.

-No vayas…-Susurró en aquel perfecto tono de voz sexy y varonil.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse (literalmente), trague saliva, no sabía que decir, que pensar, que hacer….

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando el chico más maravilloso del mundo te dice exactamente lo que habías estado esperando por escuchar? No tenía la más mínima idea, por ello ahí estaba yo, paralizada, seguramente con el rostro de idiota, y él frente a mí, más serio y triste que nunca.

-Sasuke…-Fue lo único que pude susurrar.

-Sakura es hora- Interrumpió Kakashi con su guapo rostro y mirada de indiferencia.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y regresé a la realidad. Tenía que decir algo más, algo que me hiciera decidir en aquel momento que hacer, si irme a mi responsabilidad y seguir mi sueño y los de mi banda, o tirar todo por la borda y seguir a mi corazón, lanzarme a los brazos de Sasuke y besarlo con todas aquellas ganas que había estado reservando desde el día que lo conocí y abstenerme a las consecuencias luego.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?-Pregunté tratando de sonar lo más bajo posible para que Kakashi no sospechara, aunque parecía entretenido con su celular.

Sasuke no subió la mirada.

-No lo sé…yo…- Lo vi apretar sus puños y subir su mirada nuevamente, ahora su rostro mostraba aquella mirada decidida y fría de siempre- ve…olvida lo que te dije…solo vete Sakura…- Dijo demandante.

Nuevamente lo había hecho, me desgarro el alma en un segundo…Me dio la respuesta que no quería escuchar, pero debía aceptar.

-Bien- Dije con rabia.

Me di la vuelta y salí con Kakashi. Un mar de flashes me invadió, no era muy bueno en aquel momento, ya que quería llorar, pero no podía, sonreí en todo momento, escuchando mi nombre una y otra vez, incesantes y molestos llamados, Vi un carro negro esperando por mí al final del lugar rodeado de reporteros, Kakashi trataba de apartarlos, pero por supuesto estaban enloquecidos al ver que la persona que esperaba en el auto negro era nada más y nada menos que Gaara.

La noticia que reventaría los noticieros, revistas y despegaría la venta de nuestros discos.

La nueva pareja del momento. GAARA Y SAKURA.

o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto y su padre llegaron al teatro donde era la presentación del recital. Al tener un cuerpo de seguridad bastante completo, Naruto logró entrar por la parte trasera sin ningún tipo de complicación, llamando la menor atención posible. Minato parecía emocionado, adoraba la música clásica, mientras Naruto la soportaba por su padre. La otra razón de ese recital en especial era la presencia de un viejo amigo de su padre, el cual tenía a un familiar tocando en la orquesta.

Sus asientos eran de lujo, uno de los balcones, ya que no querían que las chicas del lugar enloquecieran al ver al apuesto rubio. Y mucho menos que la prensa o algún paparazzi se hubiera coleado.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse su atuendo, por lo que estaba algo "roquero" para la ocasión, sin embargo no había mucho tiempo, el recital había comenzado. Insultó a Sasuke mentalmente por no acompañarlos, aunque como siempre había logrado salirse con la suya, Minato siempre lo consentía.

"TEME"-pensó.

La elegante y clasica orquesta tocaba una melodía que Naruto por supuesto no conocía o quizás se le había olvidado el nombre al dormirse en sus clases de historia de la música. Minato saludó a varios hombres de su edad, entre ellos uno que al parecer era la razón por la que su padre quería ir a ese específico recital, su hija Kurenai estaría en una de las piezas más importantes. Mientras que los otros también tenían a sus hijos en la orquesta. Uno de ellos llamó la atención del rubio ya que tenía una cabellera larga y ojos claros bastante imponentes.

Naruto sonrió a todos y escuchó a una chica ahogar un gritillo al verlo, aunque el lugar estaba bastante oscuro pudo notar como alguien a su lado trató de calmarla susurrándole cosas al oído.

El rubio se acomodó en su asiento y trató de no dormirse para evitar ronquidos. El recital continuó de manera aburrida hasta que algo llamó su atención.

La última pieza sería tocada por una chica que aun estaba en el instituto y su gran talento la hizo ganar la oportunidad de tocar con la orquesta juvenil de Tokyo. Oportunidad que solo se presentaba para los mejores músicos del país.

"Bastante impresionante"-Pensó Naruto.

Una hermosa chica salió al escenario con cierta timidez, llevaba un violín en su mano, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Naruto fue su hermosa piel blanca, delicada figura y larga cabellera negra azulada. No pudo detallar el rostro pero de lejos, aquella figura había tomado totalmente su atención.

"Ahora si se ha puesto más interesante el recital"-Pensó Naruto con una tonta sonrisita.

La delicada chica se posicionó en el centro del escenario y comenzó a tocar el violín, la melodía que llego a los oídos del rubio fue simplemente mágica, no era fanático de la música clásica, pero podía asegurar que esa chica era increíble, tocaba con pasión y a la vez delicadeza y elegancia, al parecer su solo era el mas esperado de la noche, y Naruto entendía perfectamente porque, estaba idiotizado, hipnotizado e casi ni respiraba.

Desde aquel momento se aseguró a sí mismo no subestimar a la música clásica, no si venían de la mano de una artista como ella. Al terminar el solo Naruto fue el primero en levantarse y unirse al aplauso unísono del público. Su padre sonrió feliz de que por fin disfrutara un poco de su pasión por la música clásica. Después de muchos aplausos y la despedida de los artistas, salieron del balcón hacia lo que parecía un restaurante privado dentro del auditorio, era elegante y las personas iban vestidos de etiqueta, Naruto no pudo evitar ver como dos personas no le quitaban la mirada de encima, y supuso que sabían quién era el, porque parecían de su edad o cerca, mientras que el resto eran viejos o personas de más edad que no estaban interesados en escuchar su música tan "diferente" a lo que hace un momento escucharon.

La castaña le daba codazos y pellizcos a un chico que le pareció familiar, por sus ojos o sus facciones.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-Preguntó su padre al verlo tan pensativo.

-No es nada…bueno es que ese chico me parece conocido de algún lado.

-Es sobrino de un amigo de mi amigo Ken, sabes, uno de los que nos presentaron al llegar.

Naruto no sabía muy bien a quien se refería pero asintió, se acercaron al círculo en el que el amigo de su padre y el resto de sus conocidos hablaban con una copa de champagne en mano.

-Un brindis por nuestros maravillosos hijos- Dijo uno que Naruto supuso era familia del chico de larga cabellera castaña, ya que eran idénticos.

-Y aquí vienen- Dijo otro.

Naruto giro la mirada curioso hacia donde todos miraban y visualizó rápidamente a la chica del recital, su pecho se oprimió al reconocer aquel rostro y trató en lo posible por no perder la compostura.

Era…Era la chica de las cartas.

-Hinata...-La llamó su padre al acercarse.

La chica aun no reparaba en Naruto quien la miraba hipnotizado entre los presentes que la estaban felicitando junto con los otros artistas del recital.

Ella asentía y daba las gracias con una timidez en su mirada que a Naruto le pareció bastante linda. El rubio esperó a que estuviera menos atosigada y se dispuso a felicitarla igual que el resto. ¿Qué podía perder? Era el momento que había estado esperando. Quizás era el destino que lo trajo hacia aquella chica.

-Hinata-Dijo tocándole el hombro con la confianza que lo caracterizaba.

La chica se giró y al verlo su mirada pasó de una tímida y curiosa a una de total horror y confusión.

-Felici…- Dijo Naruto con su mejor sonrisa pero cortó sus palabras al ver a Hinata desmoronarse en el suelo, se había desmayado antes de que pudiera si quiera tomarla en el aire.

"Diablos"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sai llegó a la fiesta post-concert. Típica fiesta después de cada concierto, con los artistas, y demás celebridades que se unían a gente importante en el medio del entretenimiento y hacían una perfecta fiesta.

Muchas personas le pidieron una que otra foto, las típicas fotos de paparazzis antes de entrar al lugar, felicitaciones, abrazos, besos, sonrisas. Protocolo y más protocolo. Le dolía un poco los cachetes de tanto sonreír así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escapar un poco de la gente que lo atosigaba respiro hondo y relajo sus mejillas colocando una mirada inexpresiva, que aprendió después de años con su tutor Sasuke.

El lugar estaba oscuro y las luces brillaban con colores verdes fluorescentes y blancos, las caras de las sonrientes personas presentes daba la impresión de que la fiesta estaba fenomenal, pero Sai no estaba muy interesado. Decidió acercarse a tomar un trago. Al hacerlo visualizó la razón por la cual había ido a aquella fiesta.

Una rubia de larga melena, ojos brillantes, y vestido blanco con unos cuantos encajes entró al lugar seguida de su inseparable manager.

Sai sonrió y se dirigió al punto de encuentro, como siempre cerca de los baños o de las salidas hay un cuarto de servicio, y aquel lugar no era la excepción, se aseguro de que nadie lo mirase y entró.

Este cuarto de servicio era más grande de lo que se esperaba, se recostó de la pared y esperó a que llegara. No sabía si aquello era una buena idea o no, pero la situación con Ino estaba tomando rumbos que no sabía si eran seguros. Y necesitaba llegar al grano de todo, él no era el tipo de persona que dejaba las cosas sin tratarse o que no llegaba directamente al punto, mientras mas directo, mejor sucedía todo.

Unos minutos después el manojo de la puerta se movió y la rubia entró con tranquilidad al lugar. Su delicado rostro tenía una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y sus ojos azules brillaban.

Sai dejó el tragó a un lado y la observó fijamente, dejando que sus respiraciones se hicieran cada vez mas incomodas ante el silencio.

-¿Porqué un cuarto de servicio?-Pregunto Ino con su vocecilla tratando de cortar el silencio.

-Es donde nos conocimos…y creo que el lugar más seguro para hablar…-Respondió Sai sin moverse un poco y con una mirada relajada, tanto que dejaba un poco de presunción en su lindo rostro.

-¿Qué te pareció la canción?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Linda…

Ino no sabía si era la respuesta que quería pero ahora tenía cosas más inquietantes por la cual preocuparse. Si Sai le dijo para encontrarse en aquel lugar, a solas, era porque tenía algo bueno que decirle o algo malo, y cualquiera que fuese la razón estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, ya que aquellos sentimientos confusos que sentía por el debían ser definidos lo antes posible.

-Eh…Sai…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que nos vimos?-Preguntó de pronto el moreno.

Ino lo recordó perfectamente.

-Que te gustaba más desahogarte llorando o..

-No eso…-la cortó con suavidad.

Ino presintió que algo de lo que Sai diría le dolería.

-Dije que las niñas buenas no eran mi tipo…

Ino cambió su semblante feliz por uno más confuso, aunque sabía que Sai se lo había advertido pensó que quizás él había sentido la conexión entre ellos, y no era algo que surgía con tanta naturalidad en esos medios. Ino no estaba loca, después de tantos amores fallidos, falsos y forzados, había sentido que entre ellos había una química innegable.

-Yo…-Susurró tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

-Creo que estaba equivocado…-Dijo de pronto Sai acercando su paso hacia Ino acorralándola contra la pared colocando cada brazo al lado del rostro temeroso de la rubia.

La timidez que la caracterizaba no la dejó subir la mirada, por lo tanto tenía sus ojos fijos en la elegante corbata roja de Sai, el olor a su fragancia masculina y endulzante la estaba sedando lentamente y hacía latir su corazón con violencia. Sai era un chico confiado, por lo tanto no temía a arriesgarse a tomar el control de la situación, eso era algo que la hacía sentir indefensa pero a la vez, excitada.

-Mírame Ino…-Dijo con un tono de voz suave pero a la vez demandante y seductor.

Ino obedeció dudosa, al subir la mirada sus piernas flaquearon, el rostro, el hermoso rostro de Sai estaba tan cerca de ella que cualquier mínimo movimiento la haría rozar sus labios con aquellos provocativos labios de Sai. Su fresco aliento la invitaba a robarle un beso.

Sus ojos negros y finos la travesaban con tanta intensidad que parecía leerle la mente.

-Por más que intento…No puedo leerte, no puedo descifrarte, eres un enigma, y eso me tiene mortificado, porque…porque tengo miedo Ino…-Dijo finalmente mientras su mano rozaba la mejilla de Ino suavemente produciéndole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-¿A qué tienes miedo Sai?-Preguntó con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que pensó que Sai lo escucharía.

-Tengo miedo de lastimarte…Tengo miedo de actuar como siempre…Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti Ino…

Ino tragó saliva y sin quitar su azuleja mirada de Sai se atrevió a colocar sus manos en el rostro de Sai.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees Sai…Me gustas…Y sé que no me harás daño…Y aun si lo hicieras sería mi culpa…Ya que me lo advertiste desde un principio- Dijo mientras algunos mechones negros de Sai caía debido a lo liso que tenía su cabellera negra y le hacían cosquillas en sus manos que no se habían despegado de las mejillas del moreno.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí Ino, yo no soy…no soy bueno para ti…-Dijo negando con la cabeza y agachando un poco la mirada.

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme y conocer todo de ti, lo bueno, lo malo…todo…

-¿No me entiendes aun verdad?-Preguntó frustrado

Antes de que Ino pudiera responder Sai colocó su dedo índice sus labios.

-Ya que tú me has demostrado lo que sientes con tu música, yo quisiera hacer lo mismo…Quizas asi me entenderás… ¿Es nuestra manera de hablar después de todo no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-Preguntó confusa

-Digamos que hay una canción que escribí hace tiempo con la ayuda de Sasuke y quizás…quizás entiendas mejor como me siento hacia ti, ya que por alguna razón mis palabras no salen tan bien cuando estas frente a mí- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ino trató de replicar pero Sai ya había abierto la puerta y apresurado a entrar en la fiesta.

Ino respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, Sai era complicado, pero eso le atraía de él, su misterio, su manera de actuar, era totalmente nuevo para ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan sincero, honesto, indiferente e inteligente.

Entró de nuevo a la fiesta y escuchó la música parar de pronto, la gente comenzó a decir "buu" pero pararon al ver quién era el responsable de arruinar la diversión.

-Hey! Disculpen que sea un aguafiestas chicos…-Dijo Sai con micrófono en mano embozando una sonrisa encantadora.

Los presentes comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudir.

-Gracias…Bueno hoy solo estoy yo como verán, quisiera cantar una canción si no les molesta…

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a apoyar aquella idea, Ino sintió una punzada en su estómago. Jamás pensó que Sai podía cantar, y se dio cuenta que quizás había muchas cosas que no sabía de él. Aun así eso solo lograba volverla mas interesada hacia el moreno.

De pronto Gemma (su manager) se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo en un suave pero firme agarre.

-Ino ¿Qué está sucediendo con ese chico?-Pregunto en un susurro señalando con la mirada Sai.

-De que hablas…-Respondió Ino tratando de sonar convincente y desentendida.

-No te hagas la tonta, los he visto más de una vez-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No hemos hecho nada malo Gemma…

-Es Sai, no te conviene Ino…-Alegó con su atractivo rostro algo frustrado.

-¿Entonces tu si sabes lo que me conviene Gemma?-Preguntó con un tono acusador Ino, estaba molesta con su manager, aunque era uno de sus mejores amigos a veces se pasaba de sobreprotector.

Antes de que Gemma pudiera responder Sai volvió a hablar.

-Bien, a ver qué tal va esto…

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y la mirada de Sai se dirigió a la rubia.

_**Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

_Su voz sorprendió a Ino y al resto de las personas, era tan suave y endulzante como su endemoniado fisico, la cancion era suave y Sai parecía estar concentrado en una sola persona…_

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Angel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

_**Y alejate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

_Sai sabía que quizas de esta manera, Ino lograría entender, entender que el no era el indicado, que el y su pasado de mujeriego no era la major imagen para ella, con su inocencia, con su pureza, Sai no quería lastimarla, y si se adentraba en aquello mas y mas solo lograría hacerla llorar y sufrir._

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**Y a quien mas quiero..**_

_**Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**_

_**quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**_

_**Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**_

_Unque por supuesto, por dentro, estaba muriendose por besarla, hacerla suya, y dar todo porque aquella dulce chica que conoció en extrañas condiciones fuera feliz._

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Angel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

_**Y alejate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

_Cerró los ojos para no ver aquel rostro de Ino que lo estaba matando, que lo confundía y lo tentaba a contradecir aquella cancion._

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**y hacer llorar**_

_**a quien mas quiero..**_

_Terminó de cantar con aquel suave tono de voz que enamoró a todas las feminas del lugar y lo hizo el hombre mas odiado por el sexo masculine del lugar._

Ino parecía paralizada, su mirada estaba aun fija en él, perdida en él, tratando de creer en aquella canción, alejarse de él, tomar aquel consejo que le daba. Gemma le decía cosas que no lograba captar. Vio como Sai sonreía al público y se alejaba del escenario.

Ino trato de seguirlo pero nuevamente la mano de Gemma la detuvo.

-Suéltame-Exigió frunciendo el ceño.

-Ino ya lo has escuchado, es mejor si te alejas de él…

-No sabes lo que dices, es mi decisión si quiero estar con él- Respondió con un todo de voz que denotaba molestia, muy distinto a su típico tono suave y conforme.

-No entiendes…-Resopló indignado.

-Dejen de decir que no entiendo, no soy una niña, soy una mujer, que puede tomar las decisiones que más le parezcan, ahora suéltame- Le pidió con un tono más alto que gracias a la música se ahogaba y no llamaba la atención de nadie.

Gemma bajó la mirada y la soltó.

La rubia corrió entre la gente, no le importaba la gente que la llamaba, ni siquiera el mar de flashes sobre su rostro, se sintió algo mareada por un momento pero logró salir del club, con la mirada desesperada busco la figura alta y elegante de Sai por algún lado pero no había rastro de él.

Vio algunos paparazzis fijars en ella y comenzó a correr antes de que si quiera apuntaran sus cámaras. Sin saber muy bien a donde ir, y con un atuendo un tanto llamativo, cruzó la calle perdiendo a los paparazzis en un semáforo en el que se quedaron atascados. Siguió corriendo por las calles con algo de dificultad por los tacones.

El frio de la noche ya le estaba pegando y no sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba, pero para su alivio no habían muchas personas por la zona. Había un pequeño parque frente a ella y un bastante atractivo banco estaba justo en la entrada del parque, sin pensarlo mucho se sentó y suspiró cansada.

Lo había perdido, había perdido la oportunidad de responderle justo después de aquella canción.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?-Se preguntó algo frustrada.

Sintió una corriente fría recorrerle el cuerpo, la noche estaba bastante congelada. Había olvidado lo frio de la temporada, siempre estaba en un auto. Hacía mucho que no andaba por la calle.

Trató de no llorar, pero antes de si quiera mover un musculo una voz le tensó el cuerpo.

-Para ser tan pequeña eres bastante rápida.

Ino subió la mirada y vio a Sai respirando con dificultad y un poco inclinado por lo que supuso era el resultado de una carrera.

-Sai…-Susurró sorprendida.

El moreno sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Estaba fumando afuera del local, no me di cuenta que habías salido hasta que ya habías cruzado la calle y corrido como toda una atleta-Bromeó mientras se recostaba del banco y colocaba la mirada en las estrellas respirando ahora con menos dificultad.

Ino sintió su cuerpo temblar de la emoción, no era un sueño, Sai estaba su lado, su sola presencia la emocionaba, la hacía sentir viva, normal, humana, algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Esa canción…-Dijo con la mirada fija en el, que aun miraba el cielo estrellado.

-¿Te gusto?...

-No…Me gustó tu voz, pero no la letra de la cancion…

Sai por fin bajó la mirada y su rostro tenía aquella sonrisa que podía aniquilar a cualquier mujer en el mundo.

-Podría ayudarte a mejorarla- Añadió Ino sonriendo divertida.

Sai la imitó.

Después de una fracción de segundo mirándose fijamente Sai tomó la iniciativa, pasó su mano derecha por la sedosa melena rubia de Ino haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y adquiriera un color rojo en sus mejillas. La observó unos segundo, grabando en su mente aquel hermoso y delicado rostro.

"En que te estás metiendo Sai"-Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de Ino y los rozaba con suavidad.

El beso fue suave y tierno, la beso con delicadeza, Ino sintió los maravillosos y carnosos labios de Sai moverse sobre los de ella haciéndole sentir mil mariposas en su estomago. Luego de unos minutos sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar un poco volviendo el beso más pasional y desesperado. Sus pechos se agitaron por la falta de aire y el frío en sus cuerpos fue rápidamente sustituido por un calor corporal.

Sai posó la mano libre en una de las piernas desnudas de Ino y esta abrió los ojos sorprendida separándose de manera súbita.

-Lo siento-Se apresuró a decir Sai con los labios algo hinchados y la respiracion entrecortada.

-No…es solo….yo…-Ino no sabía muy bien que decir, le había gustado el contacto de Sai con su piel, pero quizás era por eso que lo separó.

Sai sonrió y beso la frente de Ino con dulzura. Se levantó del banco y extendió su mano como un príncipe azul.

-Hace mucho que no camino de noche por las calles de Tokyo, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante?

Ino ensanchó una sonrisa.

-Será un placer- Respondió tomándolo de la mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke pateaba y tumbaba todo lo que veía en su apartamento. Su frustración era completamente extrema, pensó que moriría de un infarto asi que decidió respirar hondo.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa"-Se repitió mil veces.

Aunque era difícil, ya que la imagen de Sakura le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza, aquellos ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas, aquella decepción en su rostro, todo era su culpa, por su cobardía, quizás estaba equivocado, y lo mejor para Sakura es que el fuera sincero con sus sentimientos.

No había manera de que pudiera hacer algo aquella noche, mas que ahogarse en su furia y celos.

Tomó su libreta y guitarra y comenzó a escribir, ya que eso era lo único que lograba calmarlo, que lograba despejar su mente, lo único que lograba mantenerlo lejos de hacer estupideces y quizás morir de un ataque cardiaco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tu canción….Winter Sleep, no me decepcionó- Dijo Gaara tratando de captar la mirada perdida de Sakura.

Habían estado en silencio desde que llegaron al elegante restaurant, por supuesto antes de entrar los paparazzis parecían a punto de morir de la emoción, y lograron sacarles varias fotos. Sin contar por los emocionados (as) meseros (as) del lugar que susurraban cosas, al igual que las otras personas cenando.

Era algo molesto tener a todo mundo mirándote, pero Sakura no estaba de humor para preocuparse por eso, lo de Sasuke la había dejado bastante deprimida, y ni siquiera los agradables comentarios de Gaara, su guapo rostro, o sus graciosos chistes la habían logrado animar.

Luego de pagar la cuenta Gaara suspiró.

-Bien, vamos a hacer algo mas esta noche, algo que no está programado por nuestras disqueras.

Eso logró llamar la atención de Sakura y Gaara embozó una sonrisa perspicaz.

-Sabía que eras una aventurera- Dijo en tono juguetón.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

-Es imposible, hay paparazzis por todos lados.

-No todos lados- Añadió Gaara señalando las puertas de los baños.

-¿Que pretendes?-Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-No nos van a seguir hasta los baños, y conozco este lugar, en ellos hay unas ventanas que dan hacia un callejón de la parte trasera del restaurante, si logramos salir por ahí perderemos a los paparazzis y lograré enseñarte un lugar bastante más emocionante que un elegante restaurante.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse tentada por esa idea, y con la depresión que llevaba no quería llegar a su apartamento.

-Bien, primero iré yo y luego tu- Dijo la pelirrosa levantándose de la mesa.

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo Gaara en tono animado y bromista.

Sakura caminó hacia el baño y tuvo que firmar varios autógrafos antes de llegar a él, para su alivio estaba vacío, visualizó la ventana y se alegró al ver que era bastante más grande de lo que esperaba, aunque un poco alta de su alcance. La única manera sería montándose en la encimera de los lavados.

"Gaara está completamente chiflado, o quizás más yo que sigo su loco plan"-pensó.

Cuidó de que nadie viniera y con una rapidez que la sorprendió se montó en la encimera y abrió la ventana. Al asomar la cabeza vio a Gaara en el callejón justo debajo de ella.

-Vamos yo te atajo- Dijo con una sonrisa ancha y emocionada.

-¿Cómo demonios saliste tan rápido?-Le preguntó asombrada.

-Años de práctica, ahora muévete.

Sakura dudo un poco pero al final logro saltar. Cayó justo encima del pelirrojo aplastándolo con todo su peso. La escena le recordó a una muy parecida con Sasuke, solo que esta vez se aporreó un poco más que aquella vez, ya que no la esperaba una suave alfombra como amortiguador.

Gaara pronunció un "ouuch" y Sakura lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ok ahora debemos tener cuidado, la calle al final del callejón es bastante concurrida.

Sakura se sintió algo preocupada por eso, lo menos que quería es tener problemas con sus managers, y al parecer Itachi estaba bastante más protestón últimamente. Antes de desanimarse recordó que llevaba un sombrerito tejido en su cartera, eso por lo menos taparía su cabello rosa.

-Perfecto ponte eso y yo me taparé con la capucha de mi chaqueta.

-Estás loco- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Gaara sonrió guiñándole un ojo. La tomó inesperadamente de la mano y comenzaron a mezclarse entre las personas. Por fortuna, con tanta gente nadie reparaba en fijarse en sus rostros.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos y Sakura se sentía extraña al estar tomados de la mano, el contacto era cálido pero a la vez incomodo. No era la mano que Sakura quería sujetar.

-Perfecto- Dijo Gaara visualizando un edificio de bastantes pisos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Simplemente sígueme la corriente

Entró al edificio y rápidamente el hombre seguridad lo detuvo. Y para su fortuna no los reconoció, era un hombre maduro, quizás no prestaba mucha atención al mundo del espectáculo.

-Puedo saber sus nombres o el nombre de la persona a la que vienen a visitar.

-Por supuesto buen hombre- Respondió Gaara con un tono de voz completamente distinto a su tono de voz natural, lo que hizo que Sakura tuviera que aguantar reírse a carcajadas.

-Mi nombre es Ron Potato, y mi novia acá es Francesca Tomato

El hombre parecía algo confundido pero sin embargo pareció comerse aquel cuento, la pelirrosa tuvo que toser para aguantar las fuertes ganas de reírse como nunca, Gaara estaba completamente metido en su personaje.

-¿Y a quien vienen a visitar?-Preguntó algo desconfiado.

-A…Keisuke Yamada- Respondió Gaara.

-Ohh al señor Keisuke, por supuesto, de ser así bienvenidos- Dijo abriendo el ascensor y colocando el piso en que el vivía su supuesto "amigo" Keisuke.

Sakura y Gaara esperaron a que las puertas estuvieran cerradas para comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, sus estómagos solían y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas gracias a las risas.

La risa de Gaara era tan fantástica, como su voz cantando era casi mágica- pensó Sakura

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó la pelirrosa tratando de respirar para calmar el ataque de risa.

Gaara embozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora vamos a mi lugar favorito de la ciudad- Dijo con su voz normal y no el falso tono de voz que utilizo antes para burlar al pobre e inocente seguridad de edificio.

Sakura frunció el ceño y sin decir una palabra más espero a que el ascensor llegara hasta el último piso. Gaara la tomó de la mano sin permiso nuevamente, aun así el pelirrojo no reparó en la cara de incomodidad de Sakura y la guió hasta la azotea del inmenso edificio.

El frío de la noche les congeló el rostro y los hizo sentir un escalofrío. Gaara se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció a Sakura. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar la rica fragancia masculina que desprendía la chaqueta, era tan varonil y endulzante como el pelirrojo.

-¿Porqué es tu lugar favorito?-Preguntó Sakura acercándose con desconfianza al borde del edificio el cual estaba rodeado por fuertes barandas de hierro.

Gaara la observó fijamente, su rostro era sorprendentemente lleno de vida, de energía, de jovialidad y actitud arrolladora. Sakura sabía que si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke jamás, ahorita mismo estaría bastante embobada y completamente perdida por el pelirrojo.

-Acércate y lo descubrirás- Añadió con un tono de voz seguro.

Sakura respiró hondo y se acercó a donde él estaba, se quitó el gorrito y su cabello se comenzó a mover fuertemente por la brisa que pegaba, se acercó a Gaara y al fijarse en la vista que tenían al frente supo que definitivamente era una de las mejores vista de la ciudad. A pesar de que la vista hacia abajo era mas aterrorizante que cualquier película de terror.

-Lo tiene todo…me relaja, su imponencia me mantiene los pies sobre la tierra, me hace ver lo insignificante que soy, lo humano que soy. Las personas creen que por ser famoso, guapo y adinerado uno es una especie de Dios, de ser supremo sin sentimientos, sueños o deseos.

Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente, la mirada de Gaara estaba perdida en la ciudad que nos cegaba por su belleza.

-No entienden que somos iguales que ellos, solo que con una carrera bastante más llamativa…quizás demasiado llamativa- Añadió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué cantas Gaara?-Preguntó Sakura de pronto…

Gaara le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos verdes la hicieron sentir un poco nerviosa. Se veía bastante atractivo con aquella mirada tan seria y pensativa.

-Mi padre decía que tenía la voz que cualquier cantante podría desear, atesoré tanto eso, que supongo que siempre canté para enorgullecer a mi padre…

Sakura lo miraba atentamente.

-Mi padre murió hace un par de años, y desde entonces…solo canto porque es la única manera en que me siento conectar con él, al cantar lo siento conmigo…-Añadió con una voz más apagada.

Sakura posó su mano derecha sobre las manos del pelirrojo y conectaron nuevamente sus miradas por unos segundos que extrañamente parecieron horas.

Gaara en un movimiento rápido acercó su rostro a Sakura y le robo un beso. La pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero antes de que Gaara volviera a besarla lo frenó con las manos en su pecho.

-No-Susurró aun consternada.

-Lo siento, lo se fue estúpido, me deje llevar por el momento- Se disculpó.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de que sintió, obviamente el beso fue placentero, pero no sintió nada, no chispas, no emoción, se supone que eso es lo que se sentía al besar a alguien que te gustaba, o eso pensaba. Pero he ahí el detalle, no era Gaara al que ella deseaba besar, solo le gustaba pasar un rato con él, era divertido, lo admiraba, era guapo y también hacía cosas inesperadas.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Gaara sonrió y giro el rostro de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

-WOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida.

-Inténtalo- Dijo con una ancha sonrisa y un brillo particular en sus ojos verdes.

Sakura dudó un poco.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Preguntó con algo de burla.

Sakura delineo una sonrisa peligrosa.

-WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOIIII- Gritó y sintió una especie de relajación en su cuerpo.

Después de aquella particular manera para des estresarse ambos decidieron que era la hora de irse, ya que sus horarios eran particularmente apretados aquella semana.

Pagaron un taxi y agradecieron el hecho de que el hombre no los reconoció.

-Nos vemos Sakura- Se despidió Gaara con aquella mirada bonachona y sexy.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar a su edificio. Mientras buscaba las llaves vió varios relámpagos aparecer en el cielo, supuso que vendría una tormenta. Abrió por fin la puerta y llegó rápidamente a su apartamento.

Depues de una ducha caliente se acostó en su cama quedando profundamente dormida. Y aunque hubiera tenido una cita bastante entretenida, no era el rostro de su "pareja" el que ocupaba su mente, sino el de cierto moreno.

Sasuke…

o-o-oo—oo—o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Hinata?-La llamaban varias voces.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, estaba completamente desenfocada, al abrir con dificultad sus ojos vislumbró varios rostros algo borrosos encima de ella.

Reconoció a un lado a su padre, pero mientras su mirada se enfocaba mejor tuvo que evitar no pegar un grito al ver tan de cerca aquellos ojos azules profundos y resplandeciente cabello rubio.

-Na…Naruto…k..u…n….-Susurro con debilidad.

Naruto embozó una ancha sonrisa al verla despierta y con ello casi lograba volverla a desmayar.

-¿Hinata cariño estas bien?-Preguntó su padre angustiado levantando el frágil cuerpo de su hija.

-Si papá, es que…no he comido mucho el día de hot….-Mintió, el hecho de que se hubiera desmayado era por la presencia de su amor platónico, mayor ídolo y súper estrella del momento, NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Tenten le había hecho mil señas pero ella no lo comprendió al momento, ahora si lo entendía, pero ¿por qué un artista de rock estaría en un concierto de música clásica?.

Su padre seguía haciéndole preguntas mientras tenía más de una mirada curiosa sobre ella en especial la de Naruto.

-Padre estoy bien- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones del lugar.

Su padre asintió y ordenó que le trajeran algo de agua, Tenten se acercó junto con Neji y ambos se quedaron con ella mientras Hiashi se alejaba para disculparse con sus amigos y asegurar que era a causa de los nervios después del concierto, lo menos que quería era un disturbio entre la alta sociedad.

Hinata trataba inútilmente de no girar la vista hacia Naruto, pero la imponente presencia del rubio lo hacia imposible.

-Traté de advertirte- Alegó Tenten mientras recibía un té para dárselo a Hinata.

-Lo siento Tenten pero no recuerdo haber aprendido el idioma de las muecas- Se defendió Hinata.

-No es como si Tenten hubiera tenido otra alternativa- Intervino Neji y para sorpresas de ambas esta vez era para defender a la castaña y no para criticarla como siempre lo hacía.

Hinata sorbió un poco de té y busco de nuevo con la mirada a Naruto, sintió una punzada en el estomago al no poder verlo.

"¿Dónde esta?"-Se pregunto nerviosa y decepcionada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó una voz que le congeló la sangre.

Al girar la cabeza y subir la mirada se encontró de nuevo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, eran mas azules y por supuesto el era mucho mas guapo y alto en persona de cómo salía en las revistas.

-Yo…ya….yo…-Tartamudeaba Tenten.

-Hola que tal soy Naruto- Se presentó con una amigable sonrisa extendiendo su mano derecha.

Tenten comenzó a reírse de manera algo maniática, y Neji no tuvo remedio que de gruñir y de disculparlos llevándosela a otro lugar y dejando por fin a Hinata a solas con su sueño hecho realidad.

-…disculpa a mi amiga- Se apresuro a decir Hinata.

-Tranquila…estoy acostumbrado- Respondió con una sonrisa modesta.

Hinata sintió su respiración cortarse al sentir su corazón latir tan rápido, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, su mente no coordinaba lo que quería decir, y ella no sabía exactamente como actuar, con algo de torpeza se levantó del mueble y se colocó frente a Naruto logrando sorprender y hasta sonrojar un poco al rubio.

-Naruto, soy…yo….te admiro muchísimo, siento si te asusté al desmayarme…-Sus mejillas parecían estar encendidas en llamas ardientes.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, generalmente las chicas decían cosas como "te amo" "te adoro" "me encantas" ejem "quiero un hijo tuyo" pero que lo admiraban, jamás, y viniendo de una chica tan talentosa como ella aquello era un total halago. Definitivamente ella no era como sus demás admiradoras, que solo le importaba su físico, ella era autentica, y eso ya lo sabía desde que leyó su primera carta. Recordaba cada una perfectamente.

-La música para mí es un refugio, el lugar donde puedo confiar mis secretos y sentimientos sin que nadie los descifre, al escuchar tu música siento que puedo descifrar tus sentimientos y secretos, tus sentimientos de dicha, cuando estas triste, cuando te sientes feliz…- Citó Naruto.

Al hacerlo Hinata ensanchó la mirada asombrada, aquellas eran las palabras textuales de la primera carta que le envió a Naruto, la primera carta en donde tomó el valor suficiente de tratar de contactarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo admirada, aunque quizás esa carta nunca llegara a las manos del rubio, Hinata escribió lo que sentía.

-Lo recuerdas…la carta…si la recibiste….-susurro Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

-Cada una de ellas…señorita anónima- Añadió con aquella encantadora sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar aquel adorable rojo que cubría las mejillas de su pálido rostro, le entraron unas ganas de robarle un beso ahí mismo, pero quizás si lo hacía, el padre de Hinata que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos podría volarle la cabeza.

-¿Hinata…que vas a hacer después de este lugar?-Preguntó curioso.

-Nada en especial, pero padre seguro querrá que vaya a casa a una reunión familiar que planeó.

-¿Crees que puedas quizás…escaparte?-Preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Hinata sintió sus piernas flaquear, ¿era un sueño o UZUMAKI NARUTO le estaba sugiriendo escaparse para tener una cita?

-Yo…supongo que puedo intentarlo- Respondió asombrada de su propia osadía, jamás en su vida había si quiera pensado hacer algo que su padre pudiera catalogar como irresponsable, rebelde o inapropiado.

El rubio tomó nota de la dirección y con un "_Te espero a las 12 en la esquina de tu casa…" _Se despidió guiñando un ojo y saliendo con su padre del lugar.

Hiashi la interrogó luego de aquella platica con "el chico rubio" pero Hinata mintió diciendo que era un amigo del instituto.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, no sabía muy bien que pretendía Naruto, pero. ¿ACASO IMPORTABA? Su sueño se había hecho realidad, había conocido a Naruto, su amor imposible, y éste le había propuesto escaparse.

Podían llamarla cursi, pero a ella le parecía lo mas romántico del universo.

Mientras iban en el carro de Neji con Tenten, Hinata les relató su plan, su amiga por supuesto parecía a punto de colapsar de la emoción, mientras su primo solo se quejaba y negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo decidió ayudarla, jamás había visto a su prima tan feliz.

Al llegar a su mansión la reunión familiar ya había empezado, su familia entera dio un brindis por ella y comenzaron a hablar en pequeños grupos, Hinata veía el reloj angustiada, 5 minutos para las 12, su padre por fin se distrajo con algunos amigos y ella se escabulló hasta la parte trasera de la mansión.

Aunque odiaba la oscuridad de la noche corrió por los oscuros jardines y se apresuró a salir por la puerta de los empleados, Tenten y Neji se encargarían de mentir a su padre y decir que se había ido a la cama ya que no se sentía muy bien.

La noche era fría pero fue prevenida con un abrigo bastante cálido color blanco. Al salir visualizó un carro amarillo bastante moderno estacionado en la esquina de la lujosa urbanización. No sabía como pero el rubio se las había arreglado para entrar en aquel lugar, ya que la seguridad era bastante rigurosa.

No muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, era muy tarde para arrepentirse, se acercó al auto y entró. El perfume masculino del rubio le inundó los sentidos y con dificultad giro el rostro hasta encontrarse con aquel rostro que jamás pensó tendría tan cerca.

-Lo siento, generalmente hago las cosas sin pensarlo mucho, y bueno no quise hacerte cometer una locura.

-Tranquilo, generalmente no hago las cosas a menos de que las piense unas mil veces, pero esta vez quería hacerlo de esta manera.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, es solo que….- la voz del rubio sonaba un poco dudosa – Solo quería estar a solas contigo…pensé que si no hacíamos esto no te vería nunca más…

Hinata estaba de acuerdo con eso, para ella todo aquello era un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Naruto manejó sin un rumbo fijo hasta que decidió aparcar cerca de la parte norte de la bahía de la ciudad, donde se podía apreciar una vista estupenda del puente arcoíris mejor conocido como Rainbown Bridge.

-Me encanta este lugar de noche- Se apresuró a decir Naruto estirándose.

Hinata sonrió y ambos se acercaron hasta una baranda apoyándose en ella y fijando sus vistas en las hermosas luces que adornaban el puente frente a ellos, y como era iluminado por las luces de la misma ciudad.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos 10 minutos, la fría brisa pegaba en sus rostros, Hinata tenía la mirada perdida, y sus pensamientos encontrados, pensando que hacer, que decir, no podía actuar como una tonta.

Mientras ella pensaba mil cosas, Naruto la había estado observado todo aquellos minutos, hipnotizado, parecía un bobo, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan tierna en aspecto y acciones, después de tanto tiempo leyendo sus cartas, imaginándosela en secreto, sentía como que ya la conocía, como que ya sabía todo de Hinata.

Ella era como una especie de ídolo para el rubio, primero por su hermosa manera de escribir, luego por aquella manera tan cautivante y perfecta en que tocaba el violin, haciéndolo enamorarse de la música clásica de la cual había huido gran parte de su vida.

Y ahora resultaba ser una chica de belleza física increíble, y aquello solo hacía imposible poder quitar la mirada de ella.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo ella con aquel tono de voz suave y femenino que le incrementaban las ganas de comérsela a besos.

-¿Si?-Preguntó curioso fijando la mirada en aquellos ojos claros que lo miraban con timidez pero con un brillo que quedaba perfecto con el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"Por Dios debo tomar valor, toma valor Hinata"-Se repetía mil veces Hinata, siempre había recreado aquella imagen en su cabeza mil veces, y ahora que tenía al dueño de sus mas intimos sueños frente a ella no podía quedarse callada, era el momento de actuar, y aunque su personalidad era todo lo contraria a lo que ella se imaginaba cada vez que soñaba con Naruto, debía intentarlo.

-Quisiera…probar algo Naruto-kun, pero debes cerrar los ojos.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño pero después de que la idea le pareciera tan curiosa para negarse embozó una sonrisa divertida y cerró los ojos.

Naruto era alto, mucho más alto que Hinata, por supuesto, su cuerpo era delgado pero poseía una espalda ancha, pero más que su cuerpo de Dios Griego (el cual Hinata había admirado mas de una vez en revistas), su rostro era lo que más lograba cautivarla, aquella hermosa piel bronceada, su perfecto cabello rubio, tan brillante que tentaba a pasar las manos entre ellos, su cutis era perfecto y labios.

Ahí es donde Hinata quería llegar.

Respiró hondo y después de inclinarse un poco hacia arriba con ambas manos comenzó a rozar el rostro de Naruto, quien al sentir el suave contacto apretó mas los ojos y adquirió un tono carmín en sus mejillas, aun así no abrió los ojos. Sus manos acariciaron todo, con delicadeza, como si Hinata trataba de grabar aquel momento en su mente con cada detalle, ya que quizás aquel era un sueño y en cualquier momento debía levantarse.

Sus manos llegaron a los finos labios, los rozó con suavidad y sin poder evitarlo se acercó juntando sus labios con los de Naruto, el contacto fue agradable y una cálida sensación les recorrió el cuerpo. Naruto respondió al beso y tomó la cintura de Hinata entre sus fuertes manos atrayéndola más hacia él, asegurándose de que no fuera a ningún lado.

Se besaron con ternura por varios segundos, hasta que Naruto tomó las riendas del beso aventurándose con su lengua y haciéndolos perder un poco la razón tornando el beso con mas desesperación y ganas que antes.

Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire el celular del rubio sonó.

-Maldición- Murmuró con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Deberias atender puede ser importante…-Dijo Hinata con una voz entrecortada.

Naruto gruñó y atendió el teléfono.

-Teme…-Dijo con un tono molesto y peligroso.

Hinata se pregunto a quien estaría llamando Teme, a Sai o a Sasuke…

-¿Qué? ¿Estas demente?... ¿Qué dices?...ohh diablos….

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse al ver como el rostro de Naruto pasaba de una expresión molesta a preocupada.

-No hagas nada estúpido, voy enseguida…- Dijo trancando la mañana al instante.

Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo sin decir nada y Naruto le robó un beso fugaz a Hinata.

-Debo irme, Teme me necesita…

-¿Quien es Teme?-Preguntó confundida

-Sasuke…creo que se ha pasado de copas y bueno, solo logre entender una palabra mientras balbuceaba, será mejor que lo ayude…

Hinata asintió y Naruto la llevó hasta su casa de nuevo.

-Debo verte de nuevo Hinata….- Dijo cortando por fin el silencio.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…-susurró Hinata.

Naruto se acercó y la beso con más pasión que antes, esta vez cortaron el beso más rápido que antes pero las ganas de extenderlos eran bastante tentativas.

-¿Te parece más real ahora?-Preguntó en un tono mas pícaro.

Hinata se sonrojo completamente y después de anotar su número en el teléfono del rubio corrió hasta la mansión de nuevo entrando con más cuidado que antes.

Definitivamente, estuviera soñando o no, aquella era una noche que jamás olvidaría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuará…**

Graciasss las quiero mucho mucho xoxo


	10. Amores del pasado, presente y futuro

Autora: Ok, éste capítulo estará centrado principalmente en la pareja principal (Sasusaku) Creo que ya les toca un poquito, los he tenido algo abandonados xD Igual habrán apariciones de nuevas parejas y leves insinuaciones de lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo, disfruten.

Canciones en este capítulo:

"**SHattered**" by Trading Yesterday (Esta canción es hermosa la letra es super linda, y creo que se parece mucho a la situación que lleva SasuSaku en estos momentos de mi fic) Disfrutenla!

"**Ignorance"** (levemente nombrada como el próximo video de Black Route) Esta canción es de Paramore.

_**Melodía de Amor**_

_Capítulo X_

**Amores del pasado, Amores del presente, Amores del futuro.**

Naruto llegó al edificio de Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo, y en su mente solo se recreaban mil maneras de asesinar a su hermanastro. Al tocar unas mil veces la puerta del apartamento, Sasuke apareció con una cara completamente borrada del mapa.

Su cabello generalmente en un perfecto estado se encontraba revuelto, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones completamente arrugada y desabotonada casi hasta la mitad, caminaba algo torcído y decía palabras incoherentes.

Naruto suspiró resignado.

-¡TEME! ¿Cuánto has tomado?-Preguntó cerrando la puerta y corriendo a preparar un baño frio.

Sasuke sonrió y le señalo con la mano derecha un signo que indicaba "un poquito" aunque Naruto sabía muy bien que había tomado mucho más que un poquito. Con algo de dificultad lo metió en la tina con agua helada escuchando como el Uchiha le lanzaba maldiciones y otros insultos inentendibles.

Sin embargo después de unos cuantos minutos se calmó y Naruto logró echarle mas agua fría.

-Naruto, eres el mejor hermanito dobe- Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa.

Naruto bufó y le provocó estamparle un golpe, aunque le daba gracia ver a Sasuke con aquella cara de imbécil, lo cual era casi imposible en el universo, se sentía hasta un poco halagado de presenciarlo.

-Sakura….-Murmuró de pronto Sasuke con la mirada perdida.

Naruto se paró en seco.

-¿Estas así por Sakura-chan teme?

Sasuke dibujó un puchero y asintió como un niño regañado.

Aunque el rubio había sacado conclusiones en su cabeza, no se imaginaba que en verdad Sasuke estaba tan perdido por Sakura, aunque conociéndolo bien, el moreno no era una persona caprichosa y mucho menos que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, jamás se había emborrachado por una chica, JAMAS, por su familia sí, o simplemente en días en que se sentía molesto o frustrado, y lamentablemente siempre habían terminado en peleas en bares o clubs, pero hacía tiempo que no tomaba de aquella manera.

-Vamos- Le ordeno Naruto levantándolo y cubriéndolo con una toalla.

Lo desvistió y le coloco un pijama calentito, Sasuke parecía mas en otro universo que en la realidad, se comportaba como un niño pequeño y eso fue algo que Naruto le agradeció ya que no le causó muchos problemas.

Lo acostó en su cama y lo dejó ahí mientras el tomaba su teléfono celular y texteaba algo a su nueva novia.

Y fue algo extraño de pensar pero era obvio que ya Hinata era su novia, aunque no se lo había pedido.

"Busca un tiempo mañana y pasa por el estudio Akatsuki, pregunta por Matsuri y nos veremos a las 4pm, ya te extraño"

Lo envió y se sintió extraño… Por fin sentía algo diferente por una chica, se sentía nervioso por verla de nuevo, hasta torpe (mas de lo que usualmente era) Y ahora pensó en las palabras de Sakura "habrá alguien que te quiera por quien eres" Quizas Hinata era ese alguien.

No dio más vueltas al asunto y ataco la nevera del Teme y después de ver que solo había tomates por doquier decidió dormir.

"Maldito Sasuke y su obsecion por el tomate en toda bendita forma que lo venden" –Pensó.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La cabeza de Sasuke giraba como si se encontrara en alguna atracción de un parque temático.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Se levantó de su comoda cama y caminó hasta el baño, una resequedad le quemaba la garganta, un dolor de cabeza le atornillaba la cabeza y su rostro parecía el de un zombie.

-Itachi me matará-Susurró a su reflejo en el espejo recordando que aquel día tendrían una reunión con unos fotógrafos y los directores de sus próximos videos musicales.

-TEME DE MI CORAZON! ESTAS VIVO!-Gritó la voz de Naruto y Sasuke pensó que estaba utilizando una especie de megáfono.

-DOBE QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA- Rugió Sasuke y su voz sonó notoriamente ronca y profunda.

-Así tratas a tu salvador, teme malagradecido.-se quejo Naruto

Sasuke se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando así de opacar el dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó confundido sin poder recordar nada después que llegó a su casa.

-Umm, digamos que estaba con la chica más hermosa del puto planeta y me llamaste arruinándolo todo- Gruño Naruto.

-No me refiero a ti dobe, ¿Qué me paso?

-Pues me imagino que te tomaste todo el alcohol de tu bar en la sala y luego me llamaste semi inconsciente…cuando llegue, dabas lastima, asi que te bañe y te dormiste.

Sasuke se sintió como un idiota, tenía tiempo que no se borraba con alcohol, pero al parecer había algo que le molesto y lo hizo llegar a aquellos extremos, entonces lo recordó, Sakura y Gaara.

-Maldición.-susurró

-No es para tanto teme, mira te he comprado unas aspirinas, un buen desayuno, sin tomates, creo que ese vegetal te está haciendo daño, no es bueno comer nada en exceso- Añadió el rubio saliendo del cuarto de baño y su sonó bastante parecida a la de Minato, hablando como todo un padre.

Sasuke pensó que aquello era irónico de decir, para una persona que solo comía ramen. Pero no tenía ni fuerzas para pelear con Naruto así que decidió tomar una ducha a ver si su cara mejoraba. Desayuno con dificultad y se tomó las aspirinas que le compro Naruto.

A las 10 de la mañana ya se sentía un poco mejor, justo a tiempo para ser recogidos por los guardaespaldas.

Naruto le había tomado prestada una ropa, sin perder la oportunidad de criticar el estilo que el moreno usaba.

-Pareces una menta andante- se burló Naruto.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina, obviamente después de una larga ducha le lavó la boca casi 10 veces, hasta que cualquier indicio de que había tomado hasta emborracharse hubiera desaparecido, no podía ir a trabajar oliendo a borracho.

Unos lentes negros disimularon sus leves ojeras y trasnocho, mientras él se sentía de la patada Naruto parecía radiante, y no solo por su extremadamente rubio cabello, brillantes ojos azules y piel envidiablemente bronceada, sino por algo más. Entonces recordó lo que Naruto dijo "la chica más hermosa del puto planeta"

-¿De qué chica estás hablando exactamente, acaso Ino, saliste de nuevo con ella?-Preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir, Ino y yo solo salimos como amigos, y no, no es la rubia, digamos que es una chica que conozco desde hace bastante.

Una estúpida sonrisa surcó los labios del rubio y Sasuke tuvo que golpearle la cabeza para bajarlo de la nube en la cual había subido.

-Pareces idiota- Se burló

-Mira quien lo dice…Sakurita…Sakuritaa te amo- Lo imitó Naruto con una cara de idiota y lanzando besitos.

Sasuke sintió sus músculos tensarse y trató de que su tic nervioso en su ojo derecho se detuviera, agradeció tener gafas oscuras.

-¿De que hablas dobe? A caso el amor te ha vuelto mas idiota de lo que naturalmente eres- Trató de desviar la conversación Sasuke.

Naruto alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Soy tu hermano Sasuke, quizás no de sangre, pero sabes muy bien que nos conocemos el uno al otro demasiado, y no puedes engañarme, ya lo sospechaba pero ayer me lo confirmaste, y sabes que borracho dice la verdad.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes frustrado.

-Por lo menos trata de no gritárselo al mundo entero…-Susurró Sasuke fijando la mirada en la parte delantera de la limosina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-Pregunto Naruto, aunque aquella pregunta quedo sin responder, Sasuke había girado su mirada en la ciudad de Tokio que se alzaba tras la ventana ahumada de la limosina.

No sabía que responderle a Naruto, ya que ni el mismo sabía la respuesta, no sabía que demonios hacer, por ahora callarse la boca y seguir con lo que le ordenaban hacer.

Unos minutos más tardes llegaron a la entrada del gran edificio Akatsuki y antes de entrar sintieron un mar de flashes alrededor, Naruto sonrió anchamente aunque Sasuke simplemente siguió de largo, quizás era por eso que la prensa y los paparazzis lo odiaban.

Al llegar a la sala de reunión, solo Itachi se hallaba leyendo unos documentos, al verlos llegar alzó su mirada, y aquellos ojos negros, severos y a la vez intimidantes se posaron en su hermano menor.

Sasuke se hizo el desentendido mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba tomar un poco de café que le sirvió una de las secretarias.

-Pareces enfermo Sasuke- Soltó de pronto con aquella voz petulante y soberbia.

A Sasuke le molestaba que siempre fuese tan perceptivo y que supiese que algo no andaba bien, era como una especie de sabelotodo.

-Estoy bien…-Se limitó a responder.

Naruto por otro lado le había pedido un sinfín de cosas a la secretaria para comer tratando en lo posible en no caer en aquella guerra de palabras.

-Naruto quizás tu sabes el porqué Sasuke se ve tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Terrible-Dijo surcando una sonrisa presumida y sorbiendo un poco de su café.

El rubio algo nervioso pasaba sus ojos azules de Sasuke a Itachi sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Tomé un poco de más, ¿contento?-confesó el menor de los Uchiha

Itachi cambió su expresión sabionda por una molesta.

-Actúas sin pensar Sasuke, ¿En dónde?-Preguntó molesto, sin embargo Sasuke se encogió de hombros ignorándolo.

Naruto se apresuró a hablar- No pasa nada Itachi, Sasuke se quedó en su casa, yo mismo estaba con él.

Eso pareció calmarlo un poco pero antes de que pudiera darle un sermón Sakura y Sai aparecieron en la puerta de la sala.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura intrigada por aquella voz tan fría y molesta que escuchó desde los pasillos.

Sai sin embargo si quiera los vio y tomó asiento tomando una rosquilla del centro de la mesa que se extendía a lo largo de aquella sala.

-No pasa nada- Aseguró Sasuke con una voz indiferente.

Sakura notó como su cuerpo respondía a la voz de Sasuke, sus piernas temblaban y un cosquilleo nacía en su estomago para tomar control de sus nervios. Trató de dirigir su mente a otro espacio en el universo y logró sentarse como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo notó la tensión en el ambiente, sin contar porque Sasuke llevaba lentes, no era normal en el estando en lugares cerrados.

A los pocos minutos se hicieron presentes varias personas, Sakura logró identificar a uno de ellos, el fotógrafo de su disco de cabellos largos negros y piel pálida con extraño maquillaje, el cual la comprometió a posar de manera algo sexy con Sasuke. Aquello la puso un poco nerviosa, que se supone que estaban tramando. Matsuri entró de ultima, lucía tan profesional y fashionista como siempre, sin embargo aquel semblante serio seguía en su rostro, perturbando a la pelirrosa.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros- Saludó Itachi con aquella voz profunda y galante.

Los presentes asintieron con sonrisas animadas y otros con simples gestos.

-Como sabran esta reunión ha sido pautada para escuchar sus propuestas para los próximos videos clips, imagen y fotografías que saldrán en la revista numero uno de Tokyo.-Prosiguió Itachi levantándose con elegancia de su asiento y caminando alrededor del lugar.- Quien quiera que este listo puede comenzar-concluyó.

El fotógrafo de antes se levantó y con una sonrisa hizo una seña a su ayudante de cabellera clara y anteojos para que distribuyera a cada persona en la sala una carpeta.

Sakura la abrió y encontró imágenes bastante geniales de modelos y algunos estilos de ropa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Orochimaru, para aquello que no había tenido el gusto de hablar- Dijo con aquella voz empalagosa y terriblemente endulzante.- Mi proposición para la banda sería conservar aquel estilo liberal y distinto de cada uno sin embargo uniéndolos por colores y detalles.

Sakura apreció que la ropa aunque parecía bastante distinta, conservaba semejanza en colores con los modelos masculinos, y debía admitir que le fascinaba la ropa femenina que mostraba.

-Solo espero sus respuestas, y estoy abierto a opciones- Concluyó delineando una sonrisa mas arrogante.

-Me gusta- Intervino Sai con su manera sencilla, simple y concordante de siempre.

-Supongo que la más original sería mi estilo ¿no? Orochimaru- Se apresuró a decir Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja logrando que algunas de las chicas presentes se embobaran y suspiraran tontamente.

-¡A mi me encanta! Está original y estaría feliz de usar cualquiera de las prendas y maquillaje- se atrevió a decir Sakura con algo de vergüenza pero sin embargo con una voz firme y dulce.

Orochimaru hizo una especie de reverencia ante las palabras de Sakura.

-¿Y tu mi querido Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó mirando con dulzura a Sasuke quien alzo una ceja detrás de las gafas.

-Está bien…-Respondió en casi un gruñido.

-Perfecto, creo que no habrá problema con Akatsuki acerca de la imagen, a mi me parece bastante original y fresca, ahora pasemos a los video musicales.

Antes de que Itachi continuara una chica de más o menos la edad de Sakura se puso de pies y comenzó a entregar unas carpetas. Itachi algo ofendido por haber sido interrumpido cuando quería seguir hablando quien sabe qué cosa, tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos, Sasuke parecía peculiarmente feliz por aquello.

-Mi nombre es Sakemi Nakamura- Dijo en una voz clara y potente, casi intimidante, su piel era bronceada y sus rasgos japoneses, larga melena castaña y ojos oscuros iguales a los de los Uchiha. Un cuerpo de curvas y alta estatura. Sakura aunque era chica tuvo que admitir que aquella mujer era muy guapa.

Después de hablar durante 25 minutos y mostrarnos alguno de sus trabajos, quedaron maravillados, sus videos musicales eran innovadores, distintos y de aquellos que te hipnotizaban, la mayoría de ellos eran una historia, generalmente cuando se trataba de un artista, cuando eran bandas los videos variaban.

Se aprobaron los proyectos y en una semana estarían filmando su primer video musical con la canción "Ignorance"

Sakura estaba tan animada que sin saberlo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se despidió de Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto quienes la halagaron por su fabuloso estilo y le dijeron lo emocionados que estaban por trabajar con la banda de nuevo.

Luego de eso Sakura se fijo como Itachi quien usualmente estaba dando órdenes a, bueno, TODO EL MUNDO, se encontraba ahora algo cohibido y la mirada fija en la chica que había sido contratada como la nueva productora del próximo video musical. Matsuri sin embargo hablaba con ella y ambas sonreían y carcajeaban. Luego de que Matsuri se retirara nos ordenaron esperar en la sala de ensayos hasta que estuviera todo listo para movilizarnos hasta una ciudad cerca de Tokyo donde tendríamos una fiesta a la que asistir, aquello fue de última hora así que Sakura se sintió un poco abatida, ya que había esperado poder descansar más. Había sido una semana totalmente atareada.

Al salir de la oficina se apresuró a llamar a Matsuri quien avanzaba rapidamente en los pasillos.

La castaña parecía algo indispuesta pero luego se dirigió a Sakura.

-Matsuri, se que soy un poco pesada preguntándote a cada segundo pero… ¿Porqué estas tan distante?

Matsuri bajó la mirada y luego de unos minutos la subió con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es nada Sakura, como veras hay mucho trabajo y eso me estresa un poco, pero nada más.

Sakura aun no sentía que Matsuri le estaba siendo honesta, había algo en ella, algo que estaba ocultando. Pero como ya se había dado cuenta de que no lograría nada preguntando optaría por preguntarle a otras personas (Sai o Naruto)

Doblemente abatida arrastró los pies hasta el estudio, y aunque esperaba escuchar los gritos de Naruto, o Sai hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus "novias" lo único que escuchó fue la melodía de una guitarra acústica, entonces trató de entrar con el mayor sigilo posible, al hacerlo en vez de entrar directamente a donde grababan entró al pequeño cuarto donde los técnicos musicales grababan su música, ya que seguramente si Sasuke la veía se dentendría, la vista era estupenda al igual que la melodía reproducida por aquellos mágicos dedos del moreno.

Aunque Sakura estaba de pies frente a él, detrás de un vidrio, Sasuke no lo había notado, tenía los ojos cerrados y el sonido de su música al parecer ahogaba todo lo demás en el mundo real, haciéndola entrar en el mismo trance. Era increíble la manera en que la música de Sasuke la hacía olvidar todos los problemas, nervios, tensiones o estados de ánimos negativos que pudiera sentir, Sasuke entero era su medicina y a la vez su veneno. Ni siquiera la talentosa voz de Gaara podía quitarle de su cabeza la voz de Sasuke cuando le cantó aquella noche en que las pesadillas la hacían sufrir.

Sin querer una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, sabía que aquel amor no era mutuo, o al parecer no lo era, lo mejor sería alejarse y superarlo, debía concentrarse en que ahora tenía una relación con Gaara y que el si estaba interesado en ella, antes de que pudiera irse para no sentir más dolor al verlo ahí, tan perfecto, tan hermoso y a la vez tan infinitamente imposible, lo escuchó, aquello que tanto había anhelado volver a escuchar, volvió a escuchar su voz…

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding Fall into your sunlight The future's open wide beyond believing To know why hope dies Losing what was found, a world so hollow Suspended in a compromise The silence of this sound is soon to follow Somehow sundown**

"Una vez más su voz me derrumbaba, me hacía enterer de manera clara y directa porque estaba tan locamente enamorada de él"

**And finding answers Is forgetting all of the questions we call home Passing the graves of the unknown**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading** **Illusions of the sunlight** **And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting** **Love gone for so long**

**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know** **Knowing that faith is all I hold**

"Si aquella letra era obra de él, nuevamente me hacía ver lo inteligente, romantico que era y los buenos sentimientos que tenía, porque yo sabía muy dentro de mí que aunque se comportara arrogante, frío y odioso, nadie que no fuera una bella persona podría escribir algo tan hermoso"

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y siguió sus instintos, salió rapidamente de aquella habitacion y entró en donde Sasuke se encontraba tocando, al verla no se levanto, tampoco dejó de tocar, Sakura desvio la mirada y se sentó en un piano a un lado del estudio, Sasuke sin comprender la observó fijamente, la pelirrosa comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que seguía perfectamente el ritmo de la canción, ya que aunque el moreno seguro pensaba que ella solo había aprendido en piano lo que le enseño aquella vez estaba equivocado, lo primero que pidió fue un piano en su nuevo apartamento y había practicado a diario con un instructor gracias a Matsuri.

Sasuke delineó una sonrisa, Sakura una vez más lo había sorprendido.

Siguiendo la melodía continuó aquella canción que por supuesto iba dedicada a ella...

**And I've lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken Rejecting your love Without love gone wrong Life Less words Carry on**

**But i know** **All i know** **Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start** **Take me home to my heart** **Let me go** **And I will run** **I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain** **Wasted years** **Wasted gain** **All is lost** **Hope remains** **And this war's not over**

**There's a light** **There's the sun** **Taking all the shattered ones** **To the place we belong** **And his love will conquer**

**And I've lost who I am** **And I can't understand** **Why my heart is so broken** **Rejecting your love** **Without love gone wrong** **Life** **Less words** **Carry on**

**But i know** **All i know** **Is that the ends beginning**

**Who I am from the start** **Take me home to my heart** **Let me go** **And I will run** **I will not be silenced**

**All this time spent in vain** **Wasted years** **Wasted gain** **All is lost** **Hope remains** **And this war's not over**

**There's a light** **There's the sun** **Taking all the shattered ones** **To the place we belong** **And his love will conquer all** **Yes his love will conquer all**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding** **Fall into your sunlight**

Al terminar la canción ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y sin hablar se miraron directamente a los ojos, fue una mirada tan intensa, tan intima que Sakura comenzó a sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo, sus piernas temblaban levemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke se acercó, tan cerca que pudo sentir su fresco aliento a menta mezclarse con el suyo, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y el moreno se adelantó en movimiento, rozado sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla, haciendo que aquel simple gesto la debilitara dejándola tan vulnerable que pensaba que se desmayaría.

-Esta canción…al igual que todas las que escriba de ahora en adelante Sakura…serán tuyas…todas tuyas-susurro y su voz sonó más profunda y sexy que nunca, erizándole el cuerpo.

-Sasu…-murmuró débilmente pero aquellas palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Sasuke.

Si Sakura pensaba que su voz era maravillosa, por el hecho de que su mundo se detenía al oírlo cantar, si creía que el contacto con su piel era increíble por la forma en que su cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica con un simple roce, pues podía ahora asegurar que su forma de besar era de otro mundo.

Y aunque no era ninguna experta, ya que aunque había tenido uno que otro amorío, podía asegurar sin que le quedara ninguna duda que Sasuke era excelente besando.

Cuando él se aparta un poco para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, Sakura vuelve a sujetarlo de su chaqueta atrayéndolo y volviendo el beso más apasionado, Sasuke la sostuvo por la cintura apretándola hacia su pecho. Sakura por otro lado sostenía el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, pensando que tal vez aquello era un sueño y podía escaparse de un segundo a otro. Entre aquella danza de lenguas y roce de labios que los hicieron olvidarse de donde se encontraban, lograron escuchar el picaporte de la puerta sonar haciéndolos alejarse como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera rebotado.

Las voces de Naruto, Sai y Matsuri inundaron el estudio y la acalorada pareja se devolvieron miradas confusas.

-TEME!-Gritó Naruto alborotándole el cabello al moreno, quien por supuesto lo empujó.

Sai fue directo a un mueble frente a los instrumentos y Sakura lo imitó. Al parecer nadie había notado que Sakura y Sasuke habían estado solos en aquel lugar y sus labios estaban sospechosamente hinchados.

Matsuri se apresuró a colocar una revista en la mesita frente a ella.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar normal y no con un chillido extraño, ya que a penas podía hablar después de lo sucedido.

Matsuri observó de reojo a Sai y este hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.

-¿Qué és?-Preguntó secamente el moreno tomando la revista entre sus manos y frunciendo el ceño al ver la imagen del gigante reportaje.

"SAKURA Y GAARA, LA PAREJA MAS SORPRENDENTE Y SEXY DEL MOMENTO"

Un tic nervioso comenzó en su ceja derecha y Sakura supo que aquello no debía ser bueno, Sasuke tiró la revista en la mesita de nuevo y se alejó hasta su guitarra.

Sakura tragó saliva y tomo la revista entre sus manos. Al leer el reportaje y sus fotos entrando al restaurante de la mano del pelirrojo sintió un peso caerle encima. Primero aquello era súper raro, nunca se imaginó aparecer en revistas, y menos siendo acosada por paparazzis, segundo no pudo evitar alegrarse por lo guapa que salía, y tercero y más importante aquello era algo que no quería más, no después de aquel beso, tan lleno de pasión, tan perfecto, Sasuke definitivamente si sentía algo por ella, y sabiendo aquello no podía seguir con la farsa de Gaara.

-No es solo eso-intervino Matsuri antes de que Sakura dijera algo, pasó la pagina y vio una foto de Sai caminando de la mano muy sonriente (y guapo) con una también hermosa rubia quien parecía muy feliz.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió y observó a Sai a su lado, aunque sus fotos mostraban un Sai que ella nunca había visto, frente a ella estaba el mismo de siempre, elegante, tranquilo y picaro.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa.

-Ino…-Respondió simplemente.

-Quería enseñárselo a Itachi pero ha desaparecido después de la reunión.-Alegó Matsuri en un suspiro.

-Seguro se fue tras aquella productora joven y sexy- Intervino Naruto con la boca llena ya que se comía un gigante pedazo de donuts.

Sakura recordó a la chica que filmaría su próximo video y entendia perfectamente el porqué Itachi iría detrás de ella, y pensándolo bien imaginó que harían una pareja explosiva.

Matsuri vio su teléfono celular sonar y se apresuró a salir del estudio.

-¿Diga?-Respondió

-Señorita Matsuri hay unas chicas acá y un chico que dicen que tienen una cita con usted, su apellido es Hyuga.

Matsuri rápidamente recordó el favor que Naruto le pidió y respondió que los dejaran pasar. Antes de que volviera a entrar en el estudio el teléfono volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez al leer el nombre en la pantalla sintió su corazón agitarse violentamente.

-Gaara…-Respondió tratando de sonar alegre

-Hola Matsuri! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, con bastante trabajo…-Respondió simplemente, aquella simple y cotidiana llamada le estaba afectando demasiado.

-No trabajes mucho, igual siempre estaré ahí con las pizzas de mamma mía para animarte.

Matsuri delineó una sonrisa que fue rápidamente borrada por la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Sabes si Sakura estará dispuesta hoy para una cena?-Preguntó.

Su pecho se oprimió haciéndole difícil respirar, era por eso que no quería servir de mediadora, sería mejor comprarle un teléfono a la pelirrosa lo antes posible.

-Lo siento, dentro de unas horas saldrán a Chiba city, una fiesta privada- Se limitó a decir.

-Uhh ya veo…-Se lamentó- Bueno será en otra ocasión, no trabajes tanto o le diré a mi novia que se las verá conmigo- Bromeó y luego de despedirse trancó la llamada.

La palabra "novia" terminó resonándole en la cabeza durante varios segundos, como un horrible y aturdidor eco. Apretó los puños fuertemente para evitar derrumbarse y respiró hondo, ya era hora de terminar aquello, debía olvidarse de Gaara para siempre.

Buscó su celular y como siempre tenía unas 10 llamadas perdidas de aquella persona, y aunque sabía que era algo despiadado utilizar un clavo para sacar a otro, en estos momentos de agonía eso parecía la mejor opción.

-Kiba-kun…lo siento he estado algo ocupada…acerca de esa cena…me encantaría….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ohh por dios, ohh por dios, ohh por dios- decía de formas desesperada una y otra vez Tenten mientras que Neji la fulminaba con la mirada en el ascensor.

Alguna personas volteaban disimuladamente para ver quien era la persona a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

-Tenten-chan, cálmate-Susurró Hinata con dulzura.

-Sino créeme que llamaré a seguridad para que te saque- Intervino Neji.

-Y tú que se supone que haces aquí, si quiera te gusta Black Route- Se defendió Tenten con la mejillas sonrojadas.

Neji trató de replicar pero esquivo la mirada. Hinata sin embargo no les prestaba mucha atención, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tratar de entender sus nervios, lo único que se dibujaba en su mente era las imágenes de su encuentro con Naruto, y el hecho de que ahora era su novio, NOVIO, era difícil de creer y aun más difícil de pensar.

Llegaron al piso que les indicó la persona de seguridad y al abrirse las puertas vislumbraron un impecable pasillo con bastantes personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, cuadros con discos de oro de distintas bandas y poster de artistas. Tenten parecía tan excitada que Neji murmuraba cosas como "te dará un orgasmo" o "que vergüenza me haces pasar"

Aunque Hinata tampoco sabía el porqué Neji había decidido ir con ellas, a menos de que fuera para molestarlas y burlarse de sus reacciones su pregunta fuera contestada al verlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras posaba la vista en alguien detrás de ella.

Se giró lentamente y su vista se encontró con Black Route, todos parecían estar detenidos frente a ellos encabezados por su vocalista Sakura quien llevaba una enrome sonrisa.

-OHHHH Mira Hinata es Sai, se ve tan guapo en esta foto- Susurraba Tenten con la mirada fija en un poster de la pared.

-La verdad es que nunca me había gustado mucho esa foto, me veo demasiado pálido- Intervino la gruesa y cálida voz de Sai.

Tenten se volteó con los ojos como plato y con un tic en su labio superior comenzó a murmurar cosas antes de soltar un gritillo ahogado.

-Tú debes ser la novia de Naruto- Interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa amigable apresurándose en abrazar a una aludida Hyuga.

-OHHH POR DIOSS SAKURA TE ESTA ABRAZANDO HINATA!-Gritó Tenten emocionada.

-Oh por favor alguien le dé un calmante….-Pidió Neji rodeando los ojos.

-Yo creo que Sai tiene uno-Bromeó Naruto quien sabía perfectamente que la mejor amiga de su novia era fan de Sai, ya que fue una de las cosas que Hinata le comentó.

Sai delineó una sonrisa de lado y se acercó a Tenten abrazándola.

La castaña parecía emanar olas de calor más fuerte que el mismo sol, y murmuró algo como "un sueño", Sai sonrió y beso su frente.

-Por favor no te desmayes-Pidió con una sonrisa y la tomó de los brazos ya que la castaña parecía no hacer caso al pedido de su ídolo.

Neji sin embargo no apartaba la vista de Sakura, jamás había visto una belleza tan exótica, y debía admitir que era más guapa en persona, y también que era algo increíble ver a una famosa tan de cerca, ya que el resto de los integrantes no le importaban en lo mas minimo, inclusive sentia celos de ellos ya que podian estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Sasuke por otro lado había notado la incesante mirada de Neji hacia Sakura y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada despectiva y de odio.

-Hinata…-Dijo Naruto por fin y su rostro se había colorado un poco.

Hinata no pudo evitar emocionarse al escucharlo decir su nombre y su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Naruto-kun…

El momento era un poco incomodo ya que todos parecían expectantes, los amigos de Naruto nunca habían visto al rubio con una novia, y por parte de Hinata jamás se imaginaron que terminaría siendo novia de su ídolo.

Un torpe beso fue lo que selló su saludo.

-Etto…esta es mi amiga Tenten- Dijo señalando a la castaña que guindaba del cuello de Sai porque se sentía "demasiado mareada".

-Y este es Neji mi primo.

Neji solo le dio la mano a Sakura y con un gesto saludo a los demás. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Matsuri apareció entre ellos.

-Bien chicos debemos irnos-Dijo viendo el reloj.

-Perfecto ya era hora- Murmuró fríamente Sasuke quien se estaba cansando de que el idiota primo de la tal Hinata devorara con la mirada a Sakura.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Hinata algo avergonzada.

-A una fiesta-Respondió Naruto ensanchando aquella sonrisa que volvía hacer duda a Hinata de que si estaba soñando o aquello era real.

-Si todos van, incluyendo tus amigos como lo solicitó Naruto, ahora por favor síganme- Añadió la castaña con el tono profesional que la caracterizaba cuando hacía su trabajo.

-¿Y donde está el idiota de mi hermano?-Preguntó Sasuke impresionado de que no estuviera ahí.

-No vendrá- Respondió simplemente Matsuri.

Y Sasuke delineó una sonrisa en su rostro, no Itachi, significaba más libertad de actuar sin perjuicios, quizás aquella fiestita fuera de Tokio no era mala idea después de todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Siempre lo haces- Afirmaba la voz histérica de Itachi.

Sakemi lo miraba sentada en el escritorio del moreno con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó altanera.

Itahi trataba de mantener la compostura pero le era imposible, muy imposible, con ella, su ex-novia del instituto. Aquella chica de carácter impetuoso, orgullos y presumido, se actitud arrogante y terriblemente perfeccionista y sin contar por querer siempre ser el centro de atención, principalmente de los hombres lo cual le molestaba notoriamente.

-Siempre tratas de dejarme mal en las reuniones- Se defendió Itachi y su perfecta melena azabache se despeinó un poco de su coleta soltando unos mechones en su fino rostros.

Sakemi mordió sensualmente su labio inferior y cruzó las piernas de manera provocativa enseñando un poco así su ropa interior negra debajo de aquella ceñida falda.

-No me digas Itachi….-Dijo acercándose y tomándolo de la corbata.

Itachi tragó saliva nervioso, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Sakemi tenía los mismo efectos de siempre sobre su cuerpo.

-No me digas que aun te pongo nervioso- Dijo finalmente halándolo y atrayendo el hermoso rostro del Uchiha cerca del de ella.

Itachi la apartó de manera brusca y se acomodó la corbata.

-Por supuesto que no, no era eso lo que me refería- Mintió.

-Lo que tu digas- Respondió en un suspiro Sakemi terminando con aquella charla, estaba cansada de que Itachi fuera tan rígido, fue por eso que terminaron en primer lugar hace muchos años.

-Si no hay mas nada que decir me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer-Alegó con una fiera mirada.

-O quizás alguien a quien ver-Murmuró el moreno mientras arreglaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Sakemi bufó y salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo, no le importo las sorpresivas miradas a su alrededor, siempre la terminaba enfadando, odiaba su estúpida actitud, su estricto sentido del deber antes que del corazón, lo odiaba por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy y exitoso y más aun, su jefe para este proyecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo

-Rin…-La llamó con un ramo de rosas rosadas en sus manos.

La chica que parecía estar distraída buscando las llaves en su bolso subió la mirada sorprendida. Al encontrar sus ojos con aquellos abrasadores ojos negros de Kakashi delineó una expresión de entre sorpresa y susto en sus finas facciones.

-Kakashi-susurró.

-Siento llegar a estas horas, tuve un tiempo libre en el trabajo y…- Kakashi hablaba con algo de torpeza mientras avanzaba hacia la castaña.

La noche era fría, ya que a finales de Septiembre ya el invierno comenzaba a asomar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó confundida.

Kakashi se alivió que no lo estuviera echando, lo había hecho muchas otras veces.

-No lo sé- Respondió con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Rin se cristalizaron.

-Me voy a casar, ¿porqué?... ¿por qué haces esto?-Preguntó abatida, como si su voz reflejara lo que era una batalla perdida.

Kakashi sintió su pecho desgarrarse, era egoísta, por no sufrir solo, por no dejar que aquella locura de matrimonio le trajera felicidad a la mujer que amaba, era egoísta por estarle arruinando ese rayo de felicidad que representaba su compromiso.

Y siendo una vez más egoísta se acercó a ella abrazándola tan fuerte que temió hacerle daño.

Las rosas se regaron por el suelo y antes de que pudiera sentir el cuerpo de Rin rechazando aquel abrazo, los brazos de la castaña lo rodearon y entonces supo que habían caído en aquella telaraña de nuevo.

¿Por qué no podía ser así de fácil?

Sus labios se fundieron en un demandante beso y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban entrando en la casa. Despojándose de sus ropas, de sus malos recuerdos, de cualquier miedo, siendo presos del deseo, la pasión el amor y la excitación.

Las manos de Kakashi recorrieron aquel cuerpo que ya se conocía de memoria, lo recorrió sin delicadeza robándole a Rin fuertes gemidos de placer. A su vez ella acariciaba aquellos masculinos y perfectos músculos de Kakashi y envolvía sus manos en esos plateados cabellos que le encantaban.

-Te amo….-Susurró ella

-No te cases…-Respondió él haciéndola detenerse.

-Dilo, dilo y te juro que cancelo todo.

¿Por qué no lo podía decir? ¿Por qué para Kakashi era tan difícil decir aquellas dos palabras? ¿Es que acaso importaban? ¿A caso el amor se tiene que demostrar con palabras y no hechos?

Rin derramó unas lagrimas y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo tapándose su fino cuerpo.

-Vete-Fue lo único que logró susurrar…

-Rin

-VETE!-Gritó.

Y Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, irse, con el corazón mas desgarrado, sumergiéndose en aquella noche de rosas derramadas y frío que marcaba el comienzo de lo que sería un largo invierno.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o CONTINUARÁ oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

LO SIENTO TANTOOO POR TARDARME! TARDE PERO SEGURO! También sé que tengo mis otros dos fics súper paralizados, los actualizare cuando tenga tiempo, lo siento, lo siento.

Gracias a todas mis lectoras, **nerak ana, shina uchiha, brenda uchiha, cin, SasuSaku , yukistar, bianca janit, elii, **y a todas las demás que les he respondidos sus maravilloso reviews! Me llenan de energían y sus lindas palabras me motivan a continuar! Les deseo lo mejor!** Besitos xoxo**


	11. OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO IGNORANCE

**Lo siento! Se que tardé siglos, en mi defensa, mi laptop murió, y todo el avance que había hecho murió con ella, ahora está viva! Y pague caro por su renacimiento -.- en fin, espero les guste! He aquí básicamente lo que sucede después del ESPERADO BESO, continuaran? Seguirán separados? Sai será fiel a Ino? NARUHINA? Neji enamorado de Sakura? Tenten raptará a Sai? xD ya parece una novela! Espero les guste!**

Ignorance** by Paramore.**

**Tambien he tomado la idea de su video musical para el video de Black Route! Pueden verlo en Youtube.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Capítulo XI**

**OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO "IGNORANCE"**

Si pudiera describir lo que sentía con palabras, creo que aun no se ha inventado la correcta para expresarlo. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un autobús (más elegante que el que usualmente usábamos) para transportarnos hacia el lugar de la fiesta.

No podía dejar de girar el rostro hacia Sasuke que se encontraba en la parte trasera del autobús, alejado lo más posible del bullicio que hacían Naruto y la amiga de Hinata, Tenten.

El ambiente estaba más animado de lo usual, Naruto parecía más feliz que nunca, y estaba segura que era debido a su novia, quien lo veía embelesada y sus ojos claros brillantes como dos perlas. El rubio hacía bromas sin parar, al igual que Tenten, quien no se había despegado ni un segundo del lado de Sai. Aunque el moreno no había hecho el menor caso a ese detalle, y supuse que le parecía justo que por lo menos ese día aquella chica tuviera su sueño hecho realidad.

Mientras que yo sin embargo no dejaba de recrear en mi mente el beso con Sasuke, sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que lo recordaba, y agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados para concentrarme en lo que hablaba el grupo.

Quizás ya parecía una completa lunática, ya que Neji, el primo de Hinata no me quitaba la vista de encima, y estoy convencida de que sospecha que he perdido los pocos tornillos que me quedaban.

Sonreí tímidamente y noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que girara el rostro hacia el grupo que había comenzado a cantar en voz alta una canción en japonés que no conocía.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer el humor aquí anda de maravilla-Dijo con una sonrisa Matsuri acercándose a mí y sentándose a mi lado.

Yo le sonreí tiernamente, me gustaba verla así, de buen humor.

-Supongo que Naruto contagia a todos con su risa- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tienes razón- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos.

-¿De qué va la fiesta?-Pregunte curiosa como siempre.

Matsuri suspiró y delineo una sonrisa divertida.

-Es una fiesta enmascarada- Respondió guiñándome un ojo.

Yo ensanche los ojos y emboce una risa de total emoción, jamás había ido a una fiesta enmascarada, y secretamente siempre fue mi sueño, me parecían tan glamurosas y a la vez tan misteriosas.

Mi corazón se oprimió al imaginarme en ella y bailando en el centro de la pista con Sasuke en un sexy atuendo enmascarado, casi al mismo tiempo note una cachetada interna dándome cuenta que aquel pensamiento fue extremadamente cursi. Quizás producto de ver tanto Sailor Moon de niña.

-Pareces emocionada- Intervino Matsuri.

-Nunca he ido a una- Le confesé.

-Ni yo, supongo que he estado muy ocupada trabajando para así olvidarme de los problemas familiares.

La miré intensamente y ella se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, supongo que esta demás hablar de ello.

-No Matsuri, antes que nada eres mi amiga puedes confiarme lo que sea- Le dije tomando su mano, me había dado cuenta en su mirada que tenía mucho dolor, y quizás era producto de su familia, debía mostrarle que estaba ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla como ella lo había hecho los últimos meses.

Sonrió y me dio un corto abrazo.

-No es el momento, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de unas horas llegamos al hotel donde sería la fiesta, era tan lujoso como todos los que habíamos ido, el atardecer estaba haciéndose presente mientras entramos custodiados por varios seguridad, busque con la mirada a Asuma pero no lo encontré, lastima, hubiera sido genial molestarlo un poco.

Nos dividimos al entrar en él, los chicos fueron a una habitación y las chicas a otra, hasta ahora no había notado que siempre me separaba de ellos, y en parte era genial tener chicas junto a mí, mientras las escuchaba hablar no podía dejar de sonreír, Hinata y Tenten eran chicas comunes y corrientes, y pude notar que se sentían un poco cohibidas con mi presencia.

Llegamos a la suite y nos sentamos a esperar a los maquilladores y el vestuario.

-Es hermoso, ¿viste su cutis? Es mejor de cómo lo describían, y mucho mejor que como sale en las fotos- Decía Tenten sin respirar de manera rápida y desesperada.

-Tenten respira, pensaran que estas obsesionada.

La castaña se enrojeció hasta las orejas y respiro hondo.

Después de que habíamos tomado una ducha seguimos esperando en batas de baño y ropa interior. Ya que el silencio se había vuelto incomodo decidí cortarlo con algún tema cotidiano.

-Y… ¿A que se dedican?-Pregunte tratando de sonar normal, aunque me sentía torpe, nunca había sido del tipo de chica que tenía mejores amigas ni nada por el estilo.

Hinata sonrió y respondió con aquella manera elegante, suave y tierna de hablar.

-Estamos en el último año del instituto, Tenten y yo estudiamos juntas en el mismo salón, y mi primo en otro, pero casi siempre estamos juntos

-Tu primo…me mira un poco extraño, quizás no le gusta mi música.

-Seguro esta embobado contigo eso es todo- Respondió rápidamente Tenten y sentí un poco de amargura en su voz.

-Lo siento, ¿es tu novio?-Pregunte con una sonrisa picara y note como se ruborizo por completo.

-Nononoo…no me refiero somos, agua y aceite, el, y yo, nunca, yo…-tartamudeó.

-Solo preguntaba- Dije y no pude evitar soltar una risita que fue acompañada por Hinata.

Antes de que Tenten replicara llegaron los estilistas y empezaron su trabajo, toda la situación no era aburrida en absoluto, y lo estaba disfrutando, ya que estaba en una amena conversación con dos chicas de casi mi edad, normales y corriente, hablando de tonterías, me sentía como una chica de mi edad, una chica que jamás fue, aquella juventud que había sido los últimos años de amargura, soledad y dolor, inevitablemente la imagen de mi padre apareció en mi cabeza y me desconecte de todo.

Después de estar maquillada y peinada me ayudaron a colocarme el pomposo vestido estilo romeo y Julieta. Y una hermosa mascara roja sangre con diamantes, pequeños detalles dorados y una elegante y larga pluma blanca, al verme en el espejo no pude evitar decir "woow" era increíble, me sentía como una de esas películas de época.

Tenten y Hinata estaban tan asombradas como yo con sus transformaciones. Empezaron a dar saltitos de felicidad y me pidieron que me uniera mientras oíamos a los estilistas "la mayoría dudosos de sexo, y con unas vocecillas más femeninas que nosotras" gritar y desesperarse porque nuestros peinados podían deshacerse.

Hinata llevaba su larga melena negra azulada en un elegante moño, su vestido con tonos violetas y encajes blancos la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

Supe al instante que cuando Naruto la viera sería el segundo en desmayarse aquel día. También me sorprendí al ver a Tenten, que aunque sabía que era bastante simpática, con aquellos moñitos y poco maquillaje se escondía una verdadera belleza, su cabellera castaña estaba larga hecha bucles y su vestido verde le relucía aquella hermosa piel bronceada.

Y solo pensé que quizás Sai pensaría dos veces antes de estar con ella por pura buena fe, y quizás sentí un poco de pena por su supuesta novia Ino. Conociendo el pasado mujeriego del moreno.

Yo, bueno, no era por ser presumida, pero parecía una estrella del cine. Mi cabello rosa, al parecer su mejor estado era liso y con algunas ondas en las puntas, pusieron pequeñas flores blancas en el, dandole un aspecto hermoso, casi mágico, mi vestido era entre colores rojos, blancos y dorados, sexy y delicado. Y la máscara me resaltaba mis ojos verdes.

Estaba emocionada, demasiado emocionada. Parecía una niña pequeña que iba a su primera fiesta infantil, y no me importaba mantener aquella sonrisa en mi rostro.

Bajamos hasta el vestíbulo y visualizamos a los chicos esperándonos. Mi vista se desvió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Sasuke, era inevitable, sentí un vuelco en mi interior, estaba como me lo imagine, o mejor de lo que mi corta imaginación pudo recrear.

De pies con su mirada penetrante aun detrás de aquella máscara negra simple pero misteriosa, su traje bastante concordante con nuestro estilo, era de colores negros y rojos, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente al darme cuenta que era el único que hacía juego conmigo. Pude sentir sus ojos recorrerme con la mirada y en una fracción de segundos en el que parecía que no existía nadie más en el lugar, noté como curveó sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante y sencillamente perfecta.

También vi a Naruto sonrojarse como nunca, me pareció lindo, ya que siempre se comportaba como un juguetón, al que le valía madre todo, y ahí estaba, nervioso, torpe y dando traspiés para llegar y besar la mano de su novia.

Sentí algo de vergüenza al ver a Neji, aunque debía admitir que era absolutamente guapo con su brillante y lisa cabellera castaña y piel blanca, giré la mirada al verlo posar sus hermosos ojos en mí, sin embargo note cuando se quedó hipnotizado viendo a Tenten caminar hacia él.

-Eh eh que se te sale la baba- Bromeó la castaña y Neji recuperó la compostura chasqueando los dientes y murmurándole algo.

Matsuri llegó minutos después y estaba tan despampanante como todas nosotras, su vestido era un color mostaza con detalles dorados sencillamente hermoso, su cabello corto lo tenía recogido en un delicado moño.

Sai se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Permíteme ser tu pareja hoy, no quiero meterme en problemas con mi novia- Dijo entornando una sonrisa peculiarmente encantadora.

Matsuri asintió y comenzamos a seguirlos.

Sasuke se posicionó a mi lado pero no cambió la mirada fija al frente, yo lo observé de reojo y me acerqué un poco más sintiendo aquel delicioso perfume masculino que me volvía loca. Al entrar en el salón un mar de fotos nos cayó encima. Posamos las chicas, luego los chicos, luego juntos, aquello fue más divertido que nunca, y una vez dentro del salón donde estaba la fiesta privada pude escuchar como Tenten y Naruto exclamaban "woow".

Y estaba de acuerdo, el lugar era hermoso, decorado al estilo antiguo y elegante, un escenario bastante original con luces hermosas mostraban a un grupo tocando una balada lenta.

Había gente bailando, otras tomando, otras hablando en grupos, y a pesar de que se veían bastante separados podía notar que el lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado. Llegamos a una mesa y fuimos atacados por otro mar de fotos. Sasuke parecía algo irritado y podía entenderlo.

No era la mejor situación para aclarar nuestros sentimientos, primero no pudimos terminar aquel beso, aunque terminarlo quizás nos hubiera llevado a otras cosas mas allá de besos, luego nos llega la revista con las fotos de Gaara y yo confirmando que estábamos saliendo, y luego aquel lugar poco privado nos quitaba todas las oportunidades de poder hablar o quizás continuar aquel beso.

Me arriesgue a mirarlo a la cara y me sorprendí al verlo con la mirada fija en mi.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y un calor sofocarme aquel ajustado vestido. Aunque la parte de abajo era una bastante ancha y dramática, llevaba un corsé en la parte superior que casi me cortaba la respiración, pero al menos realzaba mi poco busto y lo hacía ver más voluptuoso. Antes de poder decir algo me sonrojé al ver Sasuke posar la mirada en mis pechos.

Sin descaro alguno volvió a subir aquella mirada abrasadora hacia mis ojos.

-Estas bastante hermosa- Dijo y su voz sonó tan grave y sexy que tuve que evitar con gran esfuerzo convertirme en la tercera persona en desmayarme aquel día.

-Tú, estas muy guapo también- Respondí con torpeza.

Al parecer nadie nos observaba en aquel momento, y estaba agradecida ya que cualquiera podía deducir por nuestras miradas que no éramos simples compañeros de banda.

-Quisiera ir a un lugar más íntimo- Añadió con cierto cuidado de no ser escuchado por nadie más en la mesa, aunque había bastante bullicio y la música estaba muy fuerte.

Yo asentí y él me señaló con la mirada, lo seguí entre la multitud y el extendió su mano para guiarme, noté mis mejillas sonrojarse y al hacer contacto con sus suaves y grandes manos una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo erizándome cada vello de mi piel.

Salimos por una hermosa terraza iluminada por bombillitos, la noche era fría y había otras parejas cerca pero nadie cerca o interesado en nosotros, Sasuke me llevó por unos jardines algo más alejados de la fiesta ahogando así cualquier sonido y haciendo que nuestras respiraciones inundaran la noche estrellada.

-Toma- Dijo quitándose su elegante chaqueta colocándola sobre mí.

-Gracias-murmuré y un humo salió de mi boca, ya el clima se había vuelto más frio y aunque la noche estaba congelada el cuerpo de Sasuke cerca del mío producía una calefacción natural.

Nos sentamos en un banco y el silencio volvió a recorrernos.

-Sakura…-Dijo con la mirada al frente, su perfil era tan perfecto que me preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan simétricamente exacto. Perfilada nariz, finos labios, cutis suave y limpio, cejas finas, y aquel cabello tan desordenado pero al mismo tiempo sexy y sedoso.

-¿Porqué estabas en tan mala situación cuando te encontré en Kyoto?-Preguntó y note como mi pecho se oprimía, ya que la razón era tan dolorosa que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta pero me obligué a hablar, si Sasuke iba a formar parte de mi vida por completo debía saber de mí. Al igual que yo tenía preguntas sobre él. Debía abrir aquel parte de mi corazón que había sellado por ser lo peor que me había sucedido.

-Mi padre murió hace más de un año, vivía en Inglaterra, pase un año internada con terapeutas y encerrada en mi habitación, decidí utilizar los ahorros que mi padre me dejo en viajar a Japón y buscar a mi madre- Al decir lo último mi voz se quebró un poco.

Sasuke giró la mirada y me observo fijamente tras aquella mascara.

Respiré hongo y continué- Pero, era inútil, mi madre, nunca la conocí, nos mudamos de Japón cuando era muy pequeña y a penas la recuerdo, trate de mantenerme en trabajos pero tuve algunos problemas y bueno me encontraste en uno de ellos.

-Yo…lo siento…-Dijo con un tono de voz más pausado y menos a la defensiva, lo cual me hizo entender que aquellas palabras salían sinceramente.

-Tranquilo, ya lo he superado, ahora, te tengo a ti, a la banda, ustedes son mi familia- Dije y embocé una sonrisa.

Era cierto, ellos eran mi razón de ser, eran mi familia y lo único que tenía.

Lo último que supe era que Sasuke me había tomando entre sus manos frías y me estaba besando, esta vez reaccione más rápido y envolví mis manos en su cuello, sentir aquel demandante beso me hizo sentir algo en mi que jamás había sentido, algo que solo Sasuke había hecho nacer en mi interior, un placer cegador, mágico. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con tanta soltura que pensé que habían sido hechos para encajar con los míos.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía haciendo que aquella humedad y deliciosa sensación me excitara demasiado.

Nos separamos para respirar y me volvió a besar con mas desesperación, mi corazón agitaba fuertemente mi pecho y un cosquilleo en mi vientre crecía a medida que íbamos acariciándonos más, el mi cuello y yo sus muslos.

Se estremeció al sentir mi mano entre sus piernas y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo suspiraba ante cada beso, aquellos labios rozaban mi cuello y me hacían sentir como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Mi cuerpo tembló al sentir sus labios besando la comisura de mis pechos.

-Sasuke, para…-susurré con debilidad y el subió el rostro para callarme con sus labios.

Sus besos eran la perdición, y definitivamente me había hecho adicta a ellos, supuse que así se sentiría ser preso de una droga, los besos de Sasuke eran mi droga de ahora en adelante.

Paramos al darnos cuenta de que nuestras respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas y audibles. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con desesperación.

- Eres…eres todo para mi Sakura, ya no puedo soportar verte con Gaara, yo no quería alejarte de tu sueño, no quería hacerte caer en mis caprichos por tenerte.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunté confundida.

-Catar es tu sueño ¿no? Si trataba de llevarle la contraria a la disquera arruinaría esto, esto por lo que vives-se mordió el labio inferior y yo trate en lo posible por concentrarme en lo que decía.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi sueño es cantar? Me refiero, lo amo y es mi pasión pero no puedes suponer que es solo eso.-Me molestaba que actuara como si supiera todo, ¿Qué le costaba preguntarme de vez en cuando que es lo que sentía? Siempre fui yo la que daba los pasos con él, quien trataba de buscar respuestas, mientras que el se respondía a sí mismo lo que "debía ser"

Sasuke se quitó la máscara y noté algo de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Lo he hecho todo por ti….- Dijo a la defensiva

-¿Por mi? ¿Que se supone quiere decir eso? Tu ni siquiera me dices nada de ti, a penas se que eres el guitarrista de la banda a la que pertenezco, y bueno también de que eres un frío, bipolar, arrogante y cabezota.

Sasuke se levantó del asiento y supe que me había pasado un poco.

-¿Quieres saber de mí? BIEN- Gritó, y noté como fruncía el ceño y un brillo algo rojizo se reflejaba en sus ojos debido a nuestros atuendos rojos.

Mi pecho se oprimió, jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

-Mis padre murieron cuando era apenas un niño, mi hermano y yo fuimos llevados a un orfanato y luego separados y a él lo adopto una hermosa familia, luego de que me perdí en las calles al escaparme del horrible orfanato, Minato el padre de Naruto me acogió, y aunque los quiero como mi familia jamás superé el dolor de perder a mis verdaderos padres ¿sabes?

-Sasuke-susurré avergonzada.

-¿Ahora estas feliz? No voy precisamente contando mi pasado, no es el más bonito de todos, y ¿quieres saber algo más? La única felicidad que he sentido en mí después de la música es el poder saber que estas cerca de mí, el que tu estés feliz me hace feliz…por eso no he interferido en las estúpidas reglas de la disquera ni en tu relación con Gaara- Dijo con algo de desprecio.

Yo gire el rostro a un lado.

-Pero no puedo soportar verte con otro hombre, me mata, me quema por dentro, y créeme he tratado de pensar que es lo mejor pero…-Su voz se iba apagando a medida que apretaba sus puños.

-Me voy…-Dijo con aquel tono frío que odiaba tanto.

-¿Porqué?-Pregunté con algo de desesperación levantándome del banco.

-No me siento bien….-dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar.

Lo vi alejarse y sentí un vacio crecer en mi interior a medida que avanzaba, no podía dejarlo ir, debía seguirlo a como diera lugar, moví con dificultad mis piernas hasta que comencé a correr, estire los brazos y sentí mi cuerpo chocar con el suyo hasta enrollar mis brazos en su cintura.

Note su sorpresa ante el contacto y lo vi girar el rostro hacia mí.

-No me dejes Sasuke….-le susurré.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o—o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Itachi estaba bastante molesto, pero no podía dejar que sus problemas personales interfirieran en su trabajo. Recibió una llamada de la Disquera preguntando cómo iba la publicidad de la relación entre Sakura y Gaara.

Según las noticias después del concierto, era el encabezado de todas las revistas y periódicos de entretenimiento. Lo que obviamente favorecería enormemente a la banda. Aunque por supuesto había algo que le molestaba en todo aquello, Sasuke.

Sin duda había notado como su hermano miraba a Sakura, y eso era algo que complicaba las cosas, si Sakura y Sasuke llegaban a tener algo no tenía ni idea como la disquera reaccionaría, además de complicar las relaciones en la banda. Si llegaran a ser anunciados como pareja, automáticamente la gente se pondría de parte de Gaara, alegando que Sakura y Sasuke lo engañaron, y quizás bajaran las ventas de Black Route.

Todo era complicado, y así se manejaba este mercado dominado por masas de fans, la mayoría femenino y de corazones débiles.

Llamó inmediatamente a Matsuri a ver cómo iban las cosas y se tensó al escuchar que Sakura y Sasuke no estaban con el resto de la banda.

-Búscalos en seguida-Le ordenó.

Aunque el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas no estaba seguro de que era lo correcto en aquel momento no dejaría que un malentendido arruinara todo por lo que Sasuke había luchado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Matsuri se sorprendió al oír a Itachi tan entresado, y sospechó que algo pasaba entre Sasuke y Sakura, algo de lo que no se había percatado. Rapidamente le pidió a Sai que la ayudara a buscarlos y no mucho después de 5 minutos los encontraron un poco alejados de la terraza detrás de la fiesta.

Sai carraspeó la garganta y Sakura se separo de la espalda de Sasuke a la cual estaba aferrada.

-Nosotros, ehh…-murmuró.

-Es solo que Itachi llamó, al parecer la banda tocará dentro de unos minutos.

Sasuke vio de reojo a Sakura y salió del lugar.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Sai tratando de sonar lo menos interesado posible.

-Si, no es nada- Respondió Sakura no muy convincente.

Matsuri entonces confirmó que algo pasaba entre ellos, y aunque en parte eran buenas noticias para ella, resultaban ser fatales para Gaara, antes que nada el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, y si estaba siendo engañado tan descaradamente no podía permitirlo.

-Sai permíteme un segundo con Sakura.- Ordenó Matsuri y su voz sonó autoritaria.

Sai alzó ambas cejas y asintió saliendo del lugar.

Sakura posó la mirada en el suelo.

-Te volveré a hacer la misma pregunta que Sai y esta vez quiero la verdad ¿Todo bien?-Preguntó seria.

Sakura levanto su delicado rostro y fijo aquellos ojos verdes en la castaña.

-Yo, no estoy segura, todo es muy confuso…La banda, Sasuke, Gaara…

Al escuchar Gaara, Matsuri sintió su pecho oprimirse como si le faltara el aire.

-Sakura hay algo que quisiera decirte, no había tenido la oportunidad.

La voz tan seria y hasta amenazante de Matsuri sorprendió a la pelirrosa quien frunció el ceño.

-Gaara es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, pero si llegas a hacerle daño, nunca te lo perdonare- Dijo finalmente con los ojos tan cristalizados que no supo cómo pudo resistirse a no soltar ni una lagrima.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz fue ahogada por la voz potente de alguien anunciando que la banda Black Route haría una presentación especial.

-Ve-Dijo simplemente Matsuri y Sakura supo que era lo mejor, y que no era el momento para decir nada más.

La pelirrosa se apresuró a entrar y la gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir al verla, trató en lo posible de respirar y no desboronarse, al fijar la vista en el escenario notó a los chicos ya posicionados en él.

Naruto ajeno a todo lo sucedido sonreía sin parar, Sai le dedicó una mirada de preocupación mientras que Sasuke ni siquiera subió la mirada.

Tomó el micrófono en sus manos y se fijo que el lugar estaba mas repleto de lo que había visto antes, la gente sonreía y gritaban.

-Buenas Noches enmascarados!-Grito con una sonrisa y su envidiable voz.

Los gritos y aplausos fueron su respuesta.

Sakura se giró hacia los chicos.

-Cantemos _**Careful**_- Dijo en una voz baja y notó como todos asentían.

Su mirada se fijó en Sasuke quien la esquivó rápidamente mientras ajustaba su guitarra.

-Bien vamos a animar un poco esta fiesta….Esta canción se llama _**Careful**_, espero les guste.

Al decir esto el público se volvió completamente loco saltando, y gritando en coro BLACK ROUTE, BLACK ROUTE. Y como por arte de magia todas las preocupaciones, miedos, tristezas y confusiones que sentía Sakura se esfumaron, y una vez más la música y el apoyo del público le levantaban los ánimos y la transportaban a otro universo paralelo.

Escuchó a los chicos tocar y guiándose por la música comenzó a cantar enloqueciendo al público.

**I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known  
I had it all but not what i wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown**

You make your way in  
I resist you just like this  
You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So i did it myself  


**Sasuke hizo un pequeño solo con la guitarra.**

**You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more**

Open your eyes like i opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know  
Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long  


**Se acercó a Naruto quien saltaba y tocaba el bajo con tanta energía que la contagió.**

**You look like i did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down**

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So i'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more

More  
More  
More  
More, more

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y gritaban los nombres del grupo con emoción. Y aunque aquellas personas también eran famosas no les importaba apoyarlos y gritarlos como si fueran fans de cuerpo y alma.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Sakura sonriendo y dando una pequeña reverencia saliendo del escenario.

Después de unas fotos le pidió permiso a Matsuri de irse a su habitación, no estaba de humor para continuar en aquella fiesta, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. La castaña la dejó ir y aun llevaba aquel semblante serio.

Sasuke y Sakura cruzaron cortas miradas antes de que la pelirrosa abandonara la fiesta.

Aunque se moría por continuar la conversación con Sasuke sabía que sería imposible, y mas aun de lo que le dijo Matsuri, estaba en toda la razón, Gaara aunque fuese impuesto por la Disquera a que fueran pareja, seguía siendo una persona, con sentimientos e ilusiones, y era tan agradable que era difícil odiarlo y simplemente engañarlo, no era justo para nadie.

Sakura estaba segura de dos cosas, una, que estaba enamorada de la música y dos que estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke, y que debía solo tomar una de las dos.

Mientras se quitaba toda aquella pesaba vestimenta sin ánimos escuchó la puerta sonar, su corazón se agitó pensando que quizás se trataba de Sasuke pero aquella emoción se esfumó rápidamente al ver que era Sai.

-Siento desilusionarte preciosa.

Sakura delineo una sonrisa-Pasa- Le dijo al moreno que entró con aquella manera lenta y tranquila de moverse.

Se apresuró a sentarse en uno de los cómodos y elegantes sillones.

Sakura entró al baño y se colocó una ropa cómoda al salir vio a Sai con un block de notas y un lápiz.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó tratando de distraerse para opacar el dolor y vacio en su estomago.

-Muchas cosas, te acompaño, me distraigo y pienso en escribir una canción contigo….- Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura sonrió ya que la idea de escribir e parecía totalmente atractiva en aquel momento. Para un compositor no había nada mejor que tener la cabeza llena de sentimientos confusos y situaciones complicadas, generalmente eso era sinónimo de una oportunidad para escribir una grandiosa canción.

Y como siempre Sai parecía leerle los pensamientos mejor que nadie.

-Gracias- Susurró…

Sai le devolvió una sonrisa.

Después de unas dos horas bromeando, haciendo borradores, escribiendo todo lo que se les cruzaba en mente lograron sacar unas cuantas frases que podrían servir.

-Bueno bella doncella seguro los chicos vendrán en cualquier momento y además estoy algo cansado iré a dormir.

Sakura se apresuró a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras repasaba la letra no podía evitar pesar que sería mejor si Sasuke la ayudara con la música, aunque quizás aquel no era el mejor momento para ello.

Como Sai había predicho minutos después las chicas llegaron a la habitación, vio a Naruto robarle un beso a Hinata en la puerta antes de irse y como la Hyuga se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, Tenten parecía bastante ebria en los brazos de Neji que la cargaba con dificultad.

La pelirrosa busco con la mirada a Sasuke y lo vio pasar por el pasillo hacia su habitación sin siquiera voltear hacia su habitación.

Neji dejó a Tenten en una de las camas y se despidió.

El cansancio se hizo presente en Hinata y Sakura después de hablar por un rato y decidieron dormir.

El día siguiente volvieron al bus que los llevaría de regreso a Tokio, el viaje de regreso fue extrañamente más tenso y pesado que el de ida. Aun así Sakura decidió tratar de dormir en todo el camino, Matsuri la despertó al llegar a su edificio.

Estaba tan molesta por toda la situación, y por la otra vez presente actitud e Sasuke que ni siquiera se molesto en decirle adiós. Al llegar sintió una extraña paz interior. Aquel pequeño viaje fue bastante molesto y termino de una manera que no se esperaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despues de una semana de "DESCANSO" entrevistas, fotos, entrevistas, fotos, ensayos, ensayos y mas ensayos, los integrantes de Black Route apenas tenían tiempo para dormir y comer.

Naruto estaba todo el tiempo malhumorado y molesto porque no podía ver a Hinata. Sai se escapaba cada vez que podía y ya había sido regañado varias veces por Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi. El mayor de los Uchihas estaba mas mandón que nunca y como si fuera la última plaga Sasuke andaba mas estresado y gruñón. Lo que desencadenaba un estrés total en la pequeña figura de la pelirrosa.

Como si no fuera demasiado, había sido obligada a salir unas tres ocasiones a sitios bastante concurridos de la mano de Gaara, para seguir causando polémica, la cual al parecer había funcionado tal y como lo esperaban, en una semana las ventas de los disco de la banda sobrepasaron el record de ventas de su primer disco (con Karin) y se había postulado en segundo lugar después de la banda de Gaara, la cual llevaba mas de un mes ocupando el primer puesto.

Aquel día celebraban que la canción "A Little Pain" ocupaba el puesto numero uno en rankings de la canción mas bajada en internet y la mas escuchada y pedida en las emisoras de radios. Si Black Route era famoso antes, ahora era la euforia y sensación de Japón y Asia. Las fotos de la banda estaban por doquier en la ciudad y la promoción de su próximo tour alrededor del país y el resto del continente era al parecer el evento más esperado del año.

Sakura se sentía continuamente a punto de vomitar y tenía que encerrarse en un baño a gritar para desahogar aquel vacio y miedo continuo.

La relación con Sasuke había empeorado notoriamente desde que salió de nuevo con Gaara, y a penas se dirigían unos "Hola" cada mañana.

Llegaron a un edificio algo apartado de la ciudad, aquel lugar sería donde grabarían su primer video musical. "Ignorance"

Sakura quien estaba lo suficiente atareada con su agenda ni siquiera se había preocupado por pensar de que iría aquel video, además que eso de salir en cámaras no le agradaba mucho, ya bastaban con las fotos. Fue tomada directamente a maquillaje y vestuario.

Kaiko, su maquillador personal le hablaba de la tragedia mundial que había sucedido el día anterior (su novio lo dejó) si (lo dejó, porque Kaiko es un hombre, bueno…ya saben). Sakura asentía y le daba palmaditas de consolación mientras éste soltaba sollozos.

Una vez lista, vestida de manera sencilla con jeans negros, camiseta gris y chaqueta de cuero, unas botas hasta las rodillas negras y un maquillaje oscuro y sexy. La pelirrosa estaba feliz de que por lo menos no tuviera que hacer mucha "actuación". Al acercarse al set (donde grabarían) descubrió que se trataba de un pequeño espacio, de el guindaba lo que parecía un bombillo y se encontraban los instrumentos de los chicos.

Naruto llegó con una rosquilla en la boca.

-¿Nada mal no?-Preguntó.

-Aun no entiendo de que va….-Confesó Sakura.

-Ni yo pero al menos es mejor que correr en prados o llevar trajes ridículos….

Sakura entendió perfectamente que se refería a varios de sus antiguos videos con Karin, donde la mayoría eran de algún tipo de historia y tenía que "actuar" más de la cuenta.

-Chicos los quiero en 5 minutos frente a mi- Gritó la voz autoritaria de Sakemi.

Sakura se fijó que la chica estaba más guapa que antes, ahora vestida informal con jeans y blusa blanca de encajes se veía más joven.

Sasuke y Sai llegaron junto a ellos y llevaban atuendos oscuros igual que Naruto y Sakura.

-Bien ahora les plantearé lo que haremos- Dijo con una semi-sonrisa.

-¿Ve ese pequeño espacio? Pues ahí tocaran, la idea es que parezcan encerrados, ahogados, den la impresión de estar estresados y saturados.

-No será algo difícil- Murmuró para sorpresa de todos Sasuke.

-Pues me encanta que tengan una buena actitud, tocaran sus instrumentos pero a la vez quiero un poco de expresiones y movimientos frente a la cámara, ustedes han hecho esto antes, traten de guiar a Sakura en ello.

Sakura se tensó un poco, Sakemi había tocado un tema cierto, ellos sabía de aquello más que ella, seguro haría el ridículo.

-Bien chicos empecemos-Ordenó la castaña.

Itachi quien veía todo de lejos no dejaba de observar a Sakemi, y tenía que admitir que la chica sabía lo que hacía, y también debía admitir que se veía peculiarmente hermosa.

-"Maldición"-Pensó el moreno cacheteándose internamente.

Sakura por otro lado camino algo indecisa a su posición, lo cual era un pequeño sillón justo al lado de donde Sasuke estaría, "Genial"-pensó.

Su micrófono sería aquel bombillo del cual se fijo antes, y tendría que dar la expresión de ahogada, cosa que también sería fácil, era como se sentía aquellos días, ahogada en confusión, mentiras, farsas y preguntas.

Sai bromeaba con Naruto mientras ajustaban sus instrumentos.

Sakura se subió al sillón y decidió concentrarse en la música, Sasuke giró el rostro hacía ella y la miró por unos segundos que Sakura pensó fueron horas, aquella mirada no era la misma que le había estado dando los últimos días, fría y molesta, esta vez era cálida, una vez más logró confundirla.

¿A caso sabía que se sentía nerviosa y insegura? ¿Le estaría dando apoyo a su pura manera Sasuke? Nunca lo sabría. La música empezó a sonar.

-MUY BIEN, ACTION-Gritó Sakemi

Sasuke comenzó a tocar la guitarra junto a Naruto y Sai, todos se veían geniales, o por lo menos así los veía Sakura.

La pelirrosa comenzó a concentrarse en la letra y tratar de parecer lo más incomoda posible, golpeaba el techo y se aferraba a las paredes.

Era su turno de "actuar".

Tomó el bombillo que sería su micrófono haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer en aquellos momentos, improvisar.

**If I'm a bad person,  
you don't like me.  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way.  
It's a circle.  
A mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
**

Al la música recorrer sus venas, y aquella extraña adrenalina invadir su cuerpo se olvidó de todo lo demás, sin importarle lo muy enfadada que estuviera con Sasuke apoyó una mano de él.

Aquel contacto tensó un poco el moreno quien trató en lo posible de no mostrar ningún signo de cambio mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

**Where's your gavel?  
Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?**

You're not a judge but,  
If you're gonna judge me,  
well, sentence me to another life.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs;  
Don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear "it's all my fault",  
'Cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same .  
Oh, we're not the same.  


El espacio era pequeño pero aun así estaban hecho uno. Sakura se acercaba con gracia a los chicos quien tocaban con pasión y esmero sus instrumentos. Naruto se movía enérgicamente en aquel pequeño espacio.

Sasuke movía su cabeza haciendo que su perfecta cabellera brillara en aquella tenue luz que producía el "micrófono" de Sakura. Era oscuro pero algunas luces que incorporaba el equipo de producción hacía un efecto increíble, casi igual que un concierto.

**Yeah, the friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood.  
But I guess you can't accept that  
the change is good.  
It's good.  
It's good.**

Well, you treat me just like  
Another stranger.  
Well, it's nice,  
To meet you, sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.

Sakura se acercaba al oído de Sasuke, cantándole y acercando su boca peligrosamente a él.

**You treat me just like,  
another stranger.  
Well, it's nice  
to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.  
**

Sasuke la desafió un poco con la mirada y en una fracción de segundos surcó una sexy sonrisa en sus labios

**Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.**

This is the best thing  
that could've happened.  
Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war, no,  
it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person,  
but you can't take it!  


Para Sasuke y Sakura era simplemente adrenalina de la canción, gestos, música. Para el resto de los presentes incluyendo Sai y Naruto, era una química innegable que se producía entre ellos a punto de incendiar el escenario.

**The same tricks that;  
That once fooled me,  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid  
from your memory.  
But now I can fend for myself.**

Don't wanna hear your sad songs;  
don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear "it's all my fault"  
'cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same.  
Oh, we're not the same.  


Siguieron en sus posiciones, como si fuera un concierto, el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se movía entre ellos con movimientos agresivos, tal y como Sakemi le había pedido que actuara.

**Yeah, we used to stick together.  
We wrote our names in blood.  
But I guess you can't accept that  
the change is good.  
It's good.  
It's good.**

Well, you treat me just like  
another stranger.  
Well, it's nice  
to meet you, sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.

You treat me just like  
another stranger.  
Well, it's nice  
to meet you, sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.

Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.

Well, you treat me just like,  
another stranger.  
Well, it's nice  
to meet you, sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.

You treat me just like  
another stranger.  
Well, it's nice,  
to meet you, sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I'll best be on my way out.

Todo salió natural.

El equipo estaba asombrado, jamás se imaginaron que aquello saldría tan perfecto en la primera toma, no tuvieron tiempo de cortar ya que estaba impresionado por la presentación. BLACK ROUTE HABÍA NACIDO PARA ESO.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-Preguntó Sakura guindada en el lomo de Naruto con una sonrisa y con la voz entrecortada por la actuación.

-Estuvo….perfecto-Respondió Sakemi con los ojos como plato.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Sasuke….

-Pues, pensé en hacer otras tomas en varios escenarios, pero esto fue increíble, así que solo haremos una escena más para editarla con esta toma.

-¿Y qué haremos en la otra escena?-Preguntó Sai intrigado.

-Digamos que van a ponerse bastante húmedos….-Respondió Sakemi con una mirada bastante insinuante.

o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era el día libre de Matsuri, y ya que llevaba una semana saliendo con Kiba decidió también aprovechar aquel día, mientras más ocupada estuviera más podría olvidar a Gaara. Además el castaño era divertido, elocuente e inteligente.

Aunque era molesto que fuese periodista y costara mantenerlo al margen de lo que sucedía con la banda, Matsuri era completamente profesional.

Kiba la esperaba en la sala mientras ella se terminaba de colocar sus pendientes y tomaba la cartera. El timbre de la puerta sonó y pensó que quizás era un vecino o algún tipo de entrega especial.

-Voy-Respondió a las incesantes llamadas.

Kiba siguió sentado en la sala obedeciendo las señas de Matsuri de que no se levantara.

La castaña se apresuró y al abrir la puerta el corazón casi se le sale por la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó inmediatamente algo nerviosa. No quería que Kiba supiera que un artista del calibre de Gaara estaba en su apartamento.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Oye ese tono hiere mis sentimientos, he traído pizza- Respondió con una sonrisa señalando las cajas de pizza.

Matsuri sintió su pecho oprimirse al verlo tan de cerca, hacía días que no podía verlo por las miles de cosas en su agenda.

-Ahora no es un buen momento- Respondió simplemente.

Gaara no estaba entendiendo que pasaba, Matsuri jamás decía que no a las Pizzas, además al fijarse en el vestuario que llevaba se dio cuenta que no andaba de día libre, estaba completamente elegante.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de voz serio y algo molesto.

-¿Todo bien Matsuri?-Preguntó Kiba desde la sala.

Gaara ensanchó la mirada y sintió un tic nervioso crecer extrañamente en su labio inferior hasta surcar una sonrisa que parecía más a una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquilo Kiba espera en la sala ya casi estoy lista.

-Ya veo…-susurró el pelirrojo con algo de frialdad.

-Tengo una cita-Respondió Matsuri finalmente pero su voz era firme y su mirada seria.

Gaara no sabía porque sentía una especie de ardor en su interior, era normal que Matsuri tuviera citas, ella era una chica joven, hermosa y talentosa, era obvio que algún cretino, digo, hombre, se daría cuenta de ello.

-Supongo que sí, woow que torpe soy ni siquiera te llamé, es solo que pensé que…

-Que estaría sola como siempre- Respondió amargamente Matsuri.

-No es eso.

-Hablamos luego Gaara.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera dijo adiós, estaba dolido, y lo peor es que no entendía porque, no sabía si era el hecho de que Matsuri rechazara las pizzas, a él o tuviera una cita, era extraño y confuso, bajó lo más rápido que pudo y montó su moto.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, y la única manera de acerco era con Matsuri, si ella no estaba a su lado no había manera de lidiar con sus presiones, era un maldito egoísta, y se odiaba por lo que iba a hacer, pero siendo su amigo era justo y necesario.

Iba a seguirla en aquella cita y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara.

¿Eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen no?

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	12. Verdades y Mentiras, Pasado y Presente

Capítulo XII

Melodía de amor

**Verdades y Mentiras, Pasado y Presente**

Sakura pudo notar claramente como la cara de sus compañeros cambio a un color rojo brillante después de escuchar la palabra "húmedos."

Sasuke tosió fuertemente y giró el rostro para disimular su sonrojo, Naruto seguía con los ojos como platos sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que Sai no había cambiado su sonrisa en ningún momento, parecía el mas cómodo con aquel panorama. Sakura sin embargo había comenzado a sudar frío. Una cosa era pegarla a Sasuke en un espacio minúsculo donde sus cuerpos rozaron infinidades de veces, pero de eso a quien sabe que otra cosa que la macabra mente de su directora estaba planeando eran palabras mayores.

Sakemi parecía totalmente divertida al ver las reacciones y antes de poder decir una palabra más fue interrumpida por la voz profunda y severa de Itachi.

-Ya sabía yo que irías por alguno de tus lados provocativos huh…-Intervino y todos los presentes pudieron notar las miradas tensas y asesinas que se lanzaban Itachi y Sakemi.

-He de recordarte que soy la directora de este video musical por lo tanto según nuestro contrato tengo la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca.

-He de recordarte que sigo siendo el manager de la banda y si no apruebo tu idea no se hará.

-Como siempre es lo que tú digas Itachi-Le acusó con el dedo índice la chica.

-No me señales así-Le respondió Itachi tornando sus hermosas facciones en un rostro de total frustración y desencaje que Sakura jamás había visto en él.

Los integrantes de Black Route y demás presentes en la producción del video respiraron hondo y esperaron a que los otros 20 insultos salieran de sus bocas hasta que Sai, como siempre sin ninguna pena o incomodidad, los interrumpió.

-Lamento interrumpir su fabulosa y cálida conversación, pero ya estoy listo para ponerme húmedo-Su voz era entre sarcástica y divertida.

-Lo que Sai quiso decir es que estamos listos para que nos expliques la siguiente parte-Se apresuro a corregir Sakura, quien no sabía si estaba más de acuerdo con la idea "humeda" en la mente de Sakemi o la de Sai.

Sakemi fulminó una última vez a Itachi con la mirada y se volvió hacia la banda.

-Si su querido MANAGER, me hubiera permitido continuar no hubiéramos caído en detalles inútiles, cuando dije "húmedos" me refería a que grabaremos sobre una superficie con agua, donde saltaran se mojarán, harán lo que quiera en pocas palabras.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, Sasuke delineo una sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura sintió su corazón volver a latir y Sai parecía levemente desilusionado.

Itachi iba a decir algo pero al darse cuenta que su interrupción fue totalmente en vano salió del lugar.

En otro lado de la agitada ciudad Japonesa, Gaara iba en su moto siguiendo secretamente a la "feliz parejita."

Irónicamente la cita de Matsuri había decidido llevarla a un restaurante Italiano en el centro de Tokio. Un lugar frecuentado por celebridades y bastante caro.

El pelirrojo no dejó que eso detuviera su seguimiento. Se bajó de la moto pero antes de quitarse el casco y armar un revuelo de Paparazzis vio a Matsuri bajarse del carro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, tan contenta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo a ese extraño de la misma manera que le solía sonreír a él? La sonrisa de Matsuri era solo de él.

Y de nuevo otra pregunta se formaba en su cabeza ¿Porqué era tan egoísta? Debía dejarla ir, al fin de cuestas Matsuri era solo su amiga, no de su propiedad, no uno de sus caprichos, no un objeto al que el podía darlo uso y después dejar descansar.

El pelirrojo volvió a montar su moto y sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza comenzó a rodar por la ciudad, de pronto, miles de recuerdos cruzando su mente, y como un rayo fugaz, la imagen del día que conoció a Matsuri le golpeo la memoria.

_Gaara entró un salón de su nuevo Instituto, siempre había tenido éxito con las chicas así que no se sorprendió al notar a todas las chicas voltear a verlo y susurraran emocionadas cosas inentendibles para su oído lejano. Sin embargo se limito a sentarse en una de las mesas como si nada hubiera pasado. Dañando el ego de las féminas pero logrando alcanzar asi rápidamente la posición de "chico, sexy, misterioso, nuevo y popular", titulo largo y codiciado. _

_Los ojos verdes y felinos del pelirrojo disimuladamente inspeccionaron lo que seria su nueva aula escolar por los próximos 3 años y se sorprendió al ver que una chica estaba sumida en un libro cuando las demás de las chicas en el aula lo miraban y suspiraban. Tuvo que admitirlo, aquella chica le lastimo su ego tanto o mas que como el lo hizo con las chicas de su salón._

_El pelirrojo se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado. La chica ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada, y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Gaara jamás pensó que llegaría al extremo de hablarle a una chica para que notara su atractivo, y tampoco se imaginaba que fuera tan egocéntrico._

_-Hola-Dijo con un tono de voz seductor._

_La castaña le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos._

_-He dicho hola-Repitió con la misma voz y sonrisa galante._

_-Hola-respondió la castaña con un tono de voz serio._

_Aunque para los oídos de Gaara aquella voz sonó tan melodiosa que su pecho se oprimió. Estaba flechado. La chica tenía los ojos más enigmáticos que había visto jamás, tan oscuros y finos que derramaban sensualidad y misterio, su pequeña figura quedaba perfecta con aquella larga cabellera castaña. _

_Sin darse cuenta se había quedado sin palabras, quería decir algo pero su boca se quedó abierta sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la sequia llego rápidamente como si su garganta se hubiera vuelto de pronto el desierto de Sahara. Carraspeó su garganta y siguió el proyecto conquista._

_-¿No me dejaras leer niño nuevo?-Preguntó la castaña con un tono suave pero sin presunción. _

_-Mi nombre es Gaara, no niño nuevo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto el pelirrojo_

_Al darse cuenta que no obtenía respuesta suspiró y antes de levantarse e irse con su ego ofendido, la chica apartó el libro suspirando resignada y le sonrió dulcemente._

_-Soy Matsuri…-Dijo sin más._

Gaara sonrió al recordar aquello, no se acordaba que al principio de todo, había tenido un gran flechazo por Matsuri, pero al sentirse intimidado por ella decidió hacerla su mejor amiga. Era la chica más lista, hermosa, inteligente, sencilla y graciosa que jamás había conocido. Siempre la había tenido a su lado, siempre, en los malos momentos, en los buenos, Matsuri era la mujer más importante en su vida, era como su familia.

"Era normal sentir aquellos celos"-Pensaba Gaara tratando de convencerse.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en la puerta del edificio de Matsuri. Como siempre hacía cada vez que algo le iba mal, cuando se sentía mal o preocupado, terminaba en los brazos de su amiga para que lo consolara. ¿Pero que de Matsuri? ¿Qué de sus sentimientos?

-¿Gaara?-Preguntó la voz de Matsuri.

Gaara salió de sus liados pensamientos y se sorprendió al ver a Matsuri frente a él.

-Mat…Matsuri, pensé que estarías con el bast…digo con tu cita -Dijo confundido.

Matsuri desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio sin decir una palabra o si quiera resírar hondo cuando la voz triunfante de su amigo le tocaba los nervios, Gaara la siguió tomándola del brazo con fuerza, Matsuri le quitó el casco que llevaba y lo miró desafiante.

-Igual yo…¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?-Pregunto hecha una fiera

El pelirrojo aflojó el agarre y se hizo la misma pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Comportándose como un novio celoso, cuando se supone que tenía otra novia y mas importante aun, Matsuri no era sino su mejor amiga, nada mas, no tenía derecho a comportarse como un completo celopata.

-Yo..yo….-susurró e pelirrojo balbuceando

Los ojos de Matsuri se cristalizaron y volvió a preguntar con la voz más firme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?

-Estoy aquí por ti Matsuri, ¿porqué más crees que estaría aquí?-Respondió Gaara no estando seguro de su respuesta.

-Por mi…. ¿o por ti?

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto ahora enfadado

Matsuri giró la mirada para evitar aquellos ojos verdes que le atravesaban el corazón como dagas ardientes.

-Respóndeme-Exigió Gaara

-Eres un egoísta Gaara… Siempre he estado ahí para ti, y tú no te has dado cuenta, no te has dado cuenta como duele el verte sufrir por otra chica, verte llorar en mis brazos, verte sonreír después de una cita con otra mujer, oírte decir que estas enamorado, y que esa persona….

Gaara no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Matsuri tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios.

-Y que esa persona no sea yo, me mata Gaara…me está matando, ya no puedo más….

-¿Matsuri?-Preguntó confundido Gaara sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré Gaara….

Gaara soltó el agarre y vió a Matsuri como quien ve un acertijo sin resolver.

-Vete-Pidió Matsuri casi al instante

-Matsuri…

-Gaara, solo vete…

El pelirrojo obedeció la voz quebrada y dolida de Matsuri, sin saber como poder hacerla sentir mejor y curar aquel dolor que le producía esas lagrimas amargas, ya que el culpable de todo era el, por su egoísmo, su indiferencia y su estupidez.

Monto de nuevo su moto manejando sin rumbo fijo…

Black Route estaba listo para rodar la ultima escena para el nuevo video musical. Despues de haber aclarado los malentendidos de la "humedad" que tomaria protagonismo, todos estaban relajados y listos.

Las luces que rodeaban el lugar donde grabarian se encendieron haciendo cegar un poco la vista de Sakura y el resto.

Unas botas cortas estilo combate evitaban que el agua fria le congelara los pies a la pelirrosa quien se posicionaba en el centro del lugar, donde le correspondia, alrededor los demas integrantes de su banda tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos y se prepararon para ponerse "humedos"

Una especie de manguera los empezo a mojar de todos lados. Era como estar en medio de un jardin donde se activaban todas las mangueras que regaban el cesped, solo que en este momento ellos eran la mira del agua. Sakura no tuvo que fingir mucho para la camara que le gustaba aquella agua, que, sorprendentemente no estaba tan fria como esperaba. La musica comenzo a retumbar sus oidos y comenzo a correr por todo el lugar, saltando al ritmo de la musica, cantando al ritmo de su voz que resonaba fuertemente, jugueteando con sus compañeros, y sin querer, intercambiando miradas intensas con cierto pelinegro.

Despues de unos cuantos minutos lograron capturar las imágenes que necesitaban y por fin acabo todo. Mas rapido de lo que esperaban, ya que generalmente las grabaciones de videos duraban como minimo 3 dias, pero gracias a la profesionalidad de Sakemi, en casi 14 horas el video estaba completo, y solo faltaria las ediciones para lanzarlo a todos los canales de musica.

Para Sakura todo aquello habia sucedido tan rapido que a veces no se sentia merecedora de tanta fama, ella era como una intrusa que se robo la fama que ya llevaba un trayecto dificil para llegar a la cima.

Sin embargo, sus amigos no parecian en absoluto de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, la halagaban infinitamente y decian cosas como "naciste para esto," lo decian tantas veces que Sakura ya pensaba a creerselo.

Los envolvieron en toallas y siguieron a Itachi y Kakashi hacia unas habitaciones donde se pondrian ropas secas y luego saldrian para asi cada uno tomar su rumbo, habia sido un dia largo y todos necesitaban fuerzas para el resto de la agitada semana llena de entrevistas y presentaciones. Todo antes de gran concierto que se avecinaba, faltaba solo un mes.

Sakura se cambio de ropa y una vez calentita y abrigada, Asuma la escolto hasta el auto negro rodeado de flashes para asi dirigirse a su apartamento. No se despidio de nadie, estaba cansada, no solo por las horas de trabajo, estaba cansada de estar en aquella situacion con Sasuke, estaba cansada de fingir sus sentimientos, de estar peleada con el hombre que amaba, era ridiculo, pero en ese momento no tenia fuerzas para hacer nada, asi que se limito a dirigirse a su calido apartamento que la esperaba fiel.

Sakemi agradecio a todo el equipo y tomo sus cosas para retirarse, el dia siguiente seria duro mientras editaba y agregaba detalles al video. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera si quiera acercarse a la salida, la mano fria de alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Itachi, hay mejores maneras de llamar a una persona, se te ha ocurrido llamarme por mi nombre en vez de matarme de un susto-Respondio despues de ganarse un sobresalto

-Supongo, la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?

-Tengo alternativa-Pegunto Sakemi suspirando

Itachi sin embargo no cambio su semblante serio y le indico que la siguiera hasta una habitacion

-Habla no tengo mucho tiempo-Se apresuro a decir la castaña

-Es Sasuke

Sakemi alzo una ceja en señal de confusion

-Estoy actuando asi por sasuke, siento mi numerito durante la grabacion

-Vaya, Itachi Uchiha disculpandose, esto es grande

Itachi delineo una sonrisa y Sakemi tuvo que admitir que sus piernas le flaquearon un poco al ver aquel hermoso rostro sonreir despues de tanto tiempo

-Es que…no se que hacer con el, estoy confundido, lo hago por su bien, por su carrera, su sueño

-Te refieres a su relacion con Sakura?

Itachi giro la cabeza rapidamente

-¿Cómo sabes?-Pregunto asombrado

-No soy idiota Itachi, hacia años que no veia aquel tipo de quimica en una grabacion entre dos personas, se nota a leguas que algo fuerte los une, y no es solo la musica

-Pero va en contra de la disquera, arruinaria sus carreras

-Al diablo con la disquera Itachi, estas hablando de la felicidad de Sasuke

Itachi de pronto puso una cara que parecia ser la cara de alguien abofeteado

-Pero su sueño es la musica

-Los sueños cambian Itachi-Dijo Sakemi de pronto con un poco de melancolia

-Hablas de ti ahora?

Sakemi esquivo la mirada y trato de salir de aquella habitacion lo mas rapido posible, pero una vez mas Itachi era mas rapido que ella, y el Itachi que conocio años atrás, aquel Itachi que le rompio el corazon mil veces y la enamoro como nadie estaba frente a ella, rozandole la mejilla con sus masculinas manos, apretujandola contra la pared y mezclando su fresco aliento con el de ella.

-dejame-pidio Sakemi

Pero Itachi la ignoro y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, extaciandola de deseo, haciendo crecer un ardor y cosquilleo que iba de los pies a la cabeza. Haciendola caer rendida de nuevo a esos fuertes brazos que la tomaban por la cintura y aquellas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo con desesperacion. Sus alientos se aceleraron y por un segundo abrieron sus ojos mirandose fijamente.

-Nunca deje de amarte-Dijo en un tono suave Itachi

-Ese nunca fue el problema Itachi

Pero las palabras de Sakemi fueron nuevamente silenciada por aquellos labios de Itachi que la besaban con fiereza y le recordaban quien era el dueño de ese cuerpo, esos labios, y esa alma.

Sasuke se dirigio al cuarto donde se suponia que Sakura estaria cambiandose pero llego tarde, la pelirosa no estaba ahí. Y al fin y al cabo el tampoco debia estar ahí. No despues de ver las miles de fotos de Sakura con el bastardo de Gaara, sonriendo, de manos, coqueteando, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que le provocaba romper todo lo que veia en su camino. Aquellos dias eran los mas estresantes que Sasuke habia pasado en mucho tiempo, estaba en constante mal humor y nada podia animarlo ni siquiera un poco. Para colmo Sakura ni siquiera le hablaba, era como si no significaba absolutamente nada para ella.

Pero en la grabacion lo hizo de nuevo, esas sonrisas, esas miradas, esos roces, esos simples gestos que lo hicieron caer de nuevo a sus pies y sentirse con la terrible necesidad de correr y tomarla en sus brazos besarla hasta desfallecer y reclamar aquel cuerpo como suyo.

-Maldicion…-susurro como un loco en el medio del pasillo

-¿Sasuke?-Pregunto la voz de Itachi

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano mayor que parecia algo desarreglado y con el cabello (generalmente perfecto) algo despeinado

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-Pregunto Sasuke señalando su mal aspecto

-Ehh…nada, queria hablar contigo

El mal humor de Sasuke volvio a crecer, cualquier minima cosa lo molestaba, era como ser una dinamita andante, seguro Itachi queria darle algun sermon y no estaba en el humor para soportarlo

-Ahora no Itachi, no he hecho nada malo

Itachi lo detuvo antes de que el menor de los Uchihas saliera huyendo.

-Es sobre Sakura- Se apresuro a decir Itachi

Sasuke se tenso con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa –¿Que pasa con ella?-Pregunto tratando de parecer indiferente

-Ve por ella- Dijo Itachi sin mas

Sasuke lo miro fijamente a los ojos, viendose en ellos, los azabaches de su hermano no tenian ni una pizca de duda, de mentira o ironia, Sasuke lo hubiera notado

-¿Que? ¿Que demonios andas fumando Itachi?-Pregunto exasperado

-No seas idiota Sasuke, se que la amas, y yo, soy tu manager, pero mas que eso soy tu hermano, y quiero verte feliz, si Sakura se ha convertido en tu nuevo sueño, ve por ella, confienzale tu amor, olvidate de la maldita disquera, ya yo me aguantare todo el peso de mis decisiones y las de ustedes

Sasuke de pronto sintio una especie de liberacion en su estomago, como si toda la gravedad del mundo de pronto se hubiera esfumado.

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto dudoso

-Completamente-Respondio Itachi seguro de sus palabras

Sasuke no pudo evitar delinear una sonrisa en su rostro y sus impulsos fueron mas fuertes que el lanzandose sobre su hermano abrazandolo.

Itachi se sorprendio un poco pero le devolvio el abrazo

-No se que te ha hecho volver a tu modo "humano" pero sigue fumandolo-Dijo Sasuke antes de salir corriendo

Itachi se rio ante aquel comentario- De seguro que lo seguire haciendo…-penso

Sasuke corrio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada, estaba tan feliz que sonrio a los paparazzis que enloquecieron con los flashes, el moreno monto un carro que esperaba por el y le dio el destino.

-No mas mentiras Sakura-Pensó

Naruto llego a la mansion de Hinata un poco tarde, entre el trafico, los paparazzis y los autografos que tuvo que dar en su camino el viaje se le hizo eterno.

Las puertas se abrieron y un mayornomo lo dirigio hasta la entrada del lugar. Aquel dia tendria una cena con la familia de su novia. Seguro su padre, la hermana y Neji-pensó el rubio emocionado.

Llevaba unos jeans desgarrados, unas botas negras de combate y una camiseta negra con una chaqueta que le calentaba el cuerpo en aquel clima frio de Diciembre.

La mansion era bastante alucinante, y tenia que admitir que se sorprendia de que Hinata fuera tan sencilla para haber vivido una vida de lujos.

De pronto la Hyuga se hizo presente en el lugar casi corriendo y con una cara algo nerviosa.

Naruto le estampo un beso apasionado en los labios, hacia dias que no la veia, fue tan apasionado que el mayordomo tuvo que apartar la vista apenado.

Las mejillas de Hinata rapidamente adquieron un tono rojo tomate. Despues de unos vagos intentos recupero de nuevo su suave voz.

-Naruto-kun, ehh tengo algo que decirte, es urgente-Dijo viendole la vestimenta que llevaba su novio

-Pero miren quien ha llegado, el chico famoso

Naruto volteo y visualizo al padre de Hinata, estaba vestido de un esmoquin bastante elegante y de pronto el rubio sabia que algo no iba bien, Hinata tambien vestia demasiado elegante.

-Buenas noches señor-Respondio Naruto algo cortado

-Por favor sigueme muchacho

Hinata iba a decir algo pero Naruto fue practicamente arrastrado hasta una sala cerca de la entrada, al llegar visualizo a casi 30 personas mirandolo fijamente, todos ellos con los mismo rasgos de Hinata, blancos, cabelleras largas lisas y otros cortos pero el mismo color castaño del padre y otros negro azulado de Hinata. Los murmuros empezaron a llegar y las mirada incredulas atacaron al pobre rubio que se quedo congelado frente a la habitacion.

-Mierda-murmuro

-¿Perdona?-Se apresuro a decir Hiashi (el padre de Hinata) con cierta sonrisa en su rostro

Hinata aparecio detrás de el completamente roja pero esta vez no por timidez sino por molestia.

Ella y su padre intercambiaron miradas que Naruto no pudo descifrar, pero hasta el supo que algo no estaba bien. Hinata lo tomo del rostro atrayendolo hacia ella y besandolo tan apasionadamente como el lo hizo unos minutos antes.

Algunas personas ahogaron un gritillo y el padre de Hinata practicamente comenzo a tener un tic nervioso en su labio superior y ojo derecho. Unas risitas cortaron la atencion y Naruto pudo ver a una mini Hiashi reirse de la escena entre el publico, y suspuso era la hermana menor de Hinata ya que era identica a su padre y a Neji.

Mientras tanto el primo de Hinata hizo presencia en la escena y carraspeo la garganta.

-Naruto acompañame a mi habitacion, te dare un atuendo mas apropiado

Naruto aun confundido y alucinado lo siguio pensanso que esa seguramente seria una noche interesante

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio Sai llegaba a un restaurante de la mano de Ino, rodeado de paparazzis, preguntas, gente gritando y la presa tratando de hacer preguntas. Entraron al exclusivo lugar y todo aquello fue opacado por una suave musica que tocaba un grupo en un escenario al final del elegante local. La mesera los guio hasta una mesa y asi descansaron un poco del mar de estrés.

Sai delineo una sonrisa picara y observo a la hermosa rubia que trataba de disimular los nervios que aun sentia al estar en presencia de su novio.

-Estas hermosa-la halago Sai con aquella manera tan elegante y picara de hablar

-Muchas gracias mister Casanova-bromeo Ino mientras delineaba una encantadora sonrisa

No habian sido exactamente las mejores semanas de noviazgo que podian haber pedido, entre el trabajo de Sai y el de la rubia, a penas habia tiempo para ambos. Gemma (el manager de Ino) la tenia tan atareada con presentaciones que casi no podia llamar a Sai. Mientras que el hacia lo imposible por escaparse de algunos eventos para verla o hablarle por telefono

-Te extraño- Dijo de pronto Sai

-Estoy justo aquí-Respondio Ino sin saber que decir pero entendiendo porque lo decia

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, me haces mucha falta

Ino iba a decir algo que fue interrumpida por una empalagosa voz femenina. Frente a ellos llego una voluptuosa mujer con un vestido bastante exihibicionista. Sai a penas subio la mirada

-Sai! Cariño, tiempo sin verte- dijo acercandose y abrazandolo con tanta fuerza que Ino tuvo que respirar hondo para no gritar

-Hola Yui, ¿Conoces a mi novia? Ino Yamanaka-Dijo Sai sin ningun tipo de expresion

La chica volteo recelosa- Hola

Y nuevamente antes de que Ino pudiera responder la tal Yui la interrumpio

-Cariño pasate de nuevo por el estudio, no te imaginas las obras de artes que he hecho, adios- dijo guiñeandole un ojo

Sai no quito la mirada de Ino quien permanecia lo mas normal que podia aunque por dentro estaba gritando de rabia. Cada vez que salian era lo mismo, una mujerzuela se les acercaba y coqueteaba con Sai, pero el parecia tan relajado como si nada pasara, y obviamente era lo mejor, se supone que no les daba importancia, pero aun asi la rubia no podia evitar sentirse completamente celosa. Celosa de saber que Sai tenia un pasado lleno de mujeres hermosas, de sexo sin parar, de experiencias que Ino no conocia, ya que ella era una chica de pueblo, inocente de todo, inmadura en el amor.

-¿Ino? Ya te estas haciendo mil preguntas y respuestas en tu cabeza-Pregunto Sai tomando un poco de su vino

-no-mintio la rubia sin evitar sonar un poco molesta

Sai volvio a embozar una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Ino lo odiara, lo odiara por ser tan bello, tan benditamente sexy, elegante, sofisticado, deseable e irresistible.

-Estoy contigo ahora, no importa nada mas ¿cierto?

Ino sonrio falsamente y pidieron su menu para la cena, mientras hablaban de cosas cotidianas Ino se dio cuenta que hasta su manera de vestir seguia siendo demasiado infantil, era una niña tonta en comparacion a "Yui" o cualquier otra mujer que haya pasado por la vida de Sai, o pero, su cama. Ella seguro no despertaba ningun deseo en el, necesitaba hacer algo, algo antes de que Sai la dejara por otra, buscara aquel placer que ella aun no le otorgaba.

Hasta ahora solo se habian besado unas cuantas veces, y casi no habian tenido momentos intimos. Debia hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Terminaron la cena y se apresuraron a la limosina que los esperaba. Sai iba a comenzar a contarle algo cuando Ino se apresuro a decirle al chofer que se dirigiera solo al apartamento de Sai.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto confundido

-¿Es que acaso no puedo conocer el lugar en donde vives?-Pregunto Ino tratando de sonar juguetona

Sai la miro extrañado y no dijo nada, llegaron a un elegante edificio y se apresuraron a entrar, milagrosamente no habian paparazzis esperandolos, llegaron al ascensor y todo era, como era de esperarse, bastante lujoso. Despues de un minuto las puertas se abrieron dejando asi frente a ellos un pasillo con una unica puerta al final

-Despues de ti-Ofrecio cortezmente Sai

Ino comenzo a sentir los nervios en su cuerpo y el arrepentimiento de sus actos. Si cruzaba esa puerta no sabia que podia pasar. Bueno si lo sabia, y quizas por eso le aterraba tanto, eso no era bueno, no estaba lista, y seguro haria el ridiculo en frente de Sai. Seguro se reiria de su falta de experiencia, de su ingenuidad. Fue una tonta al venir

-¿Ino? ¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras en el pasillo?-Pregunto con aquella dulce voz y sonrisa

Ino asintio nerviosa y entro con cautela. El apartamento era deslumbrante, minimalista, y con luces hermosas, una vista envidiable y lleno de cuadros sofisticados. Todo era como Sai.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintio las manos de Sai apartarle el cabello de su espalda y besarla con delicadeza. Ino sintio su corazon dejar de latir y su cuerpo congelarse, los labios de Sai eran tan calido como siempre, pero el contacto de sus suaves labios sobre la piel de su espalda la hizo sentir un vuelco en su estomago que jamas habia sentido.

-Sai-Susurro

Los besos de Sai no pararon, se extendieron por su cuello, hasta su oreja, produciendole cosquillas y haciendola cerrar los ojos.

Estoy perdida-penso Ino

Sai hizo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, como un lobo feroz la arrastro hacia la habitacion y la tendio en la cama con delicadeza.

-Estoy lista Sai-Dijo Ino y su tono de voz era tembloroso al igual que su cuerpo.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Sai

-Si-Respondio la rubia no muy segura de su respuesta y cerrandolo los ojos, esperando sentir las manos de Sai apoderarse de su cuerpo y arrancarle el vestido

-Aquí voy- Dijo sai en tono de advertencia

Ino apreto los ojos tontamente, pero antes de sentir su vestido ser arrebatado, o su cuerpo ser manoseado con pasion, sintio los labios de Sai posarse en su frente.

Abrio los ojos suavemente y lo vio recostado a su lado con su tipica sonrisa

-¿Porque? Es que yo pense….yo…

-No hay apuro, si estoy contigo no es porque quiero tu cuerpo como un animal salvaje, te quiero en cuerpo y alma, y por eso no hay que apresurarnos, vamos paso a paso Ino…

-Es que yo-balbuceo Ino confusa, todos sus antiguos novios la habian obligado a tener algo, o al menos reclamado el estado de abstinencia en que los tenia. Pero Sai, quien era el mas mujeriego en su pasado, no la estaba presionando, habia sido ella misma quien se habia puesto es la situacion, solo porque eso era lo que habia esperado de las demas relaciones.

Ino sonrio y beso tiernamente a Sai en los labios.

-Es que al ver a todas esas mujeres, me senti algo…

-Lo se…pero tu vales mas que todas las mujeres de mi pasado Ino, todo esa inocencia, esa ternura, toda tu, es lo que me tiene amarrado y aferrado a ti, es por eso que no me hace falta nada de lo que tenia antes, tu eres todo lo que necesito, tu sonrisa, tus besos….

-¿Puedo al menos dormir a tu lado?-Pregunto torpemente sin saber que decir despues de todo aquello

Sai asintio acurrucandola en sus brazos, embriagandola de aquel aroma masculino, de aquella calidez que tanto habia deseado encontrar, dejando asi que por lo menos aquella noche pudieran recuperar todas aquellas ausencias de las ultimas semanas.

En un apartamento no muy lejos de ahí, una pelirrosa borraba y escribia cosas en una libretica, pero por alguna razon su cabeza no funcionaba bien aquella noche, odiaba admitirlo pero se sentia culpable por todo lo que pasaba.

Estaba con Gaara, culpaba a Sasuke de no hacer nada pero ella tampoco ayudaba en el asunto, seguia las intrucciones como un perrito faldero. Era ridiculo. Dejo el boligrafo y se decidio a tomarse algo. Un chocolate caliente quizas. Una lluvia comenzo a azotar los cielos desde hacia unos minutos atrás y todo aquello solo colaboraba a bajarle los animos, generalmente la lluvia era un factor que le gustaba a la pelirrosa para pasar sus noches en casa, calentita, pero por alguna extraña razon aquel dia era como un mal presagio.

Iba a la nevera en busca de su antojo pero antes de llegar el timbre de su hogar sono acelerandole el corazon. Vivir sola le alteraba los nervios, y era ya bastante tarde para que alguien la buscara, en realidad nadie antes, aparte de Asuma todas las mañanas, le habia tocado aquel timbre.

Sakura se coloco una bata de seda negra encima tapando sus pijamas de tigre y se acerco a la puerta, fue estupido preguntar quien era, tampoco estaba en una pelicula de terror, asi que abrio sin mas, sin embargo no se llevo un susto como lo haria en una pelicula de terror, sino una sorpresa que casi la mata de un susto

-Gaara-Susurro atonita al ver la imagen del pelirrojo, quien estaba empapado, temblando y mas palido que nunca.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Fin

Lo siento, Lo siento, LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO, I'M SORRY, GOMENASAI! Ya no se en que idioma decirlo, me he tardado un monton pero lo compensare lo prometo.

No dare excusas porque no las hay, la univerisad me ha tenido copada, estoy en mis vacas de invierno asi que se las dedicare a ustedes mis queridas y fieles lectoras! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA, LAS quiero.

Como en este capitulo no hay canciones les dejare una lista con algunas canciones que me encantan y asi las compensare un poquito ^^, en el prox cap nuestros personajes cantaran, lo prometo!

Sugerencias? Criticas? Halagos? xD TODO ES BIENVENIDO, las quiero xoxo Actualizare mas pronto

List

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Lonely Road

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Cat and Mouse

Dashboard Confessional- Hands Down

Kings and Queens- This is War

Neon Trees- Animal

Runner Runner – So Obvious

Super junior – Bonamana

Linkin Park – What I've Done

Brown Eyed Girls – Abracadabra

Silversun Pickups- Lazy Eye

She is Love- Parachute

The Smiths- There is a Light that never goes out

Foo Fighters- Everlong

Breaking Benjamin- Give me a Sign

HURTS- Stay

The Bravery- Ours

Metric- Eclipse (all yours)

Todas aquellas que me pidieron que las agregara no me dejaron su mail! Con gustos compartire mas de la musica que me gusta si me lo piden, solo dejenme su correo o diganme y yo las agrego en facebook xoxo Salu2


	13. Cambios

**Autora: Hola, bueno primero que nada, lo se, lo se! LO SIENTO! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, sin embargo estoy feliz por todos aquellos lindo mensajes de apoyo, y por ello no abandone este fic! Y tampoco pienso abandonar U belong with me, aunque no hay excusa que valga, de veras no habia tenido tiempo suficiente, y este fic requiere de tiempo como cualquier cosa en la que ponemos empeño y corazon para realizar! Creo que estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha con este capitulo, seguramente habran errores, los corregire cuando pueda, pero queria por fin publicarlo! espero que lo disfruten! Seguire escribiendo ya que estoy de vacaciones y ando algo inspirada :D ademas se lo merecen por ser tan buenas lectoras! Las quiero y disfruten el cap**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen al igual que las canciones mencionadas en este fic

Canciones en el orden en que aparecen:

Christina Aguilera- Bound to you

Christina Perri- Arms

Parachute- The Mess I Made

Les recomiendo escucharlas al momento en que las menciono en el fic asi estaran mas conectadas.

**Melodia de amor**

**Capitulo XIII**

Cambios

_Rivalidad: A veces pasa tanto tiempo que es imposible atar esas tiras rotas de Amistad_

Quede congelada al ver la imagen frente a mi.

Gaara estaba de pie, empapado completamente, con su piel y labios palidos, temblando como gelatina.

Puedo pasar?-Preguntó

Por alguna inhumana razon dude en dejarlo pasar, toda aquella situacion era extraña. Gaara era mi "novio", sin embargo, no pareciamos novios, yo amaba a Sasuke, Sasuke no era mi novio, pero aun asi dejaba entrar en mi apartamento a mi novio al que no queria, pero al que quiero que sea mi novio ni siquiera he pensado en invitarlo.

Si seguia haciendo todas aquellas complicadas conclusiones Gaara moriria de una hipotermia y yo terminaria con un fuerte dolor de cabeza asi que decidi dejarlo entrar.

-Por supuesto-Dije y me apresure en correr a buscar una toalla y envolverlo

Gaara sonrio con dificultad y se quedo en el mueble de la sala como un niño pequeño, cubierto por la toalla mas grande que encontre.

-Te hare un poco de te caliente-Dije apresurandome a la cocina, la cual me daba una vista perfecta de toda la sala y por ende de mi "invitado"

-Siento venir a estas horas y en estas condiciones-Dijo con la mirada perdida

Note que su voz era distinta, aunque no lo conocia bien podia darme cuenta de que llevaba un semblante triste y confuso, muy distinto al Gaara de siempre, sonriente, sarcastico y seguro de cada palabra que decia.

Me apresure en hacer el te por miedo a que el pelirrojo muriera en mi sala, sin embargo me lleve otra sorpresa al llegar.

Gaara se quitaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior.

-Qu…que haces?-Pregunte con un chillido inevitable en mi voz, mi corazon se acelero al ver el monumental cuerpo, era casi com over una Antigua estatua Griega cobrar vida, pero trate en lo possible de parecer calmada. No sentia nada por Gaara mas que amistad asi que no habia problema que estuviera semi-desnudo en mi sala.

-Dicen que es malo quedarse con la ropa mojada encima, me causaria mas complicaciones- dijo como si nada, luego delineo una sonrisa –No estaras nerviosa o si?

Yo sonrei y me apresure en contestarle- Callate y toma tu te

Gaara obedecio tomando el te en silencio.

Mientras lo hacia vi su cara coger color poco a poco y sus labios agarrar un color mas humano, me senti aliviada.

-Bien ahora puedes decirme que rayos te ha pasado- Le dije algo impaciente

El pelirrojo no subio la mirada, parecia estar meditando, pensando, haciendo conclusiones sin saber muy bien que responder.

-Es algo dificil de explicar, ni siquiera entiendo muy bien lo que sucedio

Al ver su rostro serio y confuso mi pecho se oprimio un poco, parecia tan perdido que me dieron ganas de abrazarlo como a un niño pequeño que necesita ayuda, a pesar de que no sentia nada romantico por Gaara, en los ultimos meses le habia agarrado mucho cariño y respeto como artista, era como un hermano mayor al que queria seguirle los pasos, tal y como Naruto o Sai.

Coloce mi mano sobre la suya y le sonrei

- Puedes contarmelo como quieras, tratare de entenderte- Le dije con un tono suave para darle animos, tal y como mi padre me decia cuando era mas niña y habia tenido un mal dia en la escuela

Gaara sonrio y respiro hondo

-Es Matsuri, hoy la fui a buscar como de costumbre, bueno, realmente no me sentia muy bien y ella es la unica que puede levantarme los animos-decia

Yo no me sorprendi, Matsuri era un angel, y ya sabia de la relacion cercana que tenian ella y Gaara

-Cuando la busque estaba a punto de salir, tenia una cita- Aquellas palabras salieron amargamente de su boca, casi con una mueca de dolor al pronunciar "cita"

-Y cual es el problema?-Pregunte confundida

-No lo se, simplemente…en fin, luego peleamos un poco y me fui, pero regrese y ella tambien lo hizo, volvimos a pelear pero esta vez me dijo algo que…me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y que siempre lo estuvo

Aquello era algo que me dejo sin palabras, sabia que Matsuri sentia algo muy fuerte con Gaara pero jamas pense que era amor, sin embargo, ahora que lo recapitulaba, entendia su depresion, su incomodidad al verme con el, su tristeza al escuchar nuestros nombres en la television, todo cobraba sentido, tanto que senti como si me dieran una bofetada invisible. Todo tenia sentido ahora. Matsuri amaba a Gaara

-Y tu que le dijiste?- Pregunte desesperada como quien esta viendo una novela romantica y necesita saber el siguiente episodio

Gaara apreto los puños- Nada…

Senti como a mi pecho le faltaba el aire, no podia ni imaginarme como se sentia Matsuri, seguro estaba destrozada.

-Pero…-Dijo el pelirrojo- Yo…me senti feliz, al escucharla decir que me amaba, fue…queria abrazarla de pronto, decirle lo mismo, pero estaba aterrado, tenia miedo por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo

Gaara hablaba sin verme a los ojos, era como si estuviera hablandose a si mismo, como si estuviera razonando sus sentimientos

-Tu la amas-susurre con una sonrisa, sin el decir las palabras necesarias, o siquiera hablar con claridad, lo podia decir al ver sus ojos brillando, Gaara estaba enamorado de Matsuri

El pelirrojo giro su rostro hacia mi con el ceño fruncido y antes de decir una palabra mas el timbre del apartamento sono

Me sobresalte un poco y me apresure a la puerta, quizas era Matsuri y podia ver el final de la novela en vivo y directo, me emocione y al abrirla me lleve otro gran sobresalto.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a mi, igual de empapado que Gaara, con unas flores algo destruidas en sus manos, sus cabellos negros aplastados sobre su fino rostro que temblaba por el frio. Antes de poderle decir algo Sasuke se apresuro en hablar con algo de ronquera en su voz

-Me dejas pasar?-Pregunto sin ninguna expresion en el rostro como era usual en el y aquel tipico tono de voz poco educado.

Lo deje pasar y de pronto recode a Gaara semidesnudo en mi sala y mi corazon se agito violentamente, si Sasuke lo veia todo seria una terrible confusion

-Sasuke antes de que digas nada hay algo que quiero decirte

El Moreno fruncio el ceño y antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca de nuevo la voz de Gaara retumbo nuestros oidos

-Buenas noches Sasuke….

* * *

La noche no era tan mala como habia esperado que fuera, el padre de Hinata habia dejado de lanzarme miradas de odio, parecia mas bien resignado y humillado. Neji al fin de cuentas no habia terminado siendo un presumido y niño ricachon, hasta me habia ayudado en cuanto a mi vestimenta, Hinata parecia feliz, comoda a mi lado, y eso me hacia feliz, la hermana menor de Hinata al principio habia sido algo grosera conmigo y me habia visto con algo de celos, pero luego que le conte sobre las giras y la banda parecia algo ilusionada, hasta me pidio en secreto un autografo del teme (Sasuke)

Los demas familares parecian algo confundidos pero a la vez maravillados con mi presencia, la numerosa familia era tan parecida que mis rubios cabellos y ojos azules llamaban la atencion de cada uno de ellos, en especial las feminas, lo que hacia sentir mas orgullosa a Hinata. Yo sonreia y decia mis tipicos chistes. Era lo mejor que sabia hacer. Nunca habia sido tan refinado como Sai, tampoco tan culto y enigmatico como Sasuke, me costaba retener informacion sobre la historia y no me gustaba ver las noticias, asi que mi especialidad eran los chistes, o simplemente contar anecdotas, o simplemente sonreir y ser feliz. Hinata me queria tal y como era, y eso era suficiente para mi, por esa razon estaba sobreviviendo aquella noche de alta sociedad, cuando escuchaba a sus familiares hablar de politica o cosas que no sabia que demonios significaban solo reia y me hacia el que tenia que ir al baño.

Al fin la noche paso y decidi que era hora de irme, no le tenia rencor al señor Hiashi, habia lidiado con suficientes viejos ricachones y presuntosos, supuse que eran simple celos de padre, mientras que con Hinata, cada vez la adoraba mas, era mi pequeña muñeca y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella.

-Siento lo de mi padre-Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras nos despediamos en el glorioso vestibulo de su mansion

-No te preocupes-Dije rodeandola con mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura

Su aliento me abriago un poco invitandome a besarla. Lo hize, con delicadeza y suavidad.

Suspiró y senti como mis piernas flaquearon, era hora de irme.

Me despedi del portero que ya me habia pedido unos autografos para sus hijas adolescentes y monte mi auto ultimo modelo. Y aunque la noche era lluviosa y fria, el amor lo volvia todo calentito y acogedor.

* * *

-Q..qq..que demonii..oos?-Tartamudeo Sasuke debido al frio

Gaara sonrio complacido al ver la cara de desesperacion de Sasuke

Mientras que el Uchiha giro la mirada hacia mi y senti mis mejillas prenderse en fuego

- No es lo que parece- dije en un susurro sin encontrar otras palabras

Gaara fruncio el ceño

-La pregunta es que haces tu aqui Sasuke?

Sasuke parecia haberse calentado de pronto, no era dificil en el, siempre su temperamento lo delataba, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos negros azabaches parecian algo desorbitados por la rabia

-Quieres saberlo?-Pregunto furioso echandose su cabello empapado hacia atras y soltando todo al suelo (si tambien las pobres maltratadas flores)- Te lo dire, no mejor dicho te lo mostrare

Iba a calmarlo todo antes de que destrozaran mi apartamento pero de pronto Sasuke se volteo hacia mi y me tomo entre sus brazos, intente decir algo pero sus labios chocaron contra los mios en un demandante beso. Me costo reaccionar, el frio de su cuerpo me hizo temblar un poco, sus labios humedos me hicieron sentir una sensacion maravillosa, rodee mis brazos en su cuello acercandolo mas hacia mi. Sasuke movia sus labios con desesperacion haciendome perder la razon lentamente a causa de las olas de electricidad que emanaba mi cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera continuar se separo de un tiron y me costo unos segundos abrir los ojos y recuperar el sentido.

-Woow-Escuche decir a Gaara

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke me veia fijamente, yo le devolvi la mirada y le sonrei

-Ohhh, ya entiendo, ahora entiendo tu odio creciente hacia mi y tus lamentables escenas de celos-Dijo Gaara sorbiendo un poco de su te con tranquilidad y gracia

-Que demonios haces aqui?-Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke ahora con un tono mas seco y fuerte

-Que te lo diga Sakura…-Dijo simplemente

-Gaara!-Le grite con algo de molestia en mi voz, sabia que trataba de tocarle los nervios a Sasuke pero en estos momentos tan tensos lo mejor era ir al bendito grano

-Ok ok lo siento, te lo explicare, pero antes quitate la ropa o moriras de una neumonia

Sasuke chasqueo los dientes y comenzo a quitarse la ropa. Mis mejillas casi se derriten, no pude evitar quedarme viendo como una inepta la escena en la que Sasuke lentamente o lenta en mi pervertida vision se quitaba la ropa, su piel blanca se veia aperlada por la humedad que dejaba el agua de la lluvia. Su cuerpo era benditamente esculturar, y estaba segura que cualquier mujer con problemas del corazon hubiera muerto de un infarto.

Sasuke noto mi estupida mirada y sonrio con perspicacia.

-Me consigues una toalla Sakura?-Pregunto con su voz ronca

Yo asenti y corri a mi cuarto a buscarla, volvi a la sala y lo envolvi en la toalla caliente, el subio la mirada posando sus obes negros en mi y le sonrei no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, el momento lo ameritaba

Escuche a Gaara soltar algo como "empalagado" pero lo ignoramos, Sasuke me sonrio y yo fui a servirle una taza de te y colocar sus ropas en la secadora.

-Explica-Exigio Sasuke una vez tenia la taza de te en sus manos

-Estoy enamorado de Matsuri- Respondio con la voz seria

Sasuke alzo la ceja derecha en señal de confusion

-Que?- pregunto simplemente

-Lo que oyes, estoy enamorado de Matsuri, y vine aqui porque Sakura es la unica amiga que tengo despues de Matsuri, y obviamente no pude decirle esto a Matsuri porque, peleamos y ella tambien me ama y…

-Sigues igual de tarado para explicar las cosas- Solto Sasuke con una sonrisa

Por primera vez desde que lo conoci lo veia sonriendole a Gaara y hablandole de una forma en la que no parecia que tuviera intenciones de asesinarlo

El pelirrojo le devolvio la sonrisa y ambos siguieron bromeando. Yo los veia embelezada sin atreverme a intervenir

-Sasuke esto es mas complicado de lo que parece- dijo de pronto Gaara con un semblante serio

Sasuke fijo sus oscuros ojos en el y asintio sin mas

Supe en seguida que estaban hablando de nuestras relaciones, no todo era color de rosa.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada imprudente, cualquier descuido haria quedar mal a Sakura quien es nueva en este medio, y al final no quieren mala publicidad

Sasuke suspiro

-Si, me temo que tienes razon

Yo no sabia que decir, tenia miedo hasta de respirar, todo habia quedado igual que antes al fin de cuentas. A pesar de que todo estabamos claros de nuestros sentimientos, no podiamos hacer nada, por lo tanto aquel silencio estaba asesinando todo, nos estaba encerrando de nuevo en aquella jaula, haciendonos las marionetas de un show en el que nos manejaban los grandes a su antojo.

Gaara y Sasuke cogieron sus ropas de la secadora y para mi alivio estaban vestidos y cubriendo sus cuerpos. El pelirrojo se despidio primero y quedo en discutir nuestra "situacion" la proxima vez que nos vieramos

Sasuke quedo en silencio durante unos minutos sin dirigirme la mirada, yo espere sentada en el sofa, muda, sin saber que decir, con la sensacion fantastica que dejaron los labios de Sasuke despues del beso de hacia unos minutos atras.

Sasuke por fin se sento a mi lado, aun asi no me miraba o decia nada, parecia estar pensando. Lo conocia muy bien, siempre fruncia el ceño y dejaba la mirada perdida cuando analizaba la situacion o habia algo que lo preocupaba.

Se giro por fin y me acaricio mi mejilla izquierda, yo cerre los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus manos frias, frias pero suaves y calidas a la vez, ya que si simple tacto hacia mi corazon latir a mil por horas, recordandome que era el y nadie mas que se habia adueñado de mi corazon.

-Sakura… Por ahora no puedo hacer mas que esto, estar a tu lado y amarte en silencio, pero te prometo que algun dia estaremos juntos sin dar explicaciones de nada, sin demostrar nada o fingir delante de nadie, prometeme que me vas a esperar, no importa lo que pase

Yo entendia, aunque no era lo que esperaba, lo entendia, ya que yo tambien queria debutar con la banda, yo tambien queria compartir en escenario con ellos, queria escuchar a Sasuke tocar su guitarra con aquella passion, queria deleitarme en ver a Sai tocar la bateria con aquella fuerza, y a Naruto derrochar su alegria junto a mi. Yo quiero seguir siendo parte de Black Route. Y si eso significaba esperar un poco para estar con Sasuke lo aceptaba.

Yo asenti y me quede con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos negros que me miraban como si trataba de descifrar algo.

-Entiendo- fue lo unico que salio de mi boca

Sasuke me halo del brazo y me estrecho entre sus brazos, un abrazo tan calido, tan fuerte que me aferre a el como si se tratara del fin del mundo, su respiracion calentaba mi cuello y me daba un poco de cosquillas.

Me separo con delicadeza y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos dandome un beso diferente al anterior, este era suave, tanto que senti que podia quedarme en el por siempre.

Luego senti sus labios en mi frente, luego en mis mejillas y un corto beso en mi nariz.

Abri los ojos por fin y sonrei al verlo con una media sonrisa

Gire un poco la mirada y vislumbre los petalos regados en la entrada del apartamento.

-Flores?- pregunte divertida

-Callate, tengo mis momentos- Se denfendio el aun con aquella sonrisa picara en el rostro que me estaba liquidando lentamente

Intente decirle mil cosas pero nada salia de mi voz, estaba en blanco.

-Descansa, debo irme- Solto el de pronto poniendose de pie

Yo me levante del sofa rapidamente y lo hale del brazo haciendo un puchero infantil

-Vamos…es mejor si me voy, ya habra tiempo de hablar.

A pesar de que en realidad, o mejor dicho, tecnicamente no hablamos, sus acciones y cortas palabras me habian dejado mas que satisfecha. Yo asenti como niña buena y le di un beso de despedida. De pronto mi cuerpo se sintio extremadamente cansado, y recorde que aquella noche se suponia seria una que me recuperara el sueño perdido, pero debido a todos los ultimos sucesos, me seria dificil pegar un solo ojo, aun asi lo intentare…

* * *

Tenia casi toda mi ropa empacada, debia salir inmediatamente de Tokyo, no podia quedarme. Llame a la empresa y no se molestaron, al fin de cuenta habia hecho un excelente trabajo como asistente de Sakura. Todo estaba controlado, me iria a Nueva York unos dias quizas unos meses, cuanto fuera necesario, asi Gaara seguiria con Sakura, se olvidaria de lo que le dije, y todo volveria a la normalidad.

Mi pecho dolia, mi estomago tenia un vacio asfixiante, tenia que respirar con dificultad. Habian pasado solo horas despues de mi "confesion" y me sentia la mas idiota del mundo.

La puerta sono, dude en abrirla, pero no era una niña pequeña, debia afrontar a cualquier persona que se parara frente a mi. Aunque me sintiera debil.

-Matsuri esta todo bien?-Pregunto Kiba con la cara de preocupacion

Yo simplemente asenti pero mis lagrimas me delataron, el castaño me abrazo casi de inmediato y me ayudo a sentarme en el mueble de mi sala y buscarme un vaso de agua. Seguro parecia la persona mas estupida del mundo, llorando sin parar, sin poder controlarme, toda una reputacion de profesionalismo y seriedad tirados por la borda. Porque al fin de cuentas el amor puede derrumbar a la persona mas fuerte del universo.

-Puedes hablar y asi explicarme que te sucede?

Respire hondo y trate de calmarme para hablarle, Kiba merecia una explicacion. Era dulce, me habia apoyado y era un gran amigo.

-Siento haberte dejado en la cita de hoy, y sinto mi comportamiento, tambien estar llorando como unan tonta y siento haberte utilizado.

Kiba fruncio el ceño

-Eso es todo?-Pregunto

Yo abri los ojos sorprendida- Que quieres decir? Despues de todo lo que te he hecho pasar me preguntas si es todo?-Pregunte confundida

-Matsuri, crees que soy idiota? Se que estas enamorada de otro hombre, se que has salido conmigo para olvidarlo, se que tus lagrimas no son ni seran nunca por mi, aun asi te disculpas? Yo soy el tonto que deberia disculparse conmigo mismo por ser tan masoquista y contigo por ser un estorbo

-Pero-balbucee sin creerme que Kiba fuera tan buena persona.

El sonrio y me limpio con delicadeza mis mejillas- Te amo y si debo aguantar que llores por otro y que ames a otro lo hare, mientras que sea yo el que te haga sentir mejor y apoyarte en esos momentos ok?

Sonrei y lo abrace, tan fuerte que senti por un momento como si fuera mi padre, quien solia brindarme sus brazos para que yo pudiera llorar en ellos.

Le explique todo, por quien estaba asi, y mis planes, el simplemente asintio y me acariciaba el cabello para hacerme sentir mas calmada..

-Hazlo si es lo que necesitas hacer- Dijo con sus ojos oscuros brillando con aquella seguridad y calma que me hacia sentir milagrosamente mejor.

Nos despedimos y termine de hacer mi maleta. Era bien entrada la noche, asi que decidi dormir para tomar el primer vuelo al despertar. Antes de hacerlo la puerta volvio a sonar y pense que Kiba quizas habia olvidado algo.

-Voy-dije

Abri la puerta pero no era Kiba quien me veia de frente a mi, no eran los ojos oscuros de Kiba sino los ojos verdes que me debilitaban el cuerpo lentamente.

-Gaara-susurre

-No digas nada, solo escuchame por favor, se que he sido un completo idiota por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos antes, y tu siempre has estado ahi para mi, mientras que yo he sido un estupido egoista, solo te pido algo, ve mañana a la fiesta de Akatsuki, ahi te dare una respuesta, y ahi esperare luego la tuya.- Dijo con su voz gruesa, sus cabellos un poco humedos brillaban debilmente a la luz suave del pasillo de mi piso. No pude decir nada, me quede muda, como si tuviera una bola en la garganta que no me permitia decir si quiera un no, o un si…Gaara se fue luego de decirme aquello, dejandome ahora mas confundida, con el corazon en la boca, con quizas un rayo de luz que podria apagarse en un largo pasillo oscuro.

Ahora la pregunta era iba a la fiesta de Akatsuki y veia la respuesta de Gaara o simplemente huia y me olvidaba de todo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Un Nuevo dia.

Abri los ojos y vislumbre una cabellera rubia cubrir las sabanas de seda de mi cama, entonces recorde que Ino habia pasado la noche a mi lado. Y me era gracioso o quizas ironico pensar que era la primera vez que dormia con una mujer sin antes haber relacionadome con ella de maneras mas intimas. A veces ni siquiera amanecia con ellas ya que era demasiado en contra de mis reglas de Casanova, pero Ino habia quebrantado ya al menos unas 30 reglas de mi lista.

Su infantil rostro descansaba, su respiracion era calmada y podia ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios. No pude evitarlo, tenia que besarla, sin despertarla la bese en la frente.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigi al baño. Me duche con agua fria, asi me quitaria todas las ganas de echar por la borda todo lo que habia logrado con Ino y me vesti sencillo, aquel dia la pasaria en la casa relajado y en la noche tendria la fiesta de Akatsuki, tenia que tomar algo de descanso. Me dirigi a la cocina para asi preparar un delicioso desayuno pero el telefono sono molestando mis oido recien despiertos.

-Alo-Conteste de mala gana, odiaba que me llamaran en las mañanas.

Pero si habia algo que si podia estropearme un dia completo era escuchar a mi madre ebria.

-Madre que haces ebria? Madre se supone que estabas en rehabilitacion…-Dije tratando de mantener la calma.

Mi madre balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y luego lloraba. Odiaba aquello, lo odiaba, cada vez que sucedia queria golpear algo.

-Donde esta papa?

No respondio, siguio llorando. Mi padre cogio el telefono, pero al escuchar su voz no pude seguir y colgue la llamada. No sin antes lanzar el telefono contra la pared.

-Sa..Sai todo bien?-Pregunto Ino algo aterrada en la puerta de la habitacion.

Respire hondo, vi su rostro y senti una calma interior, esa calma que me habia cautivado tanto.

-No es nada…Quieres huevos revueltos o quizas omelette?-Pregunte tratando de cambiar la conversacion

Ino parecia un poco insegura pero pretendio ignorar lo sucedido, lo cual agradeci.

-Revueltos, pero con una condicion- Dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta y acercandose a mi

-Cual sera?-Pregunte siguiendole el juego

-Te ayudare a hacerlos

Para una persona como yo que no habia cocinado sino como 2 veces en toda mi vida, unos huevos revueltos era la mayor hazaña que podria hacer en cuestiones culinarias. Sin embargo me sorprendi al ver a Ino desenvolverse en la cocina con tanta soltura.

Mis padres siempre habian tenido un alto estatus social, por lo tanto yo jamas me habia visto en la necesidad de hacer algo por mi mismo, de pequeño fui vestido, bañado, alimentado, educado, todo, era un niño de mami y papi.

Con la banda habia roto un poco aquel estereotipo ricachon, aunque era dificil despegarse de las tradiciones aristocratas.

Mi apartamento era practicamente una habitacion de hotel fija donde dormia a veces y llevaba a las mujeres a las cuales queria que me complacieran.

Sin embargo, Ino, aquella mañana le habia brindado un calor a mi apartamento que jamas pense que tendria.

Cocinaba como la mujer que jamas pense que tendria en mi cocina, se reia, me hacia reir, y lo mejor de todo es que el desayuno quedo mejor que ninguno que habia probado antes.

-Las panquecas con chispas de chocolate son mi especialidad- Dijo la rubia sonriendome tan hermosamente que me senti un poco embobado y tuve que carraspear mi garganta.

-Estan deliciosas- Dije simplemente, toda aquella comodidad y felicidad en mi interior me estaba volviendo absurdamente e ironicamente incomodo

Ino sonrio ante mi simple comentario y siguio hablando de cosas cotidianas, hablaba con gracia y yo simplemente la observaba detallandola en cada movimiento que hacia. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo su telefono celular sono con una melodia algo cursi.

Ino se sobresalto y respondio la llamaba.

-Hola…Lo se lo siento…No es eso yo…No…ok…

Despues de eso tranco la llamada y giro sus ojos azules hacia mi

-Lo siento debo irme…

-Gemma?-Pregunte

Ino asintio

-Esta bien, ya me parecia extraño que se hubiera tardado tanto

-Sai…yo…anoche fue…

Su radiante presencia comenzaba a volverme debil, toda ella, toda su pureza, su calidez, toda ella era justo lo que habia evitado en mi vida durante mucho tiempo, y sin querer la habia dejado entrar.

-Esta bien vete ya- Dije incomodo en un tono algo cortante, aquellas palabras salieron de mi sin previo aviso, fue como una descarga verbal

Ino parecio confundida pero sin cambiar su semblante feliz de hacia un Segundo atras se apresuro a tomar su abrigo y cartera, se arreglo un poco su melena rubia y abrio la puerta del apartamento.

-Se que tienes miedo…-dijo de pronto antes de irse

Yo no pude evitar girar la mirada y evitarla, no tenia miedo, o si?

-No actues como si supieras todo de mi Ino- dije algo molesto al escuchar la seguridad con la que hablaba

Ino sonrio- Ya lo entiendo, sabes como yo que anoche fue especial, sabes que ambos disfrutamos de este desayuno y que hacia tiempo que no nos sentiamos tan comodos con alguien, y sabes que eso es lo que te da miedo, te da miedo seguir cayendo no es asi?

Senti mi pecho oprimirse poco a poco y gire la mirada hacia ella. Podia leerme, sabia que aunque por fuera tratara de parecer una roca, y darme aires de que me sabia todas las jugadas, frente a ella era tan solo un niño desprotegido que tenia miedo.

-Ino…-Dije aun sin palabras

-Esta bien, ya te lo dije antes estoy dispuesta a seguir cayendo, estoy dispuesta a seguir cayendo en esto que ya empezo entre nosotros Sai, espero que tu tambien- dijo para luego salir rapidamente dejando un silencio aturdiendo mis oidos.

Dejando aquel lugar de nuevo tan incomodo y con aquel deje de soledad y vacio que tanto evitaba.

Estaba en mis manos ser el mismo cobarde de siempre, o por primera vez tomar el rol valiente

* * *

Abri los ojos con pesadez y escuche el sonido de los sutiles portazos en la puerta de mi apartamento. Asuma tocaba la puerta y yo trataba de imaginarme que eran hermosas melodias.

Me levante de la cama al notar que el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y molesto. Tome una ducha rapida y me vesti comoda. Abri la puerta malhumorada y Asuma sonrio en señal de satisfaccion.

Desayune algo rapido para no estar luego con el estomago gruñiendo. Me maquille poco y peine lo suficiente. Sali escoltada con Asuma donde aguardaba un tipico carro negro ultimo modelo esperando por mi frente a mi edificio. No me sorprendi al notar que no habia nadie alredeor ya que era una zona bastante tranquila y asegurada.

Rodamos hasta el majestuoso edificio de Akatsu. El recorrido ya me lo conocia, lo que era bueno ya que no me perderia si algo llegase a suceder.

Al salir del carro note varios flashes cegar mi debil vision mañanera. Asuma me llevo hasta dentro del edificio como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y me senti algo extraña al no notar la presencia de Matsuri llenandome de itinerarios y cosas que seguro no entenderia.

Mi corazon se oprimio al recordar la noche anterior y recorde la confesion de Gaara. Mi mente comenzo a recrear escenas entre Gaara y Matsuri. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al pensar que habian terminado en la cama exhaustos y cansados despues de una noche salvaje. Solte una risotada algo tonta y Asuma also una ceja.

Le saque la lengua y me abrio la puerta del estudio.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-Dijo con su usual tono serio

Yo le sonrei y entre gritando como siempre Buenos dias.

Ni siquiera Naruto me respondio aquella mañana y note un ambiente tenso al segundo de entrar en aquella habitacion.

-Sakura toma asiento por favor- Dijo la voz de alguien desconocido

Un hombre alto y fornido de cabellos negros y largos me señalaba uno de los sofas del estudio. Mi vista busco a Sasuke con desesperacion y me calme un poco al verlo sentado no muy lejos de aquel hombre con una taza de café. Su vista se dirigio a mi y en cuestiones de segundos poso su mirada en el café que llevaba en sus manos.

No me moleste, al fin de cuentas era el trato.

Tome asiento y me mantuve callada.

Sai parecia aburrido y Naruto tenia una expresion molesta que jamas habia visto en su jovial rostro. Itachi estaba callado al igual que Sasuke y por un momento me parecio su gemelo perdido.

-Bien ya que estan todos voy a proseguir- Dijo el mismo hombre con la misma voz grave y seria.

Busque a Matsuri con la vista pero no la encontre. Tampoco vi a Kakashi. Algo estaba mal.

-Empecemos por lo mas importante. Sakura tendra una asistente temporal mientras la ausencia de la señorita Matsuri.

Ausencia?- pense confusa

-Matsuri ha pedido un tiempo libre debido a razones personales, y ya que ha hecho un fabuloso trabajo los ultimos 4 años con la compañia se los hemos concedido.

Mi corazon latia aceleradamente, no podia creer que Matsuri se iba, que estaria sin ella por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y mas aun que quizas no habia reaccionado a la confesion de Gaara, o peor aun que Gaara no habia tenido las agallas de declararse.

-Segundo, La gira comenzara dentro de dos semanas, hemos adelantado un poco las fechas debido a la masiva reaccion de las fans hacia el regreso del grupo, las ventas estan creciendo por hora y el Nuevo video sera estrenado una semana antes del comienzo de la gira. Kakashi seguira con ustedes, y quizas Matsuri se reintegre a mediados de la gira aunque no es seguro.

Todo aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez mas y mas incomodo y molesto, como podia ser que Matsuri se reintegrara a mediados de nuestros conciertos?

-Por ultimo, la relacion entre Gaara y Sakura esta atrayendo muy buena publicidad

Mi corazon se encogio y no pude evitar ver de reojo a Sasuke quien apretaba los puños.

-Por lo tanto seguiremos con ellos, Sai e Ino tambien han tenido una buena respuesta a pesar de haber sido tan sorpresa, estamos estudiando aquella situacion, por el momento Naruto y Sasuke deben quedarse sin relaciones publicas a menos que sean aprobadas por la compañia, sin mas que decir me retiro.

El hombre se fue tan rapido como lo vi llegar. Todo lo que dejo fue una confusion creciente y una ganas de gritar nada normales. Naruto parecia igual que yo ya que golpeo la pared y me alegre que fueran paredes acolchadas del estudio y no una pared de cemento.

-Calmate Naruto- Exigio la voz demandante de Sasuke

Sai no decia nada estaba con la mirada perdida. Itachi tambien parecia meditar algo.

-Teme no ves lo que estan haciendo? Esto es peor que el disco anterior, al fin estoy con alguien y ni siquiera puedo pedir que lo apruebe la compañia, y tu…

-Ya basta Naruto- Lo corto Sasuke de pronto captando la mirada de todos y haciendo que mi corazon se oprimiera

-No hay nada que hacer, estamos a dos semanas de nuestra gira, el album pasado no eramos tan famosos como ahora, cualquier desliz podria ponernos en una situacion bastante deplorables, Sakura aun esta a prueba a los ojos de Japon y Asia, somos un equipo, no podemos pensar como individuales.

Naruto lo miraba entre confundido y molesto. Lo entendia, Naruto era tan puro, tan honesto que todo aquello era simplemente terrible para su primer amor, y aunque lo mismo ocurria entre Sasuke y yo, habia algo que se interponia entre nosotros, la banda, la musica y nuestros sueños de llegar lejos. Quizas Naruto lo comprenderia con el tiempo.

Itachi nos dio unas cuantas instrucciones y nos dijo el lugar donde nos encontrariamos para la fiesta de Akatsuki.

Respire hondo ya que de pronto me senti ahogada, sofocada, Sai fue el primero en irse, Naruto salio con bastante prisa y tan molesto que senti su rabia como un torbellino. Itachi se fue sin decir nada mas.

Pense que era la ultima en aquel estudio pero sasuke se habia quedado recostado de una de las paredes viendome fijamente.

No dije nada, simplemente no podia hablar, era demasiada informacion, demasiadas cosas juntas como para decir algo, me sentia debil y abatida, hice de cuentas de que no estaba, aunque su imponente precencia era tan dificil de ignorar como un hermoso felino frente a ti.

Me sente en el piano y recorde la letra que habia estado escribiendo con Sai el dia de la fiesta enmascarada, busque con rapidez en mi bolso mi librito de canciones y notas y lo posicione frente a mi.

Si no podia desahogarme con palabras lo haria con mi musica como siempre lo hacia.

-Que vas a tocar?-Pregunto Sasuke de pronto haciendo mi corazon saltar al escucharlo

-Es una cancion que escribi recientemente- Dije sin mas

-Para quien?- Pregunto el, aunque yo sabia que el sabia la respuesta a aquella pregunta

-Sabes muy bien para quien es- Dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

El delineo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se sento a mi lado

No estaba lista, le faltaba alguna afinaciones, algunos cambios, pero era como nuestra relacion, incompleta, atada y sujeta a cambios, y aunque no estaba lista aun, esperaba que algun dia estuviera completa.

Comence a tocar el piano y luego deje que mi voz retumbara las paredes de aquel estudio

**Sweet love, sweet love **

**Trapped in your love **

**I've opened up, unsure I can trust **

**My heart and I were buried in dust **

**Free me, free us **

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight **

**If you walk away I will suffer tonight **

**I found a man I can trust **

**And boy, I believe in us **

**I am terrified to love for the first time **

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains **

**I finally found my way **

**I am bound to you **

**I am bound to you **

**So much, so young **

**I've faced on my own **

**Walls I built up became my home **

**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us **

**Sweet love, so pure **

**I catch my breath with just one beating heart **

**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart **

**I found a man I can trust **

**And boy, I believe in us **

**I am terrified to love for the first time **

**Can't you see that I'm bound in chains **

**I finally found my way **

**I am bound to you **

**I am bound to **

**Suddenly the moment's here **

**I embrace my fears **

**All that I have been carrying all these years **

**Do I risk it all **

**Come this far just to fall, fall **

**Oh, I can trust **

**And boy, I believe in us **

**I am terrified to love for the first time **

**Can you see that I'm bound in chains **

**And finally found my way **

**I am bound to you **

**I am, **

**Ooh, I am **

**I'm bound to you**

Mi cuerpo temblaba un poco despues de la adrenalina que senti al interpretar esa cancion, al una vez mas expresar mi amor por Sasuke, mi perdicion, mi devocion.

Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mis hombros, senti sus dedos acariciar mi cuello subiendo hacia mis mejillas, cerre los ojos al sentir sus manos envolver mi rostro y acercarme a el posando una vez mas aquellos labios que me volvian aun mas debil, aun mas indefensa y aun mas perdidamente enamorada.

Su beso se volvio mas demandante al volverse mas rapido y desesperado. Meti mis manos entre sus cabellos halandolo hacia mi, estaciandome de su perfume masculino, acariciando sus anchos hombros, recorriendo con mis manos su perfecto pecho.

Lo senti apartarme una vez mas.

-Debemos parar ahora- Dijo con los ojos aun cerrado y los labios hinchados

Yo asenti, tenia razon.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de la fiesta, nos vemos ahi- Dijo con una voz apagada

Yo asenti nuevamente sin saber que decir, era como tenerlo y no tenerlo al mismo tiempo, como si fuera mio pero al mismo tiempo con el cerrar de mis ojos podria alejarse de mi

Sin mas que hacer me regrese a mi apartamento a esperar a que mis estilistas me visitaran para vestirme y maquillarme, seria una noche importante para nosotros y la compañia, aunque para mi era una fiesta mas.

* * *

Gemma me habia hecho la misma pregunta unas mil veces, su cabellera lisa castaña algo rebelde y larga parecia mas despeinada que nunca debido a las veces que se habia halados los cabellos con desesperacion.

No entendia porque despues de tantos novios que habia tenido, el 50% o mas falsos o terminados en fracasos publicos, Sai era distinto para el, quizas porque para mi tambien lo era.

-Te he dicho que no, no y no! no paso nada mas, podrias ya dejarlo pasar?- Le pregunte cansada mientras la maquilladora me terminaba de dar unos retoques.

-Si es eso, esta bien te creo- dijo por fin y yo le sonrei

-Puedo irme ahora?

-Si- dijo el

Corri, me posicione y espere.

5

4

3

2

1

El humo comenzo, senti el suelo moverme y alzarse, la musica retumbo mis oidos, y aquella Hermosa melodia me enamoro una vez mas, los gritos de mis fans, aquel calido abrazo que me daban con su apoyo que me mantenia viva y con la mirada arriba para continuar mis conciertos.

-BUENAS NOCHES TOKYO- grite

La respuesta fue incredible

La musica comenzo a sonar y me transforme, olvide todo y me concentre en mi show, aun asi solo el rostro de Sai venia a mi mente, asi que secretamente dedique aquel concierto al hombre que robaba mis sueños, pensamientos y corazon.

Arms, una cancion que iba perfecta con Sai, era todo lo que esperaba de el. Sentir sus brazos envolverme y dejarme llevar y que el hiciera lo mismo.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

* * *

La fiesta era tan majestuosa como todas a las que habiamos asistido antes.

En la entrada los paparazzis estaban enloquecidos, llegamos todos juntos en una gran limosina, pero el ambiente no estaba tan divertido o alegre como otras muchas veces.

Naruto estaba con mala cara, Sai simplemente no tenia ninguna expression, ni siquiera una risa falsa, Sasuke estaba tan inexpresivo que pense que en cualquier momento explotaria. Itachi ni siquiera quizo ir a la fiesta. Y aunque todos luciamos estupendos vestidos los animos arruinaban todo.

No sabia que hacer, mi cabeza estaba tan confundida que no tenia ganas de poner risas falsas para las camaras, sin embargo no tenia opcion.

Los flashes una vez mas invadieron nuestra vision, nos colocamos todos juntos par alas fotos, la gente gritaba enloquecida, logre acercarme hacia algunas fans y aquello me alegro un poco, pude ver sus caras felices, sus ilusiones hacerse realidad con mi simple presencia, les sonrei, pero mi sonrisa fue sincera y nos llevaron hasta la fiesta.

Estaba repleta, el lugar era inmenso, note un escenario donde tocaba un grupo al que por supuesto no reconocia. La gente nos veia de reojo, Sasuke puso su mano en mi espalda y nos adentramos hasta nuestra mesa.

Se acercaron varias personas importantes a estrecharnos la mano, salude y salude, por dentro sin animos, por fuera fingiendo.

Todo estaba volviendose demasiado aburrido hasta que escuche una voz conocida seguida de muchos gritos.

-Buenas noches- Dijo la voz de Gaara

Gire el rostro y visualice al apuesto pelirrojo posicionarse en el medio del escenario, su presencia era tan imponente que parecia alumbrar todo el lugar.

Las luces cambiaron iluminando solo el lugar donde se encontraba el.

-Esta noche es muy especial para muchos, para mi tambien lo es aunque no por las razones que muchos piensan, quisiera dedicar una cancion a alguien que significa todo para mi, espero la disfruten, somos The San- dijo para luego un mar de gritos y aplausos invadiera el lugar

Gire la mirada hacia Sasuke y este me la devolvio asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquella cancion iba dirigida a Matsuri, pero, sabia el que Matsuri ya se habia ido?

Vi a Gaara sentarse en un piano y su voz una vez mas hizo mi corazon latir con fuerza.

**Should've kissed you there **

**I should've held your face **

**I should've watched those eyes **

**Instead of run in place **

**I should've called you out **

**I should've said your name **

**I should've turned around **

**I should've looked again **

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**Should've held my ground **

**I could've been redeemed **

**For every second chance **

**That changed its mind on me **

**I should've spoken up **

**I should've proudly claimed **

**That oh my head's to blame **

**For all my heart's mistakes **

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**And it's you, and it's you **

**And it's you, and it's you **

**And it's falling down, as you walk away **

**And it's on me now, as you go **

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away **

**And it's falling down, as you walk away **

**And it's on me now, as you go **

**But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**I'm staring at the mess I made **

**As you turn, you take your heart and walk away**

Los ojos de Gaara se veia brillantes en la gran pantalla que lo visualizaba mejor, supuse que eran lagrimas que querian salir pero habia permanecido fieles a aquellos ojos verdes del pelirrojo.

-Eres tu, esta es mi respuesta…-Dijo sin mas

Las personas de lugar parecian enloquecidas de la emocion, los flashes de la camara invadian el lugar como estrellas fugaces.

Senti a Sasuke tocarme el hombro y dirigir su dedo hacia un lugar entre las personas, visualice a Matsuri de pie y con la mirada fija en Gaara, estuve a punto de levantarme pero una luz me cego la vista.

Una voz retumbo mis oidos

-Un aplauso a la afortunada que ha robado el corazon de Gaara

Eso no podia ser bueno…

CONTINUARA

**Canciones en español**

Christina Aguilera

Bound to You

**DESTINADA A ESTAR CONTIGO**

Dulce amor, dulce amor

Estoy atrapada en tu amor

Empezé a sentirlo, sin saber si puedo confiar en el

Mi corazón y yo estuvimos enterrados bajo el polvo

Liberame, liberanos

Eres todo lo que necesito cuando te abrazo

Si te marchas esta noche sé que sufriré

Encontré a un hombre en el que puedo confiar

Y cariño, creo en nosotros

Le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez

¿Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?

Finalmente encontré mi camino

Estoy destinada a estar contigo

Estoy destinada a estar contigo

Muy, muy joven

Me he enfrentado a mi misma

Los muros que construí se convirtieron en mi refugio

Soy fuerte y estoy segura de que hay fuego en nosotros

Dulce amor, tan puro...

Recupero la respiración con sólo un latido de mi corazón

Me doy fuerzas a mi misma, por favor no lo heches a perder

¿Puedes ver que estoy destinada a estar encadenada?

Finalmente encontré mi camino

Estoy destinada a estar contigo

Estoy destinada a ...

De repente el momento llegó

Abrazo mis miedos

Todo lo que he venido cargando todos estos años

¿Debo arriesgarlo todo?

Llego hasta aquí sólo para caer, caer...

Oh en quien puedo confiar

Y cariño, creo en nosotros

Le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez

¿Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?

Finalmente encontré mi camino

Estoy destinada a estar contigo

Estoy

Ohh, estoy

Estoy destinada a estar contigo.

Christina Perri

Arms

**Brazos**

Nunca pensé que serías el unico que protege mi corazón

Tu regresaste y de golpe me llevaste al principio

Me abrazas

y creo que es más fácil para ti dejarme ir

Me abrazas y estoy a salvo

¿Cuántas veces me dejaste cambiar de opinión y retomarla

No puedo decidir si dejar que me salves la vida o si voy a ahogarme

Espero que veas bien através de mi

Espero que me atrapes porque yo ya estoy cayendo

Nunca voy a dejar nuestro amor

Me abrazas y yo estoy a salvo

El mundo se me derrumba y no puedo encontrar una razón para ser amada

No quiero dejarte partir pero no puedo herirte, si estoy sola

Me abrazas

Y creo que es más fácil para ti dejarme ir …

Espero que veas bien através de mi

Espero que me atrapes porque yo ya estoy cayendo

Nunca voy a dejar nuestro amor

Me abrazas y yo estoy a salvo

Me abrazas y yo estoy a salvo

Parachute

The Mess I Made

**Parachute - El lío que armé**

Debería haberte besado ahí

Debería haber sostenido tu cara

Debería haber mirado esos ojos

En vez de correr en el lugar

Debería haberte llamado

Debería haber dicho tu nombre

Debería haber volteado

Debería haber mirado otra vez

Pero oh, estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Mientras tú volteas, tomas tu corazón y te vas caminando

Debería haber sostenido mi razón*

Podría haber sido redimido

Por cada segunda oportunidad

Que cambió su parecer sobre mí,

Debería haber hablado

Debería haber reclamado con orgullo

Que oh, mi cabeza tiene la culpa

Por todos los errores de mi corazón

Pero oh, estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Mientras tú volteas, tomas tu corazón y te vas caminando

Y eres tú...

Y eres tú...

Y eres tú...

Y eres tú...

Y se está derrumbando

Mientras te vas caminando

Y ahora está sobre mí

Mientras te vas...

Pero oh, estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Mientras tú volteas, tomas tu corazón y te vas caminando

Y se está derrumbando

Mientras te vas caminando

Y ahora está sobre mí

Mientras te vas...

Pero oh, estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Estoy mirando fijamente el lío que armé

Mientras tú volteas, tomas tu corazón y te vas caminando

**En el proximo capitulo les recomendare mas canciones al mismo tiempo que usare mas par alas bandas! **

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, saluditos xoxo **


	14. Frases

Autora: Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, les agradezco de corazon a cada uno de mis lectores son lo max! si no les he respondido los reviews es porque me he mudado a una nueva casa y ando sin internet por los momentos hehe, pero los lei todos y estoy demasiado feliz, tanto que termine el nuevo cap xD besos espero lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni las canciones que uso en este fic me pertenecen! :3

Canciones usadas para este capitulo: Solo una de Flyleaf titulada "Missing"

Capitulo XIV

**Cuando la Frase que piensas, Nunca llegara a salir de tu boca, aparece…**

Definitivamente nada bueno…

Despues de que los reflectores me apuntaran y al mismo tiempo me cegaran la vista mi cuerpo quedo completamente paralizado. No sabia si corer, meterme debajo de la mesa, gritar, llorar o sonreir. Mi mente simplemente no coordinaba y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Senti que alguien me halo y trate de volver a tierra firme. Sasuke me empujaba de los hombros haciendome caminar. Pense que me alejaba de aquel malentendido, que lograria aclarar todo de una buena vez y que aclamaria nuestra relacion o lo que sea que fuesemos.

Pero una vez mas estaba equivocada.

-Buenas noches, es el turno de Black Route para tomar el escenario- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y guiñando un ojo a un publico que a pesar de estar confundido, enloquecio y sucumbio ante los encantos del Uchiha.

Naruto y Sai se apresuraron en acercarse al escenario. Yo respire hondo para volver a tomar un poco de conciencia a todo lo que sucedia. Vi a Gaara perderse en la multitud que le daba palmadas en el hombro, supuse de felicitaciones, o simples "estuviste estupendo," yo sabia que lo unico que el queria era encontrar a Matsuri.

Sasuke se acerco repentinamente a mi y susurro en mi oido, gesto que seguramente todo el publico a penas notaria y si lo hicieran igual lo verian como un gesto insignificante.

-Tranquila, es lo unico que se me ocurrio, cantemos Missing…-dijo sin mas

No conteste, asenti y recorde rapidamente la letra de la cancion que tocariamos.

Tan pronto como senti el microfono en mis manos, y las luces enfocandome, el sentimiento que crecio en mi fue opuesto al de unos segundos atras, ya no me sentia paralizada, confundida y sin saber a donde ir.

Ahora sabia muy bien lo que debia hacer, lo que queria hacer…

Cantar…

Escuche a los chicos tocar sus instrumentos con la misma fuerza de siempre, eche un rapido vistazo a mi banda, Naruto lucia tan heroico como siempre, a pesar de que por dentro de seguro era un caos, Sai, tan apuesto y sereno, tocaba la bateria con aquella envidiable destresa, y Sasuke estaba entregado a su guitarra…

I saw the queen

Swam out below her star on sea beneath

Though I lifted up my hands to her

She never lifted me

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Found something sweet

On the island with the daughters of eve

But through thick and thin they've gone away

And only left their grief

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me

(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Escuche los aplausos y sonrei, una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa, sin embargo seguro nadie lo notaria puesto que con las luces y el alcohol en sus cuerpos seria dificil de notar mi preocupacion…

Solo esperaba que Gaara y Matsuri tuvieran su chance de ser felices…Ya que aunque Sasuke y yo no podiamos estar juntos completamente, al menos no estaba del todo sola, aun los tenia a ellos, a la banda, mi voz y la musica y estaba segura de nuestros sentimientos…

Corri tan rapido como pude, esquivando a las personas, ignorando los gritos, vi la silueta de Matsuri apresurarse a la salida y con cautela la sujete del brazo, su pequeño cuerpo se estremecio y al verme su cara parecia entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

La lleve hasta la limosina que esperaba por mi, y para mi alivio alguien muy famoso acababa de llegar al lugar y acaparo la completa atencion de todos los paparazzis.

-Mi casa por favor- dije con mi voz algo agitada y entrecortada por el cansancio

Matsuri parecia a punto de reclamar pero de su boca no salio nada, ni siquiera me dirigio la mirada a pesar de que yo no le quitaba la mia de encima.

No traia una vestimenta elegante para la fiesta, lo que me tenia bastante confundido. Durante el transcurso en la limosina para llegar a mi casa no nos dirigimos la palabra, yo no podia si quiera decir o pensar algo coherente, estaba paralizado, nunca me habia pasado eso, ni siquiera cuando tenia que presentarme frente a miles de personas en los conciertos. La presencia de Matsuri a mi lado me tenia nervioso, congelado, paralizado.

Ella parecia ahora mas relajada veia por la ventana y aun no giraba la mirada hacia mi.

Llegamos por fin a la mansion y me alegre de que los carros de los chicos no estuvieran afuera, lo que significaba que no habia nadie, ni Baki, ni mi hermano, nadie que nos molestara.

Entramos al salon principal y le indique a Matsuri que tomara asiento, ella obedecio, respire hondo y trate de hablar, subi la mirada y me encontre con aquellos ojos castaños que habia ignorado por tanto tiempo, que habia encerrado en una cajita como si fuera una hermana menor, por miedo a que mis verdaderos sentimientos la alejaran de mi, o quizas porque era un cobarde.

-Soy un idiota- Dije

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera puso alguna expresion en su inlegible rostro.

Tenia la mirada fija en mi, estaba seria, mas no parecia molesta. No podia leerla como antes lo hacia, esta era una Matsuri que no conocia, una parte de ella que jamas habia tocado, o quizas jamas habia notado.

-Soy un ciego y un idiota, y lo sabes, debi darme cuenta

-Ya no importa- Dijo finalmente, un suspiro salio de su suave voz y presenti que aquel tono de voz no podia ser bueno

-Que quieres decir con que ya no importa? Por supuesto que importa- Dije con algo de irritacion alzando levemente mi voz

Matsuri cambio su expresion relajada por una molesta

-Gaara la cancion estuvo preciosa, y aunque la hayas cantado con el corazon, aunque ya comprendas que quizas si somos el uno para el otro, que yo estoy enamorada de ti y tu quizas lo estas de mi

-Quizas?-pense molesto por como hablaba tan libremente de mis sentimientos

-Me voy- Dijo sin mas

-Esta conversacion aun no ha terminado Matsuri- Dije perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseia y acercandome a ella quien se habia levantado del sofa

Me coloco la mano en mi pecho para mantener distancia y vi los nervios recorrer su rostro. Mi cuerpo sintio una descarga de adrenalina al sentir su mano contra mi pecho cerca de mi corazon que latia desenfrenado, tome su mano y la atraje hacia mi en un rapido movimiento envolviendola en un abrazo demandante. Su pequeño cuerpo quedo inmovil entre mis brazos y pude oler aquella dulce fragancia a lavanda de sus suaves cabellos.

-No hables como si conocieras mis sentimientos, me tarde en darme cuenta pero es mejor tarde que nunca

Senti su cuerpo empujarme pero yo no la solte, sin embargo al oirla llorar mi fuerza se esfumo y logro safarse de mi. Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y el sollozo que salia de su voz me volvia loco.

-No entiendes Gaara, me voy, he tomado un tiempo en el trabajo, he tomado un tiempo de Tokio, de Black Route, de ti, necesito estar conmigo misma un tiempo, necesito algo distinto, me voy…

Yo no entendia de que demonios hablaba, pero cada vez que decia me voy, unas ganas inmensas de tomarla de nuevo entre mis brazos o quizas amarrarla y no dejarla ir crecian en mi interior.

-No- Dije sin pensar

Matsuri abrio los ojos sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza

-Ya esta decidido, me voy esta noche el vuelo sale en 3 horas

-No…No no no- Dije una y otra vez, y aunque sabia que mi negacion no la haria cambiar de parecer, decir no tantas veces era lo unico que podia decir, me entro una desesperacion en el cuerpo dificil de controlar pero una vez mas estaba paralizado.

Mi boca estaba reseca y no podia moverme

-No es tu culpa Gaara, es mia por no haber hablado antes, por no decirte que te amaba, pero no estamos listos para una relacion en este momento- Dijo secandose las lagrimas y con la voz quebrada por el llanto

-Yo no puedo perderte, no ahora que se, no puedes dejarme Matsuri- Dije con una voz debil que no parecia mia, sin embargo me arrepenti de aquellas palabras, una vez mas era un egoista, no estaba pensando en Matsuri, estaba pensando en mi, porque yo sin ella no era nada, y vivir sin ella, la sola idea, era el panorama de una pesadilla que tenia temor se hiciera realidad

-Adios Gaara…- Dijo apresurandose hacia la puerta

Mi cuerpo se sintio debil de pronto y necesite recostarme en el mueble, no podia hacer nada, y aunque quisiera mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, Matsuri se me habia escapado de las manos, se habia ido, pero su decicion, era lo unico que podia aceptar, no podia forzarla, sabia que estaba sufriendo y no queria seguir siendo yo la causa de aquell llanto amargo. Si ella no estaba lista no podia obligarla, no podia meterla de nuevo en una caja y hacer de ella lo que me plazca, si la amaba solo habia una cosa que podia hacer.

Asi que tome una decision, de pronto senti mi cuerpo recuperar energia y corri mas rapido que nunca hacia la entrada, Matsuri estaba a punto de montarse en la limosina, los nervios me invadieron, la desesperacion llego a mi de nuevo y alce mi voz en una especie de grito ronco…

-ESPERARE!

Ella giro el rostro sorprendida, su mirada parecia confusa pero las lagrima volvieron a asomar su fino rostro.

-Gaara…-susurro ella

-Es lo minimo que puedo hacer Matsuri, si es tiempo lo que necesitas, esperare, si quieres estar sola lo entendere, si tengo que esperar mi vida entera aqui estare, si no puedo obligarte a quedar por lo menos dejame aqui con la ilusion de que podre volver a verte- Dije y aunque trate de evitarlo mi voz de quebro un poco y mis ojos comenzaron a doler mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas

-Yo…- Murmuro viendo el suelo…- No se que decir…- le escuch decir en un tono muy debil

-No digas nada, solo vuelve cuando estes lista…

-Quizas nunca lo este Gaara…

Y aunque senti mil dagas atravesarme el pecho con aquellas palabras me las arregle para hablar de nuevo – Entonces sere yo el que me quede amandote en silencio…

Vi otras lagrimas recorrer su rostro y sin decir nada mas entro en la limosina que arranco tan rapido que mi respiracion quedo sujeta un rato a aquel segundo anterior.

Me costaba respirar, Matsuri se habia ido…

-BASURA!-Grito Naruto molesto tirando las cosas de un escritorio hacia el suelo

Jamas habia visto al dobe tan molesto y tuve que respirar hondo para hablar, ya que como el, yo estaba a punto de prender fuego a la compañia Akatsuki

-Destruir la oficina de Minato no lograra que estes con Hinata- dije finalmente tratando de sonar calmado, como el idiota de Sai, quien extrañamente habia decidido venir con nosotros aquella noche.

-Es cierto- Dijo Sai mientras pasaba sus largos dedos por una estanteria de libros, al parecer concentrando toda su atencion en los titulos.

-Pero…pero…ni siquiera llevo tanto tiempo con Hinata, y estaba feliz, hasta me estaba empezando a caer bien su primo Neji…

-El idiota de cabello largo y porte de principe encantado?- Solte con algo de amargura en mi voz, no pude evitarlo al recordar la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre hacia Sakura

Naruto parecia confundido ante mi reaccion pero supuse que estaba tan molesto que simplemente asintio, para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sofa.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer con respecto a nuestras vidas amorosas, la banda cada vez coge mas exito, el 70% de nuestra fanaticada es femenina, si supieran que cada uno de nosotros tenemos una novia seguramente las ventas bajarian, sus corazones estarian rotos, y Akatsuki nos pateria el trasero en menos de una semana remplazandonos por una banda J-pop con chicos lindos sin novias dispuestos a cantar cualquier cosa.

Tanto yo como Naruto nos quedamos viendo fijamente a Sai, parecia que de pronto habia dejado entrar el espiritu de Itachi en su cuerpo, ya que nunca lograbamos que tomara en serio las politicas y reglas de la compañia.

-Para ti es facil decirlo, tienes a tu chica, que es famosa, hermosa y a parte la compañia lo aprueba- Dijo Naruto con una decepcion y amargura en su voz

Sai tomo un libro y nos vio de reojo tomando asiento.

-Quizas te estes arrepientiendo de haber sentado cabeza y abandonar tu valiosa posicion de mujeriego- Dije con una sonrisa

Sai subio la mirada y vi su molesta sonrisa aparecer en aquel rostro de refinadas facciones.

-Simplemente digo que hemos llegado muy lejos como para tirarlo todo por la borda…Naruto ya conseguiras otras chicas, y tu Sasuke deja tu obsecion por Sakura

-No estoy obsecionado- Me defendi casi al instante, aunque quizas si lo estaba

-No hay otra Hinata en el mundo entero- Murmuro Naruto con molestia

Sai alzo la ceja y suspiro. Me estaba cansando aquella actitud, lo preferia cuando solo sonreia falsamente y se mantenia callado, ya que aunque me molestaba inmensamente lo que estaba diciendo, era toda la realidad, y era mejor ser realistas como el a vivir en una ilusion

-Sai tiene razon esta vez Naruto- dije con algo de molestia en mis palabras

Sai murmuro algo parecido a "cuando no la he tenido"

Naruto se quedo unos segundos con la mirada perdida en un punto especifico de la oficina, despues de unos 2 minutos giro la mirada hacia mi y vi sus ojos azules brillar ante la luz tenue de una lampara cerca de el.

-Hablare con Hinata…volvere luego- dijo con una voz derrotada, poco tipica de el, sin energia, sin esa chispa que lo caracterizaba, en ese momento me di cuenta que aquella Hinata era tan preciada para el como lo era Sakura para mi.

Sai espero a que Naruto dejara la oficina para dirigirse hacia mi.

-Lo siento por ustedes de verdad que si, pero asi se maneja esta industria, y a pesar de que quisiera mandar todo a la borda muchas veces...la musica es lo unico que siempre ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, aun cuando no tenia nada mas…- Dijo sin mirarme, jamas habia sido muy cercano a Sai pero lo conocia bastante bien, y aunque era una persona manipuladora y fria muchas veces, habia creado un lazo bastante unido con la banda, al fin de cuentas su familia era un caos, y sabia muy bien que lo unico que no lo hizo caer en el alcohol o en drogas como cualquier chico joven de su estatus social, fue la musica, la banda, aquella pasion que todos compartiamos.

Delineo una de sus tipicas sonrisas y salio con el libro que habia tomado de la estanteria momentos atras. El silencio de aquella oficina me dejo ironicamente aturdido. Quizas habia estado demasiado bajo presion los ultimos dias, todo era un caos, mi vida habia dado un giro mortal despues de conocer a Sakura, los altos y bajos eran tan potentes que ultimamente me sentia debil, pero estaba claro en algo, si queria mantener a mis dos amores a mi lado, la musica y Sakura, debia callarme la boca y dejar que me manejaran como el titere que ellos querian que fuese, aunque fuera humillante, estaba dispuesto a todo, a pesar de que muy dentro de mi se que todo tiene un limite, y que en algun momento, las cuerdas que sujetan a la pantomima se pueden llegar a romper…

Sali de mi casa con el corazon agitado despues de leer el mensaje de Naruto, aun no podia creer cuando leia "Naruto" en la bandeja de mensajes de mi telefono, o cuando tenia una llamada entrante con su foto.

Una tonta sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro y corri hacia el porton de mi casa, el vigilante me saludo y me hizo señas para que viera un no muy modesto carro.

Naruto estaba recostado en el y temi que el corazon me llegara a la boca despues de ver aquella imagen.

Una cosa era verlo en fotos y television, en la realidad verlo frente a mi seguia siendo como un sueño del cual no habia despertado aun.

Tenia la mirada fija en sus zapatos, lo que hacia que sus lisos cabellos rubios cayeran de manera rebelde tapando su rostro, tenia su tipico atuendo punk casual, lo cual me encantaba, corri y lo abrace, sin embargo me separe al darme cuenta que no habia respuesta. No me devolvio el abrazo.

-Na..Naruto-kun, esta todo bien?- pregunte confundida y le subi el rostro con la punta de mis dedos

Su mirada era totalmente diferente a la que conocia, jamas habia visto aquella mirada tan perdida, fria e inexpresiva, jamas habia pensado que en aquel rostro jovial, de impecable sonrisa, ojos brillantes y aura magica podia aparecer aquella expresion.

Sus manos me separaron para luego meterselas en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

-No podemos vernos mas Hinata- Dijo sin verme a los ojos

Yo reaccione con una sonrisa en mis labios y lo empuje de manera juguetona- muy gracioso, acaso hoy es el dia que quieres hacer el papel de Sasuke o Sai- dije con un tono divertido.

Naruto giro la mirada hacia mi y me congele al verlo aun serio y frio, mi cuerpo se paralizo y mi sonrisa desaparecio.

-No es una broma Hinata, no podemos estar juntos, siento haberte ilusionado, asi son las cosas, ademas en pocas semanas me voy de gira, no tendre tiempo para nuestra relacion, no quiero hacerte sufrir asi que dejemos de vernos

-No entiendo…-susurre, y me senti estupida al no poder contener mis lagrimas, y mas aun por no poder decir nada, estaba ahi frente a el, sintiendo como aquel sueño en el que habia estado viviendo las ultimas semanas pronto se terminaba y me hacia caer en la realidad. Aquel dolor me hacia por fin despertar.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y se monto con rapidez en su auto acelerando y desapareciendo tan rapido que no me habia dado tiempo de recuperar el aliento, senti la fuerza desaparecer de mi cuerpo pero antes de que tocara el suelo unas manos me sujetaron por los brazos y me alzaron.

-Neji….

**1 mes despues**

Faltan menos de 5 dias para irnos de gira…

Si me preguntaran como me sentia seguro estallaria en un ataque de panico, habiamos estado ensayando dia y noche, estaba exhausta, la prensa seguia publicando fotos de Gaara y mias, y habian especulado que las cosas no iban muy bien, estaba segura que era debido a que Gaara salia mas demacrado y de mal humor en las fotos. No lo culpaba, yo tambien lo estaba, extrañaba a Matsuri, me sentia una completa inutil sin ella, lo unico que sabia era cantar y eso me frustraba, con Matsuri todo era mejor, su calidez, su compañia, experiencia e inteligencia me habian llevado a donde estaba ahora, y a unos dias antes de la gira el panico me estaba enloqueciendo.

Ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de estar a solas con Sasuke, lo extrañaba, ademas que me moria por robarle un beso, o que el me lo robara a mi, pero como era de esperarse, la presion y la cercania de nuestro tour habia puesto a Sasuke en su modo maniatico, vil y despiadado lider de la banda, tanto que ni siquiera me habia dicho una frase linda o de apoyo.

Estupido…

Por otro lado Sai parecia tambien de mal humor, segun tenia entendido la tal Ino, su novia a la que aun no conocia, no habia tenido nada de tiempo para verlo debido a la culminacion de su gira, y nunca pense que el Casanova de nuestro grupo si quiera le daria importancia a algo tan, bueno, normal para cualquier otro ser humano, pero el era el legendario "hello aqui estan mis reglas para salir juntos," debia admitir que me sentia satisfecha al darme cuenta que detras de toda aquella perfeccion, elegancia, y sex appeal habia un ser humano y no un robot.

Naruto me tenia el corazon roto, parecia estar mas en otro mundo que en la tierra, ya no hablaba con nadie, se la pasaba escuchando musica con sus grandes y modernos audifonos, ni siquiera se peleaba con Sasuke por los muffins de los desayunos, era una persona totalmente distinta desde que lo habian hecho terminar con Hinata, toda aquella situacion me tenia estresada, triste y con ganas de gritar.

Hoy estamos ensayando como siempre, pero al parecer el unico concentrado es Sasuke, ya que Sai y Naruto habian cometido varias equivocaciones, y yo me habia olvidado de dos letras.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de lanzarnos la guitarra por la cabeza cuando la puerta del estudio se abrio dejando visualizar la imponente silueta de Itachi.

-Chicos, ya veo que la convivencia de hace unos meses se ha ido por la borda- Dijo al ver las intenciones asesinas de Sasuke y nuestros animos de intentar matarnos los unos con los otros tambien

-No empieces- lo corto Sasuke con su tono de voz frio y arrogante

-En fin, estoy aqui para darles varias noticias, Matsuri se ha comunicado con la compañia.

Senti un vuelco en mi corazon, y sin querer una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro

-Cuando vuelve? Como esta? Pregunto por nosotros? Estara para la gira?-Pregunte con tanta emocion que no pude evitar sonar como una niña de primaria

Itachi se carraspeo la garganta y se acerco a mi tendiendome una mano por encima de mi hombro derecho

-No, me temo que no es eso, ha llamado para decir que llegara dentro de un mes aproximadamente, por lo tanto la gira empezara sin su compañia

Me deje caer en el sofa a su lado y mis animos volvieron a oscureserce como si fuera una nube negra a punto de estallar una tormenta, para cuando Matsuri llegara seguro ya seria el hazme reir de toda Asia por los errores que cometere en el escenario sin su entrenamiento.

-Cual es la otra noticia- Pregunto Sasuke sin interes alguno mientras ajustaba un poco su guitarra

-Hemos conseguido una nueva asistente para Sakura, temporal, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo no me alegre mucho, de alguna manera sentia que nadie podia ser como Matsuri

-Hana puedes pasar- Dijo Itachi alzando un poco la voz

Una chica de edad un poco madura, o al menos mas que nuestro grupo aparecio en el estudio, debia tener la edad de Itachi o quizas un poco mas, sus rasgos eran tipicos asiaticos, y el cuerpo bastante delgado y elegante, era alta, mucho mas que yo y su cabello era largo cayendo en ondas, tenia una sonrisa algo forzada y llevaba unas carpetas en la mano.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia por educacion- Mi nombre es Hana Kiosage

Todos asentimos y aunque no estuvo por muchos minutos mientras Itachi nos daba otras instrucciones, pude notar como la mirada de mi nueva asistente se desviaba hacia Sasuke con insistencia, definitivamente extrañaba a Matsuri

Despues de unas 3 horas mas por fin Sasuke nos dejo libres, Naruto fue el primero en irse y ni siquiera dijo adios, lo que me lastimo un poco, Sai se acerco a mi y me pidio que lo acompañara mas tarde al concierto de su novia, el cual era el ultimo de su gira, acepte encantada y se despidio con su tipico aire sofisticado y manos en los bolsillos.

Yo me hice la tonta por un momento arreglando cosas en mi bolso, el cual no tenia nada mas que goma de mascar, ipod, algo de dinero y una libreta donde anotaba letras de canciones y todo lo que se me podria olvidar. Asi espere a que Sasuke terminara de guardar su guitarra y de organizar unos papeles.

Giro su mirada y a penas habia notado que yo seguia ahi. Vi como sus ojos negros recorrieron el estudio para chequear que no quedaba nadie. Yo le sonrei y el solto la guitarra acercandose a mi, paso sus manos entre mis cabellos y senti sus labios rozar los mios.

Tanto esperar habia valido la pena, el beso fue corto pero intenso, tan intenso que me costo unos muchos segundos recuperar el sentido y el aliento. Sus labios rozaron mi frente y su manos acariciaron mi rostros para luego apretarme la nariz haciendome abrir por fin los ojos y exclamar un fuerte OUCH.

Sasuke delineo una media sonrisa y mis piernas flaquearon un poco, algo que no podia evitar por mas que quisiera, despues de ya tanto tiempo aun lo hacia, era tan debil cuando lo tenia cerca que me daba miedo un dia simplemente desaparecer frente a el. Me fije en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veia, y me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran completamente negros como pensaba, al pegarle la luz un gris claro brillaba en aquella intensa mirada, lo amaba, todo el, su desordenada cabellera, su piel tan perfecta y blanca, sus labios finos pero suaves y guardianes de una sonrisa perfecta.

Pero sus ojos era lo que mas me debilitaba, esa mirada que a veces lo decia todo y muchas otras no decia nada, toda su personalidad reflejada en aquellos ojos.

Sonrei tontamente y el tambien tenia todo ese tiempo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, lo que hizo preguntarme mentalmente que estaria el pensando de mi, quizas preguntanse porque no me habia maquillado, o porque mi cabello estaba sujeto a esa odiosa cola en vez de estar en una caia mas femenina como aquella sexy Hana la asistente, sus brazos me envolvian la cintura y yo pose las mias en su pecho saliendo de mis pensamientos ante la adrenalina que dejo su contacto corporal.

-Te extrañaba-dije…

-No he ido a ningun lado

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…- Dije tratando de no sonar ni muy molesta ni muy triste, tampoco muy bromista ya que queria que se diera cuenta que de verdad lo habia estado extrañando como loca

-Lo siento, te lo recompensare, que tal si hacemos algo esta noche?-Pregunto mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, lo que me sobresalto un poco, siempre hacia movimientos inesperados, sin embargo trate de no mover ni un musculo, ya que el contacto de sus labios en mi cuello me dejaba simplemente en las nubes.

-No puedo…- dije por fin cuando trate en lo posible por no suspirar

Se detuvo en seco y fruncio el ceño

-Hoy no tienes cita con Gaara- Dijo algo molesto y me sorprendi de que estuviera mas al tanto que yo cuando tenia que salir en una de mis citas falsas

-No, le prometi a Sai que iriamos al concierto de Ino, puedes ir si quieres- le dije emocionada

Lo penso por un segundo pero luego me dio otro beso en la frente y se alejo de mi tomando de nuevo su guitarra

-No, demasiado riesgoso, ya sabes…

No pude si quiera enfurecerme, era cierto, era demasiado riesgoso, asenti y antes de que pudieramos darnos otro beso para consentir las demandas que nos hacian nuestros instintos y cuerpos la puerta se abrio de pronto y la voz de mi nueva asistente se hizo presente retumbando el estudio.

Nos separamos tan bruscamente que cuando Hana llego a nosotros su cara denotaba una leve sospecha sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Sakura aqui tengo tu itinerario a partir de mañana, las horas en que he mandado a que te levantes, mas unos ensayos que haremos aparte de los que tienes con la banda, lecciones, sesiones fotograficas, y las citas con Gaara y otros eventos que deberas ir con el- Dijo asentuando el nombre de Gaara y viendo de reojo a Sasuke quien claramente solto un bufido.

Una vez mas…Matsuri como te extraño

Fin de Capitulo

Queridas, Queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado, esta completamente dedicado a ustedes desde la primera palabra hasta la ultima! Espero con ansias sus opiniones.

Los adoro!

Con amor, Rinoa-chan


	15. Se avecina la Gira o una Tormenta?

Autora: Primero que todo, lo siento -.- or abandonarlas asi! Pero nunca ha sido mi intencion dejar este fic a un lado, la falta de tiempo me ha impedido continuarlo! Espero que les guste este capitulo!

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Naruto ni las canciones que uso en este fic me pertenecen! :3

Canciones usadas para este capitulo: Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift, I Run to You- Lady Antebellum, Breath (2AM)- Anna Lackin

Capitulo XV

Se avecina una gira o una tormenta?

Estaba bastante presentable esa noche para el concierto de Ino, la novia de Sai.

Me vesti con unos jeans rotos ajustados, una blusa negra con un escote en la espalda, entre osada y elegante, botas de combate, unas pulseras de cuero con brillantes piedras y mi cabello extra liso, maquillaje oscuro, y aretes llamativos, despues de todo ibamos a un concierto no a una entrega de premios, era demasiado tener que estar presentable para cualquier ocasion, no podia ser el centro de la burla fashonista, tenia que siempre estar chic. Asi que despues de meditar frente al espejo decidi que estaba perfecta para la ocasion.

Sai paso a recogerme en una limosina, odiaba los autos tan lujosos, el delineo una sonrisa picara en sus labios, deslumbrando con su esmoquin y radiante belleza natural que me hizo cuestionarme si me habia vestido muy casual para el evento.

-Gracias por venir

-No tienes porque ser tan formal todo el tiempo- dije entornando una sonrisa amigable

-Lo siento, es costumbre-Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, como soltando un protocolo acostumbrado en su vida

Lo que me hacia caer en cuenta de que no conocia mucho de Sai, solo cosas superficiales que hasta una revista podria deducir mejor que yo, no conocia su pasado, sus intereses, a pesar de que lo concideraba mi hermano, jamas me habia tomado la molestia en preguntarle, quizas se debia a que en sus ojos habia aquel deje de soledad de vez en cuando, producto de una vida dificil o de recuerdos dolorosos, por esa razon tanto como a Sasuke y Sai les habia creado una barrera para cuidar de no tocar temas que les hicieran daño, como a mi. Estabamos dañados.

Por otro lado estaba feliz y emocionada de conocer por fin a su novia, aquella chica que habia sido capaz de tenerlo en aquella limosina dispuesto a ir a un evento que no fuera un club nocturno o un burdel. Aunque la idea de haber pasado aquella noche al lado de Sasuke rondaba mi mente de vez en cuando robandome suspiros.

-Ino te caera bien, tiene un aura parecida a la de Naruto, es una calidez genuina, no se si es cosa de rubios- dijo bromeando

Yo sonrei y recorde lo triste que estaba Naruto y lo mucho que extrañaba sus bromas y sonrisa radiante.

Al llegar al concierto los guardaespaldas nos escoltaron hasta lo que serian nuestros asientos en una sesion exclusiva, una especie de balcon muy al estilo opera. La gente gritaba como loca, emocionada por el evento, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo repleto del lugar. Una punzada aparecio en mi estomago al notar que pronto seria nuestro turno de estar ahi frente a miles de personas, aun no lo podia creer pero el miedo me mantenia al tanto y con ganas de dar lo mejor a lo que tocara venir.

Sai y yo bromeamos durante un rato, firmamos autografos y nos tomamos fotos con algunos fans que llegaron a nosotros, escuchamos a los teloneros quienes fueron muy buenos, uno de ellos era Koreano y me senti sorprendida de que aunque no entendia nada de lo que canto su voz me atrapo.

Por fin era el turno de Ino, las luces se apagaron y aparecio una luz en el centro del escenario, una dulce voz comenzo a hablar en japones, note su acentro extranjero, a pesar de que tenia una excelente pronunciacion del idioma. Una suave melodia sonaba al compaz de su voz hablando.

_**-Muchas veces me he quedado pensando sin decir las cosas que debo y quiero decir….Asi que si sienten algo, diganlo…si aman…si sufren….si estan alegres…Es hora…De simplemente Alzar la voz y decirlo…- **_Dijo la dulce voz de Ino

La gente enloquecia en gritos desesperados, mi corazon latia rapidamente emocionada como si fuera una fan mas esperando a mi artista preferida, el lugar estaba repleto de luces proveniente de las miles de camaras y demas electronica que mantenia el lugar como una lluvia de estrellas.

Por un el escenario brillo con unas luces que salieron de los lados y del suelo en la parte mas cercana al publico de la tarima se abrio un agujero de donde salio una rubia despanpanate, elevandose y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

La musica comenzo a sonar y luego la dulce voz de Ino inundo el espectaculo

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You say my name for the first time, baby, and I

Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me just

Close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around…

Durante las tres primeras canciones no podia quitar la mirada del escenario, el show era fabuloso, parecia un cuento de hadas, la escenografia, los musicos, los bailarines, todos parecian estar compenetrados con la voz de Ino quien actuaba, cantaba y bailaba. Era todo un show, de pronto recorde el porque me encontraba ahi y gire la mirada rapidamente hacia Sai, el simplemente tenia la mirada fija en la rubia, la veia ir de un lado a otro con aquel vestidito jugueton y femenino que ondeaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el escenario. Sai estaba hipnotizado, o quizas mi mente romantica y cursi quizo pensar asi.

Decidi volver mi vista hacia el show, Ino ahora cantaba una cancion llamada "_Breath 2am_", esa cancion me parecio peculiarmente bella, ademas Ino tocaba la guitarra acustica con bastante destreza y passion. Todas sus canciones eran tan joviales, historias que cualquier adolescente podria estar pasando, o hasta chicas de una edad mas madura, eran historia reales, por eso aquellas chicas lloraban y se sabian las canciones al pie de la letra, habia una conexion, sin querer senti algo de envidia, queria tener aquel sentimiento que seguramente Ino sentia en aquel momento, esa satisfaccion de poder crear musica para la gente y que esa gente la disfrutara, comprendiera y la hiciera parte de su vida.

Definitivamente, cantar y componer se habia vuelto mas que un hobbie para mi, ya no lo hacia para permanecer cerca de Sasuke o Sai y Naruto, no era por la banda, ahora tenia un sueño, ahora tenia algo por lo que luchar y dar todo lo que soy y tengo…

Sin darme cuenta perdida en mis pensamientos habian llegado al medio tiempo, donde Ino descansaba y el escenario era cambiado para la siguiente cancion. Gire de nuevo la vista a ver a Sai y me sorprendi al verlo de pie en el balcon con el ceño fruncido viendo algo, o a alguien.

Me asome y vi a la multitud enloquecer mientras alguien se abria paso con dificultad, unos 3 enormes guardaespaldas guiaban a esa persona entre la gente en la zona vip debajo de nosotros, quienes gritaban enloquecidas.

-Sai no entiendo que pasa?-Pregunte confundida

Sai me miro con el ceño aun fruncido y nego con la cabeza. -Sasuke- Dijo simplemente con su tipico tono de voz despreocupado aunque su rostro mostrara lo contrario.

Senti un vuelco en mi estomago y tuve que evitar no lanzar un gritillo de susto al darme cuenta lo que sucedia, todos los medios de comunicacion de Tokyo estaban presente, si veian a Sasuke, y de seguro ya lo habian hecho por el revuelo entre la multitud, todo podria volverse un gran caos.

A los dos minutos de estar meditando nuevamente como loca en mi mente la puerta de nuestro balcon privado se abrio dejando entrar a una figura alta, Sasuke habia llegado. Mi corazon casi se derrite al verlo, llevaba sus jeans favoritos, un sweater blanco pegado a su perfecto pecho, una chaqueta de jean oscura y el cabello oculto debajo de una gorra llena de chapas y stikers.

Nos sonrio por un leve segundo para luego fruncir el ceño ante nuestra muda respuesta.

-No era la bienvenida que me esperaba, siento llegar tarde, me costo conseguir tickets, tu novia es muy popular Sai- Añadio con su tipico tono jugueton en ocaciones tensas.

-Sasuke a que juegas? Hablaste con los grandes antes de venir?-Pregunto Sai mientras se servia una copa de vino.

Sasuke suspiro cansado pero para mi fue mas como un gruñido.

-Solo digo- Añadio Sai – No necesitamos problemas antes de irnos de gira, recuerda como esta Naruto…

Sai me vio de reojo y luego a Sasuke, haciendome sentir levemente incomoda por las insinuaciones.

-Todo esta bajo control- Dijo Sasuke finalmente y note algo de frustracion en sus finos rasgos

Sai suspiro – Voy a hacerle una visita a Ino…Ya vengo

Sai dejo el balcon y me senti nerviosa de pronto, aunque habia estado mil veces con Sasuke, cuando estabamos en lugares publicos me sentia torpe y tensa junto a el. No podia si quiera mirarlo a los ojos, y me odiaba por ello, era una tonta cobarde.

Sasuke se acerco a mi y en un roce que me dejo sin aliento beso mi mejilla. Al acercarse senti su aroma que invadio mis sentidos, y tan rapido como se acerco, se alejo de mi tomando asiento en donde estuvo Sai sentado minutos atras.

Respire hondo y tome asiento de nuevo. Disimuladamente vi hacia la multitud debajo y percibi como alzaban la vista sin cesar, sentia flashes sobre nosotros pero quizas estaba paranoica de por si el lugar estaba repleto de luces por doquier.

-Tranquila, nadie sabe que estoy aqui- Dijo en tono relajado, como si una vez mas estuviera leyendo mi mente

-Tu entrada no fue muy sigilosa que digamos- Dije sarcasticamente

El me sonrio mientras tomaba mi mano izquiera, el roce con su mano fria y varonil me agito un poco, adoraba todo de el, todo, desde sus dedos largos pero varoniles hasta el ultimo mechon de cabello azabache. Para mi Sasuke era el hombre ideal, el que ni siquiera pude soñar.

-Estuve pensando en ti…- Dije finalmente sin pensar mucho, reaccionando ante su atractiva sonrisa y contacto con su piel.

El parecia fascinado con aquella mencion ya que sonrio aun mas y beso suavemente mi mano que seguia sujetando firmemente.

-Toda la noche pensando en mi?-Pregunto picaramente

-No toda…- Respondi devolviendole la sonrisa

El se acerco en uno de aquellos rapidos movimientos y beso de nuevo mi mejilla. Me asuste al notar las luces apagarse de nuevo. El show volvia a comenzar.

Todo estaba oscuro y vi como se asomaba una luz a una esquina del escenario, donde Ino aparecio radiante con un nuevo vestido de encajes violeta, comenzo a hablar con aquella elocuencia cuando de pronto sono la melodia de una cancion, en las camaras que proyectaba el joven rostro de la rubia se notaba como no podia esconder su desconcierto, quizas una falla en los controles- pense

-Adoro esa cancion, lamentablemente es un dueto y por esta noche solo estoy yo para ustedes- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una guitarra posicionada en el centro del escenario y se sentaba para tocar. La gente respondia con unos gritos alocados. Ino se disponia a tocar la guitarra cuando de pronto la melodia de la cancion volvio a sonar. Las luces se apagaron y aparecio alguien iluminado a un lado del escenario.

Las camaras lo enfocaron, y los fans enloquecieron con sus gritos mas que antes. Sai habia hecho escena con un microfono en su mano y una sonrisa picara que lo caracterizaba. Camino lentamente hacia Ino quien sonreia entre nerviosa y sorprendida con los ojos azules como el cielo brillando.

-Siento haberte sorprendido…pero…creo que no estas sola esta noche, asi que hoy haremos un dueto, me acompañas? –Pregunto con su suave pero masculina voz

-Sera un placer- respondio Ino con una ancha sonrisa

Sai acerco su microfono hacia su boca y su melodiosa voz retumbo el lugar ahogando los gritos enloquecidos e imparbles de las fans.

I run from hate, I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists, but I run too late

_Ino comenzo su parte sin romper por un segundo la conexion visual con Sai _

I run my life or is it running me, run from my past

I run too fast or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

We run on fumes, your life and mine

Like the sands of time slippin' right on through

And our love's the only truth

That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you

Whoa, oh, I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah

Whoa, oh, I run to you

I run to you girl, whoa

I always run to you

Run to you, run to you

Al terminar la cancion senti el aire regresar a mis pulmones, habia sostenido la respiracion en todo momento, fue sencillamente lo mas romantico y real que habia visto en un espectaculo. Ino abrazo a Sai y ambos se inclinaron para responder a los gritos y aplausos del publico enloquecido.

Despues de unos cuantos "Gracias" Sai beso la mano de Ino y se retiro del escenario, dejando a la rubia ser de nuevo la unica protagonista de la noche.

Sasuke giro la mirada y me pico el ojo, yo sonrei ante su gesto, se habia dado cuenta de que me encantaba aquel toque de honestidad en el mundo plastico y superficial en el que viviamos. Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera acercarme y darme aquel beso que habia estado deseando toda la noche Sai se hizo presente.

No dijo nada, tomo asiento y carraspeo la garganta. El resto del concierto fue tan entretenido como lo habia sido desde su principio, Ino toco una ultima cancion y se despidio de su publico que la habia apoyado durante toda la noche.

-Bien chicos yo me voy al after party, quieren venir?- Pregunto Sai levantandose de su asiento

Yo mire de reojo a Sasuke y el entendio la indirecta.

-No Sai, ve tu, acompaña a tu novia, yo ire a dormir, y Sakura deberia igual, mañana seguiremos con los ensayos antes de irnos de gira.

Sai asintio y se despidio dejandonos solos de nuevo.

-Vamos, saldremos por la parte de atras.- Dijo Sasuke tomandome de la mano

Al salir de nuestra zona dos grandes guardaespaldas nos resguardaron evitando cualquier posible contacto con algun fan enloquecido, aunque para nuestro alivio en la zona vip la gente estaba de lo mas relajada, tanto que ni siquiera repararon de nuestra precencia, aunque debia admitir que era dificil reconocernos con los dos gigantones que nos tapaban los pasos.

Por fin llegamos a la zona del backstage y unos minutos despues salimos a un estacionamiento. Una limosina esperaba por nosotros y al entrar senti un alivio en todo mi cuerpo. Me estresaba demasiado todo aquel protocolo, me ponia de nervios, y eso me causaba una tension terrible.

Respire hondo y subi la mirada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azabaches que me miraban con intensidad.

-Creo que deberiamos hacer algo mas que dormir- Dijo al mismo tiempo que delineaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo simplemente senti mi corazon acelerarse tan rapidamente que pense que moriria de un ataque cardiaco. Algo mas?

EL Dia Siguiente….

* * *

Llegue al edificio Akatsuki tan rapido como pude, la llamada de Pain sono bastante amenzante, tenia que llegar a esa junta lo antes possible. Acomode mi corbata, y en el camino trate de acomodar los mechones de mi lisa cabellera que trataban de salirse de su amarre, respire hondo al llegar a la puerta en donde se requeria mi visita, entre.

-Buenos dias Itachi- me recibio una voz fria, la reconoci de inmediato, era Nagato, otro poderoso socio de la compañia.

-Buenos dias- Dije haciendo una pequeña pero educada reverencia

-Toma asiento- Dijo Pain quien estaba sentado al lado de Nagato, vislumbre a otros representantes de la compañia y no logre decifrar quienes eran las otras personas sentadas en la amplia y elegante mesa.

-Bien empecemos- Dijo Nagato haciendo una seña a una chica quien comenzo a entregar unos periodicos y revistas.

No entendia que pasaba, pero si me encontraba ahi solo significaba una cosa, era sobre Black Route. Rapidamente al llegar a mis manos el periodico y las revistas entendi cual era la hysteria de los socios, senti de pronto una punzada en el estomago, que no era consecuencia de mi falta de desayuno esa mañana…

Sasuke-murmure…

* * *

Llegue temprano al estudio, por alguna razon me sentia inquieto, la noche con Sakura fue inolvidable pero tuvimos que separarnos antes del amanecer, hoy seria un dia de mucho ensayo y necesitabamos empezar con buen pies, aunque dormi como dos horas me sentia tan inquieto que no habia nada de sueño en mi.

Entre al estudio y tome la guitarra para asegurarme de que estuviera afinada, unos minutos mas tarde Sai se hizo presente con un café en mano, me hizo una seña que supuse era un saludo, yo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza, estaba muy dentro de mi musica como para parar.

Note que Naruto llego luego y Sakura detras de el, sonrei levemente cuando vi aquellos ojos color esmeralda mirarme y su sonrisa asomar aquel delicado rostro. Senti estupidas mariposas en mi estomado y desee asesinarlas, odiaba sentirme tan idiotamente loco por ella, quizas si supiera como me sentia Sakura pensaria que era un psicopata, como Sai dijo una vez, parecia una obsecion.

Ninguno pudo abrir la boca ya que Itachi aparecio como un torbellino enloquecido en el estudio.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo furioso, aunque no miro a nadie en especifico, por alguna razon presenti que aquel regaño iba totalmente dirigido a mi.

-Que sucede Itachi? No crees que es muy temprano para que andes gritando?-Dijo Naruto malhumorado devorandose una donuts

Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada y tiro unos papeles a la mesita frente a ellos. Los vi cambiar el semblante asi que decidi acercarme.

Tome un periodico y senti como todo de pronto se paro a mi alrededor, en la primera pagina salia un articulo completo que decia "Sasuke vuelve a las suyas" acompañada de varias fotos de el con Sakura, ninguna era pasada de tono, puesto que eran del concierto y ahi nunca paso nada, pero si aparecian muy felices y cerca el uno con el otro, mientras que habia una pequeña foto de Gaara en una esquina que decia "Sera este el problema de nuestro pelirojo favorito?"

Logre leer un poco del articulo

"_Hace varias semanas logramos notar un cambio drastico en la relacion favorita de Japon, GaaxSaku, al parecer encontramos el problema, el guapo integrante de Black Route, Sasuke Uchiha ha puesto el ojo en la atractiva cantante y dueña del corazon de Gaara, Sakura, aprovechando la distancia que hay entre la pareja debido al lanzamiento de ambos discos, Sasuke esta tomando ventaja de su cercania con la cantante y robandole la novia a nuestro Gaara….."_

Senti mi sangre hervir poco a poco, levante la mirada y vi a todos intercambiar miradas nerviosas.

-Que dijeros los grandes?-Pregunto Sai con una voz pausada

Enseguida supe que se referia a los endemoniados dueños de la compañia.

-Bueno…-Dijo Itachi bajando la mirada

La puerta del estudio se abrio una vez mas dejando vislumbrar la silueta de Hana

-La solucion es simple- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Presenti que nada podia ser simple despues de esas noticias

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto esta vez Sakura y note como su rostro parecia nervioso y confundido

-Haremos saber que nada pasa entre tu y Sasuke- Dijo con aquella voz empalagosa

Todos centraron la mirada fijamente en ella

-Como?-Pregunte y no pude evitar sonar frio y molesto

-Porque de ahora en adelante seras mi novio- Dijo simplemente

* * *

Nueva York era definitivamente una ciudad hermosa, tan llena de vida como Tokyo, pero era hora de decir Adios, no pense que seria tan rapido, que llegaria tan aprisa, el momento en el que ya me daria cuenta que Gaara no era para mi, quizas el conocerlo a "el" habia ayudado…

Tokyo estare de vuelta….

Prox cap:

Flash Back sobre la noche de Sakura y Sasuke

Matsuri regresa a Tokyo?

Gaara y Hinata aparecen en escena

Hola mis queridas lectoras, siento muchisimo el haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, las clases de verdad no me dejan tiempo de continuar la historia, por ahora estoy en vacaciones asi que dedicare todo el tiempo que pueda para continuarla! Se que este capitulo dejo muchas dudas pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente!

Muchas gracias por su adorable apoyo y por seguir ahi con este fic! Prometo no defraudarlas!


	16. Un paso adelante 5 hacia atras

**Autora:** Hola mis queridas lectoras, bueno aqui estoy actualizando un poco mas rapido! Benditas vacaciones! En el cap pasado no recibi muchos reviews, supongo que me lo merecia lol, este cap espero que merezca mas reviews!

Como regalo les dejo una imagen visual de como imagino a los personajes de este fic! Espero les guste!

**Naruto**: Alexander Ludwig (cute)

**Sasuke:** Wu Chun (suuuper Hot) y bueno Sasuke tiene que ser asiatico por esos ojos afilados y oscuros

**Sakura:** Para Sakura ando un poco indeciza de como me la imagino, puesto que en personalidad y hasta algunos gestos llego a imaginarmela como Hayley Williams de Paramore, pero su rostro siempre lo he imaginado como Scarlett Johansson con esos ojos grandes y rostro felino

**Sai:** Kim Bum

**Ino:** Annasophia Robb

**Itachi:** Ben Barnes

**Sakemi:** Ayase Haruka

**Hinata:** Jung So Min

**Neji:** Michael Tintiuc

**Tenten:** Wu Ying Jie

**Gaara:** estoy entre Thomas Dekker y Drew Fuller 3

Luego les hare una lista con los otros personajes :D

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Naruto ni las canciones que uso en este fic me pertenecen! :3

* * *

**Cap XVI**

**Un paso adelante 5 pasos hacia atras**

El estudio quedo en un silencio tenso, al parecer nadie respiraba, excepto Hana, todos parecian inmovilizados, en especial Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke solo tenia un tic en la ceja derecha, mientras que Sakura estaba mas palida que nunca, parecia a punto de desmayarse, tanto que Sai quien estaba a su lado le coloco una mano en su hombro, solo por prevencion.

-Como es la…. ?...-Pregunto Sasuke perdiendo la voz en lo que parecia ser una gran mala palabra al final de la pregunta.

Hana embozo una sonrisa, al parecer amable, pero a todos les parecia mas bien una triunfal. Itachi intervino.

-Estabamos en reunion esta mañana y la compañia no estaba nada feliz con lo que publicaron los medios hoy, no hasta que Hana entro y bueno, propuso esa idea…-dijo rodeando los ojos, al parecer Itachi tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

"Puta"-Penso Sakura con ganas de estrangularla y quitarle la odiosa sonrisa de su rostro, pero respiro hondo y trato de canalizar sus energias y pensamientos.

Sasuke tambien parecia en exceso de estresado ya que respiro hondo y comenzo a masajearse el cuello. Un gesto que solo hacia cuando queria asesinar a su grupo con la guitarra cuando no tocaban bien.

-Es esa la mejor solucion?-Pregunto Sai tratando de calmar las tensiones

-Akatsuki esta al tanto de que la relacion entre Sakura y Gaara no anda muy bien, pero mayor parte por culpa de Gaara, lo que les molesta es que Sasuke sea involucrado y puesto como la "causa", ya sabes que Sasuke no es el de mejor reputacion-Agrego Itachi mirandolo de reojo, Sasuke se limito a soltar un bufido de indignacion

-Hacer a Sasuke novio de Hana no desilucionara mas a las fans?-Pregunto Sai y todos parecian encontrar sus preguntas totalmente acertadas y heroicas, ya que nadie podia siquiera hablar del shock

Hana intervino en esta ocasion- Al contrario, las fans ahora estaran mas pendiente de Sasuke y asi se disipa el rumor de si era gay o no- Sasuke giro la cabeza tan rapidamente que parecia habersela roto, miro a Hana de manera asesina murmurando algo como "Gay tu abuelito" pero esta lo ignoro totalmente y siguio hablando- ademas debido a la conmocion con respecto a Sakura y el quedara aclarado que Sasuke solo es un buen amigo ayudando a apoyar a Sakura mientras Gaara pasa una mala rach de estres, ganamos doble punto.

Sasuke parecia a punto de explotar y murmuraba cosas como "estupido" "ilogico" "los matare"

Mientras que Sakura parecia estar en otro planeta que no era la tierra, Naruto apretaba tanto una botella de agua mineral que parecia estar a punto de explotarla, Itachi veia nervioso a todos en el estudio, mientras que Sai permanecia calmado pero con el ceño fruncido, gesto que no era normal en el, estaba maquinando algo.

-Tranquilo Sasuke la gente nos amara, es tan tipico, el artista se enamora de su manager- bromeo Hana guindandose de uno de los brazos de Sasuke quien parecio completamente sorprendido ante aquel movimiento tan inesperado

Sakura miro aquello y no pudo evitar colorarse de la rabia, pero sintio una mano fria apretar su brazo, Sai la miro de reojo entonces ella supo que debia calmarse, decidio cerrar los ojos y mentalizar que todo iba a estar bien.

-Perfecto si no hay mas nada que discutir Sakura y yo vamos al estudio de al lado para ensayar un poco una cancion nueva que hemos estado tratando de refinar. Sin dejar que nadie dijera una palabra mas Sai tomo de la mano a Sakura y la arrastro fuera del estudio, antes de salir Sakura vio a Sasuke quien le dedico una mirada de exasperacion.

Pero la pelirrosa no podia hablar, tenia una fuerte presion en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, no la dejaba pensar, solo podia dejarse arrastras por Sai quien parecia caminar demasiado aprisa para su tipico paso elegante y seguro. Abrio la puerta de un estudio mas pequeño que el que usualmente usaban y al entrar solto a Sakura.

-Ahora si- Dijo…

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y supo que no podia contenerse mas, comenzo a llorar, tanto que no podia respirar, sentia que habia acumulado tantas cosas y las habia guardado dentro, muy dentro de su ser, pero esto era el limite, Sasuke…no Sasuke…

Siguio llorando hasta que los brazos de Sai la envolvieron en un abrazo y comenzo a calmarse.

-Mejor?-Pregunto viendola con una sonrisa y secandole las lagrimas de la mejilla

-Mucho mejor- respondio Sakura delineando una debil sonrisa

-Tranquila, no dejare que esa Hana se salga con la suya, si hay algo que no voy a permitir es que una intrusa nos manipule, Akatsuki es una cosa, pero esa Hana no es nadie…

Sakura estaba sorprendida, nunca habia visto a Sai tan decidido o tan alterado, aunque no hablaba con un tono de voz alto, podia ver en su rostro casi perfecto como pasaban expresiones de enojo y molestia.

-Como supiste que yo..bueno….esto?-Pregunto Sakura

Sai le sonrio- Sakura, es obvio lo que hay entre Sasuke y tu, y creeme que estoy sorprendido acerca de Sasuke, llegue a pensar que el rumor de que era gay era cierto

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Sai le devolvio una sonrisa- Hana se esta aprovechando de la situacion porque ella tambien lo noto, creo que ya es hora de que toda Asia lo sepa tambien

Sakura se estremecio y abrio los ojos como platos- Que podemos hacer?- Preegunto como quien estuviera conspirando con un genio del espionaje o algun caso peligroso.

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa…

Sakura sentia su corazon acelerarse de la emocion

-Hay que llamar a Matsuri, sus vacaciones se han acabado…-Dijo colocando su celular en el odio

"Sai, eres mi heroe"

* * *

-Matsuri vamos! Todavia no hemos recorrido casi nada- Dijo la voz demandante de un sonriente un guapo joven

Matsuri le sonrio de vuelta no sin antes ver una llamada perdida de Sai, algo que la dejo consternada, puesto que Sai jamas la llamaba, a menos de que fuera algo sumamente importante. Aunque las ganas de llamarlo y preguntar que sucedia, la mirada emocionada e impaciente de Utakata la obligo a olvidarse del tema mientras recorrian el museo metropolitano de Nueva York.

Utakata era un pintor apasionado y muy reconocido en Nueva York, se habia graduado en Tokyo en artes y luego viajado por el mundo para terminar en lo que el llamaba "la ciudad de ensueños," se conocieron como en una pelicula.

**Flash Back**

Matsuri vagaba sin rumbo fijo por el parque central, era la segunda semana que llevaba en Nueva York y se estaba empezando a desesperar, no hacia nada, al menos nada que la pudiera distraer lo suficiente para olvidar a Gaara, su ultimo encuentro recorria su mente una y otra vez, lastimandole como si un taladro perforara su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta caminaba por la via donde las personas hacian ejercicio, no escucho los gritos desesperados de un ciclista que venia mas rapido que Amstrong, Matsuri cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en vez de eso sintio un fuerte jalon que la hizo perder su balance cayendo sobre la suave grama a los lados del sendero, unos brazos la cubrian y rapidamente se paro pidiendo disculpa e inclinandose apenadamente.

Al abrir pro fin los ojos vio a un guapo joven verla con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico acerco su mano hacia ella y le sacudio algunos restos de grama de su chaqueta y de su mejilla. El calor llego rapidamente a las mejillas de Matsuri, no estaba acostumbrada que algun extraño se acercara tanto a su espacio personal, en realidad ningun japones lo estaba.

Y aunque penso que era algo de cultura, el chico frente a ella tenia rasgos asiaticos. "QUIEN SE HA CREIDO?"

-Lo siento a veces olvido lo distantes que somos los japoneses- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Utakata, siento haberte tirado hacia la grama, pero tenia que salvarte de las garras de aquel ciclista

Matsuri no podia decir nada, de pronto se sintio congelada por su dulce y reconfortante voz, sabia que no era el frio del invierto Americano, era la presencia de aquel hombre

-Nunca te habia visto por el parque, siempre vengo, y…bueno en esta epoca hay muchos turistas, eres de Tokyo?-Pregunto sin dejar de sonreir, su acento japones era perfecto, y aunque al principio hablo en un ingles fluido, no habia duda de que era de Japon

-Si soy de Tokyo, mi nombre es Matsuri- Dijo por fin la castaña

-Que hermoso nombre…- Dijo finalmente Utakata, y asi fue…igual que una pelicula de amor en Nueva York

**Fin del Flash Back**

Matsuri siguio a Utakata por todo el museo, adoraba como se apasionaba cada vez que hablaba de un cuadro, hacia la historia de arte el relato mas interesante que podia escuchar, no como los tediosos documentales que a veces pasaban en la tele, y aunque a veces no entendia de que rayos hablaba, Matsuri se conformaba con admirarlo, era alto, cabello negro un poco largo, ojos afilados de un color claro, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo ni muy flaco pero marcado.

Habia sido un dia perfecto, quizas el perfecto dia para disfrutar por ultima vez de la ciudad y volver a la realidad, aunque todo habia un sueño con Utakata, Matsuri trato de no apegarse mucho a el, al final ella volveria a Tokyo y el se quedaria en Nueva York, no habia duda de ello, pero desde que lo conocio le ayudo a madurar mucho en cuestiones del corazon y a fortalecerse.

Despues del museo decidieron ir a comer y tomar algo. Utakata se disculpo para salir a fumarse un cigarro, habito que a Matsuri no le gustaba pero tampoco detestaba, pero ese tiempo le dejo matar su curiosidad.

-Alo…Sai?

* * *

Sai colgo la llamada y su miraba denotaba algo de confusion.

Naruto quien se unio al pequeño plan estuvo a punto de darle un golpe para que le respondiera las miles de preguntas que le formulo despues de que dejara la llamada.

-Matsuri ya pensaba venirse antes de que se lo pidieramos- dijo atonito

Sakura lanzo un gritillo de emocion y comenzo a brincar como una niña, mientras que Naruto embozo una sonrisa y se le unio haciendo un baile bastante infantil. Sai los miro con una media sonrisa en el rostro y antes de que hicieran algo mas la puerta se abrio de golpe.

Sasuke entro y pudieron senti un aura negra sobre el. Sakura no pudo evitar tener la sensacion de un fuerte punzon en el estomago, tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de desplomarse en el suelo, debil y sin ninguna fuerza para sostenerse. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en los de ella, y aunque no se habia movido de la entrada Sakura sentia su calor encenderle el cuerpo.

-Les daremos un minuto a solas, recuerden que tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo Sai tomando a Naruto de la chaqueta y sacandolo del estudio.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Sasuke camino hacia ella, cada paso que daba parecia debilitar a la pelirosa quien se sentia entre indefensa y molesta. Ahora recordo el porque estaba en equel estudio en el que nunca entraba, porque Sai tuvo que llevarsela a rastras antes de que rompiese a llorar por la impotencia, se suponia que Sasuke ahora era "NOVIO" de Hana, y todo se volvia mas complicado entre ellos. Esta vez no lloro, sino lanzo un bufido de indignacion que paro en seco el paso decidido de Sasuke.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto el como si no entendiera el comportamiento de la pelirosa

-Aun lo preguntas?- Pregunto Sakura volteandose para darle la espalda, no podia verlo a la cara, se volvia debil y torpe cada vez que lo hacia

-Y crees que yo estoy feliz? Que crees que hice cuando te fuiste? Estuve peleando con Itachi y Hana- Dijo molesto alzando un poco la voz

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho al oirlo pronunciar su nombre…"Hana"

-Odio esto- Dijo y sin poder evitarlo dejo sus sentimientos apoderarse de ella y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, los brazos de Sasuke rapidamente la envolvieron en un abrazo desde su espalda. Sakura sintio aquel cuerpo de nuevo junto al de ella y fue inevitable recordar la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

Cuando Sasuke menciono "algo mas que dormir" mi corazon se acelero incontrolablemente, y al parecer mi rostro me delato tornandose tan rojo como un tomate ya que Sasuke delineo una odiosa sonrisa de satisfaccion en sus labios

-A que te refieres?-Le pregunte rapidamente con algo de furia en mi voz

-Tan fiera como siempre, solo pense que podiamos ir a comer algo o caminar, a estas horas es dificil que nos atrapen paparazzis en la calle- Dijo el con calma mientras perdia su mirada en la ciudad a traves de la ventana de la limosina.

Yo respire hondo y me senti algo tonta- Ohh eso, bueno, podemos dejarlo para despues estoy algo cansada- le confese

El se encogio de hombros- Te entiendo

Nos acercamos a mi edificio pero el conductor paro en seco antes de llegar al frente, yo no entendia que pasaba y al parecer Sasuke tampoco, el moreno bajo la ventanilla que comunicaba la parte trasera de la limo con el conductor.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto Sasuke impaciente

-Joven Uchiha la entrada esta repleta de paparazzis y periodistas- dijo el conductor nervioso

Senti que los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo, se suponia que nadie sabia mi paradero, y no tenia a mi guardespalda Asuma para que me resguardara hasta mi casa, y salir con Sasuke no era una buena opcion.

Sasuke parecia meditar ya que se habia quedado mudo.

-No hay otra opcion, sigue hasta mi apartamento en Ebisu- Le indico Sasuke

Al escuchar eso mis nervios se incrementaron, sin embargo no me atrevi a decir nada, Sasuke tampoco parecia voltear la mirada hacia mi. Asi estuvimos hasta que llegamos a su edificio. Lo recorde rapidamente, fue el primer lugar donde me aloje cuando llegue a Tokyo, el lugar donde Sasuke se volvio la persona mas interesante que habia conocido en mi vida.

No habia nadie alrededor, el portero nos abrio las puertas y subimos en el ascensor hasta su piso, el silencio era nuestro fiel acompañante, la presencia de Sasuke aun me alteraba los nervios al encontrarnos a solas.

Finalmente llegamos a su apartamento, tan minimalista y moderno como lo recordaba, el entro prendiendo las luces y colocando una musica de fondo.

Se quito la chaqueta de jean y quedo en el sweater ajustado que le quedaba condenadamente sexy. Todo fue tan rapido que supuse que era un habito para el hacer esa serie de cosas al llegar.

-Todo bien?-Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Si, si- conteste torpemente

-Sientate-Dijo, no sabia si tomarlo como sugerencia o como una orden, a veces sentia que Sasuke tampoco sabia como hablar conmigo cuando estabamos a solas.

La tension se estaba apoderando de mi, mis piernas temblaban, y mi vista recorria el apartamento nerviosa. Sasuke regreso con dos copas y una botella de vino.

-Ya que no hay mas opcion esperaremos aqui hasta que los paparazzis se vayan, Yunko el chofer me llamara para avisarme.

Yo asenti nerviosa y tome la copa de vino que me sirvio.

Sasuke se sento en el mueble frente a mi y bebio un sorbo mirandome fijamente, esa mirada que parecia leerme los pensamientos y debilitar cada celula, molecula y particular de mi cuerpo, note como surcaba una sonrisa en sus labios y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era odiosamente atractivo y yo sabia que el lo sabia.

"Condenado Uchiha"-pense

-Estas nerviosa? Sakura…

Al oirlo pronunciar mi nombre en ese tono tan bajo senti mi cuerpo responder a su voz, un calor se encendio de mis pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos, y sabia que no era el alcohol, deje la copa en la mesa y comence a tocarme el cabello.

-Te estas tocando demasiado el cabello, significa que estas nerviosa- Dijo el imitandome y colocando la copa en la mesa, con una tranquilidad que envidiaba lo vi ponerse de pies y sentarse a mi lado, mi corazon se acelero tanto que me costo respirar.

-Relajate- Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y atrayendo mis labios hacia los de el, el contacto fue suave, adoraba sus besos, era una sensacion que enloquecia todos mis sentidos. El riquisimo aroma de su colonia me envolvio al igual que su calor.

Poco a poco senti mi cuerpo relajarse y dejarse llevar, una de las manos de Sasuke dejo mi rostro y bajo hasta mi cintura acercandome mas a el, de pronto el beso se volvio mas apasionado y nuestras respiraciones mas agitadas.

-Sasuke-dije entre suspiros y al parecer ese pequeño detalle enloquecio a Sasuke quien me tomo por la cintura acostandome y colocandose sobre mi, aunque su cuerpo era mas alto y pesado que el mio no me aplastaba, al contrario me gustaba aquel contacto, aquella cercania, Sasuke comenzo a besar mi cuello y yo no pude evitar soltar uno que otro gemido.

Necesitaba hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo, tome el sweater entre mis manos y comence a subirselo, el noto mis intenciones y sonrio ayudandome en mi objetivo, al quitarselo no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su suave y perfecto pecho con aquel abdomen definido.

El continuo besandome y decidio que era tiempo de quitarme el "molesto top" como lo llamo el en un pequeño susurro, sin mi ayuda lo hizo, dejandome solo con un negro brassier, me sonroje al verlo observar mis pechos y luego besarlos suavemente.

Subio la mirada y se encontro con la mia, paso su mano entre mis cabellos y acerco sus labios hacia los mios una vez mas, jamas podria cansarme de sus besos, jamas podria saciarme de sus caricias, si pudiera congelar aquel momento y vivir por siempre con Sasuke a mi lado, lo haria.

En un rapido movimiento se levanto y me cargo entre sus brazos, imagine a donde se dirigia, abrio la puerta de su habitacion y me acosto en la cama, la unica luz provenia de la luna. El se quedo de pies dandome una vista de infarto de su escultural cuerpo aun sin camisa.

-Estas segura que quieres seguir?-Pregunto con un tono dudoso y agitado.

Yo no sabia que responder, obviamente lo queria, lo deseaba desde que me di cuenta que se habia convertido en el amor de mi vida, pero tenia miedo, en el sexo era una inexperta, solo lo habia hecho una vez y habia sido un total desastre.

-Tengo miedo-Dije finalmente

El se sento a mi lado y beso mi frente- Porque?- pregunto

Trague saliva, nunca le habia contado a nadie, pero Sasuke no era cualquier persona- Mi primera vez no fue nada especial que digamos, lo hice solo porque me sentia perdida despues de la muerte de mi padre, queria parecer rebelde, adulta, segura de mi misma, asi que fue con un chico que ni me gustaba, tengo miedo, a no ser buena, para ti- dije finalmente esquivando la mirada, tenia verguenza.

Las gruesas manos de Sasuke tomaron nuevamente mi rostro obligandome a verlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos negros que me miraron de una manera que jamas habia visto en el, como si yo fuera su tesoro mas querido, como si yo fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperme en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo finalmente para luego estamparme un apasionado beso que me dejo sin aliento. No lo esperaba, pero no me resisti, aunque me costo reaccionar enrolle mis brazos sobre su cuello, sintiendo sup echo sobre el mio.

Poco a poco perdimos cualquier miedo, dejando que nuestros cuerpos sincronizaran igual que lo haciamos en la musica, fuimos uno, esta vez la cama fue el escenario, y al final pude decir que hubiera fuegos artificiales cerrando el concierto

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me di la vuelta y me incline para besarlo en los labios

-Te prometo que todo saldra bien Sakura- Dijo abrazandome nuevamente, yo simplemente espere que estuviera en lo cierto

* * *

Ya no sabia que mas tomar, llevaba encima todo el alcohol que poseia el autobus en donde vijabamos, mis sentidos se apagaban lentamente.

Supongo que dormi por unas cuantas horas ya que Baki me desperto entre alarmado y molesto.

-Llegamos a nuestro primer destino debes despertar- Dijo acomodandose la corbata

Yo aun no habia dejado pasar mi borrachera, al levantarme di unos cuantos tras pies y vi como mi grupo me lanzaba miradas asesinas. Baki me tomo del brazo y me llevo al baño para echarme agua en la cara.

"Estoy bien"- dije en una intelegible voz, la mirada de Baki me fulmino una vez mas y me arrastro a las afuera del vehiculo. Miles de luces me cegaron la vista, Baki me dio unos lentes oscuro que me puse a prisa y ayudaron a evadir los mil flashes que se dirigian hacia mi. Senti manos tocarme , jalarme y arrastrarme hasta un lugar que no conocia, estaba muy ido, estaba en otro mundo, todo giraba, todo era lo mismo para mi, todo me daba igual, senti unas suaves sabanas, entonces supe que estaba en alguna recamara de un hotel.

-Duerme, mañana sera el primer concierto-dijo la voz molesta de Baki

La ignore una vez mas, estaba entre cansado y mareado, mi cabeza saba vueltas pero aun asi solo habia una imagen que rondaba en ella, la imagen del rostro de Matsuri..

-Mat..su…ri

* * *

Ya habia pasado una semana, quizas un poco mas, estaba desesperado, ni siquiera tenia ganas de comer Ramen, eso jamas me habia sucedido. Mi padre estaba preocupado, pero yo le prometia que estaria bien, la verdad es que no sabia muy bien si lo estaria, pero estaba deseando que esto del desamor pasara rapido.

Lo unico que me daba animos para seguir era que faltaba poco para irnos de gira, los conciertos y los viaje a diferentes sitios me ayudarian a olvidarla un poco, a Hinata.

No sabia nada de ella, y no la culpaba, la manera en que termine todo fue tan cruel que entendia porque no recibi si quiera un mensaje de texto para que le explicara mi absurda reaccion.

No merecia nada de ella, Hinata era la chica perfecta, era educada, Hermosa, talentosa y gentil, jamas conseguiria a otra como ella, y la verdad es que sabia que ella se encontraria a alguien mejor que yo en menos de lo que me podria imaginar, y aunque el pensamiento me dolia como mil dagas atravesandome la piel, tenia que estar dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Camine por los pasillos del edificio Akatsuki, estaba aburrido, se supone que ensayariamos pero Sai y yo decidimos darle tiempo a Sakura y Sasuke a solas, quizas seria mas dificil para ellos verse despues de comenzada la gira.

Vi a Sai sentado en un comodo mueble en una de las esquinas, me acerque lentamente y note que tenia la mirada perdida y estaba mas palido que nunca como si fuera possible.

-Estas bien?-Pregunte tocandole el hombro

El subio la mirada y hablo con algo de confusion

-Ino me ha invitado a que pase la noche en casa de su familia antes de irme de gira- Dijo con una voz debil

Alce una ceja- Y que hay de malo en eso?- "Tarado"- pense

El bajo la mirada y se encogio de hombros

Obviamente yo sabia que habia de malo en la situacion, pero moria de ganas porque el "Casanova" me lo dijera, la situacion de conocer a su familia era un simple sinonimo de que Ino lograria cerrar las cadenas completamente.

-Buena suerte- dije y no pude evitar delinear una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

"Buena Suerte"-Pense

Bastardo Naruto, se burlaba de mis desgracias, no es que no quisiera a Ino, la adoraba, pero de ahi a tener que conocer a su familia me parecia un escalon demasiado alto. Todo habia ido de maravilla las ultimas semanas, fui a su concierto, le di una linda sorpresa, luego fuimos a la fiesta, una que por fin ambos disfrutamos y no tuvimos que escondernos en un cuarto de servicio. Pero conocer a su familia, quizas todo se debia a que odiaba a la mia.

-SAI!-Grito la voz de Ino a mis espaldas

Me di la vuelta y ella salto de manera infantile entre mis brazos, la alce y bese sus labios.

Gemma su manager me miro con algo de desagrado, no entendia porque tenia que estar con ella a toda hora, al menos tendriamos la limosina para nosotros solos, segun Ino la casa de sus padres quedaba a unas cuantas horas de Tokyo.

-Listo?-Pregunto con una ancha sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando como dos estrellas

-Si-dije simplemente, me sentia tan atareado que no podia pronunciar muchas palabras

Ella sonrio y beso mi mejilla entrando en la limosina. Antes de poder entrar Gemma se acerco a mi. Su cabello castaño listo caia en su jovial rostro, sabia que tenia sus casi 28 pero no los aparentaba ni un poquito.

-Buenos dias Gemma- Dije tratando de sonar lo menos sarcastico posible

-Si, muy buenos dias para salir de la ciudad no es asi- Dijo el con una molesta sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Como?-Pregunte con algo de molestia sin poder evitarlo

-Ino no te dijo? Tambien me invito a ver a su familia, es que ellos me adoran- dijo para luego entrar en la limosina.

-Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no gritar de rabia, ese era el colmo, aparte que tenia que defraudar mi norma numero 26 del reglamento Casanova tambien tenia que calarme al Edward Culle "nunca envejezco" de su manager. Nada bueno, nada bueno.

Respire hondo y entre a la limosina, canalizando mis energias para no lanzarme sobre Gemma y descuartizarlo. Seria un viaje mas largo de lo que esperaba.

* * *

-HINATA YA SAL!- Grito Tenten desde el pasillo

Como era de suponerse Hinata no respondio, llevaba asi desde que Naruto la dejo, a penas comia, no practicaba con su violin y a penas habia ido a clases. Era un desastre.

-Dejala, no tiene caso-Le dije, pero la castaña me fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu eres su primo como es possible que no hayas hecho nada para levantarle los animos!-Me reclamor Tenten casi explotando mis timpanos.

-Podrias dejar de ser tan escandalosa, crees que no he hecho nada?-Le pregunte dejando salir todo el autocontrol que tenia.

-La lleve al cine, le compre dulces, le presente a candidatos apuestos y adinerados, la invite a fiestas, ya no se que mas demonios hacer! Creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola algun dia se dara cuenta que no vale la pena- Dije exasperado, los ojos de Tenten me miraban entre sorprendida y triste

-Wow, eso fue dulce de tu parte- Dijo finalmente y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Trate de no darle importancia pero se veia peculiarmente hermosa cuando quitaba aquella actitud impertinente y la veia timida, acorte el espacio entre nosotros y la acorrale colocando mis brazos a cada lado de ella, su rostro estaba fijo en el suelo y podia notar que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Te parezco lindo Tenten-Le pregunte surcando una sonrisa

Ella bufo pero aun no subia la mirada. Quizas necesitaba un poco de ayuda. La tome por la barbilla y subi su mirada enfrentando aquellos ojos castaños llenos de fuego.

-Tu tambien te ves adorable cuando no andan destrozando timpanos y gritando como guacharaca- Le dije y note como abria la boca para protestar, quizas era mi oportunidad.

Acerque mis labios a los de ella con brusquedad, al principio la senti empujarme pero no la deje siquiera separarse de mi, luego su cuerpo se relajo y la senti envolver su brazos en mi cuerpo. Era mia.

Nos besamos con desespero y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en llevarla a mi habitacion la puerta a nuestro lado se abrio dejando a una muy sorprendida Hinata.

-Ya era hora- dijo finalmente delineando una debil sonrisa.

Tenten me empujo tan fuerte que casi termine postrado en la otra pared.

-HINATAAAA! ESTAS BIEN? COMO TE SIENTES? QUIERES COMER? TOMAR ALGO? TE TRAIGO ALGO? NECESITAS SENTARTE?

-Que tal sit u te tomas un calmante- Le replique comenzando a desesperarme por sus miles de pregunta

Hinata sonrio un poco mas y senti un alivio en mi interior al verla.

-Que tal si vamos a alguna fiesta?-Pregunto dejandome a mi y a Tenten con la boca abierta.

Quizas Hinata era mas dura de lo que parecia..-pense

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 16

**LECTORAS!**

Espero les haya gustado este cap! Quiero sus opiniones! No hubo lemon explicito porque bueno no es un fic "M" pero creo que empezare a añadir un poco mas de calorcito!

**2DO!** Gracias por leerme, y aprecio dmasiado sus comentarios! Se que hay unas chicas de Venezuela que me escribieron, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!

Adoro sus reviews asi que pleaseee dejen uno asi sea para saber como estan! :D sorry por haberme tardado tanto la ultima vez y estare actualizando prontito de nuevo besossssss


	17. Los terceros nunca faltan

**Autora:** Hola mis lectoras favoritas! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 17, esta bastante variado, decidi incluir un poco de Kakashi, lo tenia olvidado, y bueno no se frustren que las cosas empiezan a fluir, lento pero seguro. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Adorables, de verdad que me inspiraron mucho para este capitulo, a las que no pude responderle es porque no me aparecian sus cuentas registradas! Igual muchas gracias leo TODOS y cada uno de sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** APPLIED

Musica en este capitulo: **30 seconds to mars- This is War**

Cap XVII

**Los terceros nunca faltan.**

De nuevo en aquel bar, el mismo bartender que me miraba de reojo, ya eran muchas noches seguidas, ya era la misma cantidad de trago, quizas aquella noche un poco mas.

Algunas mujeres me dirigian una mirada que solo llevaba a una respuesta, sexo.

No sentia nada, ni el mas minimo interes en ellas, quizas porque ya habia tenido una vida llena de placeres, sexo imprevisto, mujeres de todo tipo, alcohol, drogas. Mi vida habia sido bastante alocada, pero ya no.

Ahora a mis 35 años es que me daba cuenta que no tenia nada, que aquella vida que todos decian envidiar, no significaba nada, el dinero se desvanecia, las mujeres encontraban a otro, las drogas y el alcohol solo hacian perder tu verdadero yo. Solo Rin confio en mi.

Nos conociamos desde la preparatoria, Rin era una chica pura, linda, inteligente, de esas que cualquier chico a los 16 años estaria dispuesto a hacerla su novia. Pero yo nunca fui ese chico.

Y Rin siempre estuvo enamorada de mi. Asi estuvimos hasta que comence un programa de television, algo estupido y morboso, pero a la juventud le encantaba, asi que con la fama y el dinero, aleje a Rin de mi vida, mi amiga, y la unica persona que me amaba.

_-Ya no se quien eres Kakashi…Te amo_

_-Y yo a ti- le dije aunque mi voz sono ridiculamente entrecortada por el alcohol que llevaba en mi organismo._

_Rin solto unas lagrimas y se tapo la cara rompiendo a llorar._

_-Te amo Kakashi, pero ya no eres tu, y no me gusta la persona en la que te has convertido._

_-Rin…-Dije pero era muy tarde, Rin me habia dejado.._

Despues de eso trate de mejorarme, de ser una mejor persona, por Rin, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya ella tenia a otro, a otro que seguramente la merecia mas que yo jamas podria merecerla.

Termine de tomarme el trago de vodka que tenia en la mano cuando un hombre que conocia muy bien se senti a mi lado en la barra de aquel bar.

-Kakashi- Dijo el con aquella voz llena de seguridad, toda esa seguridad que logro arrebatarme lo unico bueno que tenia en la vida.

-Obito…

-Tengo algo para ti Kakashi- Dijo sacando un sobre de su elegante traje.

Surque una sonrisa- La tarjeta de invitacion- dije tratando de sonar lo mas sarcastico posible

El giro aquellos frios ojos negros hacia mi- Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas- Dijo para luego hacer un gesto de despido con la mano y saliendo entre la multitud del lugar.

Estas cordialmente invitado a

la boda de Obito y Rin,

Se parte de esta Hermosa y majestuosa celebracion

El dia Sabado, Febrero del 2012

Trate de no destrozar el papel entre mis manos, en dos meses seria definitivo, perderia a Rin.

* * *

Mi pulso estaba acelerado, las ansias de vomitar todo lo que nisiquiera tenia en el estomago, mis manos temblaban, el sudor corria mi cuerpo dentro de todos esos abrigos de invierno, sentia mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Aquella sensacion de resaca era de lo peor, pero aun peor era tener que estar ensayando aquel dia tan temprano para nuestro primer concierto. No tenia muchas fuerzas pero aun asi tenia una obligacion.

Mi hermano me miraba con algo de decepcion en el rostro mientras que Sasori y los otros chicos parecian querer asesinarme, ya me habia equivocado en dos canciones, no porque no me sabia las letras, simplemente porque no podia concentrarme. Estabamos en una ciudad de Japon la cual no recordaba el nombre aun, Baki me desperto temprano y me obligo a tomar una ducha helada.

Tenia dias tomando, pero ahora era distinto, la gira habia comenzado y no tenia tiempo de despecharme, habia empezado el trabajo duro, una vez mas.

Unos mechones de cabello rojo quedaron pegados a mi frente sudorosa, me senti debil y necesite un descanso para recuperar energias. Baki asintio y decidio dejar el escenario para las pruebas de sonido y luces.

Entre a mi camerino y tome agua como loco, me tire en un comodo sofa y respire hondo, aun con todo aquel malestar solo pensaba en ella, era un masoquista, desde el dia que se fue no podia parar de pensar ni un segundo en ella, en su voz, en su rostro, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su llanto, casi 30 dias o mas, ya habia perdido la cuenta, era un caprichoso, ahora que no la tenia me estaba enloqueciendo, pero cuando ella estaba ahi siempre para mi no le hacia ni el menor caso. Tome mi telefono y busque entre las fotos, tenia una de ella sonriendome, fue el ultimo dia que comimos pizza juntos, yo le dije una broma y le tome la foto desprevenida.

-Matsuri.- susurre

**flash back**

-_Sabes que si, soy adorable y muy sexy- dije bromeando_

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Eres un presumido y egocentrico- Dijo sacandome la lengua_

_-Eso fue un golpe bajo Matsuri- Comi otro pedazo de pizza mientras veiamos una pelicula la cual no le habia prestado el menor caso, por hablar con Matsuri de cualquier cosa._

_-Es la realidad, creo que te tomas muy en serio lo que dicen las revistas de adolescentes_

_-JA! Seguro las compras todas cuando salgo en la portada, eres mi fan numero uno Matsuri, estoy seguro de ello- decia para colmarle la paciencia, me encantaba hacerla molestar._

_Sus orejas se tornaron rojas y supe que ya estaba en el limite_

_-Si Gaara, tu ganas, pertenezco al club "TEAM GAARA" y tengo posters tuyos escondidos en mi closet- Dijo tapando su boca y fingiendo haber dicho un gran secreto_

_-Lo sabia- Dije picandole un ojo- Y ate doy mi autografo baby_

_Matsuri comenzo a reirse y sin saber muy bien porque lo hice tome mi telefono y capture aquel momento en una foto._

_Ell ni siquiera lo noto mientras se reia._

**End of flash back**

-No soy un econcentrico, sino un grandisimo idiota…

Como lo predije, el viaje a la casa de mis "suegros" era una pesadilla, Gemma e Ino llevaban 3 horas contando sus elocuentes historias en los conciertos y fiestas, bromeaban y jugueteaban como viejos amigos o peor como una pareja de exs. Gemma no me engañaba, detras de esa mascara sobreprotectora habia un hombre enamorado, lo cual estaria bien si la victima de su amor no fuera MI Ino.

El alcohol que tenia en el vaso ya se habia diluido con el hielo, no podia tomar, estaba muy hipnotizado viendo aquella escena de "fraternidad," Ino trataba de incluirme en las conversaciones pero mi ego y orgullo no la dejaban, solo respondia con medias sonrisas, y asintiendo con la cabeza, seguro parecia un amargado, pero como era de esperarse, la dulce de mi novia no dijo una palabra.

Despues de otros agobiantes 30 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino.

Era un lugar tranquilo, un vecindario tipico de las afueras de la agitada Tokyo. Casas iguales y modestas, con pocas personas caminando en las calles.

Ino salio corriendo de la limosina y abrio una rejilla de la casa frente a la cual nos detuvimos, escuche unos cuantos gritillos y luego risas.

Respire hondo y baje, ya estaba un poco entrada la tarde asi que el sol no molestaba, sin embargo el frio clima de invierno quemo mis mejillas. Gemma paso a mi lado y entro al lugar como perro por su casa.

Mis ganas de asesinarlo incrementaron en ese preciso instante.

-Imbecil-susurre

-Disculpe señor- Replico el chofer ofendido al escuchar mi murmullo

-No no, no es con usted- Me apresure a decir, ya debia estar actuando como loco balbuceando.

Antes de dar un paso mas Ino aparecio de nuevo frente a mi junto con una señora rubia algo regordeta, sus ojos azules eran tan claros como los de Ino y su cabello un castaño claro.

Me incline para dar un saludo formal a la mujer que debia ser su madre cuando senti unos brazos alzarme en el aire. Cuando me solto me tambalee un poco con asombro, Ino y su madre no paraban de reir.

-Lo siento muchacho aun no me acostumbro a los saludos Japoneses, asi que te salude muy a nuestro estilo- Dijo con un ancha y calida sonrisa.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar, habia tenido tacto con extranjeros pero no de esta manera, siempre era todo mas formal y puntual. Y aunque deseaba saber como actuar mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Ino me coloco su mano en mi hombro y me miro sonriendo.

-Tranquilo Sai, mama le gusta bromear con las costumbres Japonesas, entremos que me estoy congelando- Dijo para luego jalarme hacia la casa

Sin saber que hacer hice una corta reverencia a su madre antes de entrar para ser educado.

La casa era sencilla, una pequeña entrada con pequeño jardin, y una acogedora sala, antes de poder distiguir o detallar el lugar un hombre alto y rubio se detuvo frente a mi sobresaltandome.

"El padre"- Pense y nuevamente justo cuando me incline a dar mi saludo formal y respetuoso el alto rubio me also entre sus brazos.

-Bienvenido muchachon!-Grito

Ino volvio a carcajearse y murmuro entre risas- bajalo ya papa- lo cual agradeci, mi cabello de seguro era un desastre y mi rostro sorprendido debia ser un dilema

-Mu..Mucho gusto señor es un placer conocerlo- Dije arreglandome la corbata e inclinandome para saludar a mi manera.

-El gusto es nuestro Sai, Ino nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Senti un brazo aferrarse al mio y al girar vi la razon del porque aguantaba todo aquella marea de situaciones extrañas e incomodas para mi… Ino.

-Tenemos una cena preparada asi que vamos, mira que te veo muy flacucho- dijo la madre de Ino haciendo mis mejillas colorarse un poco

-Mama!-Le reprocho Ino

"flacucho?"-pense algo ofendido, siempre pense que mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente bien definido y en el peso ideal.

Ino parecio leer mis pensamientos, ya que me sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

Su madre la ignoro y nos guio hasta una sala donde se extendia una mesa de comedor. Supuse que al ser americanos no habian perdido sus costumbres, aunque su Japones era muy fluido.

Tome asiento y vi como Gemma bromeaba con "MI SUEGRA" mientras traia algunas cosas a la mesa, el cretino se sento al lado del padre de Ino y de pronto, senti algo que jamas habia sentido en mi vida, inseguridad.

Gemma era claramente alguien importante para la familia de Ino, y para Ino, segun ella, el fue la persona que la impulso a la fama y mas que eso el primer amigo que tuvo en Japon. Era dificil competir con ese tipo de pasado, y peor si ese pasado aun permanecia en el presente.

-Sai?-Me llamo Ino frunciendo el ceño

-Si?- pregunte tratando de volver a la realidad

-Todo en orden?- Pregunto ella aun con el ceño fruncido

-Todo esta genial- Dije delineandole una sonrisa, y aunque queria creer en mis palabras, las cosas para mi no estaban tan bien.

* * *

Check, check….

-Check….Somos Black Route- Dijo Sakura con aquella voz tan dulce y a la vez atractiva mientras probaba el microfono y practicaba el inicio de costumbre para cada show.

Era el ultimo ensayo en el estudio del edificio Akatsuki, Sai se lo salto por ir al viaje con su novia Ino, algo que nos intrigaba en demasia a Naruto, Sakura y a mi.

Todo estaba mas complicado que antes, ahora no solo Sakura debia pretender una relacion, yo tambien habia sido envuelto en un rollo similar, Hana se la pasaba encima de nosotros, y aunque los patanes jefes no habian dicho cual seria nuestro primer movimiento como "pareja" para disipar los rumores acerca del trio SasuxSakuxGaa, por alguna razon sentia nervios de lo que sus mentes malevolas podian inventar.

Sakura cantaba con aquella passion que me hipnotizaba, sus jeans ajustados y aquellos movimientos que hacia sin darse cuenta con su cadera me estaban enloqueciendo. Desde la noche que estuvimos juntos no habia parado de pensar en su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias, si antes estaba atontado por ella, ahora era oficial, me estaba enloqueciendo.

Terminamos el ensayo y Naruto decidio irse casi al instante. Sakura saco algo de su bolso y comenzo a anotar algo en la libretica que llevaba siempre con ella sin tomar menor atencion a nuestro momento a solas, me apresure de acercarme a ella por detras.

Su cuerpo se sobresalto ante el abrazo que le di, pero rapidamente se volvio hacia mi, dirigiendome una mirada complice. Me sorprendio dandome un beso apasionado que respondi con el mismo fugor. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al sofa. Sin cortar los besos y caricias apasionadas, tome a Sakura por la cintura y la sente sobre mi, ella no paraba de besar mis labios y mi cuello, llevandome un poco al punto en que no aguantaria mas y le arrebataria la ropa como un perro hambriendo en busca de comida.

-Sasuke…

-Te deseo aqui..ya…en este momento-Le dije al oido y senti como se estremecio

Desabroche su blusa y bese su pecho, ella gimio y con ello logro despertarme completamente. Sakura sintio mi ereccion y volvio a gemir, esta vez en mi oido obligandome a morderle la oreja, su recien descubierto punto debil. Tome uno de sus senos entre mi boca y comence a jugar con el.

Antes de poder seguir el molesto sonido de un telefono se hizo presente retumbando mis timpanos. Quice ignorarlo pero Sakura se detuvo y se levanto para buscarlo.

Pase mis manos entre mis cabellos tratando de pasar mi frustracion.

-Diga?- Contesto Sakura mirandome y haciendo suplicas con las manos para que la perdonara.

Yo respire profundo para no arrebatarle el telefono y terminar lo que habiamos comenzado.

-Si…ehh, por supuesto, si claro, en lo que llegue a Osaka me pondre en contacto con el, ok.

-Quien era?-Pregunte temiendo que ya sabia la respuesta

Sakura medito un poco antes de responder- Era Kakashi, dice que en lo que lleguemos a Osaka tengo que salir en una cita con Gaara- Dijo con la voz baja y mirando a otro lado

-Hmp, era de esperarse, The Sand va a estar de gira igual que nosotros, seguro coincidimos en mas de una ciudad

-Ya se ha vuelto una rutina, lo mejor es no darle importancia- Dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-Ese es el problema, si se vuelve rutina, que nos volvemos nosotros?

Sakura se mordio el labio inferior y se abrocho de nuevo su blusa. – Tengo que irme, se supone que mañana nos vamos, tengo que descansar.- Su voz sono fria y molesta, sabia que habia tocado una vena, cada vez que hablabamos de "nosotros" todo se volvia complicado y terminabamos peleando

-Sakura no te molestes…- Dije tratando de detenerla

-Siempre haces lo mismo Sasuke, siempre te molestas conmigo cuando hago lo que me pide la empresa, pero al final nunca haces nada por nosotros, nunca haces algo por detener esto- Dijo y vi como sus ojos verdes chispeaban ira, Sakura tenia un temperamento terrible.

-Ya ok? Tampoco es para que terminemos peleando- Dije agarrandola por la muñeca

Sakura se solto del agarre.

-Dejame sola, nos vemos mañana Sasuke…- Dijo para luego salir corriendo.

Respire hondo y sali lentamente del estudio, antes de tomar el ascensor escuche unos sollozos, luego un llanto y una voz balbuceando. Por un momento pense que era Sakura y me acerque a las escaleras de emergencia de donde provenia el sonido, al abrir la puerta me sorprendi un poco.

-Hana…- Dije al ver a una de las razones de mis nuevos Dolores de cabeza, sentada en un escalon.

-Ohh…Sasuke-Kun- Dijo ella colgando el telfono rapidamente.

-Todo en orden- Dije inseguro viendo su maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados.

Rompio en llanto y me arrepenti de haber entrado ahi, si habia algo que odiara mas que los paparazzis, Akatsuki y los medios de comunicacion/chismes, era ver una mujer llorar.

Me acerque y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es..que..yo, el….tu…trabajo- balbuceo sin sentido

-No entiendo- la corte

Ella subio la mirada y abrio los ojos- Eres muy seco Sasuke-Kun, estaba…sniff, hablando con mi novio, y bueno obviamente le conte lo que tengo que hacer para salvar las ventas de Black Route, y termino conmigo- Dijo para romper en llanto de nuevo

Respire hondo y me sente a su lado.

-Lo siento, supongo que todos tenemos que sacrificar algo en este medio.

Ella asintio.

-Toma- Le di un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrima y todo el maquillaje que la hacia ver como un cliché de novelas.

Ella se sonrojo y pense que era mejor irme de ahi.

-Gracias- Dijo ella al momento que cerre la puerta. Al parecer Akatsuki no se conformaba con destruir la vida de sus celebridades, sino de todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

* * *

Ino decidio llevarme a una caminata para recorrer su su pueblo despues de comer.

"TOMA ESA GEMMA-TARADO"-Pense truinfante.

Ino se abrigo un poco mas colocandose una bufanda y un gorrito tejito que la hacia ver mas adorable.

Comenzamos a caminar para salir de su conjunto residencial. Y sin decirle nada me preguntaba cuanto tendriamos que caminar?

-Es extraño traer un novio a casa, en realidad eres el primero que traigo- dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquella confecion me hizo sentir increiblemente feliz.

-Sinceramente es la primera vez que visito la casa de los padres de una…bueno digamos novia- Dije y me sorprendi a mi mismo. Ino me habia vuelto diferente, hasta mi forma de pensar habia cambiado, estaba demasiado celoso, detallista y sentimental. Definitivamente 3 caracteristicas que jamas habia siquiera buscado el significado en el diccionario.

-Cuantas reglas te he hecho romper?-Pregunto ella divertida

-Casi todas- respondi acercandome para besarla.

-Por cierto a donde vamos?- Le pregunte al darme cuenta que ya estabamos en el pueblo caminando.

-Ningun lugar en especial, solo queria que vieras el lugar donde creci y bueno queria un momento a solas contigo.

Aquella tarde caminamos por su pueblo, me enseño la escuela donde estudio, el parque donde jugaba, la escuela de canto donde aprendio todo lo que sabia hoy en dia. Cada lugar era un pedacito de Ino, todo parecia especial, calido y unico, igual que Ino.

Regresamos a su casa y antes de entrar la tome de su bufanda atrayendola hacia mi para plantarle un beso el cual me respondio con la misma energia.

-Gracias- Dije

-Porque?-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Antes de poderle responder Gemma abrio la puerta.

-Que bueno que regresaron es hora de monopolio- Dijo con una estupida sonrisa amigable que Ino se creyo mas cuando ella entro coloco una mueca de desagrado.

-Disfruta mientras dure- Dijo y me detuve en seco

-A que te refieres? Al fin vas a sacar tus garras?- Le pregunte con un tono amenazante

El sonrio impertinentemente- No me hace falta…

No sabia a que se referia pero lo ignore adentrandome a la acogedora sala. Sus padres estaban alrededor de una mesa de centro en la sala, todos sonreian.

-Espero que estes preparado para perder- Dijo el padre de Ino

Yo sonrei amablemente y me sente al lado de Ino

Jugamos una hora y luego nos despedimos para dormir, le di un beso de buenas noches a Ino y me cambie a una ropa mas comoda para dormir, el cuarto de visitas era amplio y comodo. Tan rapido como puse mi cabeza en la almohada mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

_Sai…_

_Sai…_

_-Mama?-Pregunte al ver a una mujer tirada en el suelo_

_-Hijo…_

_Al verla de cerca mi madre se volvio cenizas_

Abri los ojos y me levante sobresaltado, me costaba un poco respirar, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, siempre tenia pesadillas con mi madre. Desde niño. Iba a volver a la cama pero senti mi garganta reseca. Pense que podia aguantar pero un calor quemaba mi garganta.

Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina pero antes de pisar el ultimo escalon escuche unas voces.

-Sigues con el insomnio?...

-Si…me cuesta mucho agarrar el sueño despues de las giras, y durante, y antes

Las voces de Ino y Gemma se carcajearon. Senti un nudo formarse en mi estomago. Me asome y los vi sentados en una mesa pequeña frente a la cocina.

-Ino…

-Hum?

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga…que te conozco desde hace mucho, y que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti- Dijo Gemma con aquella voz galante y de principe que me hacia querer asesinarlo y cortarlo en miles de pedacitos.

-A que quieres llegar Gemma?- Pregunto Ino confusa

No sabia si intervenir, pero de que servia, Gemma seguia siendo su manager, seguiria con ella pase lo que pase, ademas mis pies estaban inmoviles, y la resequedad de mi garganta me impedia hablar. La inseguridad me tenia aterrado.

-Ino no me gusta tu relacion con Sai, vas a salir lastimada

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Gemma, yo confio en Sai- Dijo poniendose de pies.

Gemma se apresuro y la tomo del brazo

-Gemma?

-No lo entiendes Ino? Estoy celoso de Sai, porque siento que por primera vez alguien esta ocupando el lugar que jamas he podido obtener en tu corazon.

Ino parecia inmovil, al igual que yo parecia haberse quedado sin respiracion.

-Gemma…que..?-Murmuro

-Te amo Ino, siempre lo he hecho siempre lo hare- Dijo para luego acercarse a ella y besarla

Tuve ganas de lanzarme en la escena y caerlo a patadas, pero espere a ver la cachetada que Ino le daria. La espere…

La espere…

Pero no llego…

Ino le correspondio el beso, no pude seguir viendo. Mi inseguridad tenia un motivo despues de todo. Y el motivo era que el problema no es que Gemma amara a Ino, pero que Ino aun no sabia sus sentimientos hacia Gemma.

Subi las escaleras con el menor ruido posible. Me vesti y arregle mi bolso rapidamente. Marque el numero del chofer y en un susurro le pedi que me buscara. Espere al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, supuse que era la de Ino, y me dolio pensar que Gemma entro con ella. Pero antes de imaginarme lo peor escuche otra puerta cerrarse. Baje rapidamente a la sala y sali con el mayor sigilio a la puerta principal. La limosina ya estaba ahi.

-Señor

-Siento haberte levantado, necesito ir con urgencia a Tokyo.

-No hay problema señor- Dijo para emprender camino a Tokyo.

No sabia que sentia, estaba entre confundido, cansado y derrotado. Si todo el mundo pensaba que yo terminaria haciendole daño a Ino, pues estaban equivocados, porque al final la que rompio todas las reglas y se llevo mi corazon fue ella.

* * *

Nadie quizo preguntarle a Sai porque estaba de tan mal humor, tampoco el porque llevaba unas gafas oscura cuando el tiempo estaba completamente nublado y lluvioso. Y menos aun del porque segun Asuma, que le dijo el chofer de Sasuke, que le comento el chofer de Naruto, que le conto el chofer de Sai, se regresaron en la madrugada de aquel dia cuando se supone regresarian en la mañana.

Mi humor tampoco era el mejor, pero mi orgullo me hizo disimularlo, despues de la discucion con Sasuke espere los reglamentarios 10 segundos para que me detuviera despues de haber bajar por el ascensor. Sasuke no me detuvo. Y ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra al entrar en el bus.

Ya ibamos camino a nuestra primera ciudad, Osaka, nuestro autobus era fantastico, tenia de todo, televisiones, internet, un baño amplio, un comedor, pequeña cocina, y los instrumentos de los chicos.

Naruto dormia en una de las camas literas, mientras que Sai se habia quedado en un sueño profundo en el sofa frente a uno de los televisores.

Sasuke ajustaba (como siempre) su guitarra favorita, y yo escuchaba musica mientras leia una revista, estaba aburrida.

Senti mi telefono vibrar y me apresure a atenderlo. Cuando vi el nombre en la pantalla casi me atragante con mi propia saliva.

-MATSURI!-Grite

Sasuke volteo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sabia muy bien que le molestaban los gritos y sobresaltos cuando ajustada su apreciada guitarra.

-SI? ALO? MATSURII!-Grite de nuevo sacandole la lengua a Sasuke

La voz de Matsuri sonaba sorpresivamente normal, hasta le notaba felicidad, hablaba rapidamente asi que trate en lo posible de captar cada palabra. Sin embargo al colgarme mi mente quedo en blanco. No encontraba logica a lo que decia. No entendia a que se referia con todo su balboceo, debia haber un error en todo lo que dijo.

Sasuke dejo a un lado su guitarra y se acerco agitandome por el hombro

-Hey, que paso con Matsuri? Estas mas blanca que un papel Sakura habla ya!- comenzo a exasperarse Sasuke

Las palabras no salian de mi boca, porque aun no las creia.

-Matsuri…Matsuri se va a casar-Dije por fin, y si me preguntaba como estaria mi cara en aquel momento imagine que seria algo similar a la de Sasuke.

* * *

-Escuchame muy bien Gaara, la presentacion de anoche estuvo acceptable, pero no estabas a todo tu nivel, por lo menos hoy no tomaste, estas por buen camino- Decia Baki sin parar.

Lo compadecia un poco, los integrantes de The Sand, incluyendome, no eramos muy faciles de llevar, Baki era un buen amigo de mi padre, por eso fue aceptado como nuestro manager, Sasori era un Casanova apostador, Kankori tambien, ademas de parrandero, Shiro siempre buscaba pelea en los bares a los que iba, y yo, bueno siendo el menor era el mas rebelde segun el, y siendo el lider y representante de la banda, mis errores pesaban mas.

-Deja de decir lo buen niño que soy y dime que debo hacer para complacer a los feroces medios de comunicacion- Dije tratando de ir directo al grano y jugandole un poco la paciencia a Baki, pobre.

Baki comenzo a tener un tic en su ceja derecha- Tienes una cita con Sakura esta noche, Black Stones tiene su primer concierto mañana aqui en Osaka.

Sakura-pense

Tenia tiempo sin verla, y segun el ultimo escandalo habia sido capturada con Sasuke, poniendome los cuernos que no me importaba cargar. Seguro Sasuke estaria estallando de rabia, hubiera dado toda mi fortuna por ver su cara.

-Bien…

-Sales en 5 minutos- Dijo saliendo del camerino

Respire hondo…

Cerre los ojos, deje que el sonido proveniente de las miles de personas que venian a verme cantar y escuchar a The Sand invadiera mis sentidos. Mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, mis orejas se calentaron. Senti un cosquilleo en mis rodillas y al ponerme de pies un ligero peso en mi estomago. Aunque llevaba miles de presentaciones asistidas jamas perdia aquel miedo y a la vez emocion de entrar en el escenario.

Si habia algo en el mundo que jamas remplazaria era aquella sensacion, ese instante.

Donde caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, sentia en camara lenta como me daban palmadas en la espalda, el personal del equipo del sonido dandome instrucciones que generalmente ignoraba. Subi uno o dos escalones. Sali y las luces del escenario estaban apagadas, haciendo que las luces de los miles y miles de fans frente a mi parecieran un ciello estrellado en el suelo. Mi corazon palpitaba enloquecido al compaz de los gritos que se habian vuelto uno, dos…

Luces.

A warning to the people

The good and the evil

This is war

To the soldier, the civillian

The martyr, the victim

This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the Edge of the Earth

It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left

We will fight to the death

To the Edge of the Earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

…

* * *

Era la llamada numero 35, y ya marcaba de nuevo para que se hiciera la numero 36, no podia creer que Sai se hubiera ido sin decir nada.

-Dejalo ya, es obvio que no quiere hablar contigo- Dijo Gemma viendome con algo de desesperacion.

Mis padres no se ofendieron para nada, les dije que Sai tuvo una llamada de madrugada y tuvo que irse antes de lo previsto para su gira, y aunque les hubiera dicho la verdad no se habrian molestado. Mis padres eran las personas mas pacificas que conocia.

Y aunque la desesperacion era lo que ocupaba gran parte de mi cuerpo otras dos partes se divian entre confusion y remordimiento. No sabia porque Sai se habia ido pero si tenia una idea, y tenia miedo de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas.

La noche anterior Gemma se me confeso, y no solo eso, nos besamos, aunque lo pensaba aun no lo creia, Gemma era como mi hermano mayor, siempre habiamos estado juntos desde que llegue a Japon. Siempre creyo en mi, lo vi salir con muchas chicas, y quizas alguna vez en mi adolescencia tuve una atraccion por el, pero ahora Sai ocupaba mi mente y se estaba ganando mi corazon.

Pero, aun asi, porque la confusion?

Las manos de Gemma me arrebataron el telefono quitandole la bateria y escondiendola en el pantaloon de su bolsillo.

-Basta ya- Dijo el con un tono de voz autoritario

-Devuelvemelo!-le dije en casi un gruñido

-Ino basta ya, es obvio que no es el momento, ya el sabe que lo has estado llamando, deja que el venga a ti.

-Si es para mi volvera sino vuelve entonces nunca lo fue? No me trago ese dicho barato Gemma, cometi un error y debo disculparme

Gemma fruncio el ceño molesto- Nuetro beso fue un error?-Pregunto con un tono herido

Senti un peso en el estomago, la verdad es que no sabia que estaba bien o que estaba mal, cuando Gemma me beso mi primera reaccion fue alejarme, pero tan rapido como esa idea cruzo mi mente una sensacion de felicidad y calor lleno mi mente, y le repondi. Me sentia la peor persona del mundo, adoraba a Sai, al punto que estaba seguro que me estaba enamorando, pero me sentia segura con Gemma, una seguridad que aun no sentia con Sai.

AHHHHHHHH ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA

-Te quedaras unos dias aqui con tus padres, los necesitas, yo volvere a Tokyo para pagar algunas cosas y ver como esta todo en cuanto a los medios- Gemma se puso de pies y vi en su cara una expresion de tristeza que me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentia.

En un rapido movimiento me puse de pies y lo abrace, no estaba pensando, solo estaba dejandome llevar por mis sentimientos, los brazos de Gemma cubrieron mi cuerpo y senti su colonia y su calor.

-Lo siento…estoy muy confundida- Le dije aun aferrada a sup echo

El acaricio mi cabello

-Lo siento por ser la causa de tu confusion, solo quiero que seas feliz Ino, quiero hacerte feliz- Al decir eso hizo lo que siempre hacia desde que nos volvimos mejores amigos, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, dejando mi cabeza con mil dudas, mil preguntas y zero respuestas.

* * *

-Tan hermosa como siempre- Dije al ver a Sakura entrar en la limosina.

Ella sonrio encogiendose de hombros.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo

-Gracias Sakura, pero crème que nada puede levantarme el animo estos dias, bueno quizas los conciertos

-Creeme Gaara esta es una sorpresa que te gustara mucho- Dijo ella ensanchando una sonrisa.

No entendi muy bien a que se referia pero trate de seguirle la corriente, estaba agotado, el show habia sido genial, pero para olvidar todas mis frustraciones habia dado todo en el concierto. Llegamos en menos de 15 minutos al lugar, Sakura habia estado hablando pero no le habia prestado atencion, mi cabeza estaba llena de muchos pensamientos escandalosos que me impedian escuchar lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

Senti algunos flashes cegar mi vista antes de entrar al local, Sakura seguia dandome lo que parecian instrucciones cuando tomaba mi mano para entrar al lugar y saciar la sed de los paparazzis.

Entramos al restaurant y aunque estaba bastante lleno me senti algo aliviado.

-Ok ahi esta por favor ya sabes, manten la calma y todo saldra de acuerdo al plan.- Dijo finalmente Sakura alzando la mano para saludar a alguien al final del bullicio.

-Que plan?-Pregunte pero Sakura ya se habia ido hacia la barra, me hice paso entre la gente y antes de poder preguntarle a Sakura de que demonios hablaba el mundo se paralizo, todo el sonido, las voces, las risas, todo quedo en silencio. Sentada en el bar estaba Matsuri, sonreia alegremente.

Tenia que ser una ilusion, cerre mis ojos y al volverlos abrir alli estaba, en un vestido blanco largo pero pegado a su cuerpo, haciendola ver como un angel ante mis ojos. Mi boca se reseco, quede sin habla, me acerque lentamente a ella quien aun no me habia dirigido la mirada.

Cuando por fin dejo de hablar y abrazar a Sakura giro su mirada hacia mi, y sonrio.

-Gaara…

-Ma..Matsuri?- Mi saludo sono mas como una pregunta, no sabia si ella era real o mi subconciente ya me estaba enloqueciendo.

-No pense que nos veriamos tan pronto- Dijo ella sonriendo- Un momento- solto de pronto haciendo una seña a alguien detras de ella para que se acercara

-Matsuri, viniste antes de lo que pense, tenemos que hablar- pero mi voz fue callada casi al instante

-Sakura, Gaara, quieron que conozca a Utakata, mi prometido

Su promeque?

* * *

Fin del Cap

Espero que les haya gustado! y me encantaria saber sus opiniones de como va la historia =) GRACIASSS por leerme y espero ansiosa sus comentarioss! saludosss xoxo


End file.
